Adventures of the ChibiScouts III
by Tuxedo Will
Summary: Break out the tooth flosh 'cause the Chibi-Scouts are back! And in this grand adventure, the stakes couldn't be higher! Final story of the Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts Trilogy
1. Chapter 1 A Lull before the Storm

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

**Authors' Foreword** by "_Tuxedo_" Will (March 2008)

Back in late 1995, I was watching the DiC® version of Sailor Moon and read some of the few Sailor Moon fanfics available on the Net. I had an idea of a good story to tell using the Sailor Moon characters. I invented a new term "_Chibi-Scout_" to base it round. _There were no search engine hits on that term then. That's not the case today. ;)_ Not being a comfortable writer, the idea languished in my head for months. Somehow by Fate, Doug Helm and I found each other on the Net and an international story writing collaboration (which has now entered its twelfth year) was born. "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts_" was voted one of the top Sailor Moon fanfics back in the day. Certainly, it has inspired a number of stories over the years and "_Chibi-Scouts_" run around the Net to this day. ;) We promised a trilogy of "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts_" long ago. The second "_adventure_" was completed in 2000 and left several things unanswered. Finally, the Trilogy of the "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts_" is to be completed. We are sorry it took so long to write it. Doug and I hope you enjoy the final "_adventure_".

In keeping with the flavor of the original "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts I_ and _II_", names and events will be kept consistent first with the earlier stories and then use that little bit of Tokyo which resides in North America where magical girls still roam.

This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain.

Rating: **PG**

**Chapter 1 "A Lull before the Storm"**

A raindrop struck downwards hitting the young girl right in the center of her forehead. Reenie Serenity Tsukino startled from her gloomy thoughts and craned her neck upwards. 'Figures,' the ten year old grumbled, 'Everybody else has nice sunny blue skies but what do I get, a _Serena-sized_ raincloud.' Sighing, the Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo got up from her position sitting on the Cherry Hill Temple steps and ascended them until she was sure the cloud above couldn't get her again.

'Stupid thing,' Reenie thought as she plunked herself down, put her elbows on her knees, and cupped her chin in her hands. She let out a long sigh. 'I'm being a baby,' Reenie told herself, 'Aunt Ellen's right. Serena's only eight.' The Leader of the Chibi-Scouts just couldn't help herself though. Even though she knew one day Serena would grow up to be her mother and the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, it was hard to think of the little girl as anything but her cute little sister. 'And it's not like I'm pouting!' After all, her bottom lip wasn't jutting out the way Serena's did when she pouted.

"Hello there," came a voice from behind her.

Reenie straightened. She looked over her shoulder and upwards and saw Raye's grandfather standing at the top of the temple steps.

"Oh hi, Mr. Hino!" the youngster greeted him, "How are you?"

He smiled and came down the steps. "I'm fine, Reenie, 'though you seem to be having a bad day." Reenie gave him a weak grin. "Did you come over to see Raye?"

"No..." was the response and then she continued, "I just wanted to think and it's quiet here and Serena can't find me and..." Realizing whom she was talking to, she stopped.

"Ah," the old Shinto priest remarked and settled himself on the same step as the pink-haired girl. "Serena is a very energetic, just like my little granddaughter!" He smiled as Reenie grinned and nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing that Chad's around. I don't know how I'd keep up with her otherwise."

"You aren't that old, sir," Reenie countered. Grandpa Hino cocked an eyebrow.

'So polite.' "You think so?" The ten year old nodded. "Well, if I'm not old, I don't think you can claim to be old either."

It took Reenie a moment to understand what he was driving at and she laughed and began feeling a little better. "It's not that."

"What is it, Reenie? Or is it a secret?" he asked the girl.

"No..." She grimaced for a moment. "It's just I've been with Aunt Ellen and Uncle Ken a long time and I wanna see my parents... but Serena doesn't get that. She thinks that just because Aunt Ellen loves me, it's the same thing." He nodded his understanding so she went on, "So today, I just said I wished I could go home soon, and Serena gets all mad and I got mad back." She scowled at the remembered quarrel. "Then Aunt Ellen says I shouldn't be mean to Serena because she's younger." 'I couldn't out and tell Aunt Ellen that Serena was mad 'cause I said she wasn't like the mom I wanted.' Which was true in one way. Reenie had wanted the adult version of her mother.

"I see... Does Mrs. Tsukino know where you are?"

"Sorta... She told me to go play outside, Mr. Hino," Reenie replied, "'Cause she didn't want me and Serena to argue, so I came over here."

Grandpa Hino nodded. "It must be hard being away from your parents for so long, Reenie."

"It is." Reenie frowned down at the sidewalk far below. "I haven't heard from them in a really long time. I tried calling them a few times but I didn't get an answer." 'What's happening in Crystal Tokyo? Why is the Time Gate closed?' Reenie mentally winced at the remembered failure the previous day to open the Gate of Time with her Time Key. 'Why did Puu close it?!'

Reenie hadn't informed the Chibi-Scouts about losing contact with Crystal Tokyo, nor the closure of the Gate of Time. It would only worry them more than was necessary and their understanding of the concept was limited. 'They're just _kids_... But what...'

"Reenie?"

Reenie blinked and realized that Raye's grandfather had said something. "Sorry...?"

He smiled gently. "Maybe if you explain it to Mrs. Tsukino, she can talk to Serena." Reenie stared at the old man as if he'd turned into a Martian. "I think Serena was trying to cheer you up and she does not understand that some things just cannot be fixed by happy thoughts alone." Reenie couldn't help herself -- she laughed. It was either that or cry, and she really did not want to cry again. She had to be strong; she was the oldest. "See?" Grandpa Hino asked, "It's not the end of the world, Reenie. Just a really hard test you didn't study for."

Reenie started to feel a little less gloomy. "How come grownups are so smart?"

He patted her gently on the head. "It's not how smart you are, it's how much experience you have. And despite your nice comment, young lady, I'm an old fellow."

"Nah," Reenie giggled and stood up. "I guess I should go home before Aunt Ellen sends Sammy out to find me."

"I'm serious, Reenie. You talk to your aunt," Grandpa Hino directed as he stood up as well. Reenie made a non-committal noise and went down the stairs pausing at the bottom momentarily to turn and wave back up at the old priest before heading down the sidewalk.

'It's not as simple as that though... Am I supposed to come right out and spill the beans? Aunt Ellen might not hit the roof but Uncle Ken would.' She grimaced. The real problem was, except for the Chibi-Scouts, there was only one other person she could talk to. Unfortunately, (her future father) Darien had left for the States during the summer to attend university.

A blast of icy wind reminded her that it wasn't summer any longer. It was mid-November although there wasn't any snow and most days you could get away with just a fall jacket. The ten year old hunched her shoulders and walked down the Tokyo street. 'Should I go get the other Serena?' She considered that and then shook her head. 'That takes Sailor Jupiter and Mercury at least and I'm not sure Mercury would go for me doing a hop, especially considering I'm supposed to be the leader and everything. Lita wouldn't mind but still...' She chewed on her lower lip as she waited for a traffic light. 'At least, it's quiet. No enemies have shown up since the Amazoness Quartet decided to leave and we cleaned the Dead Moon Circus pretty quickly after that.' They had turned out to be nice little girls (if a bit weird) once you got to know them. PallaPalla and Mina together... She didn't want to think about that. She giggled.

The thought of the Amazoness Quartet made Reenie wonder what the other Serena had had to deal with in her universe. The Amazons would have been adults, or near adults, she guessed. 'They'd probably still want to fight.'

The pink-haired girl trotted across the street and turned to cross the other way. 'If Pluto would only just tell me what's happening...' She brooded for a few moments and then crossed when the light turned green. 'Okay... Let's run it again. The gate's closed. No way to call home. Serena thinks I wouldn't take it seriously...' She blew out a breath. 'Jeez! I'm screwed!'

She froze in mid-step. "That's a thought," she said aloud as her hand drifted up to touch the magical broach -- the one that contained the Imperium Silver Crystal. She pushed it away. Using the Crystal was dangerous at best and potentially lethal.

'The older Serena would use it though...' Reenie's thoughts turned back to the grown Serena, a Serena who would understand and not get bent out of shape. A Serena, however, that was alas in another dimension.

- - - - -

"Can I go to the park, Mommy?" Dr. Mary Anderson lifted her gaze from perusing the local newspaper to regard her eight year old daughter. Amy had gone through a small growth spurt over the past couple of years so had caught up with her sister Lita in height but she was still as skinny as ever. The youngster was wearing a set of jeans, a white T-shirt, and a baggy purple sweater, which had long ago belonged to her mother. She was also sporting a spectacular black eye.

"No," Mary said firmly. Amy crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out revealing that it too had suffered in the incident, which had given her a black eye. "You got into a fight yesterday so you can just stay home today, young lady."

"But Moooom... That brat was pickin' on Lita!" Amy argued feeling annoyed that her mother was being unsympathetic.

"I'm glad you stuck up for your sister but I won't condone fighting." She smiled at the blue-haired girl who was scowling at her. "That's the only reason why I didn't ground you... or would you prefer to be in your room for the rest of today?"

"It's not fair," Amy grumbled but uncrossed her arms.

"I know, pumpkin," the mother of two soothed, patting her daughter on the shoulder, "Where's Lita?"

"Sleeping," was the reply. Amy looked like she wanted to say more but the doorbell interrupted her.

Mary got up, walked out of the kitchen, and into the front entranceway. Upon opening the door, she saw Reenie Tsukino standing outside. "Hello Reenie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Anderson," Reenie answered. "Can Amy and Lita come out 'n' play?"

Mary turned to regard Amy who was looking subdued. She turned back to the pink-haired girl. "Well... I'm afraid Amy can't leave the house today but you're welcome to come in and stay for a bit."

"Thanks, Ms. Anderson, that'd be great!" the ten year old chirped. She stepped inside when her two friends' mother moved aside. "May I use your phone? I should call Aunt Ellen and let her know where I am."

"Certainly dear, help yourself." She grinned as Amy came over with a bounce in her step and hugged her before turning to greet Reenie.

Even before the eight year old could say anything, Reenie asked, "Amy! What the heck happened to you?"

"She was sticking up for Lita," Mary answered for her daughter and then moved off to give the two girls some privacy. 'Reenie is such a responsible girl,' Mary mused, 'Maybe I should go rouse Lita up. She seems to be sleeping all the time.'

Reenie gave her friend Amy a critical look before picking up the phone and dialing the Tsukino home number. "Tsukino residence," came a cheery high-pitched voice, "Serena Tsukino speaking."

"Hi Serena. It's Reenie. I..." There was a click and then the sound of the dial tone. Reenie pulled the receiver away and stared at it for a moment before redialing. "Hello Tsukino residence. Serena Tsukino speaking."

"Hey, what the heck happ..." Reenie stopped as there was another click. She hung up the phone and frowned at it.

"Problem dear?" Ms. Anderson asked.

"The phone keeps hanging up," Reenie whined.

"That's very odd. Here, Reenie, let me try," the woman offered and lifted the handset up before dialing. After a moment, she said, "Hello Serena. This is Ms. Anderson. Could I talk with your mother please?" There was a pause and then she continued, "Thanks." She only smiled at Reenie's mildly puzzled look. "Hi Ellen. How are you?" A pause... "Oh, not too much. Reenie was having trouble getting through. It seems the phone kept hanging up. Yes, just a second." She handed the phone to her young guest.

"Thanks," the ten year old said and took the handset, "Hi Aunt Ellen."

"Were you at the Andersons since you left?" her aunt questioned. She didn't sound upset, merely curious.

"No, I went to Raye's and then came here. I can come home if you want."

"No," Ellen said, "I just wondered. Everything okay?" When Reenie answered in the affirmative, she continued, "And don't worry about the phone trouble, Reenie. I'll put it in the corner." Reenie couldn't suppress a grin as she heard Serena wail in the background.

"She must be really cheesed at me," Reenie commented. 'Sorry Mommy.'

"Things will work out, Reenie. Don't worry about it. So, are you coming home for dinner?"

"As far as I know," Reenie hedged. ''Though in which universe it'll be in is a different question.' She'd finally decided to _hop_ over to the other dimension and talk out her troubles with the older, more mature Serena. 'If I can't have Mommy, she's the next best thing. Aunt Ellen would be great too but she isn't a Sailor Scout.' The thought made Reenie giggle so it was with a chuckle in her voice that she said good-bye to her "grandmother".

"What's so funny?" Amy asked her friend and leader.

"I was just thinking what Aunt Ellen would be like as a Chibi-Scout," Reenie remarked. The eight year old beside her giggled.

"That would be like Molly being one!" The older girl grinned. Now that was a funny thought.

- - - - -

A short time later, Reenie, Amy, along with a very groggy looking Lita were in the twin's bedroom. Lita was wearing a dark green skirt, white blouse, and a bright yellow sweater that made Reenie squint the first time she spotted it.

"Want me to brush your hair out?" Reenie offered after Lita ran a hand through her loose brown hair. She knew it would soon be in the girl's trademark ponytail. Instead, Lita only shrugged and hugged a pillow to herself looking almost ready to go back to sleep. "Listen," Reenie began after making sure that the girls' mother was out of earshot, "I have a little job for you two."

"Really? What sort of job, Reenie? The Negaverse?" Amy wondered.

"A job for Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter," the pink-haired girl replied softly. She was happy to see Lita perk up at that. "But you can't tell Serena."

"Why?" the brunette asked suspiciously.

"Because she'll get bent out of shape if you do."

"You mean she wouldn't like it," Lita challenged. She always stood up for Serena against anyone or anything. Only her sister Amy garnered more loyalty from the little Jovian Scout.

Reenie paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and explained, "Listen... I can't get a hold of no one in Crystal Tokyo." Both younger girls stared at her. "I tried... I mean after Diana left, I got a message that she got back okay and everything but then... when there weren't anymore enemies and..."

"You wanna go home," the blue-haired youngster completed for her friend and leader. Reenie nodded. Lita gave her an understanding look as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "And Serena doesn't want you to go home." 'Neither do I.'

"Yeah," was the reply with a gusty sigh.

"Figures." When Reenie gave her a puzzled look, the little brunette grumbled, "When you finally go home, Mom will want me to talk about how I feel to '_Baloney_'."

"Lita!" Amy squawked. "Don't call her that."

"Well, that's what she _smells_ like," Lita asserted.

"Who?" Reenie asked.

"Dr. Mahoney," Amy answered while giving her sister a dirty look, "She's nice." Lita grumbled something fairly crude so the blue-haired eight year old turned to Reenie and added, "Lita goes to Dr. Mahoney now. You know for '_stuff_'."

"Oh... And she smells like baloney?" the pink-haired girl asked, struggling to suppress a giggle that wanted to escape.

"Yes!" the ponytailed brunette growled.

"No," her sister countered. "Lita's just mad 'cause Dr. Mahoney said she shouldn't be embarrassed about wetting the..." The rest of Amy's words were cut off as a pillow solidly hit her on the side of the head. The youngster was sprawled sideways across her bed. Reenie glanced towards its source and found Lita looking more than a little perturbed.

"Oops," came the muffled voice of Amy. "Sorry Sis..."

"It'd be a lot easier if I could tell them I was a Chibi-Scout."

"Lita..." Reenie began.

Lita sighed, looked like she was going to cry, and then shook her head. "Okay, boss, so you can't call your mommy and daddy. But what do you want with us? I can see wanting Mercury. She could test your key and stuff but Sailor Jupiter...?"

Amy sat up, tossed the pillow back to Lita's bed, and announced firmly, "We're a team. We look out for each other." She pointedly tapped her black eye.

The brunette eight year old smiled at her sister with great affection. "Yeah, Sis, I know." Lita got up and came over to sit beside her sister while throwing one arm about Amy in a loose hug.

Reenie gave both girls a long look before saying, "See that's the thing. My Time Key don't work. Luna Ball don't do anything either. I mean totally NOTHING!"

"That sounds way bad," Lita remarked after a moment.

"It is," Reenie agreed. "It should give me static or something but it doesn't."

"What would cause it?" Amy asked quizzically.

"Just one thing I can think of. Puu's sealed the Gate." Again, both sister's eyes opened wide and they exchanged a long look. "Puu could've done that for lotsa reasons that I wouldn't know about but it's been too long and I don't know what to do."

"But you have a plan, huh Reenie?" Amy surmised. She knew their leader well. Reenie nodded. "So what is it?"

"I wanna do a hop." Puzzled silence greeted the older girl's statement. "You know a dimensional hop like the Sailor Scouts did before."

Amy gave her sister a nervous look. She really didn't understand everything about it, as much as she tried to. Lita for her part had her brow wrinkled as if something was on the edge of her mind, and then spat out, "But they're dead, aren't they?"

"That didn't happen," Amy stated firmly. She turned to Reenie. "Right Reenie?"

"But last night..." her sister started.

"That was a bad dream, Lita." She sounded nervous.

"Oh." Lita's brow smoothed and she seemed relieved. Amy was smart and wouldn't lie to her. She gave her sister a hug before asking, "I'm thirsty, guys. Ya wanna drink?" Both her sister and Reenie nodded. "I'll go get 'em," she declared and left the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" the pink-haired ten year old asked with concern.

"Lita's remembering D Point."

"Where you guys fought Queen Beryl?" Amy nodded. Her memories of the events were quite fuzzy and disjointed to say the least. "Oh..."

"So," Amy said with the air of a person wanting to change the subject, "You want to do a hop, huh?" Reenie nodded. "Well... let's get started." Amy flicked out her minicomputer and started tapping away.

'What was that about?' Reenie wondered but then shrugged it off. She'd find out eventually. She concentrated on the figures Amy was entering.

- - - - -

Reenie Tsukino groaned as reality swam back into focus. At first, she thought she'd gone blind from the brilliance of Sailor Jupiter's lightning but as things grew clearer, she realized she was simply in a darkened room. She definitely wasn't in the park where she had started. 'Did it work?' the ten year wondered then winced. 'Everything hurts.' She felt like she'd been turned inside-out.

Gingerly sitting up, the young lady looked about. 'Where... ' she frowned a little, 'Some things look... ' Shifting about, she managed to turn on a bedside lamp and blinked in its soft warm glow. 'Am I home?' It looked like her room although there were definite differences.

Carefully getting out of the large canopy bed, Reenie poked about the room and felt her heart soar with delight. 'I'm home! But how?' She was back in the future back in the Crystal Palace. While she didn't fully recognize the room she was in (she had been away nearly two years after all), she did recognize the photographs and other mementoes of her childhood scattered about the room.

"What the heck am I doing here?!" Reenie asked her room. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 'Ow! That hurt...' The pink-haired girl rubbed her arm. 'Well okay, so I'm here, but why was I in bed?' A glance at the clock showed her the reason. 'Well past my bedtime.' Then a thought struck her, 'If I'm here then, that means...' Her eyes opened wide.

Nearly bursting with excitement, Reenie dashed out of her room and spotting a light down at one end of a hallway that led to her parents' bedroom suite. She headed that way. 'There's no way I'm sleeping! Mom's got to know I'm back! But what happened when I first showed up?' That mystery was soon forgotten -- she was home! 'Serena will be mad but I can send her a note telling her I got here okay.' She came out into a softly lit living room and stopped dead in her tracks. There was her mother standing by a large window. 'Mom...' Neo-Queen Serenity had her back to her daughter and was gazing out forlornly into the night. Her long golden pigtails streamed nearly to the floor. She wanted to jump into her mother's arms but she decided to surprise her instead. Reenie padded over as softly as she could, not wanting to startle her mother.

Serenity must have heard her for she turned and smiled at the approaching ten year old. "Did I wake you up, Small Lady?"

"No, Mom," Reenie replied while shaking her head. 'Why isn't she hugging me?' Shouldn't her mother be happy that she'd returned after so long? The child opened her mouth to ask what had happened since her departure but the words died as something odd about her mother's form registered. Frowning, she moved around a little and let out a little gasp. Neo-Queen Serenity, her mother and the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, was very clearly pregnant.

"Is something wrong, Reenie?" Serenity asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Is that why Puu sealed the gate?" Reenie asked herself softly. She couldn't help the hurt tone. 'Didn't Mom want me around?'

"Pluto sealed the Gate of Time?!" Serenity looked mildly alarmed, "When? Why didn't Susan tell me? Wait a second... How do you know she sealed it?"

Reenie was confused. "Sere... Mom... I mean... I thought you would have asked... unless you didn't want me here." 'Doesn't she want me to be a real big sister? Are you still mad at me, Serena?' After 1000 years, it seemed unlikely but...

Serenity's alarmed look changed to confusion and then worry. "Small Lady..." 'What's she talking about?' She paused and turning fully to her daughter, placed her hands on Reenie's shoulders. "Sweetheart, start from the beginning, please?"

Feeling a little guilty about doubting her mother, Reenie took a deep breath, blew it out, and explained, "Mom, I tried calling after Diana left. I mean there wasn't no Negaverse after a bit and I was starting to miss you and Dad and everybody." Reenie swallowed trying hard not to cry. "But I couldn't get through with Luna Ball... I mean there wasn't any static or anything and my Time Key didn't work at all." Serenity was giving her a concerned look, as if she was trying to work something out but wasn't sure she wanted Reenie to know she was. The youngster lowered her head and shuffled a little bit. "And after a little while, I just got fed up. I was gonna make a hop to talk with the other Serena, to see what I should do 'cause the younger you just wanted to me to stay forever."

"Reenie?" The voice held so much affection it was like being hugged. A slender hand delicately lifted Reenie's chin so her eyes were looking directly into her mother's. "How'd you get here?"

"You should know, didn't they tell you?" The ten year old could feel her head starting to hurt. She would've expected Amy and Lita to tell her after she disappeared.

"Please Reenie?"

"I went to Lita and Amy, Mommy. I kinda figured they could help me do what the other Sailor Scouts did." Reenie watched in puzzlement as the woman's face smoothed into lines of understanding and relief. She let her mother guide her over the couch and she sat down as Serenity did.

"Reenie," Serenity began and her eyes were dancing with delight, "I'm afraid that you were only '_partially_' successful in your mission."

"Huh?"

The Queen of Crystal Tokyo grinned. "Well... You showed up a little later than you wanted."

"I know," Reenie chewed her lip, "I just can't understand what Puu was doing. I mean if you really wanted me around for the baby and stuff..."

"Oh, I wanted to see you for so long," Serenity assured the youngster, "And you managed a dimensional hop all by yourself." She let out a gentle laugh as the pink-haired girl gave her such a confused look it was almost comical. 'She's just a little girl.' She was proud of her daughter's ingenuity if not her judgment. "Unless you really did want to come to Crystal Tokyo?"

"Of course, I did!" Reenie was annoyed and got even more annoyed as Serenity laughed and hugged her. "MO-TH-ER!"

"Small Lady, I'm not the Serenity you think I am." Seeing the completely befuddled look, she took pity on her daughter and explained, "You did cross the dimensions. I'm the OTHER Reenie's mother. I used to be a _Sailor_ Scout, not a _Chibi_-Scout."

"I... you..." Reenie seemed at a loss for words as her perception of what had happened was turned completely upside-down. "We tried our best," Reenie stated firmly.

"Of course you did, Princess, especially with the gates closed." At the last bit, Serenity frowned. "I really didn't know. Unless Pluto thinks it would hurt Crystal Tokyo or the past... She doesn't say much."

"So I'm in the OTHER Crystal Tokyo? The one for the Sailor Scouts?!"

"Yes," Serenity said with a smile.

"And would you mind if I called you '_Mom_'?"

"To save from complicating things, I think that would be best."

"And you didn't close the gate because you were going to have a baby?" Reenie cringed at the disapproving look her mother gave her.

"Honestly, Reenie, the only person I told ahead of you, I mean _my_ Reenie, was Endymion."

"Yea! I'm gonna be a big sister!" There was a pause and then the ten year old added, "I think." She rubbed her head. "This whole dimensional thing hurts my head. How'd you do it twice?"

"I had help from a great big sister," Serenity replied while winking at Reenie who grinned. Serenity patted her belly. 'You proved that to little Serena.'

"But why'd uh, your Reenie leave her big sister?"

"I think you'll have to ask Serena that question."

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Reenie asked seeing she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her mother.

"I don't know. DOCTOR Anderson does and so does Raye but your father and I decided we wanted it to be a surprise," Serenity explained and then leaning closer whispered conspiratorially, "I think it's a boy though."

"Why?"

"You were never this much trouble when I was carrying you," Serenity declared which drew a giggle from Reenie. The ten year old shifted around and hugged her mother fiercely. She nearly melted when Serenity returned the hug just as hard and both "royal" girls sat in contented silence for several minutes, then remarked, "Well, if we're going to get you off to the past tomorrow, you should get some sleep, young lady."

"Mom, can't I stay here?"

"You could, but didn't you want to see Serena?"

"Well yeah, I know I have to go to the past... I mean can't I stay with YOU for a bit, please Mommy?" Serenity hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, you can, Reenie. You're my little girl." The pink-haired youngster snuggled as close as she could and sighed as she closed her eyes. 'This is nice.' She'd have to thank Amy and Lita when she got back. 'But if it wasn't the baby, why'd Puu close the gates?'

- - - - -

Serena Tsukino was your typical example of a high school teen. She liked boys, food, shopping, and making her little brother's life miserable. Of course, at seventeen, the pigtailed blonde already had a steady boyfriend in the form of one Darien Shields, her one and only destined love. He was currently attending university in America. Food and shopping varied their importance depending on her current mood or circumstance. Picking on Sammy had always been at the bottom of the list. She just wasn't the overbearing big sister type even if Sammy might argue the point on occasion.

Of course, Serena also had another priority, or at least had had one, that of fighting for love and justice as the Pretty Sailor-suited Soldier Sailor Moon. That one had seemed to be placed on hold however since Galaxia had been defeated. Serena was frankly finding being a "normal" high school girl, something she had always wished to be, rather boring.

'What I wouldn't give for a good...'

"**HEY SPACE CADET!**" Serena shrieked as she was jerked out of her lazy contemplation of the television screen, which was currently not switched on. She looked around frantically, her heart thumping, only to spot her annoying little brother Sammy. Sammy of course was killing himself laughing. More annoyingly, Sammy had a friend beside him who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as well.

"Isn't it kinda hard to watch the television when it's off?" Sammy's friend remarked sarcastically.

"That's okay," Sammy said through his snickers, "My sister's such a bubble-brain, her imagination replaces reality a lot."

"SA-MM-EE!" the blonde teen growled as she stood up.

"Oh scary!" Sammy's friend continued, "The Sailor Scouts could hire you out as a decoy." He blushed. 'Although she is kinda cute.'

"She'd defeat the bad guy with _LOVE_..." Sammy commented with a wicked grin and proceeded to make smooching sounds.

The meatball-headed blonde briefly considered arguing but decided instead to get even. "You're right!" Serena declared cheerily, "Just like that!" And before Sammy could do anything, his sister stepped over to him, wrapped her arms about him, and gave him a massive hug.

"Serena, let go..." the young teen shouted in embarrassment.

"Say the magic words, little brother."

"What magic words?" the thirteen year old sputtered while trying to wriggle free of her embrace. Unfortunately for him, not only was Serena shapely because of all her running due to being late for school but also defending the world from the Negaverse over the last three years had improved her muscle tone as well.

"Serena is the bestest big sister ever."

"Gak! No way I'm saying that!" he squealed before glaring at his friend who was nearly on the floor laughing. Serena was a good sister, even if she was a bit ditzy, but he wasn't giving her the satisfaction. Also, her friends were _hotties_ especially...

"Say it, or else..."

"Or else what?" Sammy asked, eyes widening slightly.

"I start giving you kisses, little brother." The young teen capitulated quickly after that and Serena let her brother go. She silently laughed as both boys made a hasty retreat upstairs. Shaking her head, she sat down.

Reaching for the remote, Serena paused when she heard the front door opening. 'Mom?' She cocked her head to listen and was jerked into a standing position when she heard a familiar but totally unexpected voice.

"**I'm home!**" came the voice of ten year old Reenie Tsukino.

End of Chapter 1

Coming next in **Chapter 2 "Mama's an Eleventh Grader"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2 Mama's an Eleventh Grader

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. Comments are encouraged!

**Chapter 2 "Mama's an Eleventh Grader"**

Reenie Tsukino unslung the backpack that she'd brought with her from Crystal Tokyo and looked around. 'The house seems the same. _Maybe_ a few less toys.' She grinned to herself. 'What was I expecting? Everything to be giant-sized or something?' The ten year old glanced at the neat pairs of shoes near the door. 'Uncle Ken must be working. Aunt Ellen seems to be out, unless Serena took the wrong shoes.' That had happened once requiring her aunt to come all the way to Southside Elementary School to make an exchange.

She was startled when someone gave a squeal of delight. She turned towards the noise in time to see a blond blur rushing towards her. The next instant, she was being held in a bone-crushing hug that drove the breath from her. 'Whoa!' the pink-haired girl thought as she was bodily lifted off of the ground. Her greeter started dancing about with her.

"**REENIE'S HERE!**" sang the clearly overjoyed voice of Serena Tsukino. It took Reenie a moment to place it. Her teen mother's voice sounded midway between the bouncy (and sometimes shrill) voice of the cute eight year old Serena she knew and the cultured and much refined voice of Neo-Queen Serenity. "REE-NIE IS HE-RE!" the pigtailed teen sang repeatedly while doing a whirling dervish that was starting to make Reenie dizzy. It didn't help that she'd not managed to get her wind back either.

"Ma-ma," she squeaked out and was instantly grateful that the wild gyrations stopped. "Breathe!" she managed to gasp out.

"Oops!" the teenager apologized and put her daughter down while blushing a little bit, "Sorry about that."

"What did you do this time, Meatball..." Sammy stopped as he came to the bottom of the stairs. He blinked upon seeing his cousin Reenie, opened his mouth, closed it, and then got a slightly vacant look on his face. A moment or so later, his vacant look cleared and he grinned. "Hey Reenie!" He hopped to the landing and came over, then rumpled her hair as she stared up at him. "Long time, no see... How are you?"

"Okay," Reenie replied. Still, the lanky thirteen year old looked exactly the same as the Sammy from her universe. But why had he remembered her? She was completely nonplused by the fact that she hadn't needed to use Luna Ball, or Diana, to make any memory adjustments.

Sammy glanced at his older sister and then remarked, "For a second there, I wondered if Darien was back. Serena was making so much noise." He grinned as his sister stuck her tongue out at him. "That's normal for her though..." He rumpled the younger girl's hair once more, turned, and then bounded up the stairs.

"That was weird," Reenie observed.

"Nah," Serena piped in, "Don't mind him. If he can't drool over it, eat it, or kill it, Sammy really isn't interested." Reenie giggled. That sounded like the other Sammy as well. The teenager beamed at her future daughter. "Look how much you've grown. I bet you're what now? Twelve?"

"No, I'm ten... and a half," the pink-haired girl answered. "I wouldn't wanna be twelve, Mo-Serena." When her mother raised an eyebrow, she added, "Yet." That incident with PallaPalla had taught her that. She smiled as Serena grinned. She took a good look at the seventeen year old before her. 'Serena's all grown up.' She caught herself staring. "You're very pretty."

"Not as pretty as you, Reenie," Serena countered which drew a blush from the pink-haired girl. She seemed pleased by the comment.

"You can hug me again if you want, Serena. I just couldn't breathe."

The meatball-headed blonde needed no further encouragement and did as requested. Reenie returned the hug fiercely. Then letting go of the hug, the teenager gently moved Reenie back a few feet so that she could do a better inspection. She grabbed her chin. "Hmm... Just a little taller than last time."

"I'm still as cuddly as ever though!" the ten year old declared and then giggled as a thought struck her, 'I was taller than you were yesterday.' But then, it seemed like only yesterday since this Serena and the others had visited her universe. 'Maybe I should tell her who I am... But what if she doesn't want to see me? But then, she'd know I took off on Serena...' That was something Reenie didn't want to admit to. 'Never hurts to check though...' she decided before saying in a more subdued tone, "You're happy to see me, right?"

"You bet your pink pigtails I am!" Serena responded with some heat, "Honestly, sometimes I majorly wonder what gets into that pink head of yours."

"Well, I did leave..." Reenie pointed out. 'Without telling you...' Her mother placed a gentle hand on the top of her head. It stroked her hair for a moment to settle onto her shoulder. "I had to check."

'Yes, I still love you...' The teenager gave an exasperated sigh, put her hands on her hips, and gave a mock glare at her daughter. "Reenie Serenity Tsukino," she began, "You said it before... you're home." Serena took on a pensive look. "Just..."

"Just?"

"Nothing," Serena assured her daughter who hugged her again. The pair of girls might have stayed hugging each other for some time to come but at that moment, the phone rang. Reenie let go and moved out of the way to let Serena answer it. "Hello. Tsukino residence." There was a short pause. "Oh hey Mom, what's up?" The teenager glanced at the ten year old and then remarked, "Why don't we have cream of chicken? Reenie likes that."

'Serena! Grandma won't know who I am,' Reenie worried as she started waving frantically at her teenage mother. Serena's only response was to wave off her child's silent objections.

"Yep, Mom, she just came." After a moment, Serena handed the phone to her daughter. "Here. Mom wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Hello Reenie," Ellen said cheerily, "How are you? I really missed you. How long can you stay this time?"

"Okay," the little girl squeaked. 'Why don't I need Luna Ball?' "Yeah, I had a safe trip here, Aunt Ellen. I'm not sure how long I can stay." She listened for a moment and then handed the phone back to Serena who chatted for a few more seconds before hanging up the phone, "Why don't we get you settled?"

"YEAH!" Reenie agreed heartily. She had quite a few questions for this version of her mother. 'And I really should tell her that I'm the other Reenie.'

- - - - -

A short time later, Serena was entering the guest bedroom across from hers with a fresh set of bed linens in her hands. Reenie gave a delighted giggle and pulled something from one of the bottom dresser drawers. It was only when the youngster turned around that the teen recognized that it was a set of red bunny-footed pajamas. It had a white powderpuff tail stitched to its back and was obviously made for a preschooler.

"Oh, these are so cute!" the pink-haired ten year old gushed, "You must've looked really cute in them."

"They're not mine, Reenie," Serena replied casually while putting the sheets on the bed. She smiled as the child gave her a puzzled look and then measured them against her own body. "Not yours either."

"I can't see Sammy wearing ever a set of these." They were a girl's style after all.

"Nah." The teenager grinned. "He was more a security blanket type."

Reenie suppressed a snicker. "Okay, so if they ain't yours and they ain't Sammy's and I can't see how you'd get something I would wear when I was really little... Whose are they?" 'Somehow I just can't see Aunt Ellen in them.' Although seeing a very young version of her grandmother would be interesting. However, they appeared too new for that.

"They're CC's." Reenie gave her a blank look. "Chibi-Chibi?" Her daughter still looked befuddled. "Well, I can see me forgetting the entire affair."

"Sis?" Reenie watched in mounting curiosity as her mother gave her a wait gesture and then trotted from the room. Carefully folding the pajamas, she went over and started making up her bed with the new sheets. Serena was back by the time Reenie had gotten the bottom sheet fitted and was working on the top sheet. The pink-haired girl paused in her work when she spotted a photo album in her mother's hands.

Serena sat on the corner of the bed and opened the album. As she flipped through the pages, Reenie came up behind her and leaned over her shoulder to look. "There we go!" the teenager exclaimed in triumph a minute or so later. "There she is!" Reenie followed the pointing figure and blinked hard. In the picture was a very cute girl who couldn't be any older than three. The girl had red hair and tiny pigtails with heart-shaped meatballs. "Does she look familiar?"

She looked at the picture intently. "She kinda looks like you..." Reenie chewed her lip for a moment debating whether to tell Serena about the baby but then decided against it. That was future knowledge and Sailor Pluto had always been adamant about NOT giving details about the future away. 'Which makes me wonder why Puu was so willing to let me come back to the past...' The ten year old pushed that mystery aside; she could worry about that later.

"I know, Reenie," Serena agreed. "At first, I thought she was your little sister, or maybe your future daughter." She grinned as the preteen gaped at her. "It could happen." Her grin turned into a smile as Reenie's ears turned as pink as her hair. "Ah... I see." She tried not to laugh as the girl's face then went crimson.

"So," Reenie began in a tone of voice that indicated she wanted to change the subject, "If she's not related to us, who is she?"

"Well, Chibi-Chibi..."

"Strange name," Reenie pointed out.

"I know but she never gave hers. Mom called her Chrissy but that just didn't seem to fit her. So, since she said '_chibi_' a lot, we called her Chibi-Chibi or CC for short."

"Then Aunt Ellen should've named you Bunny," Reenie offered with a grin, "You're always so happy. And hopping around and acting cute and..."

"But I _hate_ carrots."

"But you DO eat them," Reenie assured her mother. 'Wish I didn't have to,' she sighed to herself, 'What I go through for Serena.'

Her mother made a face. "Are you totally serious? It's bad enough being called Meatball Head..." Here, she gave Reenie a very poignant look. "I'd hate to think what you would've done with '_Bunny_'." 'Although it's a cute name.'

'Meatball Head?' the pink-haired girl considered, 'I know Sammy calls her that but me...?'

Serena shrugged. "Anyway, CC comes along about the time Galaxia from the Negaverse showed up."

"That sounds bad."

"Yeah, it was majorly tough. I'm kinda surprised the future me never said anything. Anyway, hardest enemy we ever battled."

Reenie came around to stand directly in front of the teen. "And I didn't stay..." 'Why on earth did I leave? I mean the other me?' Deserting her big sister and the others in time of need? The very notion was repugnant.

"Reenie, we both know, your Sailor Scout training was done."

"Not if a new enemy came," Reenie argued and then blushed, 'I keep forgetting she isn't eight here!' She fully expected Serena to scold her for being rude but the blonde only gave her soft smile.

"I know you feel bad about leaving. And after what happened when Galaxia took over Queen Nephelenia..."

"We beat Queen Nephelenia though, Serena. I was there for that," the youngster pointed out and noticed that her mother was giving her a strange look. 'Oh, what was that other Reenie thinking?!' She chewed on her lip. 'I have to get back. I mean if that Galaxia person is hanging around...' Reenie opened her mouth to make a confession that she was in fact from another universe when Serena took her gently by the shoulders.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to say something and I don't want you to get worked up, okay?" Reenie closed her mouth and nodded while feeling a growing sense of worry. "You learned what you needed to know from us, and your mom (me) knew that so she called you back home. And I don't think I could've stood to lose you all over again like I did during the last bout with Nephelenia. She nearly killed you once and that was a close call..."

"K-K-Killed?" Reenie squeaked her eyes going wide. 'What happened over here?'

"Pitching you off a rapidly rising hunk of rock will put a crimp in anybody's day," the teenager remarked airily. "You're safe and I bet stronger than ever now," the pigtailed blonde then declared, quite clearly trying to get away from the unpleasant topic. "So like after some majorly serious battling, the Sailor Scouts cleaned her Negaverse clock!" Reenie smiled proudly at that. She would have loved to see Sailor Moon lead her team to victory, or better still, be a member of that team. "So we think it's peaceful and you get recalled."

'Yeah... I'll tell her later. I want to hear more about this Galaxia person.' Then for appearances sake, Reenie grumbled out, "I still should've stayed." 'You'll thank me some day,' she told the other Reenie silently.

"I wish you could've, Reenie. I really do. You would've been a big help with CC. She was _very_ bratty little girl."

"Seriously?" Serena nodded. "Worse than sh-I was?"

"You were never bratty, bullheaded yes, but you come by that honestly enough." Serena smirked. "And except for the time right after you first came when you put sleeping potion into the girls' tea..."

'What?!' Reenie felt confused. She would never have done such a horrible thing. They were just kindergarteners then. "Yeah but I got into trouble for that, right?" 'I hope I did. The other me deserved a spanking.'

Serena gave an evil grin. "Having Catsy show up almost right after I caught you would certainly count as trouble."

The ten year old wanted to protest; she was curbing her tongue with difficulty. 'I can show Serena I'm the bestest little sister around.' And help the other Reenie be a better little sister too. 'Imagine!' she thought haughtily, 'Well, I wonder what else the other me got up to?' "I still say, I should've stuck around, Mom."

"I did miss you, pumpkin. Actually, I was moping around for weeks 'cause you weren't around and I stumbled across CC." Serena tapped the picture of the little girl. "We weren't sure who she was. I thought she had to be related to us because she zapped Mom somehow, which made Mom think that CC was her daughter AND my little sister."

'How rude of the kid!' "How'd she adjust things without Luna Ball?" The teen shrugged. "Okay, so back to my original question, why don't I need it, Serena?"

The seventeen year old shrugged again. "No clue. If I had to guess... I'd say Mom's been zapped so often that it's naturally occurring now." She considered that, "When you first left, Mom almost instantly forgot about you." Reenie pulled a face, which made her mother chuckle. "Yeah that was a problem. And then with the whole Hotaru thing..."

'What Hotaru thing?!' Reenie wanted to demand but kept quiet.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure!" Reenie chirped.

Serena looked mysterious. "I think Mom knows." The youngster blinked. Serena watched as her daughter's mouth slowly sagged open.

"No way!"

"Yep, 'course she doesn't say anything but then, neither did Molly." Reenie gave her mother a blank look. "Turns out, Mol had me pegged for a long time. It blew my mind that she knew before."

The ten year old looked as if she wanted to ask something, seemed to reconsider, and then shook her head. 'Molly?' Reenie could see that. Molly was Serena's favorite babysitter and the little girl wanted to tell her many times about the Chibi-Scouts. Still, Reenie was still having a hard time with her aunt possibly knowing their secret identities. "Serena, please tell me more about Galaxia," Reenie eventually requested.

Her mother took a breath and blew it out. "Sailor Galaxia shows up from the Negaverse and causes all sort of trouble. SOP all the way. Humans have something they want blah-blah-blah. And of course,_ new_ Sailor Scouts show up too."

"Really?" Reenie asked. 'That would be good. As long as they aren't like Neptune and Uranus. Well, Neptune was a nice little girl but Uranus was as bratty as Mars sometimes!' Amara Ten'ou was a real bossy tomboy type and being only a year younger than her...

"Now that I think about it, Reenie, I could've done without these new Scouts." Serena shuddered.

"New Scouts?"

"These new Sailor Scouts were... well... strange."

"Like Hotaru?"

"No, it's just... Well, I mean... boys changing into Sailor Scouts, especially given what their outfits looked like." She laughed at Reenie's expression. The younger girl looked like she'd bitten into an apple and found half a worm. "But we can sort the rest out later. Mom'll think I'm being lazy with only half your bed made and your clothes not even put away."

"I can do it myself, Big Sis... I mean Mom..." Reenie offered.

"It's not a problem and you can call me '_Big Sis_' if you want. I mean '_Mom_' just doesn't seem right. So anyway, how long can you stay, Reenie?"

"Not sure... When are you gonna tell the girls I'm back?" 'I can't wait to meet the other girls all grown up.'

"Hmm... I can call Raye and Molly right away and see if we can hook up tonight." Serena, busy with a blanket, missed the confused look the younger girl gave her. "I want it to be a surprise so I won't tell 'em why I want us to meet. For Mina, it'll have to wait until after tomorrow and Ames... It'll be at least a week." At her daughter's questioning look, she explained, "Mina's off doing an out of town shoot for some super-secret type gig. I think it's a new Sailor V doll but she won't tell me." Serena pouted before grinning at her daughter. "I promised to only bug her if it was like a super-nine-one-one and Amy's not even in-country."

"What? Where is she?" Reenie asked, her eyes going wide.

"Germany," Serena answered and then expanded, "She's taking her pre-med entrance exams at some university there."

"That's to be a doctor like her mom, right?"

"Yeah, Amy was actually planning to leave a little bit after you showed up here for the first time. It's a majorly good thing she didn't, or we would've been Sailor Scout-cicles right now. Ames decided to stay but now that it's quiet, she decided to take the exams now. If she does well, she'll be leaving for Germany sometime after this school term ends. Amy and Mina have their Scout Communicators with them but told me don't call unless it's an emergency. It isn't, is it?" Reenie shook her head. "Good."

"You'll miss her, huh Big Sis?" 'Lita would go insane if Amy left like that.'

"Yeah, but this is what she wanted to do like forever. I could call her but I feel bad about interrupting her studying." Serena lifted her left hand and patted her daughter's cheek. "Don't worry, Reenie. Amy will come back to us when she's done and some day she'll be the best doctor in the world."

Reenie started to nod and then pulled back while grabbing her mother's hand. She stared at the gold ban on left ring finger. "Where the heck did that come from?!"

"Darien and I are engaged," was the happy reply.

- - - - -

Much later, Reenie Tsukino, Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo, leaned back from the supper table and let out a massive contented sigh. "Want some more?" Serena asked her.

"No thank you, Serena," Reenie replied and patted her stomach, "I'm super full."

"No room for dessert?" her aunt inquired with a slight grin. The pink-haired youngster shook her head. "Serena, you want anymore?"

"Um..." Serena considered what was left in the serving bowl and then shook her head. "No thanks, Mom. I have to keep my girlish figure." She looked down at Reenie. "Don't worry about dessert either. Me and Reenie are gonna go meet up with the girls at the Crown Arcade later. We'll probably grab something light there."

Sammy, who hadn't really been paying attention to his sister, lifted his head and asked, "Sis, can I come?"

Reenie glanced between her mother and uncle. 'Uncle Sammy's so different in some ways,' Reenie thought as she watched an evil grin slowly appear on her mother's face, 'I mean he teases Serena now. When she was little, he couldn't be bothered if she was around or not.' It was a little annoying that Sammy took the same approach toward her as well.

"Sorry Sammy, it's a girl's night tonight. Besides, Mina isn't gonna be there." The young man's face went pink. He looked like he wanted to say something rude but thought better of it at the last moment.

"What do you mean? I-I'm n-not interested in Mi... I mean why would it matter if Mina was there?" Sammy finally sputtered out. 'But boy is she a cutie!'

"I should hope not," Ken chimed in. "She's much too old for you, young man." 'Now Mika was okay.'

"Hey Pops. That's a double standard." Ken raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "When I first started dating Darien, you majorly freaked out that I was dating anyone much less an older guy. Sammy's dating and you just worry if the girl's too old for him?!"

"A father's prerogative. You're _MY_ daughter."

"Mom thought he was cute," Serena huffed out. Sammy, who had been taking a drink, nearly choked. Reenie, really not wanting to listen to her mother's dating practices, got up and began clearing the empty dishes.

"I can do that, Reenie," Ellen told her.

"It's my job, Aunt Ellen," Reenie informed them. 'Was I a useless slug around here before?' She didn't miss the look that passed between her mother and grandmother before Serena got up and started helping out. 'What was that about?'

'I really should tell Serena who I am,' Reenie thought as she carried a stack of dishes into the kitchen, 'That way, Amy can do the figurin' stuff so I can do the jump back. I don't want to leave Serena alone there too...' She froze in mid-step. 'Wait a sec, if Lita's in my universe... Oh no...' Could she be marooned here forever?! 'Who's Sailor Jupiter over here?!' She swallowed as another thought came to her. 'Unless it's a ghost...'

"Something wrong?" Serena asked as she took the dishes from her daughter's hands.

'But if I tell her about the dimensional hop, that'll make her think about Lita. That'll make her sad.' Reenie did not want to make her mother sad. "Nothing, Big Sis," she answered her mother in as cheery a voice as she could manage.

- - - - -

"Hi Raye." Raye Hino turned her gaze from the window and saw Molly Baker approaching the booth. She settled in next to her in the Crown Fruit Parlor, which was situated above the Crown Arcade. "Am I late?"

The raven-haired Sailor Scout shook her head. "I just got here a couple of minutes ago, Molly. So how are things?" Molly blinked. "I don't bite," the raven-haired teen quipped, "Honest."

Molly laughed. "I know, Serena might argue about that." The Scout of Mars grinned. "But I'm okay, even though Melvin's driving me up the wall. I think sometimes he and Jenny compare notes."

Raye smirked. "Sometimes I wonder what I'd be like if I had a little sister like you do." She made a face. "Then I think I'd have to babysit and she'd probably team up with Daddy... I mean Chad." 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' she wondered.

"I love Melvin but... I seriously want to zap him sometimes when he gets started on gossip." She grew a thoughtful look. "Hey Raye. Think Luna would mind horribly if I did?"

"I'm pretty sure she would," Raye replied dryly, "'Though with you, Molly. Well, you could always say it was a freak act of nature." She laughed as the redheaded Scout took on a thoughtful expression. "You know, I always thought Serena was exaggerating until you said the same thing. I just can't see a guy into gossip..."

Molly snorted. "He's the King of Gossip. But besides that, my little glasses guy's quite lovable and romantic."

"Oh?" Raye leaned forward. "Do tell?" She grinned as the redhead blushed profusely. "Come on, Mol, start dealing the four-one-one on this love interest?" She winked. "Us '_single girls_' need some advice."

"I thought you were dating Chad," the redhead remarked.

"I think Chad would like that but I just want to be good friends," the raven-haired girl explained. 'And who ever heard of dating their dad?' Raye blinked at the odd thought, 'Is the other me having an out of body experience, and found mine?' Shaking her head, the Shinto priestess asked, "So what's so attractive about this so-called '_King of Gossip_'?"

"Well, I mean it's pretty hard not to love the lug. He did save me... Or at least tried to. Raye, did Darien ever say anything about that?"

"About what?" Raye asked looking mildly confused.

"The entire Tuxedo Melvin thing." Seeing the nonplussed look on the raven-haired teen's face, she asked, "You never heard about that?"

Her friend wrinkled her forehead. "I don't remember it, Molly."

"You'll have to ask Serena," the redhead indicated. "She can tell it better than me."

"Tell what?" came a familiar voice.

Molly jumped and turned, her eyes immediately went wide as she saw the person beside Serena. "Reenie!" Molly squeaked.

"What?!" the priestess yelped, and peered around Molly to get a good look at the unexpected visitor. "Reenie!" She noticed Reenie's wide-eyed look, as if she fully expected Raye to attack her. "What are you doing...? Are your mom and da... I mean Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion okay?"

'Raye?!' "Yeah!" Reenie affirmed. However, she pressed close to her mother and seemed to become suddenly shy. 'She's scary!'

"You know, Raye. Reenie won't bite. She's Sailor Chibi-Moon and my _future_ daughter." The girl's face grew panicked.

"I bet Serena tried to hug you to death, huh kid?" Molly remarked. She was still struggling with the concept even after all this time that Reenie was her best friend's future daughter. The pink-haired kid was also giving her an odd look, as if she couldn't quite figure out what she was doing here.

"Pull up a seat, girls, and tell us all your news." She patted the seat on the booth next to her.

"Hey let's order first... My treat."

"You actually have money, Meatball Head?!" Raye asked sarcastically.

"Jeez Raye. Of course, I have money," Serena said indignantly. She then fished out a small purse and displayed some 1000-yen bills. "So what do you want?"

"Ooh, that's a toughie. Hmm... With Serena buying... There's some many to choose from," the raven-haired seventeen year old cooed as her eyes gleamed in anticipation. Both Tsukino girls exchanged a look before starting to laugh.

"Mina will be jealous," Molly commented as Reenie settled into the booth beside her. "Unless you told her you'd treat her later?"

"Serena hasn't called her yet," the pink-haired girl answered.

"Oh Serena," Molly said with a sigh. Then much to Reenie's astonishment, the redhead fished out a Sailor Scout communicator.

"Hey that's..." she squeaked, eyes widening.

"No biggie, pumpkin," Serena interrupted, completely misreading the youngster's surprise, "People think they're really fancy cell phones." While Reenie continued to gape due to the fact that Molly was using a Sailor Scout communicator, the blonde asked Raye, "Think it's safe to call Ames now, or wait for later?"

"I think Amy would want to know Reenie is back," and fished out her own communicator. "What time is it over there?"

- - - - -

'Darien would never believe this,' the seventeen year old mused as she considered the assignment lying on her desk. 'I still hate homework though. A girl has to have some principles now, doesn't she?' Serena smiled and carefully corrected a misspelled word. The rest of the Tsukino household was quiet. As the blonde stretched her arms over her head, she glanced towards the clock. 'Where's Luna?' She yawned. 'Maybe cuddled up with Artemis somewhere...'

She was about to turn back to her homework. She hoped to clear it off the deck so she could spend all her free time with Reenie the next day when something caught her attention. Looking about, she saw her bedroom door slowly open and after a moment, her daughter came into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey pumpkin, what's up?" the teen asked noticing the serious look on the girl's face. 'Maybe she's finally ready to tell me why she came back. Raye didn't buy the 'I just came back for a visit' line she gave us and...' Here, the teen felt guilty. 'And neither do I,' she admitted to herself.

She loved her future daughter dearly. Reenie was a complex relationship and Serena wasn't sure if she had the strength to endure another emotional rollercoaster, now that things were finally starting to settle in her life. She realized that Reenie hadn't responded to her question. "Reenie?" The pink-haired girl chewed her bottom lip, seemed to waver, and then straightened her shoulders. "Kid, you look like you're about to be put in front of horde of _Negacreeps_ without your broach."

"Serena, I-I want to tell you something..."

Serena sighed and declared in a harsher tone than she really meant, "Young lady, we settled that. I'm not going to play let's pretend you don't really like me. And if you insist on it, I'll seriously consider spanking your little derrière." Her daughter's eyes widened alarmingly causing the teen both a bit of satisfaction as well as a bit of guilt. "So, what do you wanna tell me?"

"**But I do want you to be my mommy!**" Reenie sputtered out nearly in tears. "What type of little sister do you have?!" The teenager stared at her daughter who stalked towards her. When she was in front of her, Reenie continued firmly, "I love you, both of you. But if I ever manage to get a hold of the other Reenie, I'll..."

"Don't be jealous." 'I wish you were here, Big Sis.'

"Jealous!" Reenie yelped and then covered her mouth after realizing she had nearly shouted. The pair stood for a few moments in an awkward silence. "Why would I be jealous of that... of that..." She was having a hard time finding a harsh enough term. Her mother spoke up however before her brain came up with one.

"I love you both."

"I don't know why," Reenie grumbled sulkily. "I think she's horrible."

The teenager sighed, rubbed her forehead, and said, "I think you need to go to bed, young lady." 'What the heck brought that on?' she worried.

"But..." the youngster started to protest.

"No!" the blonde snapped firmly while shaking her head. 'She's been so good and now she's throwing a temper tantrum.' "The only '_butt_' that's in question is yours and where it needs to be. And right now, at this moment it needs to be IN your B-E-D."

'You have to tell her, Reenie.' "Ser-Mommy... I NEED..."

"To GO to that BED," Serena ordered.

"You're not being fair!" Reenie complained. She hated how whiney she sounded, like little Serena when she didn't get her way. 'She needs to know who I am.' The blonde only folded her arms and looked disapproving. The pink-haired girl crossed her arms and grumbled, "Lita would've listened to me." Reenie instantly regretted what she had said and watched in horror as Serena's features dissolved into hurt sadness.

Without a word, Serena turned away with as much dignity as she could. She picked up her pencil and continued her homework. Long seconds passed with the silence growing heavier and heavier.

"Mommy?" The teen didn't look up but kept scratching at the paper. "She's okay, Mommy," Reenie stated softly and rested a hand on her mother's arm. "I saw her the other day." The pigtailed blonde's face turned and her misty eyes stared at the younger girl. "That's how I got here... sorta." Several emotions flitted across Serena's face but before the teen could speak, Reenie declared, "**And as Leader of the Chibi-Scouts, I need your help.**"

- - - - -

Artemis nuzzled up against Luna and said quietly, "Hey, you seem worried." The two lunar cats were sitting atop of the roof of the Tsukino home looking up at the night sky. The gibbous moon was a wintry blue in color.

"I am," the black cat answered with a sigh, "I just can't shake this bad feeling I have, Artemis."

"What bad feeling?" Artemis wondered.

Luna was silent for several seconds. "I'm not sure really. I can't shake the feeling that somebody's going to die." As the white cat gave her was a sharp look. "I don't know." She sighed and closed her eyes. Leaning against her mate, she added softly, "I can tell that Serena is really happy Reenie is back but, I can't help but think that this means a new enemy from the Negaverse is coming." She felt a shudder ripple through Artemis at the thought.

"Galaxia was very strong, almost too strong for the Sailor Scouts."

"It always seems that the Negaverse gets stronger and it always comes down to Serena." Luna straightened and frowned out over the distant lights of Tokyo. "She's grown so much, fought so long."

"She'll be Queen someday. Maybe this is a trial; the Imperium Silver Crystal's way of testing her resolve," the white cat speculated.

"Artemis, she's strong now. That's the problem." He gave her a questioning look.

"Listen, we both know that Serena would die to protect the others. She has by all accounts when Fiore attacked. She also will do anything to save the others pain and misery. Look at what she did when she battled Queen Beryl."

"Yes, it's been tough but Reenie coming back from the future doesn't necessarily mean an enemy is as well."

"True," Luna conceded after a few moments, "And I pray to Serenity that it's true. But I can't help thinking something is going to go horribly wrong."

"Is it Molly you're worried about, Luna?" Artemis asked after a long silence.

"Truthfully?" she asked her mate. He nodded. "Yes. She's taken the mantle from Jupiter exceptionally well but her personality... maybe I'm looking for trouble."

"It doesn't fit the team really."

"She's too submissive," the black cat offered softly. "I think she thinks that she has less to offer because she's '_new_' to the entire thing. It's been less than two years since..." She leaned against Artemis as he rubbed his head against her side comfortingly. "I suppose I'm worried about her commitment to the Princess as well."

"Meaning?" Artemis asked, leaning back slightly to regard Luna with worried eyes.

"Meaning I know that Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita would give their lives for Princess Serenity, HAVE given their lives for her. I'm just not sure Molly would, and that might be crucial at some point in the future."

"Have you told Serena this?"

"Are you mad?" Luna asked eyes wide and staring. "She'd make violin strings out of me. Serena is strong-willed but sometimes, she only wants to see the positive side of things."

"And there's a problem with that, Luna?"

"Thinking happy thoughts at a problem doesn't make it go away," Luna retorted. She took a deep breath, sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I'm just... Mind if we went hunting for a little bit? Maybe I'm just worried that Diana didn't come back with her."

"I thought Reenie said Diana was busy doing something for Her Majesty and Sailor Pluto."

"That's what she said, which leaves a lot to the imagination and mothers will worry about their children."

"Dads too." Artemis smiled when Luna did and they shared a kiss. Neither cat managed to get out to hunt that night.

End of Chapter 2

Coming next in **Chapter 3 "A Small Vacation"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 3 A Small Vacation

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. Comments are encouraged!

**Chapter 3 "A Small Vacation"**

Reenie Tsukino woke up to a cold, dark, and rainy Sunday morning. She lay there for a moment staring up at the blackness of her ceiling. 'Just a dream,' she decided, 'It had to be a dream... or a nightmare.' She shook her head slightly.

'There's no way I found the '_real_' Sailor Scouts. Something went wrong and I knocked myself silly.' It was easier than believing that Molly Baker (Serena's seventeen year old babysitter) was herself a Sailor Scout. As it was, she'd been dreaming that instead of Molly being Sailor Jupiter, a mind-bending concept on its own, the perky redhead was actually Sailor Earth who kept giving horrible speeches about different rocks. 'What the heck is kunzite anyway?' the ten year old wondered groggily. Geology was not her best subject. She pushed it aside, sat up, and slid from her bed. 'I guess I should see if Serena's okay...' The youngster was feeling guilty about leaving her little cousin, or at least wanting to leave her little cousin without any explanation.

She softly opened her bedroom door and peeked out into the nearly pitch-black hallway and listened. The Tsukino home was silent except for the steady rain that was drumming against the windows and roof. 'Oh if this stuff freezes, we'll have skating rinks instead of roads.' Reenie grimaced at that thought. 'I hope Serena wants to stay home today.' Hauling the energetic little girl all over the place so she can play in this weather would not be her first choice.

She sighed a little, padded across the hallway, and eased her young mother's door open. She peeked inside but couldn't make anything out clearly in the murkiness. Moving quietly so she wouldn't wake the eight year old, Reenie entered the room and inched her way towards the bed. As she got closer, she could make out a bulky outline under the covers. 'Boy, Serena must've wrapped all the blankets 'round her.' Not the first time that had happened. 'Maybe some of Serena's bunnies decided to 'sleep with her' again.' She'd heard that explanation more than once. She suppressed a giggle.

'Was I ever like that? I guess I'd better straighten it out before Grandma wakes up.' She went to the side of the bed and began to pull back the covers. The sight that greeted her surprised her. At first, her brain wouldn't accept the facts but then a soft smile spread across her face. 'So it wasn't a dream... I really did make the hop.'

Her relief died as a new worry reasserted itself. 'Maybe she's still mad at me.' The previous night, the teenager had spent only a few sparse minutes digesting what Reenie had told her before firmly sending the ten year old back to her own bed. 'She sure can be scary, just like my Serena... cute as a button one second, and madder than a bear with a toothache the next.'

"Reenie?" The soft voice drew the pink-haired girl out from her reminiscence. She realized that Serena was looking sleepily at her. Before Reenie could say anything, her seventeen year old mother lifted the blankets invitingly and Reenie accepted without much thought. She snuggled against her mother's warmth and was almost instantly asleep. Serena for her part hugged the little girl and gave a soft sigh; things were starting to get very complicated again.

- - - - -

Ellen Tsukino relaxed in her kitchen sipping a cup of hot tea just before eight that morning when she received a surprise. That surprise came in the form of her seventeen year old daughter Serena. The pigtailed blonde walked into the dining area and smiled at her mother. She was, remarkably, fully dressed and appeared ready to take on the day. "Serena, you're up early."

"Reenie kicked me out of bed," the teen grumbled but the affection in her voice was palpable, "Or rather elbowed me out of bed."

The middle-aged mother raised an eyebrow at Serena. "She slept in your room?"

"She came in way early this morning, Mom. I lifted up the covers and she crawled in." 'Kinda nice...'

"She shouldn't really do that. She's ten now," Ellen commented with a small frown.

"Mom," the teen began, "I think the kid's lonely. She's definitely missing her mom." 'I would be if I were her.' Serena considered, "Actually, I think Reenie might be worried that I'll be mad at her 'cause she brought up Lita last night. I didn't wanna talk about it so sent her back to her room."

Her mother's face smoothed into sympathy. "I can talk to her about Lita if you want." She knew Lita's sudden disappearance was still a painful subject even though nearly two years had passed.

"No, I just... I mean I wasn't in a good frame of mind to do it calmly last night." The petite blonde gave her mother a weak smile. "Really, Mom, please let me handle it."

The mother of two nodded and then questioned, "Wasn't Reenie with her mom before she came here, Serena?" 'I really need to have a serious talk with that woman... I know she's in a bad situation but...'

"She was like at another aunt's house," Serena hedged. 'Mom would think I was nuts if I tried to explain dimensional travel.' Her mother looked as if she wanted to make some type of scathing comment but thought better of it.

It was just as well as she did for at that moment, Reenie strolled into the room still dressed in her pajamas and looking very bleary-eyed. "Morning Reenie," Ellen greeted her niece.

"Morning, Aunt Ellen," Reenie replied and then coming over gave Serena a hug, "Hi Big Sis..." Without letting go of her hug, Reenie hooked a leg over Serena's and then shifted herself up so she was straddling her leg.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" Serena asked her daughter who was blissfully laying her head against her chest with her eyes closed.

"My warm spot was gone," was the youngster's reply. Ellen snickered. Serena only rolled her eyes. "What's for breakfast?" the kid asked, looking over her shoulder at her aunt.

"I thought I'd make us all some pancakes," Serena volunteered.

"Huh? You're too little to use the stove."

"Hey!" Serena squawked, making the pink-haired girl start in surprise, "I might be only five-one but I'm not eight!" Reenie's cheeks turned pink as she blushed.

"Oops, sorry... I forgot..." She giggled at the look her practically adult mother was giving her. "So what type of mix are we using?"

"Mix?" Serena huffed. "I don't need no stinkin' mix. I do mine from scratch." Reenie blinked. "And before you ask, yes we're having blueberry pancakes."

"Can I help, Big Sis?" Reenie immediately asked. It was strange because normally Serena always asked to help her.

"Yes, but only if you get dressed." The youngster vanished in an instant.

- - - - -

"I'm so F-U-L-L..." Reenie moaned once she was done eating breakfast.

"I should hope so," Serena exclaimed. "You, little missy, ate FIVE pancakes." 'Kami, where'd she put it all?'

"But they were REALLY good!" the pink-haired youngster declared while patting her tummy. 'Lots better than that mix.' "Thanks, Big Sister!"

"You're more than welcome, Little Sister," the blonde reciprocated. She stood up from her own place, gathered up Reenie's syrup-spattered plate and her own, then headed into the kitchen. Reenie wanted to go and help her mother wash the dishes but she was too full. So she simply sat in her chair contentedly rubbing her tummy. When Serena came out, she asked, "Oh, Mom, I'm gonna run over to Raye's a little later, that okay?"

"That's fine, Serena."

"Can I come too?"

Before the petite teen could respond, Mrs. Tsukino jumped in, "You are coming with me, Reenie." When the youngster gave her a curious look, she continued, "We need to get you some uniforms for school."

Serena watched her future daughter with apprehension. She wasn't quite sure how this Reenie would handle being told that she had to attend school. Therefore, she was a little startled when the child simply replied, "'Kay, Aunt Ellen..." Then she seemed to remember something. "Oh, Mommy told me to give you something."

The pink-haired girl hopped up from her seat and ran from the room. Both women heard the little girl's feet dashing upstairs. Shortly, she returned holding a sealed envelope addressed to her grandmother, which she handed to her. "Mommy says it's to help with expenses and stuff." Then the youngster turned and gave her mother an annoyed look. "Mommy said you should count it too." The annoyed look grew as the teen gave the girl a knowing look.

- - - - -

Raye Hino lazily flipped a page of her comic book before reaching for a slice of orange on the nightstand. She was lying on her stomach on her bed enjoying what was otherwise turning out to be a very wet and woolly day. As she was reaching for another slice, she paused as someone tapped on her bedroom door. "Come in," she called out. The raven-haired girl was surprised to see her friend Serena enter the room alone. "Hey, Serena. Where's your shadow?"

"Hi Raye! Reenie? Oh, Mom took her shopping to sort out some school stuff."

"I bet that went over well," the raven-haired girl drawled.

Serena snickered. "Actually, she went and got some money that her mom sent my mom." Raye raised an eyebrow but her friend only shook her head.

"So, what brings you all the way over here in this weather?" A peel of thunder rolled overhead to punctuate the priestess' question.

The golden-haired teen walked over and settled herself at Raye's low table. "Well, Raye, I got some news and I don't really know how to break it to Amy." Raye sat up from her relaxed position and gave her friend her full attention. "See, Reenie... Well... She isn't... I mean... She's the Reenie from the _OTHER_ universe."

"The Chibi-Scout one?" the fiery priestess prodded. When Serena nodded, she muttered, "Oh crap!"

"That was sorta my first reaction too. It didn't help that before she brought up where she was from, she had started ragging on our Reenie." The teen made a face. "I thought it was OUR Reenie ragging on her."

"I can see why," Raye observed mildly. "So, how'd you handle it?"

"I was like about to drop some serious parental wrath down on her head when she decided to make things a little more complicated by bringing up Lita." The raven-haired girl whistled softly. "Yeah... I was so miffed I wasn't sure what to do but thankfully, we got it sorted out."

Raye grinned. "Wow, that must've been some sorting!" Her friend gave her a sour look. "So, Serena, what brought the little trooper over here?"

"Besides pancakes?"

Raye blinked. "You made pancakes?" Her friend nodded. "And you didn't invite me?!" There were only a few things that the meatball-headed blonde could actually cook. However, what she did cook, she did well.

"R-a-y-e... If I had invited you, I would've had to invite Mol, and Mina too. Molly I don't see being too upset at being called so early on a Sunday but Mina... Maybe for a hunky guy but for pancakes? Nah... Oh and speaking of guys..." Serena got an evil grin. "Artemis was at my place early this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he..." The teenager paused and lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "Yeah, it seems he and Luna were out all night 'hunting'." Serena grinned and then nearly burst into laughter at the expression on Raye's face as her mind realized the implication.

"Hmmm... I wonder if Grandpa would conduct a wedding for cats?" the Shinto priestess mused. This was too much for Serena and she broke into laughter. Her longtime friend joined her and for a couple of minutes, the pair shared a chuckle at the image of two cats dressed for a formal wedding.

"You're the best, Raye," the blonde declared as she regained her composure enough to speak. The raven-haired teen only shook her head.

"Thank you..." She bowed her head. "So, what's the full scoop on Reenie?"

"All I can get from her is that Luna Ball ain't getting through to her parents at all... or Sailor Pluto..."

"I can see why that'd be disconcerting, Serena, but maybe it has to do with their Negaverse."

"That's possible," Serena agreed. "But I get the idea she ain't seen Galaxia. Like the end of the Dead Moon Circus was different too."

"She hasn't seen Galaxia?" Raye sounded anxious. "Is Darien there?"

"No, apparently he's in the States (just like ours) and little Serena's talked to him once or twice on the phone, so has Reenie, so..."

"I don't like it, Serena," the brunette offered after a long pause. "I knew there are some differences but that really doesn't sound good. I mean what if the Negaverse shows up without Sailor Chibi-Moon there and even with her there..." 'Da-Chad could be in danger.' "I mean the other us might not be able to handle Galaxia." The pigtailed teen nodded in agreement. "Good. So I suppose Reenie wants to head back right away then?"

"Not really."

"What?!"

"I think Reenie's perfectly fine staying here for a bit," the blonde speculated. "And I'd majorly love for her to stay but... Raye, I have this weird feeling that she shouldn't stay long." Raye nodded her concurrence after a moment. "So we need Amy's brain and Molly's thunder. I s'ppose we can do it without Ames actually being here. I'm just majorly not sure how to get her to do the math stuff without making her freak out."

"You think she would, Serena?" the brunette guessed.

"I think she's under a lot of pressure... and having '_Chibi-Reenie_' here will remind her of Lita." 'I miss Lita a lot but Amy...'

"I just think when Reenie goes back, we should too... or at least me."

"Why?" Serena asked. "I wouldn't mind going, Raye, but..." 'It'll be fun for a couple of days.' She was dubious whether Amy or Mina would want to go, especially Amy. 'I'm pretty dang sure Amy won't go.'

"I just have a feeling..." the priestess let lay.

- - - - -

Amy Anderson sat at a desk quietly staring out of her modest hotel room's window. Her mind didn't see the German city sprawling before her or the snow-capped mountains beyond, nor study materials piled up for her next exam. No, it was thousands of miles away. 'Sis... ' the blue-haired teen mused sadly. A stab of guilt went through her like a knife as it had many times in the past two years.

She sighed and closed her eyes while leaning back in her chair pondering the information that Serena told her earlier that day via her Scout communicator. 'Why did the Chibi-Scout's Reenie have to come here? We were happy!' She shook her head without opening her eyes. 'Don't lie. Serena wasn't happy to leave Lita in that other universe and you most certainly weren't!'

The Scout of Mercury recalled the chaotic days following their return from the other universe and Molly Baker becoming the new Sailor Jupiter. The questions not only the Tokyo Police Department had raised but also her mother had levied. There were no leads; no body was found. Those outside the Sailor Scouts believed that Lita Kino had simply gone missing, likely the victim of foul play. Speculation ranged from murder to Lita being sold as a sex slave in some foreign country to the teen just running away to another city to begin anew. Her missing person case, as far as the police were concerned, was still open but inactive.

Amy had been sorely tempted to cast aspersions on Amara Ten'ou. Sailor Uranus had often rubbed the Inner Scouts the wrong way and the masculine Sailor Scout didn't seem to care that Lita was gone, only that there was another Sailor Jupiter to replace her. Arrogant, unapologetic, Amy had wanted to lash out at someone but she'd reined that impulse in.

Now, after so long, the "_real_" cause of Lita's disappearance had dared to come to this universe. The teen couldn't bring herself actually to hate that Reenie. Reenie was doing her duty as the leader of the Chibi-Scouts. With her teen intellect and emotions back in place, Amy understood the motivations of everyone involved. However, the urge was there.

She shook herself and stood. 'I told Serena that I'd do the calculations. I can perform them from here. I have all the pertinent data,' Amy decided as she got out her minicomputer. What had not been said but was implicitly understood by Serena was that the genius girl wasn't going this time, because if Amy Anderson went, she wouldn't come back to this universe ever again.

- - - - -

The rain had not relented all day and so its voice added to the atmosphere of the story that Serena read to her young daughter. Both mother and child cuddled together on Serena's bed while Luna, who was pretending not to listen, nevertheless was hooked on every word the teenager spoke.

"_And so,_" Serena's voice intoned, "_The Princess turned away from the cliff but as she did so, there came a mighty roar from behind her._"

When her mother didn't continue after a moment or two, Reenie's eyes popped open and she found that her mother had closed the book. "Hey!" she squawked, "Don't stop!"

"That's enough for tonight, Reenie," Serena declared with an understanding grin.

"It just got to the good part!" the pink-haired girl protested.

"It's also _five_ minutes to your bedtime."

"Read another chapter, Big Sis. Just one more, please?!" Reenie begged. Her Serena had never read her a story.

"No," Serena repeated. "You, young lady," she patted the youngster's thigh, "Have school tomorrow and so do I."

"Okay," the pink-haired girl agreed and sat up. 'What time is it anyway? I don't feel tired... but I don't want to be late for school.' As Serena moved off the bed to put the book away, Reenie was able to see the clock. "Hey! I got a whole hour until bedtime." 'Is Big Sis trying to trick me?'

Serena turned, glanced at the clock, and then grinned, "Nice try, pumpkin, but your bedtime's eight o'clock."

'Eight?! That's Serena's bedtime.' Reenie got up deciding that she wasn't going to win this battle. 'Not that I want to fight...' She came over and hugged her mother. Serena hugged the little girl back. "'Night, Big Sister." She giggled.

"Goodnight, Little Sister," Serena replied and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. The blonde watched with bemused affection as Reenie left the room.

"That," Luna observed from her position, "Was unexpected." Serena shrugged. "Serena, how did Amy take the news?"

She sighed. "Unless Lita turns up suddenly, she ain't coming home until she absolutely has too." Serena grinned then. "So, Luna, what color tuxedo is Artemis wearing to your wedding?" The Princess of the Moon laughed as her guardian cat blushed.

- - - - -

The sky was a brilliant blue that Monday morning. The air was clear crisp, cloudless, and very cold. On the downside, all the rain from the previous day had frozen solid; both sidewalks and roads were riddled with sheets of ice. Consequently, Ellen Tsukino carefully escorted her visiting niece to Southside Elementary School.

"What's the matter, Reenie?" the woman asked as they paused at a stoplight that had just turned red. The girl wearing her brand new blue and white uniform had been silent since they left the house, an unusual event. "You didn't expect to wear your old uniform. It would be a little small on you."

'This is a nice uniform. It's different looking than my regular uniform but it ain't that bad.' Reenie thought with a slight smile, 'I wish I had my old one. I know Serena and Mina would like this style but still...' She shook her head. "No, it's not that, Aunt Ellen. It's... Well, I just wish Serena could've walked me to school." 'We always walk together.'

"Maybe she can tomorrow."

"I know, Aunt Ellen, but I miss her..." The pink-haired preteen wasn't sure if she was talking about her future mother or about her little cousin. "She could've come with us."

"She went to school with Molly," her aunt informed her and they began walking again as the light turned. After a few seconds, she continued, "I'm glad to see you and Serena getting along so well."

"Why wouldn't we?" Reenie asked, giving her aunt a puzzled yet completely innocent look.

The mother of two, and future grandmother of at least one, struggled with her conscience for a moment and then decided that she really did need to explain certain things to Reenie, if only to make sure any fighting would be kept to a minimum. "Reenie," the woman began with a gentle but still serious tone, "I just don't want you and Serena fighting for most of your visit."

"Fighting?" Reenie questioned startled enough to stop walking. 'Sometimes Serena's a bit stubborn...' After a moment, she took a few quick steps to catch up with her aunt. "But..." She frowned.

"You and Serena got along well MOST of the time but you always seemed to think that you should enjoy the same privileges as her; that you're just as old as she is."

'I'm older,' Reenie corrected silently but she wasn't silly enough to mention that to her aunt, 'And it don't matter here anyways.' "I know I'm younger, Aunt Ellen..." Reenie admitted slowly and then because it seemed like a good point, she asked something that she'd been wondering since she arrived. "You don't mind me being here, do you Aunt Ellen?"

Her grandmother's expression softened as she slowed to a stop. Crouching down, Ellen gave Reenie a soft smile. "Your Uncle Ken and I are very glad to have you, Reenie. I know it can be really hard being away from your parents." The girl nodded a lump forming in her throat. "I love you just as much as I love Serena or Sammy. You don't ever have to worry about that."

"I just wondered," Reenie mumbled out and felt better when she was hugged.

- - - - -

"Hello..." The principal glanced down quickly at the folder on his desk. "Reenie... How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Furness," Reenie replied to the middle-aged man a moment later. She suppressed the giggle that always wanted to escape when she heard his name. He blinked and the ten year old mentally kicked herself. 'Way to go, Reenie! You're not supposed to know him yet.'

The balding man smiled while looking over her record. "**Reenie Tsukino... Grade Five...** Ah, I see you attended second and third grade here before. I'm glad to see you back with us..." He looked down again at the folder and frowned for a moment before continuing, "Hmm... Still in the Track Club?"

Reenie glanced at her aunt, who was sitting quietly beside her in the principal's office, before turning back to the man. "Err... No, sir..." she began hesitantly, "I was the grade rep in my school though."

"Really?" The principal seemed mildly surprised but continued, "Well, we have our class and student government reps for the term but if you're with us long enough, Miss Tsukino, I'm sure that you'll be able to run for the position." Reenie nodded although she highly doubted that she'd be here THAT long. "Anyway, I'm assigning you to Class 5-2. Your homeroom teacher will be Mrs. Mason."

"Really?" Reenie brightened. 'That's good. I won't have to figure out a new teacher!'

"I let you get to it," Ellen announced and got ready to leave. She was a little surprised when Reenie hugged her but she managed to keep the surprise off her face. "Thank you, Mr. Furness, please take care of my niece." She bowed to him. "Be good, Reenie."

"Aren't I always?" Reenie asked innocently.

- - - - -

As she accompanied Mr. Furness down the corridor and up a set of stairs, she spotted the President of the Student Council heading to class. "Hi Rachel!" she called out. The girl, normally a good friend of hers, seemed to hesitate but otherwise ignored her greeting.

"Perhaps she didn't hear you, Reenie," Mr. Furness commented.

"I guess so," Reenie replied. 'Man, this is going to take some getting used too!' It got worse when they reached the classroom. In Room 5-2, the vast majority of her fellow students didn't know the new arrival. True, there were a couple kids who seemed to recognize her once she was introduced, but even then only as a girl they had known before. There was another reaction. Several of the boys cooed about how cute she was before they were quieted down. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Possibly the only consolation was that her best friend Melissa Mamohara was also her classmate. This Melissa looked genuinely pleased to see her and even waved to her. Still, Reenie could tell that it wasn't the same sort of reaction that she received last week from the Melissa who was her "_best friend for life_" since second grade. She waved back shyly drawing some strange looks. Shortly after, Mrs. Mason asked her to take a seat. There wasn't a desk close to Melissa but the pink-haired girl viewed that as fortunate. Then the class was called to order.

Mrs. Mason wasn't the sort of educator who tolerated spurious conversations within her classroom especially while a lesson was going on. She deterred conversation by the expedient method of having the perpetrators come up and discuss the subject they should have been concentrating on; there were very few repeat offenders.

The ten year old hadn't realized how much being the class (let alone grade) rep, meant to her. She'd been quite proud of that little coup at the beginning of the term. She owed a lot to her friends (like Rachel). Little Serena tried to follow suit and got voted Room 3-3's class representative. Reenie was so proud. She knew that it would be impossible since neither this universe's Reenie nor Serena were in school here last semester. She pushed those thoughts aside as Mrs. Mason announced a pop quiz.

- - - - -

"**You're back!**" Melissa shouted once the class was let out for lunch. She pulled Reenie from a group of boys surrounding her. "Don't mind those horn-dogs. They're harmless." Reenie had wanted to see her friend at recess but Missy had vanished with a group of girls as soon as the bell had rung. That hadn't been so bad since the Class Representative had wanted to talk with her.

"When did you get back?" Even before the pink-haired girl could answer the lavender-haired one's first question, she asked another, "And just why didn't you write, Reenie? I really missed you."

Reenie might have said that Melissa hadn't written either but instead she offered, "Oh, I was in a different universe." Her friend snorted, shook her head, and then giggled. "I would've but..."

"I know, Reenie. Serena said you'd be moving around a lot."

Before she could respond to this comment, one of Melissa's friends called out from the doorway, "Hey Missy! We'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" When Melissa nodded, she called out, "Bye princess!" before vanishing out the door.

"Princess?"

Melissa squirmed for a moment and then explained, "I was the Princess in our class play last year and I went a little overboard." She gave her friend a lop-sided grin. "I just pretended to be you, Reenie."

"Me?!" Reenie squeaked.

"Joking! I was joking!" Melissa exclaimed with a laugh. The duo headed out of the classroom and down the corridor. "So what brings you back?"

"Stuff..." Reenie hedged. "I wish I could've stayed, Missy."

Melissa smiled. "Yeah, it's been kinda dull without you around here, girlfriend." Her fellow ten year old's face split into a huge grin. "I know of at least one boy who still misses you!"

"Excuse me?" the preteen asked, her eyes going wide. She might have paused on the stairs but the press of bodies behind her kept her moving.

"A boy."

"You're pulling my leg, Missy," Reenie countered.

"Nope," Melissa assured her. "He hasn't been able to fly since you left."

"What are you talking about?" Reenie demanded. She stopped dead and stared at her friend.

"You should know," the lavender-haired girl pointed out, "You're the one who helped him drive that two-seat bike wannabe hang glider off a ledge."

'What?!' Reenie wondered and gaped at her young friend and then rallied. "Well, I survived, and I guess if you need two people and nobody else helped him..." She trialed off and wondered, 'Although why Serena didn't kill me is a good question.' It had seemed a good idea at the time. The youngster mentally shuddered at the thought of little Serena doing such a thing.

"I wouldn't call it the smartest thing in the world," Melissa agreed as they started walking again, "Y'know, Reenie, you've done a lot braver stuff."

'You have no clue, Missy,' Reenie thought and smiled. 'If you only knew...' Although she sometimes wondered if her friend suspected her secret identity.

"'Course, he keeps asking about you."

"He does?" Reenie asked. She was annoyed by the way that Melissa was grinning. "Why?"

"REE-NIE!" Her lavender-haired friend sighed while shaking her head. "Sometimes, you are just so clueless!"

"Meaning?" Reenie demanded.

"You'll find out, Reenie," Missy indicated with a smile, "Here he comes now... I'll catch ya later!" And before Reenie could even protest, the girl vanished into the flow of children as an unfamiliar boy appeared on her left.

'I'm gonna kill her,' Reenie thought darkly.

- - - - -

The black lunar cat sat on Serena's low table with her tail slowly swishing back and forth as she contemplated the information that she had regarding the situation in both her and the Chibi-Scout's universes. To say the guardian advisor to the Princess was not pleased would be an understatement.

Luna's crescent moon sigil seemed to glow momentarily as the feline tried to sense anything that she was missing. However, after a few moments, she sighed, opened her eyes, and then curled up. She'd just gotten settled when Serena's bedroom door opened. She sat up and was a little surprised to see Reenie coming in.

"How was school?" the black cat asked.

"Fine, Luna," Reenie answered. "Kinda weird not being Fifth Grade Rep. But I got the same teacher and Missy's in my class so that's good."

"You like your teacher?"

"Sure." Reenie put Serena's schoolbag down, which she'd been carrying, and then unslung her backpack. "And I got perfect score on the pop quiz today. Mrs. Mason said I didn't need to worry but..." The girl shrugged and settled herself and pulled her homework assignment out.

"And where is Serena?"

"She said she was gonna get us some snacks," the ten year old remarked then promptly blushed as her stomach rumbled. "Excuse me."

"I'm glad to see you at least starting your homework, Reenie." The girl stared. "Maybe you aren't as bad as Serena."

"I've improved!" the person in question retorted as she entered the room carrying a tray, "And thanks for taking my bookbag, pumpkin." Then she turned her gaze to Luna. "And you... I did my homework Saturday, didn't I?"

"Yes," the black cat admitted, "And yes, you HAVE improved, Serena." She just shook her head and added, "Of course, I only wish that the improvements came sooner." Her charge came over, put the tray on the table, and then placed her hands on her hips.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you nearly didn't get into high school."

"Don't be mean!" Reenie warned.

"She's not," Serena hissed with a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Sitting down, the meatball-headed blonde fished out her own homework. "Thanks to the girls, I squeaked in. Not dead last... but Mom 'n' Dad were NOT happy campers."

"Well, being Leader of the Sailor Scouts takes up a lot of your time, right Serena?" her young daughter speculated.

The teen gave the younger girl a one-arm hug. "Thanks Reenie. I knew my _big sister_ would say something nice."

"It's true though, Big Sis, and you had a different enemy and different Sailor Scouts." Reenie frowned. "Not to mention the other me..." Serena sighed and rubbed her temples while closing her her eyes. "Sorry, Serena," the little girl apologized. "It's just... Well, I mean she's so different from me that I'm having a hard time..." The ten year old looked like she was going to expand on that and then shook her head. Instead, she bent over to start her homework but her mind wasn't on the assignment. She absently chewed her lower lip for a moment. "Can I ask you somethin', Serena?" The teenager nodded. "At my old school, I was the class AND grade rep."

"Really? That's really great!" Serena exclaimed with delight. 'I'm sure the other me thought so too.'

"Yeah well... I told Missy that and she thought I'd been possessed or something. And Aunt Ellen thinks we'll fight all the time." She sighed and then asked in a respectful tone, "Serena, why are we so different?"

Serena smiled gently. "You two had very different experiences, Reenie." The girl looked unsatisfied by that answer. "How did you meet me the first time?"

Reenie straightened from her slouched position and blinked. She considered for a moment and then shrugged. "One minute, I took Puu's key. The next, I was falling out of the sky and went headfirst into the lake in the park. Darien pulled me out but you were clearly in charge." The pink-haired girl grinned. 'Serena was so cute in her kindergarten uniform ordering Daddy to get me a doctor "_pronto_".' "You were so worried about me that I had to use Luna Ball to distract you. Later, when I came to your house, you remembered and hugged me and..."

Serena, despite herself sighed in relief. "Thank the Kami, you didn't crush me then." She rubbed the top of her head with remembered pain. "I take it you and me got off to a good start?" Reenie nodded. "Well, that's certainly different."

"How?"

"Let's just say, I broke your fall with my head... literally." Reenie winced. "And instead of being responsible, I freaked out because you were, er... hugging Darien."

"And then?"

"You took off," Serena said dismissively.

"At least I apologized, right Big Sis?"

"Not quite," Luna drawled. Serena shot her a hard look but the cat ignored it. "If I remember correctly, you, or rather OUR you, showed up a little later and demanded that Serena hand over the Imperium Silver Crystal at gunpoint."

"What?!"

"Thanks Luna... I was trying to keep that little detail out of the story," the teen growled.

"It's what happened," the black cat commented with a sniff.

"Tattletale."

Reenie, despite her shock, giggled. "That's what Mina calls Artemis." The pink-haired girl giggled again. "He keeps ratting her out to me. She hates it!"

Serena chuckled. "Well, not everybody can have a majorly wonderful big sister like you. Sometimes, they have annoying little brothers." Just then, Sammy walked by her bedroom door and stuck his tongue out.

"You know, Serena," the youngster offered quietly, "We shouldn't talk about Sailor Scout stuff with the door open." Her mother shrugged. "What if they hear us?" She had had this conversation before.

"Don'tcha worry. Mom and Dad usually ignore it, or think I'm talking about a new video game or something." Serena looked thoughtful. "Sammy knows I know at least one of the Scouts." The teen shook her head. "Anyway, we really should get to our homework if you want me to finish that book tonight."

"Yes please!" Reenie agreed with feeling and then asked, "Um, just so I know, Serena, any other juicy tidbits you're leaving out of when the other me arrived?"

"Yes," her mother indicated, "But that's between the two of us." The little girl frowned but then allowed it to drop. Her mother clearly wasn't going to tell her. She became worried though when Serena frowned a little. "Reenie, how much hot water are you gonna be in when we get you back?" 'Little Serena can't be happy her big sis is gone.'

Reenie shrugged. "Any trouble to be with you is worth it, Big Sis."

The teen snorted, "I think you just want pancakes again, Little Sis."

"And why not?" the pink-haired girl demanded, "Those were _extra_-special delicious!"

"Just like your cookies."

"What cookies?"

Serena sighed, glanced at her homework, and closed her book. "I can see tonight is gonna be a LONG night..." She sipped her tea and then began, "_It all started when the Three O'clock Fairies showed..._"

Coming next in **Chapter 4 "Beneath the Red Ribbon"**


	4. Chapter 4 Beneath the Red Ribbon

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. Comments are encouraged!

**Chapter 4 "Beneath the Red Ribbon"**

**T**he white lunar cat padded down the upstairs hallway of the Aino home then into his charge's room. His charge was sitting at her desk with her head bent over something in her hand. Leaping onto the bed, he crossed it silently. Once he reached the far side, he settled himself and observed his friend.

After several moments, Mina Aino turned slowly around apparently trying to figure out who was watching her. Her wary expression relaxed when she spotted Artemis. "Hey furry!" she greeted him, "How was supper?" Artemis made a rude remark, which made her giggle. "Such language, my delicate ears are all aflame!"

"Well, you'd be cranky too if you ate what I had to."

"Mom thinks you're overweight," the seventeen year old pointed out with a smirk, which grew as her feline friend rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you have there, Mina?" he asked.

"This?" She held up the small stack of paper in her hands.

"Yes, that," Artemis confirmed. He then hopped from the bed to the floor and then into Mina's lap. She obliged him by scooting the chair back a little so she wouldn't squish him against the desk. "So?" he prompted her after glancing over what appeared to be a contract of some sort.

"A film company wants me to do a picture in England."

Artemis twisted around. "When?"

"Sometime this summer, Artemis," the blue-eyed teen replied. "It's not a big part but it'd be nice to get back to the old stompin' grounds for a bit." Artemis grunted. "Well, it would."

"That'll leave the Princess awfully shorthanded."

"Oh please, Artemis. Raye's here and so's Molly. And if that ain't enough firepower, I'm majorly sure that Hotaru would lend a hand even if those two other Outer snobs wouldn't."

"Mina!" Artemis hissed. "I'm sure they'd help."

"Well maybe..." the perky teen conceded. "But if Amy gets to be a doctor, then why can't I pursue my career? I'm eighteen already. I've got to strike while the kettle is hot."

Artemis winced then squirmed upwards until he was sitting on the desk. "Mina, that wasn't meant as a criticism. I was just making an observation." He considered, "Luna might get her fur up for a bit. Sometimes I think she worries too much about Serena." He grinned then. "But then, that's part of her job."

Mina grinned back. "And what IS your _job_, Artemis?"

"Backing Luna up for one." He cocked his head and grinned. "And sneaking cream." The blonde laughed although it sounded thin. "Serena would be thrilled if you jetted off to England for a few weeks to work. You know that."

"What if it was more than just a few weeks, Artemis?" his charge asked quietly, looking worried.

"Mina?"

"I want to live my life for awhile before I'm stuck as Sailor Venus permanently, before the '_Big Sleep_' comes, before I need to start being a guard twenty-four-seven and help run a kingdom." The teen rocked back in her chair and sighed. "I... I just want to be me, Mina Aino."

"So what's stopping you?" the white cat questioned, "The others know..."

"They don't know anything," Mina disagreed softly but tersely. Artemis blinked. "Molly and Raye and Serena are all close. I'm more of an outsider now than I was before I first met them."

"That's not true," he chided gently.

"Well, it sure damn well feels like it," she complained. "I hung out with Li... with Lita most of the time. Sure, I've gone shopping with Raye and Serena a few times but since... well since we came back from the Chibiverse that last time, me 'n' Amy have been on the outside looking in."

"Things change. Amy's busy studying for her premed exams," the white cat pointed out. "You just got back into full-time modeling."

"You act like I wasn't supposed to," the teen almost demanded.

"Mina..." Artemis began but halted as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Mrs. Aino knocked and stuck her head into the bedroom. "Everything okay, Mina?" she wondered. "I thought I heard voices."

"I was just... like talking with Artemis about this contract, Mom."

Her mother glanced at the feline and then smiled a little. "Careful, daughter dear, you'll start sounding as ditzy as Serena." Artemis mentally winced.

"She's got a big heart."

"Big hearts don't pay the bills," her mother pointed out. "You keep your feet firmly planted on the ground, Mina. You likely find a man and get married in a few years but if he ever leaves you, you'll know how to look after yourself." She dearly hoped her daughter would not follow the Tsukino girl's example, i.e. engaged to an older man out of the country while she's still in high school. 'Poor Ellen's lucky her little girl's not pregnant right now.' Mina's mother shook her head a little bit then exited her daughter's bedroom. The teen stood up and quietly closed her door.

"Whoa, I can't believe she said that," Mina complained.

"Your mom thinks you've stopped being friends with Serena."

"What?! That's ridiculous."

"I heard your parents talking, Mina. It's amazing what a cat can pick up when people don't think they understand."

"Artemis, what were they saying?" she prodded while coming back and settling herself onto the edge of her bed.

He shrugged. "Not much really. Just that it was about time you got back to modeling and stuff and that it was nice to see you weren't wasting your time with Serena anymore." 'I won't tell her she disapproves of Darien.'

"We're not in the same class, Artemis," Mina began hotly. "I've been busy! I wanted to..."

"I know, Mina," the lunar cat said gently, "I know. Serena knows. She'd never forgive herself if she thought that she was preventing you from following your dreams."

"I always thought they liked Serena."

"They could see you liked her but now..." He shrugged again.

"Damn," Mina grumbled and closed her eyes. After several seconds, she asked again, "So what do you think of me taking a break?"

"I think," Artemis began slowly, "That you going on a sabbatical to Europe is your decision." The teenager opened her eyes and glowered at him. "You're a big girl, Mina. One that I've had the privilege to watch grow up from a child to a young woman on the cusp of adulthood. What I think shouldn't change what you decide."

"But you're my advisor."

"My advice then, '_Miss Charge_', is to go talk with Serena." The blonde sighed and flopped backwards in such a way that she sprawled across her bed. "Mind telling me what brought all this on?" Mina was still for a long time. So long in fact that the white cat began to worry that she might not have heard him.

"Artemis, Amy is quitting."

"What?" Artemis squawked, not able to restrain his sharp tone.

The teenager lifted her head up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She gazed at him with her sad blue eyes for a long moment and then sighed. "She phoned me the other day before Reenie showed." He blinked but waited for his friend to continue. Mina lowered her head and stared up at the ceiling. "She's miserable, Artemis. But then she called me last night, she wanted to know I if I was like going with them to the Nega... er, Chibiverse. Then we got to talking."

Artemis gathered himself and sprang from the desk to the bed in one graceful leap, which unfortunately, ended with a thump. It took a moment to gather himself again.

"You okay?"

"Just getting old," Artemis admitted quietly.

Mina gave him a worried look and then sighed. She covered her eyes with an arm. "You know, it was so much easier being Sailor V. It was just me and you and no Negaverse. Just catching crooks for the bobbies."

"You regret returning to Japan, Mina?"

"No," the ribbon-wearing girl said at once. "The Princess needed us but these past months have just been... hard. Hardest I think on Amy." The pair was silent for a long time. "She cried, Artemis," Mina finally whispered. "She bawled her eyes out because she couldn't bring herself to go and see Lita. To see _her_ sister." She lowered her arm and turned her face to stare at Artemis. "Do you know why?"

"What?" the white cat asked. He was still trying to process what Mina had told him.

"Do you know why Amy can't go with us to see Lita, Artemis?"

"Besides the fact she's in Germany?"

She rolled to her side and stared at the cat with hard burning eyes. "She can't go with us," the blonde explained, "Because she knows that she'd stay!"

"Stay?" he questioned. 'Would Amy really do that and leave us even more shorthanded?'

"Yeah, stay." The normally perky teen grit her teeth as her lips drew back in a snarl. "You 'n' me, we operated alone. We can be independent. But Ames... Amy only came back because of Serena and when Lita stayed... it broke her heart. She knows she can't stay over there so she isn't going and it's killing her and it's the Sailor Scouts that did it to her."

"Mina, blaming it entirely on Serena is a bit unfair but..." Artemis began very softly after a long minute, "What if Lita came back?" His charge blinked. "I mean if she came back, would it fix everything?"

The teenager sat silently for a long moment and then sighed as she closed her eyes. "No," she eventually admitted. "No, I don't think it would. Lita stayed. It was her decision... If she came back..." She trailed off.

'Well,' Artemis considered as he regarded the young woman before him, 'That makes two against the plan.' The two felines had decided discretely to poll Raye and Mina to gauge if they would support bringing Lita back from the Chibiverse. They decided not to confide in Amy because they weren't sure it was even possible. Molly was not invested enough in their opinion. And neither was brave enough to approach Serena. 'She'd probably skin Luna AND me alive and sell our guts for violin strings.' He smiled slightly. 'And now Mina.' He supported Luna's idea but not enthusiastically. He wasn't about to tell his fellow lunar cat that though. 'Maybe she'll get over there and find it's a fantasy.'

"What?" Mina asked, seeing the cat smiling at her.

"Nothing," the white cat said. "Mina, if you're going on a sabbatical, go tell Serena as soon as possible. I doubt Amy will tell her she's quitting until she gets back from Germany next week. Amy might not want to face things at the moment but she isn't the type of person not to tell Serena directly to her face."

"And you think if I tell her before Ames, she won't think I'm bailing out on her too." The white cat nodded. The beribboned blonde chewed her lip and then nodded. "Okay, furry, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

- - - - -

"I'm home!" Reenie Tsukino called out Tuesday afternoon as the young girl entered the Tsukino home. Ellen popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hi Aunt Ellen!"

"Hello Reenie. How was your day at school?"

"Great!" the pink-haired girl chirped. 'I can't wait to tell Big Sis.' Then she took off her shoes and walked down the hall to give her aunt a hug. "Is Serena home?"

"Yes." The woman's smile faltered slightly. "Reenie, don't bother your cousin right now." The youngster blinked. "She and Mina are visiting up in her room and I don't want you barging in on them."

"I wouldn't do that," Reenie protested sincerely. She paused and mentally frowned. 'They're awful quiet though. I wonder if it's Scout business?'

"I want your word that you won't bother them, Reenie, or you can just stay down here to do your homework."

The ten year old struggled internally for a moment. 'I'm a Sailor Scout,' Reenie reasoned, 'They might need my help.' This thought was countered by the fact that Serena would tell her if she was needed. 'But I'm the leader!' she rationalized and then mentally added, 'Well at least in one universe.' "Aunt Ellen, can't I at least say hello to Mina?"

"If that's all you do," the middle-aged mother warned in a stern tone, "But if you make mischief..."

"Gee, you make it sound like I'm a baby," Reenie whined.

"No, I just know that you think you need to be included in all of the '_girl talk_' despite being younger than Serena and her friends."

"Come on, Aunt Ellen. I'm ten now!" What was lost on Reenie was how much she sounded like little Serena when older Rachel or Melissa came over to visit Reenie.

"All right," Ellen reluctantly agreed. "But don't expect me to save you from Serena if you cause her any trouble." The pink-haired girl gave her future grandmother a sour look before turning and grabbing her stuff off the table.

Reaching the second floor, she padded down the hallway in her socked feet pausing for a few moments outside of her mother's closed bedroom door. She heard mumbling but couldn't make anything out clearly. She decided to drop her homework off in her room first before knocking at Serena's door. An answer was a long time in coming and when it finally did come, Reenie was completely surprised.

"Go away!" Serena's voice shouted. It was the anguish in the mother's voice that made Reenie instead open the door and peer inside. She saw Mina in the room, still dressed in her high school uniform sitting facing the door. Artemis and Luna were on a squashy green pillow to the right beside the low table while Serena, who was wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans, had her back to the door.

"Hey Reenie," Mina greeted. Serena, who'd been slouched over with her head lowered, straightened and but did not turn around. "How are you?"

"Okay," the pink-haired girl replied. She immediately picked up on the somber mood. "What's wrong?"

"Go away," Serena insisted again, softer this time. She didn't turn around though.

"Big Sister?"

"Now isn't a good time, Reenie," Luna chimed in. "Maybe later."

"Tell me!" Reenie demanded.

"Out," Serena ordered in a deadly calm. "Right now, young lady." The pink-haired girl wavered but then retreated closing the door behind her.

'What the heck is going on?' Reenie wondered as she entered the guestroom and settled at the desk to do her homework. 'If she were my Serena, I'd almost say she's pouting.' By the time she was done with her assignments, she still hadn't figured it out.

- - - - -

Mina left shortly before supper but not before stopping to see Reenie first. "Got a sec?" she asked, tapping at the youngster's door. Reenie looked up and nodded. She came in and crossed to the desk. Crouching down with her red ribbon almost at eye level, she declared, "It isn't anything you did, Reenie."

"Then what is it, Mina?"

The perky blonde closed her eyes then mused, "You know, I always found being Sailor V lonely. Nobody to back you up."

"Yeah but you were famous."

'I remember when Carrie said she'd never heard of me.' "I'm more famous as Sailor Venus even though I don't get any of the royalties." She chuckled as the preteen gave her a puzzled look. "But I didn't agree to become Sailor Scout because I wanted fame."

"Why'd you want to be one then?"

"Serena," Mina stated simply. "Serena can and has made the hard decisions. They might not be the most popular but she knows deep inside her heart that it's right. She's the _glue_ that binds us." She smiled. "You're a lot like her, Reenie. You have a big heart too and won't give up no matter what."

"Yep!" Reenie agreed heartily. "I mean thanks."

"Sometimes though being a leader can be lonely."

"Yeah," Reenie agreed far more subdued. "Sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" the blonde prompted, shifting so she was a little more comfortable.

The ten year old chewed her lip and then elaborated, "It's like the other Scouts don't trust me, Mina. You... The other Mina is fine but..." When she noticed the eighteen year old gazing at her calmly, she continued, "If I make a decision, they ask me why." She grimaced. "A lot sometimes."

"And you just wish they'd trust you like they use to?" Reenie nodded. "You know, Reenie, I don't think it's because they don't trust you. Maybe they're getting too big for a car seat." 'I know I wonder that about Carrie sometimes.'

'Car seat?' "What?" Reenie asked, her brow wrinkling.

"Well, let see... The other Scouts are what? Eight?" The younger girl nodded. "So the girls have grown up some and gotten some experience. Maybe when they ask you why, they just want to understand better." Mina cocked her head. "But sometimes, they might feel like they can do stuff own their own. They're still just little girls." 'And so are you.' "You know, Reenie, a good leader has to know when allow it and when not to."

"It's hard though!" 'I don't want them to get hurt.'

"It's tougher on you because you don't have anybody you can really talk to, isn't it?" 'Not even the other me.' The ten year old nodded sadly. 'I owe her.' Mina garnered a new level of respect for this little girl, especially given her own experience mentoring now eight year old Carrie Sayama. "Well, it's the same way with Serena. She can talk to us and we're there for her no matter what. But sometimes what's happening is just really difficult to handle and the people she loves can't do anything about it to make it easier."

"What happened, Mina?" the youngster asked, her eyes widening wit concern.

The ribbon-wearing girl seemed to hesitate and then she blew out a breath. 'In for a nickel, in for a pound.' "Word of honor you don't tell a soul I told you?" The child nodded and crossed her heart with her right hand. "Amy's quitting." The blonde watched with sadness as shock washed over the younger girl's face. 'Man, Amy thought I told Serena. She went completely ballistic! I couldn't even tell her that I never said a thing!'

It wasn't like Amy to go off half-cocked but Mina suspected the apparent betrayal of her trust had pushed the normally introverted teen over the edge. It annoyed her to be accused of tattling like a little kid, especially because the Venusian Scout understood Amy's reasons all too well, but she wasn't going to hold it against her fellow Sailor Scout.

Reenie sat stone still for nearly a full minute before venturing, "Quitting? As in no more Sailor Mercury?" Mina slowly nodded. "Why?" The teen suddenly looked reluctant, almost frightened to answer. "Mina, tell me... please?"

"She misses Lita too much," Mina whispered and without another word, she turned and left the room.

Reenie sat gazing into the distance thinking about what the Scout of Venus had confided to her until supper; one that Serena didn't grace with her presence. During it, the ten year old cast anxious looks at Serena's empty chair. Her aunt, however, didn't seem to blame the child, which she was thankful for.

Sammy for his part only gave Serena's chair a cursory glance occasionally. Nevertheless, Reenie could tell that he was worried too. Ken Tsukino only shared a concerned look with his wife but all spent the remainder of the meal ignoring the fact that their daughter wasn't there.

Supper was nearly over when the group heard someone plodding down the stairs. Ellen got up and looked down the hall. "I'm going to Raye's!" the pigtailed teen called out over her shoulder to her mother's unspoken question.

"Are you alright, Serena?" her mother asked.

"I'm a mushroom!" was the girl's terse response and then left the house without another word.

"A what?" the father of two questioned.

"A mushroom, Dad," Sammy replied.

"What does that mean?"

"She's feels like she's a mushroom," the thirteen year old repeated.

Reenie rolled her eyes. "And?" Ken prodded.

"And..." 'Jeez Dad!' "Serena feels like she's kept in the dark and fed shit."

"Sammy!" his father hissed reprovingly.

'Man, now I'm really worried!' Reenie thought. 'I need to talk to her.' She briefly considered following her future mother but almost as quickly dismissed the idea. She could tell that Serena was not in the mood to have either her cousin (or daughter) following her. 'I'll ask Luna.'

- - - - -

"I can go to the store, Raye... if you want," Chad offered as his pretty companion pulled on her shoes.

Raye Hino smiled up at him then gently chided, "Chad, I'm seventeen, not seven. I can look after myself." She did appreciate the gesture.

"I know, I just..." The acolyte stopped as she placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "You worry too much, Da-Chad. Sometimes you're like a parent." She giggled at his expression. "What? You don't want kids?"

"I just, I mean I never thought..." He blinked hard enough for her to here it and then the young man shook his head. "You need a wife for that."

"Chad," the raven-haired priestess began in a pained voice.

"I didn't mean it like that, Raye," Chad protested. "Who'd want me for a husband, let alone a father?" 'Grandpa Hino says I still have a long way to journey.'

"You're a good man. When you find somebody who's right, you'll know," Raye offered gently.

"But that somebody's not you," Chad supplied. He didn't sound unhappy, just disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Chad," the teen confirmed after a long silence. "I thought I did but..." She shrugged.

"Thanks for telling me, Raye," the young man said with a soft smile. "I thought I knew how you felt but I wasn't sure."

"You wanna walk with me to the store?" the priestess asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"No," Chad answered simply, "I have the feeling that I'd be in the way."

She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so Raye left the private living quarters of the Cherry Hill Temple and out into the dark November night. The air was cold and crisp with the faintest hint of possible rain, or snow if it got cold enough. She crossed the deserted temple grounds to the steps and started down them only to come up short upon seeing someone.

At first, the pretty brunette wasn't sure who it was because the figure was in the shadows and seemed to be hunched up. Thinking it was a vagrant, she went down the stairs more cautiously. As she drew closer, she called out, "Hello?" The figure jumped as if shot with a gun and nearly fell down the stairs. "Are you..." Raye started down towards the figure to help and then stopped again as she recognized the person. "Serena?"

"Hi Raye," Serena greeted listlessly.

The raven-haired priestess frowned, her best friend sounded odd; not her normal chipper self. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Serena responded flatly, "Just thinking."

"You? Meatball Head?" the teenager joked.

The golden-haired teen's response startled her. "I am pretty stupid, aren't I?" She sighed and her long pigtails seemed to sag as she sank onto the nearest step.

Raye came to stand beside her dearest friend. "I'm walking to the store. Come along and keep me company."

"No thanks. I'll just sit here for a couple more minutes and then go home."

"No, Serena," Raye insisted, "You are coming with me, right NOW." She held out her hand. "It's cold and if you sit against that step long enough, the cold'll get into your kidneys and that won't be any fun."

Serena seemed reluctant but when the raven-haired teen took her by the hand and pulled her up, she relented. They moved down the remaining stone steps of the temple together and paused at the bottom beneath a streetlamp. This was the first good look Raye could get at her friend's face. It was tear-streaked and miserable. Her normally bright blue eyes were bloodshot. "Now I know something's really bugging you." Serena shuffled her feet noncommittally. "Come on, girlfriend, out with it," Raye directed and started walking down the street. The pigtailed teen followed reluctantly.

The duo walked in silence for a solid minute before Serena asked softly, "Raye, do you ever think of quitting?"

"Quitting?"

"Being Sailor Mars," Serena clarified, not looking at her friend.

Raye stopped in surprise while her friend walked on for a couple of steps before turning back to her. The blonde kept her blue eyes locked on Raye's right shoulder and seemed at once nervous, and resigned.

"No, I never thought of quitting. She's part of who I am."

"Doesn't it... I mean wouldn't it get in the way of what you want to do with your life?" the golden-haired teen asked. "I mean get in the way of your dreams?"

Raye stared at the petite young woman next to her. 'Whoa! What the heck is this?' she wondered, 'That's a pretty profound question coming from Serena.' She tried to answer it honestly. "What I want and what I can get are two different things. If it came right down to having a career or being a Sailor Scout, I know which I'd choose."

"Oh," Serena said. She turned dejectedly and continued walking down the sidewalk.

Raye hurried to catch up with her. "Look, Serena, what's going on?"

"Mina dropped by my place to tell me she's gonna live in England for a while after we get back from our trip tomorrow night."

"So Amy came through with the calculations?"

Serena nodded, her eyes going dim at the mere mention of Amy's name. "I dunno. Ames just called to see if Mina was going... Something about needing an exact mass. Then things took a major nosedive."

"And you're mad at Mina?"

"No, I like get it... I guess." The Princess of the Moon sighed. "Man, it was so simple when we were younger. Kick Negaverse butt and go home or just hang out at the Crown Arcade." She sighed again. "Now we need to worry about what we're gonna do after we graduate and if being Sailor Scouts conflicts with that."

"But you said Mina is just going for a while. It isn't permanent, right?"

"No."

"So..." Raye paused. "Is that why you're so bummed out?"

"Damn it! I'm MAD," Serena shouted, suddenly stopping and turning to face her normally fiery friend. She took several deep breaths before continuing, "I'm mad because Amy is quitting!"

'Amy's...' "What?!"

"Amy is quit-ting," Serena repeated.

"Quitting as never doing it again?" Raye stated trying to grasp what she had just heard.

"Yes," her blond friend huffed in a falsetto tone. "She told me today when she called to say she had the numbers. 'Course, Mina knew WAY before I did and Amy thought Mina had blabbed it and got all pissy." Raye gaped. "So she like totally freaked out and tells me I'll have all her Scout stuff as soon as she gets home from Germany this weekend."

"And you thought I was gonna bail on you too," Raye speculated. 'Poor girl.' Her longtime friend looked as if she wanted to cry but only nodded and swallowed hard. "I won't, Serena. You are my princess and you are my friend. Before I met you..." She trailed off. 'I could never explain it.'

"Thank you, Raye. I just wasn't brave enough to ask you," Serena admitted in tears. "I don't want you to be tied down. You should become the best priestess in the world. I won't..."

Raye placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. "You never asked me whether I'd choose a career or being a Sailor Scout."

"It's your choice."

Raye gave her friend a soft smile and asked, "Oh Serena, what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" Her smile grew little more. "Thank Kami. I must've been exceptionally good in my past life." Raye gave her a big hug. Serena was staring in confusion at the normally fiery Shinto priestess. "Come on, girlfriend, let's go buy some chocolate ice cream and drown ourselves in it."

- - - - -

Serena Tsukino walked home later that night from Raye's feeling better about things than when she had left her house a few hours earlier. She'd been relieved to hear that Raye wasn't taking off on her. The raven-haired teen had made some sense about why Mina, and quite possibly Amy, wanted to stop for awhile. And as the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo thought about it, she could understand where Mina was coming from.

After Galaxia, Serena had held her breath waiting for the next enemy to appear, but as one month passed and then another, things seemed to calm. High school was going better than she would have believed thanks to Raye and Molly's encouragement. She and Darien had started making plans to get married. They even reserved a date soon after graduation at the Cherry Hill Temple. The thought of her upcoming wedding made the seventeen year old smile. Her parents had mixed reaction to the news of her engagement. Surprisingly, her mother was worse than her father was. Ken Tsukino had simply asked if she'd be finishing high school first -- Serena had nodded.

The teenager still really didn't like school but she'd realized that being married would be a lot more work; for one thing, she'd have to be more responsible. That was why she'd decided to go into the Chibiverse, help Reenie with her problems, make sure Galaxia wasn't lurking around, and then kickback for a bit (play) before coming back. Coming back was something Serena categorically planned on doing; she was too interested in seeing what being an adult would be like to let being a kid (even one with great friends and a big sister) tempt her for very long.

Raye had shown more understanding about Lita's decision to stay than the others had. And talking with her priestess friend had settled Serena some. Raye was still upset about Amy, although more because she was worried that if Amy did leave permanently, Serena would never see her again.

'Just like it was with Molly...' the blonde thought with a shake of her head. She felt a twinge of guilt. Lita's decision to stay in the Chibiverse had allowed Serena to reclaim Molly Baker as her best friend. Nevertheless, the teen only would begrudgingly admit that to herself but no one else.

Serena glanced at her watch and picked up her pace -- it was only 9:20. She had over half an hour before her curfew. 'Mom and Dad aren't too picky now,' Serena knew but she didn't want to press her luck. 'I'll just bet that Mom's waiting up.' She was mildly surprised to find that the only two things greeting her upon her arrival at home: the porch light by the front door, and Luna.

"Your mom's already gone up," the black cat told Serena, "Oh and Reenie's sleeping soundly on your bed."

"Jeez, Luna," Serena muttered as she removed shoes and jacket, "Is she at least in her PJs?" The teenager really did not want to try and wake Reenie up if she could avoid it.

"Yes," Luna said, her tone hinted at humor. "She was not pleased and wanted to go looking for you." Her charge only rolled her eyes. "Serena, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Serena admitted, bending down to lift the black lunar cat into her arms. She trotted down the hall to the dark kitchen and flipped on a light, "Man, I snarfed some ice cream at The Crown but I'm still hungry." The feline only sighed and then glanced nervously around as the girl set her on a counter.

"Serena, you know I'm not supposed to be up here."

"I've never seen you shed," was the airy reply.

Serena poked through the refrigerator and discovered the plate her mother had put aside for her. The teenager smiled and took it out. Unwrapping it so that she could heat it, she regarded Luna who was looking pensive. "What?"

"While you were out," Luna began carefully, "Amy called." Serena, who'd been putting the plate into the microwave, paused and raised an eyebrow in her advisor's direction. "She'll call back. She wanted to say she was sorry for blowing up."

"Did she apologize to Mina?" Serena asked after several long seconds of silence. Luna shrugged. "Well, that's between them." She turned and started pushing buttons on the microwave.

"Serena," Luna began, paused, and then sighed.

"Hmmm?"

"How do you feel about Amy and Mina?"

That, the teenager admitted to herself, was a good question. "Mina I get. She was a wet blanket when I mentioned going to the other place when Reenie first showed." She flashed Luna a look. "But I understand. She wants to have her career. I think everybody wants to spread their wings."

"But?" the black cat prompted.

"I haven't quite sorted out how I feel about Amy yet, Luna," the golden-haired teen admitted. "I get why she's mad but it's likely totally out of left field too."

"What's out of left field?" came a young sounding voice startling both Luna and Serena. The blonde whipped around to see who was behind her. Luna was so startled in fact that she fell off the counter and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Don't DO that!" Serena demanded, pressing a hand to her chest. She could feel the rapid thumping of her heart.

"Do what?" Reenie asked ingenuously. Serena's reaction to this innocent bit of playfulness was out of all proportion, i.e. the little girl's future mother burst into tears. The pink-haired girl stared dumbstruck at her. Before Reenie could react, Serena pulled her into a tight hug and continued to cry. Wrapping her arms about the teen, the little girl thought, 'Note to self, DO NOT sneak up on Big Sister!' The ten year old was only mildly thankful her mother hadn't reacted as her aunt had done the time she and Serena had snuck up on her although Ellen did have a freshly ruined lemon pie to motivate her.

- - - - -

Amy Anderson lay awake staring up at her ceiling of her the hotel room. She kept replaying the conversation that she had had with Mina only a few short hours before. 'I can't believe I thought Mina tattled like some little kid!' the blue-haired teen moaned as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. The ribbon-wearing blonde had been only mildly annoyed but had forgiven her friend quickly.

'What a mess,' Amy thought as she turned to her side, 'I wanted to sit down and tell Serena in person. Explain my reasoning simply and logically as adults.' Amy had called after she'd calmed down some only to find Serena was not home. She didn't want to call her oldest friend on her communicator or cell. 'Not after...'

The blue-haired girl sighed and closed her eyes as Raye's words came back to her. The fiery raven-haired teen had called almost the instant Amy had gotten off from talking to Mina. The priestess had been blunt. "_I don't know what's worse,_" the raven-haired teen greeted the blue-haired girl, "_The time I took over as leader, or you blaming Serena for something she had no control over._"

"But she did!" Amy had shouted.

"Really?" Raye's voice had been soft, soothing. Amy didn't answer. "She loves us all, Amy, and she'd die to make us happy. Blame her for having us go back to the Chibiverse if you want. Blame her for letting Molly stay as Sailor Jupiter if you want. But don't blame her for something that Lita chose to do."

"She didn't have to stay, Raye," the teen had argued.

"So if you could only save one, you'd choose a teenager over a child?" That had been an unfair question and Amy's only response was to snap the communicator off and fling it across the room before bursting into tears.

But even now, several hours later, Amy Anderson lay awake going over and over her own choices, her decisions, her life.

And she didn't like the answers that she was getting back.

End of Chapter 4

Coming next in **Chapter 5 "Chibi-Moon's Assignment"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	5. Chapter 5 ChibiMoon's Assignment

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. Comments are encouraged!

**Chapter 5 "Chibi-Moon's Assignment"**

Lunchtime on Wednesday found Reenie sitting with Melissa and some of her friends in the school cafeteria. The pink-haired preteen yawned then pushed the remains of her lunch around sleepily.

"Eat too much?" Melissa asked. Her voice had a teasing note to it.

"Nah," Reenie replied, "I was up late helping Serena." Her friend raised an eyebrow questioningly but she didn't elaborate further. 'I wonder how Serena is doing?'

Reenie had felt obligated last night to keep her big sister company while she ate a late supper. When Serena had noticed how late it actually was, she'd suddenly turned parental and sent Reenie to bed. Reenie knew though that Serena had stayed up to do her homework. She wasn't sure what time her mother had finally gone to bed. However, the teen had looked rather tired this morning.

"Oh jeez, what do those two want?" Melissa grumbled. Reenie looked about to see what her best friend's doppelganger was talking about. She soon realized that Rachel and another girl, Wendy, whom she recognized as the class representative for Room 5-1 in her universe (but she had discovered that Wendy held Reenie's position as Grade Rep in this one) was approaching them.

"What's the matter? Rachel's the President of the Student Council." 'She's a really great girl. I better not tell them I know Wendy.'

"President? More like Teacher's Pet #1," Melissa sneered. Her other friends nodded their concurrence.

"Hey, I was on the student council in my old school," Reenie protested.

"We'll just have to cure you of that sickness, won't we?" the lavender-haired ten year old declared sweetly. Before the pink-haired girl could respond, Rachel and Wendy were standing at their table.

"Reenie Tsukino?" Reenie nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Wendy, your Grade Rep and this is Rachel. She's the Student Council President."

"I know... I mean I heard," Reenie corrected. "Nice to meet both of you."

"Thanks." Rachel announced cheerfully, "We'd like to welcome you to Southside Elementary School." She put out her hand. "How are you, Reenie?"

"Okay," Reenie said and shook Rachel's outstretched hand before continuing, "Y'know, I was on the student council at my old school."

"Really?" Rachel sounded dubious.

"We're gonna cure her of that," Melissa put in. Her friends snickered while Wendy gave them an angry look.

"Yeah, I was Grade Five Rep," Reenie stated and met Rachel's doubting eyes. After a moment, the sixth-grader smiled a little. "What?"

"I was just thinking how nice it is seeing someone taking an interest in the school affairs. I hope you'll do the same here at Southside, Reenie."

"We spend a lot of time here, Rachel. Why shouldn't we try to make the school better?" Reenie commented with a smile. It was something her friend Rachel had said to her many times. She missed Melissa rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. Well, I must get going. I just wanted to say hello. By the way, Reenie, if you know anybody that can draw really well, I'd be interested in talking to them."

"I can draw," Reenie said with some energy, "What do you need?"

Before the Council President could respond, one of Melissa's friends asked, "Why don't you just ask those bozos in the Art Club?"

"Because they're doing abstracts this semester and the last thing I want is an abstract picture."

"What do you want, Rachel?" Reenie asked again anxious to help her friend of the other universe, "I bet I can do it. I wanna help."

Rachel considered and then shrugged. "We're planning a skating party in December, Reenie, and we want a poster to promote it."

"That'll be a piece of cake."

"We want it to look nice," Wendy interjected.

"Hey, Reenie can really draw. She was the best around when she was here before," Melisa offered in defense of her friend.

"That's great, Reenie. We appreciate it. Just bring something to me in the Council Room after school Monday and I'll see what the others on the Council say," Rachel declared. When Reenie nodded in agreement, the two Student Council officers left.

"You'll blow 'em away, Reenie," Melissa said enthusiastically. "I bet there'll be only one problem."

"What?" the pink-haired girl questioned.

"That you'll put a Pegasus with ice skates on it." That got a giggle from the others.

'Actually...' "Huh?"

"Oh come on, Ree-Ree," Melissa protested, "You were majorly hooked on Pegasus back in third grade. You drove our art teacher nuts!"

'But Pegasus was Serena's friend...' The thought of little Serena made Reenie wince. 'I bet she was really ticked when I left.' She quickly shrugged that off. 'That won't matter. Big Sister Serena will come back with me and that'll take care of that little problem. Besides, I'm on assignment now. I need to help this Reenie with her reputation!'

- - - - -

Late that afternoon, Serena Tsukino and Molly Baker were heading out of the high school gate together. "Hey, wanna stop by Raye's for a study session? Mina said she was coming."

"I wish I could, Serena," Molly declined. "But Mom's gone on a major rampage."

"Like about what?" Serena wondered.

The redhead sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Jenny AS USUAL. Her room looks like an archeological dig site. Mom told her that if things weren't picked up today, she was bringing in garbage bags and anything on the floor is goin' into the trash."

"So why do you need to miss our study session, Mol?"

"'Cause Mom wants me to make sure '_Little Jenny_' doesn't just stack stuff on her desk," Molly complained.

The pigtailed teen giggled. "Reminds me of Sammy."

"Think Luna would allow the Sailor Scouts to help me out?" She grinned wide. "Of course, one Supreme Thunder Crash..."

Serena laughed out loud. "Oh man, I'd love to see that." They walked for a little while chatting and then Serena said good-bye to Molly as each went her separate way. When Serena entered the Tsukino household a few minutes later, she called out, "I'm home!"

"Hi Serena, how was school?"

"Okay Mom. Is it okay if I go to Raye's?"

"You're going over to study?" The teenager nodded. "Will you be home for supper, Serena?"

"I'm pretty sure I will, Mom. I know Mina ain't hanging around. Raye may have plans too." Serena slipped her shoes off and bounded up the stairs. When she entered her room, she saw Reenie sitting quietly at her lower table. "Hey kiddo!"

"Hi Big Sis!" Reenie chirped. The girl got up, came over, and hugged her young mother.

Serena peered at the art materials laid out on her table. "Whatcha up to, Little Sis?"

"Rachel, the Student Council President, wants me to make a poster for a skating party the school's putting on next month," she announced proudly. "She said to give her a draft on Monday."

"Monday?" Serena frowned. "Kiddo, I don't think you'll be around that long."

"Hey, I'm here on assignment, Serena."

"Assignment?" Serena asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah, you know like a secret agent. I have a mission!" She put up a V for victory sign.

"Agent Double-O-Bunny, huh?" the seventeen year old offered with a grin.

Reenie made a face. "Anyway, why should I be in a rush to get back?"

"Your little sister?"

"Sister?"

"Remember Serena?"

Reenie made a face again. "Like, I know, Big Sis, but I'm having fun and we really haven't got to hang around a lot. I'm in no hurry to get back." 'Besides, I got to help the other me.'

"And what about my other self?" the golden-haired teen argued. "You want to make her sad?"

"She won't even know when you come over."

"Now that's way harsh, Reenie," the teenager put in. The younger girl shrugged. "Well, I gotta motor."

"Where ya going?"

"Raye's."

"Can I come too, Big Sis?" Reenie asked.

"What about your poster?"

"I can work on that later. I wanna come with you. Please."

"No," Serena said firmly with a shake of her head, "You took on a job. You better get started on it." Reenie pouted. "Don't give me that look, young lady. I'm not gonna be long. This is just a study session, not Sailor Scout business. I'll be back for supper. Maybe we can go rent a DVD or something and watch it after supper."

"Yeah!" Reenie agreed with a huge grin, "That sounds great!"

- - - - -

Mina Aino stood outside of Raye's bedroom, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Go on," Artemis urged from his normal position on her shoulder. The blonde gave him a nervous look and then tapped on the door. "Come in!" Taking a deep breath, Mina stepped into the room.

"Hey Mina," Raye said with a grin then regarded her companion. "How's it going, furball?"

"Furball? What did I ever do to you?" the white cat whined.

"Well since I don't have my own Moon Cat, you'll have to substitute. I bet Mina won't mind sharing."

"Not at all," Mina quickly agreed with a devious grin, "He'd love not being on a diet." The white feline muttered something rude, which made both girls giggle. "So like, where's Serena?" The perky teen sounded nervous. 'Late as...'

"Right here," came a voice from behind her. The beribboned blonde yelped and turned. "Sorry Mina, I saw you jogging up the stairs and I called out but you were too quick for me."

"Are... are you okay?" Mina was eyeing Serena critically.

"Absolutely," Serena chirped and moved into the room so she could settle herself at the low table across from Raye. "You know," she began as she got out her schoolbooks, "If you're in England long enough, me and Darien could go there for our honeymoon. We'd love to see Buckingham Palace."

"Serena," Mina protested as she sat down herself. "I'll be back for your wedding. Jeez Louise, you think I'd miss that?" 'I'm going to be the Maid of Honor,' she assumed.

Serena shrugged. "Work schedules for celebs can be brutal. I figured you'll PROBABLY come but who knows if they'll let you." Mina made a disgusted face.

Raye shared a long look with Mina before asking, "That reminds me, have you heard from Darien recently?"

"No," their blond-haired friend answered with a shake of her head, "But we set a schedule when to call. I won't hear from him for another week or a little more. He's really busy with midterms and with the time difference and everything..."

"I figured you'd be calling him every night, Serena," Mina interjected.

"I think Darien was thinking like that too and then he said how much money it'd cost. Mom and Dad don't mind once in awhile. And Darien doesn't mind doing the calling a couple of times a month. Too bad he don't have a Scout Communicator." Here the teenager grinned. "Back when Galaxia was kicking around, I wrote him every day and didn't say a whole lot in the letters." She frowned. "And he never got any of them either." Raye and Mina laughed at the pout on Serena's face. "I spend a lot of my allowance on postage!" This protest got even more mirth out of the gathered teens. Both Moon Cats only sighed.

"You'll check up on Carrie for me, right?" Mina asked her friend, "I mean with Galaxia maybe showing her ugly mug and all..."

"Yeah, I can check up on her," Serena assured her. "She's a great kid, Mina. Did you ever ask Reenie how she was?"

"Yeah, things are going okay. Carrie and the other me well..." 'I'd better not go into that.' Mina noticed the frown on Raye's face. "What?"

"Maybe we're looking for a fire where there's no smoke." Both blondes gave their priestess friend a blank look. "Not having Galaxia around bothers me. But maybe she WON'T show up." Raye shrugged then turned to Serena. "It's already been two years. You don't wanna hang around until she does, do you?"

"Like no way!" Serena's answer was definite. "I just don't think the Chibi-Scouts could handle her." She sighed a little. "I'm just worried that like maybe the Time Gate being closed is an omen."

"Can't be too much of one," Mina pointed out. "It's working here."

"Well yeah, that's an upside," the raven-haired priestess agreed, "But I meant that Galaxia not showing up right after Nephelenia bothers me." She chewed her lip for a moment and then shrugged. "Sorta like an itch you can't scratch."

"Speaking of which," Artemis broke in and bounced into Raye's lap, "There's this itch..."

"Traitor," Mina grumbled but was having trouble keeping the smirk off her face. For her part, the young priestess looked nonplused for a moment and then started scratching between Artemis' shoulder blades.

"Maybe it's just my imagination," Raye mused. "But Reenie doesn't seem to be stressing about it, right?" She glanced at Serena.

"Right," the teenager said with a nod. "The way Reenie tells it, things happened differently there. But I think you're totally right. Reenie ain't in any hurry." She considered. "Maybe we're looking for trouble when there isn't any. Look at TigersEye and those other Negaverse goons. They were all kids there..." She frowned a little and added, "But even a kid-size Galaxia would be majorly bad news."

Mina regarded Serena for a long moment as her princess turned her attention to her homework. 'She's talking about facing down Galaxia but she's already done that.' She glanced over at Raye who was now flipping through an English textbook. 'Raye would be stressing out even more if there was a major issue.' Mina turned her own attention to her homework and for a few minutes, the room was quiet. Even still, she wanted to see how worried Serena truly was about their last enemy showing up in the other universe. Dropping into an acting mode, she looked up and chewed her bottom lip.

"Trouble with a problem?" Luna asked.

"Maybe..." The others regarded her. "Maybe I should go too."

"Where?" Artemis asked from Raye's lap.

"The Chibiverse. I mean if Galaxia shows, you'll need Sailor Venus and..." she trailed off trying to look worried.

Serena shook her head. "Don't go barking after your own tail."

"What?" Luna asked.

"Like, maybe I'm just stressing out a little," Serena admitted and gave a lopsided grin, "I mean Reenie shows and anytime she has before something nasty's come along, right?" The others nodded. "Not her fault but then we find out that it's the other Reenie. Now the other Reenie says that there's nothing wrong but I know my Reenie would act all..." The teen paused to try and find the right word. "Confident that nothing was wrong, even if it was." She shrugged. "Me, Mols, and Raye can check out whatever is going on over there." The teen smiled at the ribbon-wearing blonde. "Besides Mina, I need you here with Artemis. With Amy out of the country, you're the only Inner Scout left who can make sure any Negacreeps don't show up."

"I bet you Hotaru would help. She's kicking around. I think she's still old enough." He chuckled. "I think Amara and Michelle are off touring or something," Artemis put in.

"Yes, Hotaru is... fourteen now," the black lunar cat commented.

Raye blinked as her communicator buzzed. Glancing at the others, she opened it up and was startled to see Amy's image staring at her. "Hey Amy, what's up?"

"Raye..." Amy hesitated nervously and then said, "Uh..."

"Hey Ames!" Serena called, shifting around to see Raye's communicator, "Like how's it going?"

"Yeah, how's Germany? Any Vikings around?" Mina put in. She glanced at Serena who was looking concerned but at least not on the verge of tears.

Amy hesitated. "I've had better weeks," the blue-haired Scout admitted, "Coming here to take my tests..."

"And then me dumping on you didn't help I bet," Serena stated. "Sorry Amy."

There was a longer pause. "Serena, you didn't dump on me. Listen we need to sit down when I get back and have a long talk." Serena glanced at her companions but before she could say anything, Amy continued, "I was actually calling to ask, is anything going on in Tokyo?"

"Like what?" Serena asked, sounding rather puzzled.

"Any Negaverse activity?" Amy sounded almost embarrassed for asking.

The raven-haired teen replied promptly, "No activity, Amy. Everything's been quiet."

"Oh," the blue-haired scout sounded mildly disappointed, "No feelings at all then?"

"No," Raye answered slowly, sharing a look with her other friends, "I'm not getting any premonitions. I have a feeling about going to the other universe but it could be just normal anticipation."

"Oh crud," Amy grumbled.

"You sound like you _wanted_ something to happen, Amy," Mina accused teasingly.

"No," Amy denied, "I think a sensor is failing. I got a reading off of an old detection program."

"You said, '_old_' detection program, Amy," Luna interjected, "What exactly do you mean by old?"

"Remember that dark portal by the garage we found, Serena?" Amy asked. The meatball-headed blonde frowned for several seconds.

"Not really, Amy," Serena admitted, "That was like a majorly long time ago."

"Well, it was a portal that the Negaverse was using while Jadeite was alive. It went inactive when he die... when he disappeared." She was glad Molly wasn't around to open old wounds. "I placed a sensor next to it just to make sure nothing came through it."

"And you think something did," Raye speculated.

"I don't think so, Raye," the blue-haired teen sounded frustrated, "The sensor there has been in passive detection mode for a long time, and the signal it detected was of such duration that I would've missed it had I not been using my computer at the time. The diagnostic on my minicomputer and all sensors was good so it has to be the sensor going intermittent." She sighed. "I just don't like the prospect of working with faulty equipment. That sensor is sporadic and there's no way I can fix it here. I need Artemis at least to help fix it and if the magical component's failing, I'll need the Imperium Silver Crystal too."

"But Germany's a long way away, Amy," the meatball-headed teen observed. "Like if it picked something up that far away, maybe there's something to it."

"That was my first thought too," Amy admitted. "I flipped to full active scanning; there wasn't anything. The portal reported sealed."

"Well," Serena decided as she stood up, "Let's go check this out. Transform!"

"Just a little gung-ho, aren't we?" the raven-haired priestess ventured.

Serena nervously laughed. "I don't wanna get out of practice."

"You might as well wait until Darien comes back, then he can transform along with you," Mina drawled. Serena blushed.

"Mina!" Amy protested with a laugh, "Honestly... I don't think you need to worry. I just thought I'd check with Raye just to be safe. I'll fix it when I get back in a few days."

"I still say we should check it out."

"We can AFTER we finish studying," Raye decided firmly.

"Okay."

Raye and Mina both blinked, so did Amy. "Did I hear that right?" Luna asked the room in general.

"I'm just saying if it ain't an emergency, let's finish studying."

"Are you feeling all right, Serena?" Luna asked Serena. The pigtailed teen promptly stuck her tongue out.

"I'm just thinking that if Darien dumps me again," their princess explained, "I'll like need some way of making a living." 'I want my Reenie to be proud of me.'

"I wouldn't worry about that, Serena," Amy announced confidently.

"Why? I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, Ames."

"Because Ms. Aino and I are going to have a very painful talk with Mr. Shields before you two get married."

"What about me?" Raye asked.

"I said '_painful_', Raye. You might kill him," Amy joked.

'I will if he breaks up with Serena again,' Raye thought.

"Don't I get a say in this, guys?"

"Sorry, Princess, but no," Mina declared.

"Study hard!" Amy called before breaking the connection.

- - - - -

"Nothing?" Amy via communicator asked an hour later. "Well that settles it I guess. Artemis, can you spare some time after I get home?"

"You bet."

"I just hope I didn't miss something important," the blue-haired teen remarked sourly, "I did not need this!"

"I know, Amy," her pigtailed friend said soothingly, "But don't worry. Raye plastered the area with ofuda."

"That'll help," Amy commented. 'After I caused her so much trouble before.' "So does Venus have any backup?"

"I'm gonna ask Hotaru if she'll help out while we're gone," Serena announced. "I was gonna call her anyway. I know she'd love to see Reenie... either one of them." 'I hope her boyfriend won't mind me stealing her for a night.'

"There's an interesting question."

"What, Mina?" Raye wondered.

"Like, how old is Hotaru in the Chibiverse?"

- - - - -

Reenie Tsukino paused buttoning up her pajama top as she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at the clock. 'Maybe it's one of the girls... or Sammy's friends.' The youngster grimaced. 'Them seeing me in my PJs will be really embarrassing.' After supper, Serena and Reenie had left together to rent a DVD but upon returning home, her mother had sent her to bathe and change for bed before watching the movie.

The preteen thought that was highly unfair given how early it was but after grumbling a little, she'd done as requested. Now, however, she was regretting putting up so little resistance. True, the girls here had seen her in her pajamas before. It was just the fact that it was so early that was bothering her. 'They act like I'm a baby.'

Reenie's moody thoughts were interrupted by Serena's voice coming from downstairs. Moving to her door, she opened it. "Reenie!" Serena called even louder than before.

"What?!" Reenie called back.

"Come down and say hello to Hotaru!"

'Hotaru?!' The ten year old thought and then suddenly brightened. 'Well maybe Professor Tomoe wants Serena to babysit her, although why didn't she say anything to me?' Serena babysitting was still a foreign concept. Shrugging, Reenie came out of her room and moved towards the stairway. 'Hotaru is so adorable!' Even though the four year old was quite a handful. She reminded Reenie somewhat of little Mina. 'Maybe she can sleep in my room if she's spending the night. I miss her being twelve though.'

The pink-haired girl skipped down the hallway and went downstairs. Looking around the entryway, she didn't see either Serena or Hotaru. "Where are you guys!" she called out.

"We're in the living room, Reenie," Serena's voice replied cheerily.

Moving down the hall, Reenie turned into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. There, sitting beside her mother was Hotaru. But this Hotaru was most definitely not a four year old.

"Reenie!" Hotaru Tomoe squealed in delight. The fourteen year old bounced to her feet, came over, and gave Reenie who only came up to her shoulders a huge hug. Hotaru backed a couple steps to get a better look at her friend. "Boy, is it good to see you! My, look how big you are." For her part, Reenie only stared. "Hey, like what's the matter?" the raven-haired teenager asked putting her hands on her hips. "I know it's been awhile since I saw you, don't tell me you forgotten who I was. Have I changed that much?"

"I..." The ten year old paused. Other than having shoulder blade-length hair now and being generally bigger, she did look like the petite twelve year old Hotaru that she used to know. "I just thought you were younger, not so tall."

Hotaru grinned widely. "Daddy says I'm growing like a weed making up for lost time." She grinned then and spun around. "Or I'm doing it on purpose to have an excuse to buy new clothes. Which reminds me, like are you going to be staying long, Reenie? We've gotta do a mall trawl."

Reenie glanced at her mother. Serena was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'Why do I have the feeling like I've been set up?' She gave herself a mental shake. "It's a really great surprise, Hotaru. I haven't seen you in awhile." 'Jeez, is _everyone_ here older than me?' she whined to herself. The Scout of Saturn gave her another quick hug and then sat down on the couch again. Reenie turned to her mother and said, "I guess we're not watching the movie then?"

"Don't be silly," Serena disagreed. "I called Hotaru when we were over at Raye's. I wanted to know if she wanted to come visit and spend some time with you. I mentioned we were going to watch a movie and Hotaru asked if she could come watch too because her dad was working late tonight."

"That's right, Reenie. Serena couldn't keep me away once I found out you were back."

"Oh..."

"Well, come sit down," Serena invited, patting a spot between her and their guest.

Reluctantly, Reenie did so. 'Oh thanks a lot, Serena. I'm gonna look like a total baby now!' Being presented to a teenaged Hotaru had been surprising. Sitting between the two near adults while dressed in her pajamas and watching, what Reenie was rapidly starting to regard as a kids' film, was not going to help her image. 'Now I know how Little Sis feels sometimes.'

Over the opening credits of the movie, Hotaru asked in a soft tone, "How old did you think I was?" Reenie glanced at her. "I mean how old is the other me?"

"Four," the pink-haired girl finally answered.

Hotaru blinked, looked thoughtful for a moment, and then giggled. "Four? Like I must be a handful." She remembered what Amara and Michelle had told her.

"Not as bad as Serena," Reenie remarked in jest and then squeaked as the seventeen year old blonde gently poked her in the side. This caused the raven-haired fourteen year old to giggle again. Settling in to watch the movie, Reenie sighed a little. 'Gee, I feel like a two year old!'

- - - - -

"That was awesome!" Hotaru declared as the movie credits started to roll.

"You thought it was good?" Reenie asked.

"You didn't?" Serena questioned her daughter, "I mean you picked it out."

"Yeah but I didn't know Hotaru was coming over..." Reenie paused and thought to herself, 'And even if I did, I would've gotten a film for a really little kid. That would have been SUPER embarrassing.'

"It was cute and bouncy," Hotaru replied other young friend's question, "And I think a perfect movie to inflict on my boyfriend when he..."

"You have a boyfriend?!" the pink-haired preteen squeaked. Her eyes expanded and she stared in disbelief at the older girl. "You _can't_ have a boyfriend!"

"Why not?" Hotaru asked, "They're cute and cuddly and..."

"Handsome, and dreamy," Serena interjected.

"And yummy," the raven-haired teen put it. She then burst into a fit of giggles at the disgusted look on Reenie's face. "Oh you just wait, girlfriend. Someday you'll find a Prince Charming like your mom and be swept off your feet."

"He'll have to be a strong Prince Charming," Serena drawled while rumpling her daughter's hair, "Reenie here's going to be a tall lady when she grows up."

"Whatcha mean?" Reenie demanded, batting her mother's hand away and smoothing her puffy pink hair out.

"I bet you'll be as tall as Darien," Serena replied, remembering what her daughter looked like as Black Lady and when PallaPalla zapped her, "We'll need the all the Sailor Scouts to keep the boys away from you." 'And I'll make sure of that for a while.'

"What's the fun in that, Serena?" Hotaru demanded. "It's kinda fun to see a boy get all goofy when he holds your hand."

"Hey!" Reenie protested, slapping her hands over her ears, "I'm too young to hear this stuff!" That sent Serena and Hotaru into a fit of giggles. The pink-haired girl crossed her arms and scowled.

"Uh oh, Serena, she's mad at us now."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Serena said, sounding not the least bit apologetic and patting her on the head, "We shouldn't tease you." She glanced at Hotaru. "And Hotaru, you shouldn't think Reenie has never had a boyfriend. I mean there was Peruru."

"Who?" Reenie questioned, turning to give her future mother a hard look.

"You know, that boy you met at the sweet shop."

"Oh... so, spill the beans?"

"You know I have no clue who you're talking about." Reenie was annoyed to see Hotaru give her friend a disappointed look. "Aren't you a little young for a boyfriend?"

"It ain't that serious, Reenie. We go out once and awhile. I like talking with him." Hotaru remarked, "'Though I suppose you would think I was too young, with all your experience."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're the one who read all those mushy magazines your Aunt Ellen has." The pink-haired ten year old gave her friend a baffled look. "Or well, you claimed you read them."

"W-Why would I wanna read those, Hotaru?" Reenie asked, her nose wrinkling, "They're for old people." 'And who has time for it?'

"Pardon me?" Ellen asked, coming into the living room. Serena stifled a giggle. "Well, this '_old person_' thinks it's time you went off to bed."

"Can't I stay up a little longer, Aunt Ellen? I was talking with Hotaru," Reenie requested of her aunt.

"I should really get going," Hotaru announced then stood up, "Thanks for letting me come over Mrs. Tsukino."

"Not a problem, dear. You're always welcomed."

"I'll walk you home if you want," Serena offered. Hotaru nodded.

"I can walk you!" Reenie offered.

"The only place you're walking, young lady," Ellen stated with a chuckle in her voice, "Is up to bed. Now say goodnight."

"Man, this just ain't fair!" Reenie complained.

- - - - -

Thursday morning found Reenie dawdling. She'd been up for fifteen minutes and still wasn't dressed in her uniform for school. She padded into her mother's bedroom in her pajamas just in time to hear her mother say, "It's a go, Mina. Hotaru says she'll help out if anything turns up."

"What about the others?" Mina's voice came from Serena communicator.

Serena glanced up and frowned upon seeing the young girl enter. "Hang on a sec," she told her friend and then said to her daughter, "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Reenie replied and padding over to Serena's bed hopped up onto it.

"Hotaru said that the other Outers were on tour."

"Well, I don't think we'll need the firepower, Princess. It's been quiet and the gate was sealed," the image on the Scout Communicator said.

"Gate?" Reenie asked, sitting more upright than before.

"Is that Reenie?"

"Yeah, I gotta motor, Mina. See you later tonight."

"Right, later you two!"

"What gate?" Reenie demanded as her mother tucked her Scout Communicator away in her subspace pocket.

"A dimensional gateway, I mean a door some of the Negacreeps used it a long time ago," Serena explained. "We went out and checked it last night."

"We?"

"The Sailor Scouts minus Jupiter."

Reenie's face went pink. "And you didn't let me come!"

"Shhh..."

"Well?" Reenie demanded, folding her arms, and glaring at her future mother.

"It was nothing, kiddo, just a routine check."

"Serena, you should've let me come!" Reenie whined.

"Well, we didn't. It was nothing major. And you, young lady, don't have a communicator."

"Yes, I do!" Reenie protested. She reached behind her and reached into her subspace pocket. After a few moments, however, she was unable to locate her Sailor Scout Communicator. "What the...?!"

"You DON'T have one," Serena repeated again.

"That's not fair!" She had a definite pout now.

"Oh for the love of..." Serena closed her eyes and shook her head. "Go get ready for school, Reenie."

"I wanna talk about this," the pink-haired youngster protested stomping her foot. "I'm leader of..."

"Go get ready for school," Serena interrupted.

"Big Sis, why didn't you call me on the regular phone then?" the ten year old demanded to know. This was a first for her not to be included in Scout business.

"I'm not discussing this now, young lady," Serena indicated firmly. "I need to eat some breakfast and then hook up with Molly and go to school." Serena considered for a moment. "That reminds me, you'd better tell Rachel that you can't do that poster."

"Like why?" Reenie was starting to feel grumpy and it was showing on her young face.

"Because we're leaving tonight, Reenie. Ames called late last night to say everything was ready."

"But I'm not ready!" Serena didn't say anything. She simply walked from the room and headed downstairs. Reenie, determined to have her say, followed. Her plans were ruined however by her aunt ordering her upstairs to change for school. Reenie went, stomping her feet and grumbling the entire time.

Coming next in **Chapter 6 "The Chibiverse Express"**


	6. Chapter 6 The Chibiverse Express

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
**_Crossroads to the Future_**  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. Comments are encouraged!

**Chapter 6 "The Chibiverse Express"**

Ellen Tsukino poked her head out from the kitchen as she heard the front door opening. She blinked upon seeing her daughter. "Serena?" she inquired and glanced at the clock before turning her attention back to her. "What are you doing home this early?" The teen had more than an hour of school left.

"Hey Mom," the teenager greeted her mother while closing the door. Dropping her bookbag, she started removing her shoes. "They let the whole school go home early. Something funky with the plumbing. From what I hear, taps were firing off the walls like bullets." The pigtailed blonde shook her head slowly. "I don't believe that. Now I believe what Mina said, to hear her tell it, she was in the girl's bathroom on the top floor when all of the toilets started spewing water clear up to the ceiling."

"Oh my! Is Mina okay?" her mother asked, coming fully into the hallway.

"Yeah," Serena assured her mother, "She looked like a drowned rat but I can kinda understand that." She frowned. "I bet some nerds did something to the pipes."

"Why?" the mother of two asked.

"Well 'cause they had to go nearly out to the street to shut the water off. All the handles inside were missing." She shrugged. "So like they had to let everybody go home." Serena then asked, "Uh Mom, can Molly come over for supper?"

"Certainly, Serena, Molly's always welcomed," Ellen agreed. "I was going to get you to run to the store to pick up some beef anyway when you got home."

"Great. I'll call Mol and let her know," Serena declared as she headed for her room, "Mom, can I wait till Reenie gets home from school before I go to the market? She might wanna come."

"That's fine, dear," her mother replied with a smile, "Reenie might not want to go though. She was a bit grumpy with you this morning."

Serena shrugged. "Maybe... Her nose got out of joint because like me, Raye, and Mina took a little walk before I came home last night and Reenie thought that I should've brought her along." The teenager only shook her head, as her mother looked exasperated. She'd figured out long ago that the best way to deal with one of her future daughter's sulks was to ignore it. 'Not that my Reenie really sulked THAT much,' Serena remarked to herself as she headed upstairs.

About an hour later when Sammy Tsukino arrived home, he was annoyed to find his sister and Molly Baker in the living room using HIS game console. His annoyance grew into disgust as he realized what type of game the two girls were playing. His less than subtle hints to stop contaminating "_his_" lovely game system with such a wussy style of game were met with loud raspberries from his sister followed by his mother telling him to leave the girls alone.

Being defeated for the moment, he flopped onto the couch and scowled. That's where Reenie found him when she arrived home from school.

- - - - -

Reenie Tsukino rushed into the Tsukino home about 3:30 that afternoon. The youngster sighed with relief as its warmth engulfed her. Her aunt, who was descending the stairs, smiled. "What's the matter, Reenie?"

"It's cold!" the fifth-grader whined. "I mean it's _majorly_ cold... and I kept thinking it was snowing but the sun's shining." She finished hanging up her jacket before going over to give her future grandmother a hug.

"I guess you won't want to go with Serena then," the woman remarked. When Reenie gave her a puzzled look, she explained, "She's going to the market for me but she said she wanted to wait to see if you wanted to go too."

"You're right, Aunt Ellen. I don't wanna go." Reenie shivered then. "It's way too cold to go out."

Her grandmother smiled a little. "Why don't you put a sweater, that'll warm you up."

"Okay... I'm going to do my homework." Then she headed upstairs. After dropping off her bookbag, she changed out of her school uniform. Now she was wearing besides a thick pair of pink socks, a pink T-shirt, blue jeans overalls, and a yellow turtleneck.

The ten year old sat down at her low desk and began her homework. After finishing off her fifth grade vocabulary worksheet, she glanced up and frowned. Serena's bedroom was still dark. 'Why didn't Aunt Ellen send her up?' It wasn't like her mother to dawdle when Reenie was home. 'I saw an extra pair of shoes. She must be downstairs playing with whoever's here.' That was just like her Serena. 'I better get her started on her homework. Aunt Ellen wants her to go to the market but Serena won't go if I'm not going,' Reenie assumed as she walked down the hall of the second story. 'I wonder who else is here?' Once downstairs, she wandered down the hallway checking rooms to see where her mother might be.

'This is like playing hide and seek with...' She stopped as she looked into the kitchen. "Where's Serena?" she asked her aunt.

"She went to the market," her aunt replied.

"_Without_ me?" Reenie squeaked.

"You said you didn't want to go."

"I don't, Aunt Ellen. It's too cold out," Reenie reiterated. "She didn't go by herself?"

"No, Molly was with her."

"Oh." The youngster felt both relieved and annoyed. "That's good. I was afraid you'd let her go by herself."

"Reenie," Ellen chided, "Serena's seventeen and quite capable of looking after herself." The ten year old flushed slightly at the rebuke. "Are you still mad at Serena?" Reenie gave her a blank look. "You were awful grumpy this morning."

"She was treating me like I'm two!" Reenie burst out.

Her aunt only gave her a long look before changing the subject. "Would you like to help me with supper?"

"No, thank you, Aunt Ellen. I'm gonna finish my homework." Turning, Reenie returned upstairs. Sitting at her desk, the little girl fumed. Her annoyance with Serena grew as she heard the teenager come home. She heard them both laughing at something. And as the seconds melted into minutes and the smells of supper cooking lofted upstairs, her mood darkened.

It was a little after five when her aunt called up telling Reenie it was time for supper. Stuffing her completed homework into her bookbag, the youngster went downstairs. Her dark mood returned after she approached the dining table and her Uncle Ken suggested, "Reenie, you sit beside Sammy tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, Molly's staying for supper and she's going to sit beside Serena."

"But Uncle Ken," Reenie began but stopped as she saw it wasn't worth the effort. Grumbling, she went over to sit beside Sammy. The young teen was giving her a puzzled look but before she could ask, he shrugged.

Halfway through supper, Reenie's feelings towards Molly grew frigid when the redhead exclaimed, "This is delicious, Serena. I thought you could only do curry."

"Hey, you helped," Serena countered with a grin.

"You didn't ask me to help?" Reenie demanded of the teenager.

"Mom said you didn't wanna. You were like busy doing homework," Serena countered and looked at Molly, who concurred.

Reenie opened her mouth to comment but subsided when Sammy commented, "You're right about Serena, Reenie. She can only cook curry but I guess she thought Darien would get sick of only curry and takeout eventually." The blonde stuck her tongue out.

"My Darien can cook, Little Brother," Serena declared knowing it was a compliment. "He ain't as good as Mom but he can learn."

"I don't know about that, Serena," her mother mused while regarding her husband, "Your father was never good at cooking." 'He had other attributes...'

"Hey!" Serena protested before her father could say anything, "Daddy fed me when you were in the hospital."

"Opening a can does not count as cooking," Reenie quipped. She remembered that episode well. She became very nervous as five sets of eyes suddenly stared at her. "Well it's not."

"No," Serena agreed, although she looked like she was trying to suppress a giggle, "But Darien can cook."

"I wish Melvin could," Molly sighed. "You wanna trade, Serena?"

"Not on your life!"

- - - - -

Serena and Molly were sitting in Serena's bedroom after supper. "Did you see the look on your dad's face when I suggested we switch boyfriends?" Molly asked with a giggle.

"Totally," Serena replied with another giggle before asking, "You really wouldn't want to give up Melvin though, right?" Molly grinned. "Just think, soon we'll hear the pitter-patter of mini-Mollys and Melvins." The redhead's face flushed pink as her friend gave her an evil grin. "Ahah!"

"What?" Molly asked.

"So, you did more than just hold hands?" The redhead's face went even pinker. "Well come on, spill it."

"Serena..."

"Does he taste yummy?"

At this point, Molly blushed bright red. It was Luna who came to the poor girl's defense. "Serena, if you want to have your homework done before we leave, you had better get on it."

"Yeah, you're right, Luna. We don't know when we'll be back," Serena agreed but smiled at her longtime friend before turning her attention to her homework. Both girls worked quietly for a good twenty minutes.

A question from Molly interrupted Serena's train of thought. "Is Reenie okay?" Serena looked up from her English assignment and blinked in surprise. She took the pencil out of her mouth before twisting around to gaze at her daughter's bedroom door.

Turning back to her friend, Serena said, "She's in a major snit."

"Why?"

"Oh she found out that I didn't ask her to come investigate yesterday." She gave Molly a sharp look. "You aren't mad too, are you Mol?"

"No, you knew I was busy with Jenny."

"Yeah, how'd that go?" Serena asked. When Molly made a face, the petite blonde asked, "That bad?"

"She didn't clean anything at all, Serena. Just laid on her bed with a pillow over her face and her arms crossed." Serena only shook her head. "I managed to rescue some of my stuff she'd borrowed at least."

"I'm majorly glad I have a little brother. No worries there, girlfriend."

"I dunno, Serena. There's that cute pink outfit you got last summer." Both teenagers laughed at the image of Sammy borrowing some of Serena's clothing. "But like I was saying, you knew I was busy. I'm sure you'd call me if you really needed my help." She paused and added, "Actually I think I could have used your help yesterday, Serena. The dust bunnies had dust bunnies."

"Oh, eeww!"

"That was my reaction," the redhead agreed.

"Was I that bad, Luna?" Serena asked the lunar cat who was comfortably resting on Serena's bed.

"No, you were horrible difficult to get started but once you did get started, you kept at it until you were done." The black lunar cat gave her charge an affectionate look. "'Though sometimes the volume of your complaining wasn't worth the effort of getting you started." Molly laughed as Serena muttered something uncomplimentary about Luna. The black cat only rolled her eyes. "Of course, your crying did save Molly."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. Serena shrugged. "It was my first time as Sailor Moon. If Tuxedo Mask hadn't of come..."

"Why don't I remember?" Molly complained with a frown.

"'Cause it was an accident, Molly. The jewels in my meatballs did something funky with the sound and changed it into an attack." Serena shrugged. "It only happened once." The blonde made a face. "Good thing too, or Raye would never let me live it down."

"So how'd it go, Serena? I mean when you guys did the spot check."

Serena shrugged. "Both Amy and Raye said there wasn't like anything to it. I just wanted to stretch my wings a bit I guess, Mol." She shrugged again. "Not a thing. No evil energy or anything. Of course, Reenie got her nose out of joint over it."

"And you're going to let her stew..." Molly speculated.

"I've found," the teenager offered, "That trying to 'fix' Reenie's problems only aggravates them. If she wants to talk, she'll come to me. She's a good kid."

"I dunno, Serena." The redheaded Scout of Jupiter surmised, "She isn't YOUR Reenie. She's used to being the older girl. She's probably expecting you to go and say you're sorry." Molly blew out a breath. "I bet she's even upset that you went to the market without her."

"What?" Serena was looking incredulously at her friend. "Mom told her I was waiting for her and she didn't wanna go." She shook her head. "She's ten now, Molly. She made her decision. If she wants to sulk, that's her choice."

'She's still just a kid.' "Serena, mind if I talk to her?" Molly offered. "Maybe as her _future_ godmother, she'd be more willing to listen to me."

"I don't know what you're gonna tell her, Mol, but be my guest," her friend replied and with a shrug then went back to her homework. She listened to her cross the room and knock on Reenie's door.

It seemed to take a long time for the preteen to answer and when she did, she huffed, "It's about time you... What do YOU want?"

Serena, surprised, craned her neck around to see that Molly was standing directly in front of Reenie, and Reenie was glaring up at her as if she was the last person on Earth that she wanted to see.

"Hi Reenie, you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay, MOLLY?" 'I don't need a babysitter!'

"Well, you didn't come do your homework with us when we came back," Molly answered reasonably.

"Like I'd want to do my homework with you." 'You like Serena better.'

"Reenie!" Serena protested from her position on the floor, "Don't be rude."

"Shut up!" Reenie shouted back. Serena felt her eyebrows rising.

"Hey, what did Serena do to you?" Molly asked. When Reenie didn't answer, she said, "Like, why not come hang out with us. We're almost done, Reenie. Maybe we can play a game in a little bit."

"Serena doesn't want me around," the youngster proclaimed.

"WHAT?!" both teens demanded.

"Serena went with YOU instead of me! And she went with Raye and Mina WITHOUT ME!" While the girl was ranting, Serena had gotten up and joined her friend.

"We're just asking if you want to hang with us, kiddo," Serena interjected.

"Kiddo? You didn't want me around and now all of a sudden you do?!" Tears sparkled in Reenie's eyes as she glared up at Serena. "You don't want my help."

"Huh?" the blonde noised.

"Today when you went to the market."

"Uh, excuse me?" Serena asked as disbelief crossed her face, "You didn't wanna go. Mom like said you didn't want to go out in the cold, so me and Mols went."

"You don't want the help of a little kid."

"I never said you were a little kid," Serena protested.

"Aunt Ellen did," Reenie countered, "And you didn't ask me to help with supper." 'I wanted to see you make it!'

'There's no way Mom would say something like that,' Serena thought before saying with restrained patience, "Reenie, I figured you would have heard us coming home. And you had to totally smell supper cooking. You could've came down anytime and asked to help but you didn't. I thought you were busy." The younger girl didn't look the least mollified by the teen's explanation. "I thought as your big sister, I'd cook supper." 'It's probably the last time I'll get a chance.'

Reenie crossed her arms. She didn't look pleased. 'I thought I wanted a big sister.'

Serena closed her eyes, took in several deep breaths, and when she opened her eyes again, she asked, "So let me get this straight, Reenie. I'm not supposed to do anything unless you're with me?"

"Well..." the ten year old began reluctantly. 'I wouldn't want you to get hurt,' Reenie wanted to say. Serena however had come to her own conclusion.

"Oh for the love of..." Serena threw up her hands, turned, and went back into her bedroom. Reenie followed with Molly taking up the rear. "If you want to pout like some little preschooler," the teenager began as she sat down at the low table, "That's fine with me. I need to get this done before we leave tonight."

"Who says YOU'RE leaving?" Reenie demanded. Molly who by now was feeling like the proverbial fifth wheel sucked in her breath looking shocked.

"Reenie Serenity," Serena hissed sternly, eyes flashing, "I told you this morning, Amy had everything ready to go and I'm not discussing the issue further."

"No way. I have the Time Key and **I AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE**," the child argued smugly.

"I'll just ask Pluto then," the pigtailed teen countered.

"Can't!" Reenie nearly sang.

"Really?" Serena asked mildly.

Molly moved around to where her own homework was spread out looking even more uncomfortable. 'I should've kept my mouth shut. Sorry Reenie.'

"Well, Luna Ball isn't here and even it was, it wouldn't work for you and you don't gots a communicator that can contact Puu." 'Now I've got her.' The younger girl looked pleased when Serena nodded in agreement. "So see, when we go is up to me." She nodded smugly. 'See I'm the leader.'

"You're just forgetting one thing, _Little_ Sister."

"What?" Reenie looked suspicious.

"I can write a letter to Susan, put it in my subspace pocket, and it'll eventually get to the me in Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Pluto can then time travel to when we need her."

'Puu wouldn't listen...' the pink-haired girl considered. 'Maybe she would.' "I still won't go," she reiterated. She was sounding anxious now.

"That's fine. We can pop over, spend some time to make sure things are okay with the Chibi-Scouts, and then come back the same way. You can wait for us here."

"Who's we? I said I WASN'T GOING." The youngster was glaring at her future mother now.

"Me, Raye, Luna, and Molly."

"M-M-MOLLY?!" Reenie sputtered, eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "SHE CAN'T GO!"

"She's a Sailor Scout and she's coming," Serena announced firmly, her eyes starting to darken in anger.

"I'M LEADER OF THE CHIBI... SAILOR SCOUTS AND I SAY **SHE CAN'T COME!**" Reenie shouted, "I DON'T WANT SOME SECOND RATE..." She broke off as Serena bounced to her feet.

"Reenie Serenity Tsukino, do you want a spanking?!" When her daughter only stood looking uncomprehendingly at her, she prodded, "Well?!"

Reenie blinked and then chuckled confidently. "Nice try, Serena. You can't spank me." She chuckled again but it was short-lived as the seventeen year old took her by an upper arm. "I'll tell Aunt Ellen!"

"Fine. Let's go see what Mom says then," Serena agreed calling the girl's bluff. She then marched Reenie from the room. Molly was torn between following her friend and not following. The redhead rapidly chose the former. After all, she thought she'd started the argument.

About a minute later, all three girls were downstairs and Ellen Tsukino was regarding the trio with a mixture of exasperation and resignation. "I heard the yelling. Care to tell me what's it all about?"

Reenie yanked her arm free and said, "Aunt Ellen, Serena said she was going to spank me!"

The forty-something woman glanced at her daughter who nodded and then back at her niece. "Why?"

'She's not...' "I don't know," the child huffed. She crossed her arms and scowled.

Before her mother could ask, Serena supplied, "She was being very rude to me and Molly, Mom."

"I sorta started it, Mrs. Tsukino. I asked Reenie if she wanted to come do her homework with us and..."

"I don't see why that was so horrible," Ellen offered glancing at Reenie. The youngster's ears were starting to turn pink and she was quite pointedly not looking at her aunt.

"She's mad at me for some reason, Mom," Serena commented, "But anyway, what really miffed me was me, Raye, and Molly were gonna get together tonight. I thought, maybe as a treat, I'd ask if you minded if we could take Reenie along. When she found out that Molly was included, she blew up and called her second rate."

"Reenie!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Aunt Ellen," Reenie protested. 'How does Serena do that?' she wondered. Sometimes the younger version one-upped her too. Moreover, her mother was managing to talk about Sailor Scout business to her grandmother without giving anything away. She hated to admit it but she was impressed.

"What did you mean then, young lady?" Ellen asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Serena's acting way too much like my mommy. Always tellin' me what to do and stuff."

"I'm confused, Reenie," Molly interjected. "Serena said you DIDN'T have to come with us." Serena nodded.

"Oh sure, take her side," the ten year old grumbled.

"Girls, could you give Reenie and me a moment alone?"

"Sure Mom. Come on, Mols, you can help me with my math."

- - - - -

Reenie was not feeling very confident as she watched her mother and Molly Baker exit the room. She was feeling guilty, although exactly why she was feeling that way was a mystery to her. 'I just know Aunt Ellen won't let Serena spank me even if she is a big meanie,' the ten year old thought confidently. 'She knows I'm a very good girl!'

"Okay Reenie, why were you so mad at Molly for asking if you wanted to do homework with them?"

"'Cause I was already done it, Aunt Ellen. They didn't wanna before they went to the market."

"I asked Serena to go, didn't I?" Reenie nodded. "And if she would've waited to go until after she finished her homework, tonight's supper would've been really late." In the face of that logic, the little girl didn't have much she could retort. "And why didn't you want Molly to go with Raye and Serena?" 'Molly's such a nice girl.'

Reenie really had to think about that. 'Serena said she didn't need a babysitter but then takes Molly along. Can't say that though...' She chewed her lip. 'Well, if Mommy can talk about Scout stuff, so can I!' After another few seconds, Reenie blurted, "Molly's just a replacement for Lita."

"And you honestly think that?" her aunt's voice had taken on a strained note.

"It'd explain Amy," Reenie quipped.

"Amy?"

"Yeah, she don't wanna be friends with Serena no more, Aunt Ellen."

"And just how do you know that, Reenie?" Ellen sounded angry now.

"'Cause I heard Mina and Serena talkin' about it yesterday."

The woman was still for several seconds and then she called out, "SAM-MY!" Her son came into the kitchen looking curious.

"Need something, Mom?" he asked his mother.

"Sammy, watch the stove for a few minutes," his mother directed and then turned back to Reenie, "You, young lady, are coming with me."

"Where?" Reenie asked. She began to feel nervous.

"Upstairs," Ellen answered placing her hand on her niece's back, "I'm handing you back to Serena."

"You're gonna let her..." Reenie squeaked. Her red eyes widened as she realized what her future grandmother was implying. Her heart sank as Ellen firmly nodded.

As Reenie and her grandmother came onto the second floor, they overheard Serena and Molly talking. As the pair approached Serena's bedroom door, Reenie tried to move as slowly as possible. They heard Serena say, "...Mom would be completely disappointed in her."

The pink-haired girl winced. Her sense of guilt increased when Serena continued, "How am I going to trust her with stuff if she keeps flying off of the handle?"

Both stopped, something that Reenie had mixed feelings about. Her own feelings made a sharp turn into surprise as Molly's voice carried out to them. "I think you're being way harsh on Reenie."

"Like how can you say that?" the blonde demanded.

'Oh man, she sounds ticked!' the ten year old thought.

"It is sorta my fault, Serena." Reenie didn't dare nod with her aunt standing right behind her but she heartily agreed with Molly.

"No, you did not, Mol," Serena immediately countered, "She's acting like a spoiled little..."

"She loves you." Serena must have given her friend a puzzled look because the redhead continued, "When Reenie was here last time, you and her were a team almost like real sisters. And she came here thinking you could still be a team. Sure, your mom looks after the grownup stuff but it's you who Reenie looks up to."

'I do,' Reenie realized. 'Sorry, Big Sister.'

"So I shouldn't be mad?" There was a loud sigh from Serena. "Sorry Mol... don't mean to snap at you." Another pause before the pigtailed blonde said, "Doesn't she get that I care about her even more than Darien? And I'm marrying him?" This particular comment made Reenie's spirits sink right through the floor. She knew how much her father meant to her mother.

"Even now?"

"Yeah, even now." That was about as firm a confirmation as one could hope for. "And that's why her acting like this, especially when she knows I'm upset about Amy and Mina... And then for her to bring Lita up." Here, Serena voice cracked.

"I think you should tell her, Serena."

"What good would it do, Molly?" Serena's voice sounded thick as if she were on the verge of tears.

Ellen got the very reluctant Reenie moving again and they both stepped into the doorway of the teenager's bedroom. "Serena?" Both teenagers looked up. "Molly, I want to apologize."

"That's okay, Mrs. Tsukino."

"No, it's not," Ellen countered. "Serena, I'm leaving Reenie in your capable hands." The child mentally winced. "Well, I'll leave you three to it." And with that, the mother of two left the room.

"Serena..." Molly said gently. The blonde regarded the redhead for a long moment, the question clearly showing in her blue eyes. 'Reenie's jealous of me,' Molly deduced. 'She's afraid I'm taking you away from her.' She understood the feeling. She'd felt abandoned at first when Serena had took up being friends with Amy and Lita and not included her. If it hadn't been for Molly's long friendship with Serena, she might have moved on, but she'd stuck by her.

Serena stood. "Let's go to your room," she directed the younger girl who slowly turned and trudged across the hall as if she were heading for the gallows.

- - - - -

After firmly closing her future daughter's bedroom door, Serena Tsukino crossed over and settled herself on Reenie's bed. Reenie settled herself at her desk and watched her "big sister" warily. Her mother didn't speak for a long time. So long in fact that Reenie began to fidget.

"Well?" Reenie didn't answer. She wasn't sure what to answer. Serena sighed a little. "Come sit by me, Reenie." This was the last thing Reenie wanted to do but she hopped off of the desk chair. After dragging it over to where her mother was sitting, she hopped onto it. The teen only gave a tired shake of her head. "Do you talk to your Serena like you talk to me?"

The ten year old blinked in confusion for a moment and then she answered, "No way!" 'She's just a little kid. She'd...'

"Good, you could really hurt her if you did. She loves you a lot." 'I just know it.'

"I love you too," Reenie offered. "I mean I love her but I love you too but, different... like a mom and a big sister and..." She gave a helpless sort of shrug. "That didn't make much sense, huh?"

Serena gently smiled and took her daughter's hands. "It did. You know, you're other half had the same mixed up feelings. She didn't want me to be her mom except when she needed one and she wanted me to a big sister but not all the time and sometimes she just wanted me to be her ditzy cousin too." The blonde shook her head again. "It took me a long time to figure that out too, 'cause all I wanted to do was be my little girl's mom."

"Serena, the little Serena, doesn't get that I need a mommy too sometimes," Reenie admitted although more to herself. "She keeps saying I can share her mommy with her but she's my mom and she doesn't seem to get that even if she's littler than me."

"Reenie," Serena chided gently, "Think about how far away Crystal Tokyo is. Now for me, I still think it's a MAJORLY long time away, especially because I just don't know when it'll happen. Think about how that would be to an eight year old. Heck, I bet her ninth birthday would seem to take forever to come." The pink-haired girl looked as if she had never considered that particular aspect. "And she must love you a super lot. I mean I don't think even I could share my mom." Her daughter stared at her in surprise. "Wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

Serena smiled. "I used to think Mom liked you better than me." 'And before that Sammy.'

"You're kidding!" Serena shook her head. Reenie chewed on that tidbit for a moment and then asked, "Do you think that my Serena would be like that?"

"No," Serena replied, "Mom is great. It was me who was having a problem."

Reenie sighed. "I really screwed up, didn't I?" The teenager waited sensing there was more coming. "I just got so sick of her not wanting me to leave. I wanted somebody that I could talk to and stuff that would understand about being a Ch... being a Sailor Scout. And then, the Time Gate closing and everything." She felt her throat closing and she swallowed. Her eyes misted slightly. "I just wanted to see you, Mommy." She felt her bottom lip trembling.

"Come here, daughter," Serena indicated. "I don't know about you but I need a hug." Without waiting for Reenie's permission, she lifted the youngster up and onto her lap where she could hug the little girl. Reenie returned it pressing her face into Serena's shoulder. "You didn't mess up."

"Yes, I did. I'm the oldest. I'm s'pposed to know..."

Serena sighed a little and rested her cheek atop her daughter's head. "Sweetheart, you tried to not hurt Serena's feelings. And you were worried. I'm sure if you told your little sister why you did what you did, she would understand."

The ten year old pushed away from Serena and demanded, "Why should I tell them?! They don't listen no more. They're always asking questions, always thinking we should try something different!"

"The _other_ Chibi-Scouts?" Reenie nodded, rubbing at her eyes angrily.

"They're growing up, Reenie, and we both know that you'll be leaving someday. And if you aren't there to lead them, they'll have to figure things out on their own. How is Ser... are they going to learn if you don't teach them?"

"I bet you don't have to explain things, huh Big Sister?" 'I try but...'

"A leader makes decisions. They also have to listen, Reenie," Serena corrected gently. "That's what makes the Sailor Scouts so strong. We're a team. Each of us has our strengths. Mercury is really good at research and stuff. Mars can use her Shinto training, which gives her an edge if she's not transformed. Jupiter has the strength. Venus is a good tactician. Even the Outers..."

"And Moon?"

"Sailor Moon usually needed someone to save her butt until she got used to the idea that she needed to fight." Serena took a deep breath. "Really though, when it really mattered, it'd come down to the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Princess."

"That won't happen to Serena," Reenie stated firmly. When Serena raised an eyebrow, she explained, "I'm gonna give the Silver Imperium Crystal to Amy. She can lead after I'm gone. Serena will be safer not getting involves in Scout stuff." 'Being the Princess is good enough.'

"Have you told her this?" The youngster shook her head. "Good, don't. If you want to rip the heart out of her, you go ahead and tell her that."

"Geez, Serena," Reenie complained, "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not being DRAMATIC, young lady. Your little sister looks up to you so much that you not wanting her to be a Chibi-Scout would be like me telling you that I wouldn't ever want to be your mother."

"You do wanna be my mom, right?" she suddenly worried.

"Of course, I do," Serena assured her firmly. "Honestly..." The little girl gave her mother a sheepish look. "And speaking of Sailor Scout business. Are you still cheesed with me about not taking you last night?"

"No," Reenie said after a few seconds of thought, "It's just... I came to be with you and I always miss out on stuff."

"We spent all day Sunday together, didn't we?" The youngster nodded. "And we've had school. Don't you think that if it was something important, I'd call you?"

"Guess so," Reenie agreed.

"Well, think about this. You say to use the telephone. What if Mom picks it up and I tell you. How are you going to get out of the house?"

'I'm good at that!' Reenie thought but decided against pointing this out, She was already in a deep hole and she didn't fancy digging it any deeper. "I would've figured it out, Big Sister. And if you had let me go to Raye's, I would've been with you then."

"That's right, Reenie, but me and Raye and Mina needed to talk."

"Without me."

Serena closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she explained, "I chose to go to Raye's to discuss some things. I know you like wanted to go but you didn't and holding it against me isn't very mature."

"But you'd call me if it was something major, right?" The blonde nodded. "Good!"

"Now about this morning." Reenie winced at Serena's tone. "I'm not sure how you found out about Amy, young lady, but that was private between Amy and me. If you hadn't started demanding it like I was your subject or something, I might've still told you."

"I guess I was a little rude," she offered sheepishly.

"You were _quite_ rude," her mother corrected, "I know the future me taught you better manners. The only thing that saved your little bottom was the fact that I knew I was too mad to think properly about it." Serena was looking stern now. "I want to make something very clear. I am the leader here. I'm also your future mother. That means I'm not gonna put up with temper tantrums from a ten year old." Reenie went pink. "But I'm more than willing to listen to your ideas... to a point."

"Does Molly really have to come?" She held her breath waiting for the explosion. "I mean, I'd just like you to come... maybe next week."

"Do you think the girls can handle anything if you're gone that long?" Reenie chewed her lip and didn't answer. "As for Molly, yes she has to. She's seventeen in your universe too. That might come in handy if there are adult things that need to be done to solve the Time Gate issue. But she also asked me to go and I'm not going to turn her down just because you don't like her." 'I don't understand why either.'

"I like her!" Reenie protested. "It's just..." She trailed off and shrugged, a vague sense of annoyance washing over her. "But we don't need another Jupiter."

"She's coming, end of discussion," her teenage mother said with a note of finality. Reenie gave her an annoyed look.

"I guess you want me to apologize, huh Serena?"

"It's entirely up to you, Reenie."

"You're still going."

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"That's also up to you," Serena remarked.

Reenie couldn't resist. "Well, what's up to you?"

Serena smiled slightly. It was tight and hard and disapproving all at the same time. "Your punishment." The preteen stared at her. "And if I wasn't leaving for the Chibiverse tonight, I would most definitely give you a sound spanking. But since I am going, that doesn't leave us with enough time to make up. And frankly, it'll take me a night or two to get over how you acted. So, I think what you need to do is go take your bath, a short one, and then right to bed."

"Sheesh!" Reenie protested.

Serena pushed her daughter off her lap and stood. Then she walked around the chair, went to the door, and stopped. "If you do decide to come with us, meet us as the Crown Arcade at nine." The petite teen opened the door. "Oh, and I'll be telling Mom, so don't think you can skip out of this punishment." With that, the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo regally left the room leaving a rather stunned little princess behind.

Coming next in **Chapter 7 "To Infinity and Beyond"**


	7. Chapter 7 To Infinity and Beyond

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. Comments are encouraged!

**Chapter 7 "To Infinity and Beyond"**

**M**ina, Raye, Molly, Serena, Luna, and Artemis were almost to the entrance to the neighborhood park. While the cats weren't bothered by the gloom of mid-evening, the girls couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the deep, midnight-black shadows. Mina was mildly annoyed with Raye and Serena although most of her annoyance was directed towards her fiery friend. The raven-haired priestess had started things off by wondering how her younger counterpart would react to such dark, potentially monster-filled shadows and whether or not she hid behind Chad for protection. She concluded that her counterpart being Sailor Mars was most likely a brave little girl and would only do such a thing to make Chad feel wanted. Of course, Serena couldn't pass up that opportunity. Therefore, the two girls had made the walk from the Crown Arcade to the park alternating between giggling with and growling at each other.

"You okay, Mina?" Serena's voice broke into her less than pleasant mood.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You're awful quiet." The meatball-headed teen offered, "That's like totally not like you."

"Serena, you're starting to sound like a _valley girl_." That comment made Serena blush slightly. "And I'm fine. Just tired... and I'm still POed at my parental units." Mina glanced at the others. Raye and Molly appeared neutral. Serena was looking sympathetic but apparently wasn't going to poke her nose in any further unless Mina elaborated further. The ribbon-wearing teen sighed. "Mom threw a fit when she found out that I was going out tonight."

"Um... Where did you tell her you were going?"

"I said I was coming to hook up with you," her normally perky friend explained.

"Oh." That was all Serena said. Mina mentally grimaced. "Well, we're all here at the park. Maybe we should transform." They had not seen a soul.

Mina considered asking what Serena thought about her mother but changed her mind. Instead, she remarked, "Isn't this a bit useless? I mean Reenie isn't here."

"Oh, I got that covered, girlfriend," Serena said brightly. When her friend didn't elaborate, Mina glanced between Molly and Raye for a clue.

"I don't think it'll work, Serena," Molly ventured.

"No harm in trying," Raye interjected with a shrug.

"In trying what?" Mina finally asked.

"Tell Sailor Pluto to meet us here and let us use HER Time Key," Luna answered.

"Hmmm... Not that I want to take the wind out of the plan, Serena, but how are you going to contact her? I mean we haven't seen her for a couple of months now and she doesn't have a cell phone." After Serena explained her plan to both Mina and Raye, she couldn't help but be impressed.

"Whoa, girlfriend, what gave you that idea?" Mina asked as she turned onto the path toward the lake and made their way to their usual jump-off point -- a secluded but well-lit intersection in the park.

Serena shrugged. "I wasn't going to let Reenie think she could out maneuver her mom."

"Speaking of our pink princess," the raven-haired teen began, "Exactly why isn't she here?" She saw Serena and Molly exchange a knowing look before Serena gave an abridged version of the events before they met up at the Crown Arcade earlier. Raye was about to comment when the group heard a snapping sound. They all turned ready for trouble only to relax when Sailor Chibi-Moon emerged from between the trees. Raye and Mina stood out of their combat crouches.

"Jeez," Chibi-Moon complained, "I thought you guys were gonna meet me at the Crown Arcade. When I got there, Big Sister, you weren't around."

"I said at nine, Miss Chibi-Moon, and you didn't show by then, so I figured you weren't coming," Serena countered folding her arms and looking not the slightest bit guilty.

"Do you know how hard it was to get out of the house?" the pink-haired Sailor Scout demanded as she came over to the group of eleventh-graders. "Hi Raye, Mina, Artemis," she added as she came to a stop in front of her mother. "Aunt Ellen kept checking on me until just a little bit ago. Then I had to figure out how to transform."

"Huh?" was the general inquiry.

"I'm not used to this outfit," the ten year old pointed out. 'So much pink. I know Serena loves it but...' "I mean this is what Serena, I mean my Serena, wears. It been a long time since me and Serena traded broaches so it took me a little bit to figure out what the problem was. Then Aunt Ellen's on me just as I remembered what to do." The youngster was sounding very much put upon. Raye tried not to giggle. Mina was giving her a sympathetic look. Serena though wasn't looking impressed. 'I won't tell them how weak I feel.'

"So I take it you decided to come?"

"I can't let you guys run amok while I'm not around," Chibi-Moon explained. "And this outfit is..."

"Reenie," Molly interrupted her. She waited until the youngster was looking directly at her. "We're glad that you decided to come." Then she winked.

The other girls were obviously confused about this particular comment but Chibi-Moon seemed to understand. "Right. So like can we go?"

"Yep, let's change and then we can call Amy and get things started," Serena declared. As the group separated slightly to give themselves some room, Serena closed her eyes. "I'll go first. MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

Mina turned away as a brilliant flash of light came from her princess. Her head whipped around however when Chibi-Moon let out a startled cry.

Mina's blue eyes opened wide at the sight now before her. Serena was not in her eternal form. Rather than Eternal Sailor Moon in the black and yellow skirt with the white stubby wings, the young woman before her looked much more like Neo-Queen Serenity, a very naked Neo-Queen Serenity.

Both Raye and Molly were having similar reactions. "Aren't you cold?" Raye questioned of her friend. Sailor Moon had long flowing angel-like wings, her crescent moon sigil burned brightly on her forehead, and the Imperium Silver Crystal was nestled in the middle of her bosom. These three facts would not have been too terribly unsettling except for the fact that not one stitch of clothing was present.

"Oops," was the young meatball-headed Sailor Scout's understated comment.

"Oops?" Chibi-Moon asked. 'You look like Mommy! So pretty.' This of course made her feel even worse about her earlier behavior toward her as well as shirking her duty to her Serena.

"Um, guess I did go through a new power-up," Moon tried to say casually. "What do you think?" she asked her friends.

"When did that happen?" Mina asked. She wasn't quite sure how her princess was managing not to succumb to fatal embarrassment.

"Oh, when I battled Galaxia," Sailor Moon said airily waving her hand, "Just as I was facing her down."

Mina, Molly, and Raye glanced amongst each other. The ribbon-wearing blonde then regarded the pair of lunar cats. Luna was looking, if anything, rather smug. Artemis had tactfully turned his back and for good measure had his eyes closed knowing the abuse he'd suffer from his charge if he didn't.

"That didn't happen the other night," Raye commented.

"No, but I explicitly called out my Eternal form that time," her friend corrected, "This time..." she shrugged.

"Eternal form?" Chibi-Moon asked.

"Yeah, like this... MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Sailor Moon shouted and in another blinding flash of pink light was suddenly clad in her Eternal Moon uniform.

"You have shorter wings," Chibi-Moon observed. "But I still think you look better in pink." 'Much cuter.' She pointed and looked down at the uniform her little Serena typically wore and then back up at her mother's. "I like the angel wings better though, Mom."

"Oh I can get those in this form too. That happened the first time," Eternal Sailor Moon explained, "But those big wings are a pain. I'm a big enough klutzoid as it is. Wings just make things worse."

Raye blinked. "I don't remember you knocking a lot of stuff over though, Sailor Moon."

"When I first got them, it was a nightmare," Sailor Moon remarked, "But why don't you gals change. I want a final word with _my_ daughter." Chibi-Moon looked suddenly worried.

- - - - -

Across the world in Germany, Amy Anderson, or rather Sailor Mercury, sat curled up in a chair beside her hotel room window. She stifled a yawn and thought longingly of a hot bath and then her bed. The time difference, her exams, and calculating cross-dimensional jumps were challenging. She'd completed all of her exams that morning and for the next few days if everything went well, she'd be touring this lovely city before heading back home to Japan to await the results.

These mundane plans were sitting safely filed in the back of her mind. Her full attention was focused on her minicomputer and the data streaming across her VR visor.

Her Sailor Scout communicator chirped. Glancing at it, Mercury saw that it was Venus calling. Depressing the Venus symbol, she replied, "Yes Venus."

"Hey!" came the cheery voice of Sailor Venus, "We're almost ready on this end."

"So it's Mars, Jupiter, Luna, Moon, and Chibi-Moon that are going, right?"

"You got it, Mercury," Venus replied and then lowered her voice, "We're just waiting for Sailor Moon to finish laying down some royal edicts to Chibi-Moon." Obvious mirth was present in Venus' voice.

"What is she saying?"

"I can't hear them but Chibi-Moon's face keeps getting longer by the minute and she nods or shakes her head. That's a mom laying down the law to her daughter if I ever saw it." Mercury couldn't help but grin. "Any more alarms?"

"No, nothing since that night," Mercury said. "Anything from Mars?"

Mars shook her head. "No surprises from that quarter, Mercury." The mirth was stronger as Venus added, "Although Sailor Moon gave us all a shock."

"How so?" Mercury asked, wondering if it was serious. Going by Venus' tone, it wasn't.

"Oh, she has a new form... Apparently it happened just before her big showdown with Galaxia and she never mentioned it to us." There was a pause. "'Though she might have showcased it for Darien." Mina ended in a giggle that made Mercury raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" 'I must acquire some data on it.' She tapped a quick note to that effect to do so after she returned home. "What does it look like?" Mercury asked curiously. She was surprised when the Orange Scout gave a snort of laughter. "That bad?"

"Let's just say that seeing is the only way to describe it..." Venus paused. "That and our princess would likely get arrested if she trotted around town in her latest '_uniform_'. Right now, she's in her Eternal form."

Sailor Mercury was tempted to inquire deeper but only shook her head. "Okay, girls, here we go. Looks like it's show time."

"Hi Mercury!" Jupiter and Mars greeted her over Venus' communicator.

"Hey Mercury!" Sailor Moon called out, "You all set?"

"Yes, Princess, are you ready?" There was a moment or so of silence before Moon gave an affirmative reply, "All right. Let's get you into position. Since Artemis and Venus aren't going, we have to be careful that they aren't affected by the chronoton field being created by Chibi-Moon's Time Key. Please move back at least fifteen meters." The next couple of minutes seemed to crawl by as Mercury got all the players into position as precisely as she could. She noted with a little humor that it was Sailor Mars who was chomping at the bit to get the show on the road and not Serena. That worried the blue-haired Scout a little. On the other hand, the meatball-headed blonde was being rather sedate.

"Okay, everything's set. When you say you're ready, I'll give a thirty second countdown. Jupiter, start building energy. Chibi-Moon, hold up your Time Key and concentrate on your universe."

"Okay!" Jupiter and Chibi-Moon called out.

Mercury tapped at her minicomputer watching as Jupiter's power grew. As the critical level neared, something attracted the Blue Scout's attention. Glancing at it, she found an energy pattern near the Sailor Scouts. After a furious few moments of typing, she realized that it was Sailor Pluto. The Scout of Time was standing 52.6 meters to the southeast. 'What is she doing there?' Mercury wondered but pushed it aside.

"Ten seconds!" she called out. She could hear the crackle of the building energy could almost feel the tension from where she was. She got up looking out into the historic city. A city where if things went as planned that she'd be living in and attending medical school in the coming year. However, she did not see anything but the streams of data scrolling before her. "Five!" she called out trying to make sure the girls heard her over the deep thrumming of Jupiter's power. "Four! Three! Two! One!" She waited a heartbeat. "**GO!**" she roared.

From her communicator's tiny speaker, the sound of Sailor Jupiter's thunder boomed out rolling over her in a wave of noise. That booming seemed to fade only to be replaced by a gaggle of voices. One of them froze Mercury's heart.

- - - - -

Raye Hino waited for her senses to steady. Her hearing said that things were quiet around her. Her eyes, currently hidden behind her lowered eyelids, said that things were rather dark. Touch told her that she was no longer wearing her Sailor Scout uniform but was dressed in some soft fuzzy material and she had something heavy laying on her. At first, Raye wasn't sure but as her senses straightened themselves out, she couldn't help but grin. She knew this room. She was in her own bedroom within the Cherry Hill Temple or at least in a bedroom for her younger counterpart. 'We made it!' Carefully sitting up and opening her eyes, she felt her sleeve of her garment. 'In bed and wearing fuzzy pajamas. Not bad... Serena's are probably still bunny-footed.' She glanced about. Except for the glowing hands of a clock showing 10:05, the room was dark.

She patted her body. As she expected, her curves and other signs of near adulthood were gone, washed away. Glancing at the clock once more, she decided to see if Chad (Daddy she giggled) was still up. Swinging her legs over the side, she hopped from the bed and padded across the carpet of her bedroom in bare feet.

Before opening the door, Raye reached up above her and flipped on the light. She found herself blinking in the sudden brightness. Her room looked like a typical little girl's room. It was outfitted in a pink and red motif with splashes of other colors. A set of dolls and a few stuffed animals sat atop a wooden chest, which Raye took to be a toy box. 'Things look bigger... No, I'm littler.' The newly minted eight year old wasn't sure how she felt about that but giggled and attempted a skip. This produced another giggle and for the next few minutes, the wide-awake youngster skip-walked around her room surveying everything both familiar and unfamiliar.

She was pleased to see that her room still held the rocking chair that she remembered from her last visit. It looked worn and well used. 'I bet I sit on his lap in it.' She was also glad to see more storybooks in a low bookcase that were appropriate for a third-grader. She couldn't resist the urge to pull some out. A couple titles she recognized as ones Serena's mother had got for Reenie during her last visit. 'Oh, tomorrow night's bedtime is such a long wait! Maybe I can get Daddy to read me one sooner.' The youngster glanced towards the clock. 'Not tonight though...' She tried not to feel disappointed.

Her disappointment vanished as something occurred to her. "Hey!" she exclaimed and then immediately covered her mouth. She glanced towards the door expecting Chad to come in but after a few moments, nothing happened. 'I can check things out for the sake of argument, and if there's nothing too wrong, that means...' She grinned, set the books she'd taken out on the floor, and she skipped towards the door.

Raye turned the light out before softly opening the door. She carefully peeked out into the dark hallway. She listened and could hear the television in the living room. A soft sound told her someone was in the kitchen. 'That's okay. I don't have to go near the kitchen or the living room.' The pajama-clad child started to step out into the hallway but then stopped as something else occurred to her. 'It'll be cold out, better put something else on.' The raven-haired youngster only took a moment to pull on a red sweater, a pair of white sweatpants, and don her slippers. As she was doing this, she kept glancing towards the door.

Once she was ready to brave the cold, Raye stepped back to the hallway and glanced out. 'This is sort of exciting!' she thought as she suppressed another giggle. She knew that she was doing something that she could get her into trouble. It made her tummy feel funny but it was also exciting at the same time.

Softly she left her bedroom and crept down the dark hallway. As the little priestess made her way to the Great Fire Room, she was unaware of the shadow that began to follow her.

- - - - -

Chad with a slight frown on his brow followed his daughter as she crept down the dark hallway and then outside. 'Man, what's she up to this time?' he wondered, 'I hope it's not another stray.' The last time Raye had snuck out of bed, she had managed to smuggle a stray puppy into their quarters. The young acolyte grimaced at the memory. 'She wouldn't talk to me for a week after I told her we couldn't keep it.'

The young man ceased worrying when the little girl headed into the adjacent building and then into the Great Fire room. Raye might want a pet, but not badly enough to hide it in a sacred place. Her grandfather had taught her that much respect for their religion and the young man knew she wanted to grow up to be a priestess.

He couldn't help but smile with pride burning in his heart as his adopted daughter all by herself began the preparations for a fire-reading. He stayed out in the hallway, not wanting to intrude. The raven-haired youngster only paused to glance toward him once. In the flickering firelight, Chad could tell that she was frowning in his general direction. He briefly considered stepping out of the shadows and revealing his presence but before he could, Raye had turned back toward the fire.

Once he was sure that she was concentrating deeply enough, the young man entered the room softly and settled himself by the door. Raye's meditation didn't last very long and as she seemed to come back to the present. He could tell that she was both relieved and somewhat puzzled. He saw her shrug her shoulders as if she was dismissing whatever was puzzling her.

"**Daddy!**" Raye squeaked as she turned around and saw Chad sitting nonchalantly by the entrance. It seemed to her so natural to call him that. Her eyes were wide and he seemed to sense that she was blushing slightly.

"See anything interesting, princess?" Chad asked as he got up and walked over to where his daughter was. Raye got up and shook her head.

"I wouldn't wanna be a princess."

Chad blinked at this rather strange comment. "Why not?" he asked.

The raven-haired eight year old regarded him with a serious expression and replied, "It's too much work, Daddy. Serena can be the Princess."

Chuckling at the long-running inside joke, Chad said, "Come here, you munchkin." One day he hoped to find out why Raye considered her cheerful pigtailed friend a princess. He lifted her up and hugged her. Raye for her part giggled and snuggled closer. "Come on, let's get you back to bed. You shouldn't be up this late." Raye only snuggled closer.

'I like this!'

- - - - -

About five minutes later entering Raye's bedroom, Chad turned on the light. At that moment, the eight year old suddenly remembered the books she had left lying out on the floor. She gave her father a sheepish grin as his eyes found them.

"What were you doing, Raye?" the shaggy acolyte asked. He sounded mildly puzzled.

"Just looking at my books, Daddy," the raven-haired child explained. She casually flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. "I was picking out what you might read me tomorrow."

Chad blinked and then he slowly smiled. Raye took a moment to appreciate what this Chad looked like. He was clean-shaven and his hair was still long but neatly trimmed. He had on an old pair of jeans and a T-shirt and socks. As he moved closer towards her, she also noticed that he had a small pink heart sticker stuck on his forehead above his right eye.

'Oh!' She stifled yet another giggle. 'Did little Raye do that to him?' Either Chad didn't know or had forgotten it was there or her father was a good sport. 'I doubt my Chad would do that... Maybe for me but I wouldn't ask him to do that.'

She squealed as Chad found a ticklish spot. "I'm wise to your plan now."

"What plan?" Raye was confused. She squealed as he tickled her again.

"What plan?" Chad mocked with a gentle tone. "I'm not letting you stay up until midnight just so I can read you a THIRD bedtime story."

"I wouldn't do that!" the little priestess protested while wrapping her arms loosely about his neck and giving him an earnest look.

Chad smiled and touched the tip of her nose. "Come on. Back to bed."

"Okay," Raye agreed, "But I'm not sleepy." That statement was true enough. She didn't protest though when the young man tucked her back into bed and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She watched as he picked up the storybooks and put them back where Raye had gotten them from.

"Go to sleep, Raye," Chad requested. He walked to the switch and turned the lights off. Raye rolled to her side, sought out the stuffed animal she had saw there, and hugged it. She listened as Chad left the room. Smiling to herself contently, she started making plans for the next day.

- - - - -

Little Raye Hino wasn't the only one who was active that night. When Serena found herself in bed, she was bewildered believing that the transfer might have failed. But after hopping out of bed, she was delighted to find that she was indeed eight years old. 'To think I know how long I'll take to blossom,' the blonde mused as she looked down at her boyish frame. She was wearing a pink and white nightgown with its ubiquitous bunny-head logo. 'I'm cute as a button but how can Darien stay loyal to a little kid?' Serena shook her head. "I guess we're here, Luna."

"Yes," Luna replied. She bounced onto Serena's bed from the other side and padded to where she could sit on her haunches facing her charge. "I wish it wasn't so cold out though. I'd like to go for a hunt. I'm feeling antsy."

Serena gave the young cat, no longer a kitten, a long look. "I think a mouse might be a bit big for you." She grinned as Luna said something rude. "Want me to wash your mouth out?"

"I have claws," Luna stated simply holding one paw up.

"Jeez, Luna, I was joking!" Serena complained and then grinned, "Let's go see Big Sis!"

She started skipping towards the door and humming to herself. It was the youngster's bad luck to reach the door as it opened. The little blonde (her long pigtails undone for the night) stumbled backwards, both hands covering the swelling lump on her forehead. She abruptly sat down and sniffled. Light flooded her bedroom. She wondered if it had been Reenie coming into her room but it was her mother's voice that cut through the throbbing in her forehead.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay, Serena?"

'Stupid question!' Serena whined to herself and sniffled again. She looked out from under her hands to see Ellen Tsukino coming across the floor on slippered feet. The mother of two bent down and gently took her youngest hands. "Let me see, sweetheart."

"I'm okay, Mommy," the meatball-headed girl assured her mother than mentally winced. She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. 'Man, I sound like I'm about to start bawling! Am I that much of a crybaby?'

"Let's see that bump," Ellen instructed and pulled Serena's hands away. The youngster winced as her mother probed it and tears began to flow down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to hit you with the door."

"I know," Serena said and sniffled again. She continued to restrain her emotions. Her mother must have sensed it and lifted her little girl up into a hug. Serena did not object in the slightest.

"What were you doing up? Going to the bathroom?"

"I was gonna go see Reenie, Mommy. I know she wasn't really happy with me." She chewed her lip. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

'Thank goodness.' "Well, let's see if you can sleep with her, but you'll have to be quiet, Serena. Reenie's asleep. It's late." Serena nodded. She gave her mother a huge smile as the woman bent down and kissed her on the tender spot on her forehead.

'Mommy... Mom can always make me feel better,' Serena observed and laid her head against her mother's hip. The pair left Serena's room, her mother pausing to turn off the light. Luna followed peering about. As the pair exited, the black cat turned and stalked down the hall towards the attic stairs.

Serena was starting to get comfortable even though she still felt like she wanted to go for a quick jog or something when suddenly she became aware that her mother had stopped. Lifting her head up, she glanced about the dark room. While fine detail couldn't be made out, one thing that Serena could make out was the fact that the bed was empty. "Where is she?" Serena felt herself starting to worry and the tears returned. 'If I'm here, where's Reenie?' A sudden thought occurred to her. 'Did she go out on a mission and leave me alone just like she thinks I did to her?' The eight year old pushed that idea aside although it took some effort. 'My big sister wouldn't do that. She loves me lots. Or at least I don't think she would do that.'

Ellen for her part moved over and sat Serena on Reenie's bed. "Serena, you wait right here," the woman instructed the little girl and left the room. The seconds seem to drag by but eventually, her mother returned. "I think you'll have to sleep in your own bed tonight, Serena. It looks like Reenie went out."

Serena's eyes went wide and she turned around to stare out the window. "But it's majorly late, Mommy!" she blurted out.

"Yes, it is. Now come on, young lady, back to bed. You can talk to Reenie tomorrow." The tone in her mother's voice made Serena wary of arguing. She hopped off the pink-haired girl's bed and trotted back across to her own room, where her mother gently tucked her in. It had been a long time since her mother had done that. "Now go to sleep. I'm going to get your daddy to go out and look for her. Sammy will be here if anything happens."

'Uhoh!' the little girl thought, 'I hope I didn't get Reenie in trouble.' Her mother gave her a kiss and after straightening moved towards the bedroom door.

The little blonde had just begun running scenarios over in her mind on how she could make sure her daughter was all right when Ellen's voice made her bolt upright. "REENIE!" Serena looked past her mother and found the pink-haired ten year old looking shocked. "Exactly where were you, young lady?"

'Busted...' Serena sadly thought. Reenie seemed at a loss for words. 'She can't possibly deny it. After all, she's got her jacket on and is carrying her shoes!'

"Serena, go to sleep. Reenie, come with me," Ellen directed before stepping into the hall and closing the bedroom door. Serena sighed, flopped back onto her bed, and decided that if Reenie used Luna Ball, she wouldn't protest.

- - - - -

'That's it?' Molly Baker thought as her senses untangled themselves. 'Did we even make it?' The fact that she was in her bedroom sitting at her dresser wearing her nightgown rather than at the park in her Sailor Scout uniform wasn't the most reassuring piece of evidence. Getting up, Molly walked to the door and opened it. All seemed quiet. She could hear the television in the living room down the hall. Stepping out and turning that way, she paused beside her sister's open door. "I must be in another dimension," Molly muttered as she took in the clutter-free floor before her, "It's actually clean..." Not spotless but much improved.

"Oh thanks a lot!" came a familiar voice. Molly lifted her eyes to see her sister sitting at her desk. Her figure was backlit by the desk lamp. Nevertheless, Molly could see the fourteen year old girl was frowning at her. "You think I live in a pigsty, Sis?"

"Well..." Molly came in and lifted the bed skirt to check beneath it.

"Oh hardy har har," Jenny mocked as she got up and glared at her older sister.

'I must've made it. There's no way MY Jenny would wear that.' That being Jennifer Baker's candy-cotton pink nightgown. The younger redhead even had a pink scrunchie gathering her hair into a loose ponytail reminiscent of the one Lita wore.

"Sorry, I'm not my usual self, Jen," Molly apologized to her sister.

"Oh," Jenny's annoyed expression vanished as she asked, "So your date went that well, huh?"

"Date?" Molly asked. 'Did I go on a date? Melvin had to work on some computer thing.'

"Yeah, Molly. You know... The one you went on tonight with Greg? The one you've been going on about for days." Molly only gave the teen a smile, not wanting anyone to suspect. Of course, the silence allowed her kid sister to speculate, which she did by saying, "Ooowww... so it went like that!" Molly wasn't quite sure how to handle the apparent smugness in her little sister's voice. "Oh yeah, Molly, Mrs. Tsukino phoned. She wants to know if you can sit Serena and Reenie Monday."

'Bingo. If those two need babysitting, I guess there's no doubt... Of course, Serena as an adult might need babysitting sometimes too.' "Thanks, Sis. I'll call her tomorrow." Molly turned to leave the room when Jenny stopped her.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, Sis," Molly replied. "I'd love to." If anything, Molly missed spending time with Jenny.

"Well, go pick one out, Sis," the younger teen suggested. "I need to finish this book report up. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

"And see if Mom wants to watch!" Jenny called as her sister left the room.

Molly nodded, even though her sister couldn't see her. She made her way to the living room. 'Serena and I have been friends since kindergarten but when I became a Sailor Scout, things got a lot more hectic.' It was the price of being a Sailor-suited fighter for justice. The young woman mentally frowned. 'Could Jenny have been jealous of Serena all this time?' It was a thought that had never occurred to her. It might explain some things. 'She sure doesn't act like this Reenie. I just hope Serena doesn't say something mean like she prefers her Reenie to this one. That kid looks up to her "big sister" so much it'd probably crush the kid for life.'

"Earth to Molly. Come in, Molly!" The redhead started and then grinned at her mother who was looking both annoyed and amused. "Daydreaming are we?"

"Just thinking about Serena and Reenie. Mrs. Tsukino wants me to babysit Monday. Is that okay, Mom?" Molly asked.

Her mother looked surprised. "Sure. Jenny's old enough and I trust her to be alone for a little bit." Mrs. Baker smiled. "Of course, Serena might want to come and visit too. She likes Jennifer."

"Serena likes everybody," Molly mused. "She's got such a big heart."

"And it can get easily hurt too, Molly," Mrs. Baker remarked.

'Yeah that's true. Look at how she reacted when Reenie was rude to me.' Sitting down on the couch, the seventeen year old sighed a little.

"Everything go okay on your date?"

"Yes, I just... Well... I feel like I've had a really long day, Mom," the redhead lamented. "Jenny's idea of watchin' a movie was a good one."

"What are you going to watch, Molly?"

"Are you gonna watch with us?"

"No, I think I'll go co-op the bathtub and soak." The woman smiled. "I'm not as energetic as I used to be."

Molly snorted with disbelief before interjecting, "Speaking of that, I hope Serena isn't too energetic Monday."

"I don't know why, Molly," Jenny commented as she stepped out of the hallway, "Reenie looks after Serena like she's playing house or something. Or at least that's what you tell me. You're just there to make sure they don't burn down the house, kill each other, and dial for the EMS if they do."

"Jeez, Jenny, you make it sound like a combat zone. They're good girls," Molly protested but with a laugh.

"They just don't like me as much as they like you, Sis, 'though it's good money." Jenny put in, "Say maybe you should go on another date with Greg and I can take the job. I need some extra cash to buy a cute vase I saw today." They might own a jewelry store but the family wasn't swimming in money.

"Absolutely not," Mrs. Baker put in, "I told you, Jennifer, one item a month." Jenny pouted. "You're like a dragon building its treasure trove. If I don't put some limits on it, there won't be any place for us to sleep."

"MOOOOM... It's not that bad, and I sold most of my pieces at the school fair last fall, didn't I?"

"That's true, honey." Mrs. Baker allowed, "But how big is this '_cute vase_'?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. Her mom made it sound like it was the size of Tokyo Bay or something. "Jenny could share with me," Molly offered, feeling she had to support her sister.

"Yeah, see?" Jennifer said, "Come on, Mom. It's only one little vase." The teenager sketched the dimensions with her hands.

"Which will mysteriously multiply to half a dozen other things. I know you, Jennifer Baker. You can just wait until next month." Jenny looked sullen.

In a mock whisper, Molly offered conspiratorially, "Jen, you can take me tomorrow and I'll buy it."

"Are you serious?" Jenny asked, eyes bright. Her sister had never shown an interest in antique hutting before, expensive or otherwise.

"Maybe not," Molly reconsidered as their mother gave a pointed cough. After exchanging a look, both sisters giggled.

End of Chapter 7

Coming next in **Chapter 8 "Friends"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	8. Chapter 8 Friends

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 8 "Friends"**

**R**aye Hino's eyes popped open. At first, the eight year old wasn't sure what had awakened her. But then, she understood. Sitting up, the youngster glanced at the clock. 'Five huh?' Raye made a face as she threw the covers back and padded quickly but quietly towards the door. 'I guess smaller body means a smaller bladder.' She yawned a little and thought. 'Well, I'll go really quick and then head back to bed. I don't have to get up for school for a couple hours.'

After using the facilities, the raven-haired youngster came out into the hallway. She shivered slightly in the dim hallway as she padded towards her room, but instead of entering her own bedroom, she went down the hall and paused outside of Chad's bedroom. It wasn't until she had put her hand on the doorknob that it occurred to Raye exactly what she was doing.

She jerked her hand back as if the doorknob was red-hot. Then she stared at the closed door for a moment before giggling. 'Oh my God, I was going to crawl into _his_ bed!' It was certainly something that she never would've considered doing with her biological father. Raye wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or pleased. After all, she was really a "_big girl_". She stifled another giggle at the thought of what the other Chad would do if he'd ever found her sexy seventeen year old self crawling into his bed.

'Raye, you pervert!' she scolded herself but she couldn't help but grin. She chewed her lip, pondered for a moment, and then decided that the worst that could happen would be that Chad would send her back to her own bed. 'I'm only eight.' Easing the door open, she padded quietly across the floor in the darkness until she reached the bed. As slowly as she could, little Raye eased herself up onto the bed and then snuggled in beside her father.

The raven-haired youngster grinned into his back and closed her eyes contentedly. 'This is fun!' was her final thought before going back to sleep. When Raye next awoke, she felt disoriented until she remembered she wasn't in her room. Chad was apparently up; the bed was empty except for herself. At some point, he had tucked her under the covers. She frowned at the early morning sunlight streaming in through the window. 'What time is it?' the youngster wondered. Pushing herself up, she looked about for a clock.

Her dark eyes widened in surprise as she saw the time. 'Oh no! I'll be late for school!' Scrambling from bed, she ran from Chad's room. 'Why didn't Daddy wake me up? Was it to get back at me for sneaking into his room?' She shook that thought off and dashed back to her room. There she shucked off her pajamas and made a frantic search for her elementary school uniform.

She paused briefly to examine it. It matched the style and color scheme of the one that she'd seen Reenie wear to school many times. 'What did I expect? Oh well, when in Rome...' Shrugging, Raye started to dress.

- - - - -

Chad looked up from his bowl of cereal as he heard the pounding of young feet. "Sounds like Raye's up," Grandpa Hino remarked with a chuckle. "I'm surprised considering you said she was up late meditating." 'She'll make a fine priestess one day.'

Chad smiled. "Yeah, Raye's a real go-getter, Grandpa." He smiled a little and then turned his attention back to his breakfast. Becoming Raye's father had been a gradual process and Chad was happy he could assume that role. Grandpa Hino, his mentor, certainly approved. The old priest seemed less worried about Raye's future now that she had a loving parent who was accepted by the youngster. 'Do we need to do anything today?' Chad mused to himself as he ate.

His list making was cut short as an eight year old hurried into the kitchen looking flustered. The young man blinked. "Raye," he began, "Why are you wearing your school uniform?" The little girl frowned at him, looked down, and then back up at him.

"I have to go to school." 'I WANT to go to school.' It was the perfect place to meet the others and "report".

"Why sweetie?" Grandpa Hino asked. "It's Sunday. You don't have school today."

"Su-Sunday?" Raye squeaked. She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes," Chad affirmed. She regarded her grandfather who nodded his confirmation. "What day did you think it is?"

Raye frowned and then softly offered, "Friday." She gave her father a puzzled look. 'I know for a fact that it was Thursday when we left.' "What's the date?" she asked. When Chad told her, eyes opened wide. 'Oh man! We've jumped backwards in time... But why? Sailor Pluto?' This thought was unexpectedly pushed aside by an unusual one. "Wait a second... You mean I got up early when I _didn't_ have to?" This was supposed to be something of a vacation.

"Afraid so, pumpkin," Chad said with a chuckle. "Why don't you get changed, and I'll fix you some breakfast. Then you can help me do some chores."

"'Kay!" Raye agreed with a smile. She turned and skipped from the room.

"That went rather smoothly, my boy," Grandpa Hino observed. Chad only looked thoughtful.

- - - - -

Serena, who was still dressed in her pajamas, kept glancing nervously between Reenie and her mother between spoonfuls of cereal and bites of toast. The pink-haired ten year old hadn't said much this morning about last night's events and, moreover, had appeared abhorred to the idea of using Luna Ball to extricate herself from trouble.

'I don't get it... I told her it was okay this time,' Serena thought. The little blonde mentally sighed though as she remembered her daughter simply saying, "That wouldn't set a good example, Little Sis." The eight year old then pointed out that she was really seventeen, thus didn't really need an example. Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say because the older child seemed even more adamant not to use Luna Ball. This was regardless of the fact that she had been out on Scout business.

When Ellen had made her appearance downstairs, it rapidly became clear that not everything had been settled the night before. So now as the Tsukino's ate breakfast, there was underlying tension in the air. Reenie was not helping matters by acting as if nothing were wrong. This just seemed to irritate her grandmother.

'I don't think she's doing it on purpose but if she just looked a little unhappy, Mom'd probably let her off with just the scolding she got last night. The '_injured innocence_' act never worked for me, even when I was little!' Serena reasoned. Of course, she couldn't communicate that fact to Reenie and even if she could, she doubted her "_big sister_" would be receptive to such a suggestion.

"Are you done?" her mother's voice broke into Serena's musings. The little girl turned to see that her mother was talking to Reenie.

"Yes, Aunt Ellen," Reenie replied solemnly.

"Then you can go up to your room and stay there." Reenie made a face but left the table.

"Is she in trouble, Mommy?" Serena asked.

"Yes she is, honey," Ellen confirmed. "Reenie was very naughty so I grounded her for the weekend."

"Grounded?" Sammy asked. He was eyeing his mother in disbelief. Reenie almost never got into trouble.

"Sammy," his father snapped from behind his newspaper. Immediately, the young teen turned his attention to his breakfast. "You wouldn't sneak out of the house, pumpkin, would you?" This question was directed at Serena.

"Nope!" Serena replied, "I'd tell you and Mommy first where I was going." She gave Sammy a dirty look as he snickered.

"But you'd ask permission first, right honey?" her father ventured.

Serena nodded though reluctantly. 'Man, I won't have anybody to play with... unless I can get Mommy to let me go over to Lita and Amy's, or maybe Mina's... Yeah, I bet Luna would like to see Mina and Artemis.' The petite blonde decided to let her mother cool off a bit before broaching the subject.

- - - - -

Artemis crouched, every muscle tense and nothing moving except his eyes and the tip of his tail, ready to pounce. He watched the bit of paper dangling from the end of a piece of yarn with intense concentration. He also tried to ignore the pink rubber booties Mina had affixed to his paws.

"Mina," came the voice of her mother, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Mom!" the lone nine year old Chibi-Scout called out deftly jerking the bit of paper away from Artemis who had attempted to take advantage of his charge's distraction. He had just settled himself into position for another leap when Mina's mother came into the living room.

"Young lady," her mother remarked as she put her hands on her hips, "What did you do to poor Artemis?"

The little girl wearing a big red ribbon gave her mother a puzzled look, regarded Artemis, and the answered, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Then what does he have on his feet?"

"I bet Artemis that he couldn't catch the paper with 'em on. He said he could," Mina declared truthfully. She pulled the paper out up to show her mother as Artemis jumped for it. The white lunar cat circled his charge warily looking for a better vantage point.

"Honestly, Mina, you're nine now. You're not a little girl anymore. You're old enough to know that Artemis _doesn't_ understand you. He's just a pet," Mrs. Aino stated disapprovingly. She strode over, picked the cat up, and started tugging at the pink rubber booties.

"We were playing, Mom, and he knows what I'm saying," Mina protested. 'Even if he won't talk in front of her. Carrie _still_ believes me.' "'Sides, he's my friend."It was tough being the oldest of their third grade peer group.

"Well, 'your friend' is going to become a furry potholder if he gets into my yarn again," Mrs. Aino remarked. "Now stop tormenting poor Artemis, Mina, and go clean your room. You have singing lessons this afternoon, and I see you still haven't made your bed."

The girl made a face. "It ain't even ten yet, Mom. I got lotsa time."

"Well, if you have so much free time, honey, then you can practice your lines for the shoot that's coming up," her mother suggested.

'I hate this,' Mina whined as she stomped her way towards her room. 'It's just one stupid line, and I know it off the top of my head!' After a moment, she silently continued, 'I bet I could even belch it.' She was not looking forward to singing lessons. She liked singing, and singing in concerts, but the lessons were boring. 'I have to stand there and look pretty and not wiggle.' Given how much energy the nine year old normally possessed, standing still was sheer torture.

Mina was also annoyed that her mother was so insensitive to Artemis. He was a cat, a young cat as a matter of fact. Playing with yarn was just something cats did, and he just wasn't a pet. 'But I heard Mrs. Tsukino tell Serena that too, that Luna's just a pet and can't understand us. I wish I could tell Mom we're Sailor Scouts and Luna and Artemis really can talk. Reenie would get super mad though.' She understood why. Reenie had explained it many times what would happen if the public knew their secret identities. Coming into her room, Mina scowled. 'This room is clean! What's Mom talking about? I should be out playing with Carrie!'

- - - - -

Dr. Mary Anderson was sorting freshly washed laundry into piles in her apartment when she heard her daughters' voices. Both little girls were talking in hushed whispers but even so, it was clear that they were arguing. The mother of two didn't bother to interrupt her current task; the argument didn't sound serious enough for her to get into the middle of it, and her twins rarely fought. She paused for a moment when she realized the voices, still hushed, were growing closer.

"You ask her, Sis," Amy was saying.

"Why?" Lita sounded mildly annoyed, "You're the one that wants to do it."

"Well, you want to too."

"Yeah but it was your idea, Amy," the little ponytailed brunette pointed out.

Mary resumed her task as her daughters came into view. Lita was dressed in a skirt and blouse. Amy had apparently decided to borrow some of Lita's clothing.

"Ask her," Amy prompted her sister. Lita gave her sister an annoyed look and folded her arms.

"Lita, would you put these away please?" Mary asked her daughter holding out a pile of towels and facecloths. The brunette nodded then took the stack, turned, and went back the way she had come. "Now, what did you want to know, Amy?"

The blue-haired youngster shifted from foot to foot before asking, "Mom, can we go play at Serena's?"

Mary blinked. "And why did you want Lita to ask me?"

"Well, 'cause you wouldn't let me go to the park," Amy pointed out.

"Ah, so you figured if Lita asked me, I'd let both of you go?" When her daughter nodded, Mary chuckled to herself. "Here, go put these away." She handed a pile of clothing over to her. "That's your stuff, Amy."

"I know, Mom," the blue-haired youngster remarked and left. Lita was soon back and took her own pile of clothing. When Amy returned from her bedroom as well, Mary asked, "Lita, did you phone Mrs. Tsukino and see if it was okay?"

"No Mommy. I thought we should ask you first."

"Well, go phone," she directed her daughter. Grinning, the twins bounded from the room.

- - - - -

A raven-haired girl skipped down the sidewalk near the Cherry Hill Temple humming to herself. 'I can't believe Daddy let me go _all by myself_!' Raye thought. There was a certain amount of pride in knowing that Chad trusted her enough at eight to go certain places on her own. Of course, there were conditions to this trust, like calling home when she got to her destination, but Raye viewed that as common sense rather than a burden.

It had initially startled the little priestess to discover that she couldn't just go anywhere anytime she pleased. That was until she remembered even if she was really seventeen, to the world she looked like a little girl. 'And my God, I have a horrible attention span!' the raven-haired child complained to herself as she waited for a stoplight to change. 'I said I would help Daddy with some chores...' True, she had kept her word and had helped, to a point. But after less than an hour passed, the youngster felt restless and grew more interested in playing. 'I understand what Mina means about little Carrie.'

Her desire to go over to Serena's had intensified when she had failed to receive a response to her communicator call. 'I should see how Reenie and Serena are doing. I can tell them that there's nothing wrong here. Maybe we can go see Amy and Lita too.' That thought was a warm one and Raye smiled.

About five minutes later, Raye was starting to wonder if she would ever get to the Tsukino home. 'Man, I knew it was a long way from my place but I didn't think it was THIS far!' She gave a crooked smile. 'Yeah but I got shorter legs now.' It wasn't much longer until she was knocking at the Tsukino's front door.

When the door opened, Raye craned her neck to see Serena's mother. "Hello Raye," the familiar woman said with a smile, "Come in."

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino. Can I please use your phone? Daddy wants me to call him."

"Sure dear," she replied as she closed the door. Raye, who had been busy removing her shoes, paused and regarded Ellen. "Amy and Lita are here too, Raye. The only one missing is Mina, but I understand she has lessons today."

'Lessons?' Raye wondered as she took her jacket off. "Thanks," she said as Ellen took it to be hung up. Dialing the temple, she informed Chad that she was safe and then handed the phone over to Serena's mother at her father's request.

"Go on, Raye. Serena and the others are upstairs," Mrs. Tsukino told her young guest before taking the receiver. It was not unusual for one or more of these girls to visit. They've been friends with Serena since kindergarten and she had gotten to know them (and their parents) well in the process. Reenie had become a pseudo-big sister to all of them.

Grinning, Raye bounded up the stairs. She could feel a knot of excitement in her belly as she anticipated seeing Lita again. 'I wonder if Serena cried a lot when she saw Lita?' Raye thought. She had just cleared the top of the stairs when she spotted Serena. The little blonde was looking forlornly down the hall.

"Hi Raye!" Serena chirped and waved, "Guess who's here!"

"Amy and Lita?" Raye guessed. 'Boy, Serena hasn't grown at all. She still looks five.'

"YEAH!" the meatball-headed eight year old enthused, "It was like a total surprise! Mommy wouldn't let me go over to their place." She smiled and stepped back from her doorway to let her friend in.

"Hi Raye!" both Amy and Lita greeted.

Raye stared at Lita for a long moment and then going over gave the brunette a big hug. This seemed to startle the eight year old. Not wanting Amy to feel neglected, Raye gave the blue-haired girl a hug as well. Stepping back, she looked Lita up and down, then Amy, and finally looked Serena over. "Still the smallest, huh Meatball Head?" 'And cute as a button.' Lita had about six inches and thirty pounds over her pigtailed princess.

Lita and Amy blinked in surprise. They were even more surprised when Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye. "Pyro. I take after my mom but Small Lady must take after Darien." She didn't mention that Amy was taller than Raye now.

The two sisters exchanged looks before Lita questioned, "Small Lady?"

"Yeah," Serena remarked, "You know, Reenie..." She waved vaguely in the ten year old's direction. The Anderson girls exchanged another look. It still seemed weird even if Serena had confessed who she really was.

"Serena, why do you call Reenie that?" Amy inquired.

"That's what her mom calls her," Raye explained.

"Oh... So, um... You're a grown... I mean seventeen too, right Raye?" Amy asked the slightly shorter Raye. When the raven-haired girl nodded, the blue-haired girl gave a low whistle. 'Wow! She's really in high school like Molly is.'

"Too bad Mina couldn't come," Serena commented.

"Your mom mentioned something about Mina having lessons, Serena," Raye remarked.

"Yeah, singing lessons," the meatball-headed blonde chirped. Raye looked thoughtful but Lita and Amy giggled. "So she couldn't come." 'I hope she pays attention.' Serena enjoyed Raye's singing but Mina's was a far different story but she would never tell her ribbon-wearing friend that.

"Yeah, but maybe you should go get Reenie since it's Scout stuff."

"Can't," Serena said with such firmness that it made Raye blink.

"Huh?"

"Mommy caught her coming in last night," the pigtailed blonde explained. "I told her to use Luna Ball but she wanted to act like some sort of martyr."

"Serena, what's a martyr?" Amy asked. She was a little startled as both Serena and Raye turned to stare at her. "What?"

Serena waved it off and settled herself at the low table. The other third-graders followed suit. "Sorry Amy. I guess we're just not used to you _not_ knowing like everything in the whole universe," Serena observed.

"I wish I did know everything," the little blue-haired girl remarked. "That way, I'd know what Santa's going to get me for Christmas."

"Santa ain't real, Amy," Lita blurted out. "Mommy just puts his name on our presents."

"You're making that up!" Amy protested. She had heard rumors but...

"No, I'm not. He ain't a real person. Stewy told me at school," Lita countered.

Raye, who had felt her stomach tighten unexpectedly at the pronouncement that Santa Claus wasn't real, was a little surprised when Serena interjected, "He IS real."

"See!" Amy protested. The little blue-haired girl had looked near the verge of tears.

"Or was," their pigtailed princess amended.

"What?" the other three girls asked.

"Santa Claus is a spirit, a nice magical spirit."

"Really?" Amy asked, eyes opening wide. 'Serena's so smart.'

"Oh great, now she's going to want to capture Santa Claus," Lita moaned. It was Serena and Raye's turn to look puzzled. "Sis wants to be a paranor... a para... a ghost catcher when she grows up."

"Not a doctor like your mom?" Serena asked somewhat surprised.

"Well I can be both, Princess," Amy reasoned. This made the other girls grin. "But that's like _way_ in the future."

"Speaking of which, why can't the Princess from the future join us?" Raye asked, "I know your mom caught her but still..."

"'Cause," Serena said, suddenly turning sober, "Mommy grounded Reenie to her room for the rest of today. And..." Serena paused and lowered her voice, "I think Mommy even spanked her." This made Lita and Amy's eyes widen. In their eyes, Reenie was the epitome of a good girl. She never got into trouble like that.

The little priestess, on the other hand, only nodded and declared, "Karma, it'll come back to bite you in the ass."

- - - - -

Reenie Tsukino strained to try and hear what Serena and her little friends were talking about. Nevertheless, she didn't dare open her bedroom door. Her grandmother had been quite emphatic about not leaving her room and had told Serena that Reenie couldn't play with her today. Serena had taken it badly of course.

'I hope Serena isn't tattling about me,' Reenie worried but somehow knew that the little blonde was. 'Man, I wish I could go in there.' She was startled by a gentle tapping at her door. Opening it, she found the little Sailor Scout of Mars standing there. "Raye, I'm not allowed any visitors," Reenie said simply.

"I know," Raye whispered. She winked and handed a folded piece of paper over to Reenie before returning to Serena's bedroom. Reenie looked in and smiled as Serena waved at her. The Anderson Twins only gave her solemn looks before breaking into giggles.

'What's that all about?' Reenie wondered as she quietly closed her door and unfolded the paper. It read, "_I did a fire-reading last night. No signs of trouble._" 'Wow! Everything is spelled right. Pretty good for a third... That's right, she's really in eleventh grade.' That did not help Reenie. 'What does Raye mean '_no signs of trouble_'? The bloody Time Gate is closed!' The note far from raising her spirits, it only made her more anxious to go and visit her little sister and friends. 'Oh, how much trouble would I get into?'

Reenie's spirits drooped. 'Man, Grandma would likely be really ticked.' Contrary to what Serena believed, her grandmother had not deemed it necessary to spank her. Instead, Ellen had grounded Reenie to her room for the entire weekend save meals, baths, and bathroom breaks.

- - - - -

Luna, lunar cat and long suffering advisor to Princess Serena, glowered at her charge. The eight year old was attempting to stand on her head. "Must you do that?" Luna inquired. All four third-graders looked at her puzzled. "Serena, you're old enough to know not to play in a skirt like that."

Serena, whose socked feet currently framed her face, blew a raspberry and then attempted yet again to get her feet off of the floor.

"I can't believe you're being so childish." If cats could put their hands on their hips, Luna would have.

"Oh chill out, kitty," Raye told Luna. "You sound like a nagging auntie."

"Or Reenie," Lita remarked.

"Wha..?" the little blonde began but overbalanced as she tried to regard Lita. Yelping, she toppled to the ground and rolled to her back before sitting up. "You think Reenie's bossy?"

The tallest of the girls seemed suddenly uncomfortable and shifted uneasily. Luna closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "I am not trying to nag, Serena. I just wish you'd act your age."

"I am. **I'm eight**!" the meatball-headed girl retorted. Raye giggled.

"I mean your REAL age."

"What's the fun in that?" 'My body hasn't been this flexible in years.'

"Girls, there's something wrong and we need to be serious," Luna argued.

"Oh come on," Raye protested, "I told you. There wasn't anything in the Great Fire. Everything's cool here."

"Did you do it right, Raye?" Amy inquired. She took a step back as Raye gave her a hard look. The raven-haired child glanced at Lita who had given a warning sound. "I mean, our Raye's been trying... I just..." Amy decided that instead of putting her foot in her mouth, being quiet would be the better part of valor.

"Well, I'm sure I did it right, Miss Anderson. Why don't you run a scan?"

"For what?" the blue-haired child asked before looking at her sister.

"Temporal anomalies." 'I think that's what she calls it.'

"Um... Temporal..." Amy glanced at Lita who shrugged.

"Problems with time," Luna put in.

"I can do that?"

Raye and Serena exchanged a look. "Like didn't Reenie ask you to do that?"

"No," Lita sounded annoyed.

"Well, I still say there isn't any problem, but it might be something the Great Fire WON'T tell us about," Raye admitted.

"Huh?" all three girls asked.

"I think Raye means that sometimes the Great Fire won't give answers to certain questions. I mean it certainly never gave us any guidance on who Reenie really was." Luna took on a thoughtful look and then said, "Amy, I think you should try scanning for temp... I mean time trouble."

Amy looked very uncertain and admitted, "I don't know if I can, Luna."

"Can what, sweetheart?" All five girls jumped and looked towards the door. There stood Ellen Tsukino looking questioningly at Amy. "Um..."

"Spell temporal anomaly, Mommy," Serena supplied. Her mother blinked rather hard.

"I don't even think I could say that much less spell it." Ellen smiled slightly, "I see you've been watching those sci-fi shows with Sammy again. Well, girls, it's almost lunch. Raye, Amy, Lita, would you like to stay?"

"Yes please!" the girls in question chorused.

"Well, Raye, call your dad first. Then, Amy or Lita, go phone your mom and ask if it's okay."

"Thanks, Mrs. Tsukino!" Amy, Lita, Raye cheered in unison before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Serena got up from her sitting position and came over to give her mother a hug around her legs, "Thanks Mommy."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Ellen said, patting her three foot eleven inch daughter gently on the head. She then going over to Reenie's room and knocking on the door. All five girls watched as Reenie's door opened and the pink-haired girl looked up at her aunt. "Young lady," Ellen's voice was cool, "Come help me with lunch."

"Yes, Aunt Ellen." Reenie replied stoically. As the mother of two turned to walk down the hall, Reenie stepped out and regarded all the girls. "Hi!" she called.

"Hi!" the girls chorused before giggling again.

"I'll phone Mom, Sis." Then Raye and Amy left Serena's room and headed down the hall. Reenie followed them.

"Reenie doesn't look happy," Lita commented.

"Yeah, being grounded would majorly suck for her," Serena confided as she went over and sat on her bed. Lita settled herself beside her. Luna for her part climbed into Serena's lap.

"I'm glad Mommy didn't catch us coming home last night," Lita mused. 'Sis and I would've got spanked too.' "'Sides, I think she's really ticked with me as it is."

Serena frowned slightly. "How come, Lita? 'Cause if she was mad, she wouldn't let you come over?"

The little brunette seemed uncertain for a moment and then confessed, "I get nightmares, Serena." She paused and then added, "And I guess I yell 'cause Mommy wakes up."

"I heard an '_and_' in there," Serena observed softly.

She looked up quickly to see if her sister was back. Then the third-grader whispered, "Sometimes, I wet the bed," then blushed. She hadn't even told Reenie this.

Serena gave her taller friend a quick hug then asked, "And you think your mommy's mad at you for waking her up?" Lita nodded. "How come?" Her friend shrugged. "Have you asked her?"

"No, Princess," Lita replied, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Would you ask your mommy?"

"Sure," the blonde chirped. "She's the best. But I bet your mom's not mad but worried. And if you think she's just grumpy... Well, I was really grumpy when I woke up in the mornings too for a long time. Wasn't I, Luna?"

"Yes, indeed you were," Luna agreed. "What are your nightmares about Lita? Do you remember?"

"I dunno. We're all big and it's all white and cold..."

"Like snow?" Serena prodded.

Lita looked thoughtful. "I thought it might be but it's... I don't know... weird." The brunette frowned. "And then something wraps around me tight. It starts to squeeze really really tight." The eight year old shivered and Serena put an arm around her. "And it gets so cold. And I can hear something. I don't know what... yelling and laughing together and then there's this really bright flash."

"Then what?" her pigtailed friend asked softly, her expression very serious.

"I'm little and I wake up in a puddle," the eight year old admitted. She sounded terribly bitter about it. "And Baloney says..."

"Who?" Luna and Serena asked.

"This doctor I talk to. She's dumb."

"No, she's not!" a voice interjected. Both Lita and Serena turned to see Amy enter the room, Raye on her heels. "You just don't like her." 'Mom says she's helping Lita and just give her a chance.'

"Well, I don't, Amy!" Lita countered. "And what the hell's wrong with that?!" Amy seemed startled almost ready to burst into tears. Even Raye and Serena were surprised.

"Whoa, girlfriend, like calm down."

"Well, it's so stupid. She wants me to talk about stuff but I _can't_ talk 'bout some of it. Reenie says I can't. Things would be a lot easier if I could tell Mommy I was a Sailor Scout."

Silence hung heavy in the room. Amy came over, got up on the other side of Lita, and hugged her. After a minute or so, she announced, "Mommy said we could stay for lunch, Sis."

"Daddy said it was okay too," Raye remarked with a smile.

"Lita," Luna began in a cautious tone, "You said it was all white and cold?" The ponytailed brunette nodded. "And then something grabs you and starts to squeeze?" Lita nodded again.

"What are you thinking, Luna?" Serena asked the black cat.

"Do you remember D Point?" the feline asked her charge. Serena's face drained of color and she looked near the verge of tears.

"Oh crud," Raye said softly.

"What's D Point?" Amy asked guardedly.

"You don't remember?" Luna asked. She seemed shocked. 'You're lucky.' When Amy shook her head, the black cat frowned. "What on earth has happened?" She frowned some more. "I'll have to go talk to that lazy-bones and see what the other me did."

"Huh?" the three eight year olds and one nine year old asked.

"I'll be back a bit, girls," Luna instructed. "You four stay out of trouble." With that, Luna gracefully leapt to the windowsill then left the bedroom purpose swirling about her.

"That was scary," Raye pointed out before grinning slightly.

"So what's D Point?" Amy asked again.

"Just where the grownup Sailor Scouts kicked some serious Negaverse butt! Sort of," Serena remarked.

"Sort of?"

"You want to tell it, Raye?" the little blonde requested. "I spent most of the time bawling my head off."

End of Chapter 8

Coming next in **Chapter 9 "Unhappy Sunday"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	9. Chapter 9 Unhappy Sunday

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 9 "Unhappy Sunday"**

**A**rtemis prowled around the silent Aino home. The white lunar cat was both thankful and sad that Mina wasn't around. His very hyper charge was fun to be around but only to a point. So Artemis was quite content to relax at first but now, he wanted someone to play with. Since it was only two, the little blonde and her mother wouldn't be home for hours yet. 'I guess I could go over to see Luna, but if I'm not back before Mina gets back, she'll be worried.' Artemis sighed. 'It's not like I'm a kitten!' He loved the little girl although he'd never admit it to her. Nevertheless, he wasn't like Serena who loved everybody and everything. Neither was Mina. Just sometimes, she treated him like a baby. 'Mina ain't as grownup as she thinks.'

He paused on a windowsill where warm sunlight flooded in and considered simply napping there. No sooner had the young cat dismissed that particular notion than he thought he heard something. After a moment, he ran out of the room and into the hallway. He cocked an ear towards the second floor and extended his senses. 'Is that Luna?' he wondered and ran up the stairs. "Luna!" he exclaimed surprised to spy the black cat coming out of Mina's room. "What are you doing here?!" Luna rarely left Serena's side. That was part of Diana's teaching. "Is the Princess all right?"

"Yes, she's fine. Thank you," Luna replied. 'He's _so_ cute. I just wanna...' She blushed.

Her reply stopped Artemis dead in his tracks. The next instant his eyes had widened and his fur was puffing out because Luna walked up to him and unexpectedly kissed him. After the realization of her action struck him, he leapt backwards in revulsion nearly toppling down the stairs. "What you do that for?!" he demanded. He wiped off his mouth with his paw. 'Jeez, girl cooties.'

"I was giving you a kiss, silly," Luna casually answered. 'He's so adorable.' "I haven't seen you in awhile." When Artemis made a face, she continued, "Well, that's what we do. We're engaged to marry you know."

"Do we gotta?" Artemis questioned. He never saw the paw that flashed out and smacked him upside his head. He gave a yelp and tumbled backwards down several painful steps before he regained his composure.

"**For Diana!** You nitwit of a kitten!"

"Kit-Kitten?! What's gotten into you, Luna?" He knew about that stuff. He overheard Mina's mother explain it to her daughter once. But...

"I don't suppose Reenie told you anything, did she?"

"R-Reenie? No why?" Luna sighed. "Is everything all right?" 'Is it the Negaverse?'

"No. Now hop up here so we can talk, Artemis."

"You ain't going to do anything gross, are you Luna?" Artemis asked plaintively. Several awkward seconds of silence in which Luna only glowered at him, he sighed. "Jeez. All right, but I just hope Mina doesn't hear about this. She'll start measuring me for a tuxedo or something." 'I'd never hear the end of it.'

About ten minutes later, both felines were sitting on Mina's bed. Luna looked mildly exasperated. Artemis on the other hand looked annoyed. 'So she's the '_other_' Luna. That's why she's acting so weird.' "Why did you have to come back, Luna?"

"I go where the Moon Princess goes, Artemis. You should know that. Besides, YOUR Reenie wanted her help."

Artemis made a face. "I s'ppose."

"Artemis," Luna began, paused, and then apologized, "I'm sorry about the kiss." He blinked. "I'm... I'm used to my Artemis and we spend a lot of time together these days. And Diana cares about us, you especially."

"Is that why she's so bossy?" he muttered.

Luna only smiled a little. "I actually did come over here to get your help."

"My help," the white cat seemed surprised, "I thought you were older than me." 'Way older.'

"I am where I come from but I need your help with your Sailor Scouts."

"Oh..."

"You see..." The black cat paused seem to think for a few moments and then began again, "Artemis, do you remember the battle with Queen Beryl?"

"Beryl?" The white cat seemed puzzled.

Luna sighed. "I can see this is going to take a long time."

"That sounds boring," Artemis moaned.

- - - - -

While Luna was sucking the happiness out of a young Artemis, five girls and one woman were sitting down to eat lunch. One of those girls, Reenie, was feeing both neglected and lonely. She was feeling neglected because Serena was sitting where Sammy normally did. The thirteen year old had bailed out early-on deciding to eat when "_the horde_", as he put it, was finished. Raye had claimed a spot to her left while Lita had taken the one to the right at the end of the table where her uncle normally sat. Amy, of course, sat beside her sister, which left Reenie sitting where Serena normally sat, i.e. beside her aunt.

This arrangement was lonely for the pink-haired youngster. Ellen Tsukino had been quite firm with her niece about not dawdling over lunch as a way to spend time with the girls, i.e. the woman was not about to overlook the fact that Reenie was still grounded.

It had taken quite a bit of pleading even to get her aunt to agree to let her eat her meal with the girls, instead of by herself in her room. Amy also wasn't helping matters. The little blue-haired girl gave her a wary look before sitting down. 'You'd think she thought that I was gonna pick on her or something,' Reenie grumbled unhappily.

"I wish Mina was here," Serena mused. The ten year old shot her future mother a hard look. "I can't wait to see her." 'Although her impersonation of Sailor Moon last time left something to be desired.'

"Mina likes her lessons better than playing with us," Amy commented. 'She's always saying how great they are.' Lita nodded since she had her mouth full.

"I dunno, Amy... I bet it's a lot of hard work," Raye countered. 'I've had a few in my life.'

"Yeah," Serena agreed before biting into her sandwich. And then with her mouth full, she suggested, "Raye, you should majorly do lessons with Mina."

"Chew your food, Serena," Reenie admonished. Then she demonstrated to the others by taking a prim bite of her own sandwich and then chewing it in a ladylike fashion. Lita, Amy, and Raye rolled their eyes.

Serena however said quite sweetly, "Yes Mommy!" That got the others giggling. Reenie frowned and was about to retort when she caught her aunt's eye and subsided into annoyed silence.

The little raven-haired girl stifled another giggle before saying, "I don't know about taking lessons with Mina..." 'I know Mina could really use my help but...' "She has a nasty tendency to blow things up. How about you, Amy?" Reenie noticed her aunt giving them an odd look.

"I'd rather swim than sing, Raye," Amy remarked, and then she took on a thoughtful look. "I wonder if ghosts like swimming?" Lita gave her sister a pained look.

"Well, there's always the _Flying Dutchman_," the meatball-headed eight year old put in. Seeing blank looks from the Anderson Twins, she explained, "It's a famous ghost ship." The blue-haired sister suddenly looked interested; the brown-haired sister groaned.

'I didn't know Serena knew that legend...' Ellen regarded her daughter with mild curiosity. 'Maybe she's finally coming out of her shell.' The mother of two noted that Reenie appeared perturbed. 'I suppose not being the center of attention for once won't kill her and it looks like it's helping Serena!'

Meanwhile, Raye, like Lita, finding no interest in ghost ships, decided to change the subject. "Too bad you're grounded, Reenie. You could've come play with us otherwise."

'Oh man...' Reenie moaned and then sighed. "Serena told you, didn't she?"

"You're right," the mother chimed in. "Reenie's grounded because she did something very naughty." The youngster in question blushed and blushed even more as four sets of young eyes affixed firmly on her. "Why don't you tell them what you did, Reenie?"

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence in which all the girls regarded her, Reenie reluctantly started to explain. She could feel her ears turning pink as the little girls, exclusive of Serena, looked surprised by the details. The preteen wasn't sure why Raye would be surprised though. She didn't have long to ponder the mystery because Lita was commenting, "Mommy would've been really mad if we got caught doing that." The ten year old was glad to see she at least had some sympathy coming from the Anderson girls.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, Sis, 'n' I bet Mom would've spanked us too." The blue-haired eight year old gave her older friend a long sad look. 'I'm glad Mom didn't catch us coming back.'

"Now eat your sandwich, Reenie," Mrs. Tsukino directed, satisfied that her point had been made. "I have some cookies for dessert."

"I know how it feels, Reenie," Amy said sympathetically to her older friend. "Mom was mad 'cause I stuck up for Lita and she had to come get us at school and everything." The lecture that she received afterwards had not been not pleasant.

"I can look after myself, Amelia," Lita growled which made both Serena and Amy jump. Lita also appeared mildly surprised by her words. "I just... Sorry Sis." She turned to the rest of her sandwich in confusion.

'What was that?' both Serena and Raye wondered.

Serena seemed embarrassed. "I sorta thought you were making that up before, Amy." 'Amy grounded because you were getting bullied?! Talk about majorly ironic.'

"Hey. That big bully was picking on MY sister." The blue-haired girl raised up her clenched fist.

"Fighting never solved anything, Amy," Reenie stated primly.

"And what about the Sailor Scouts? They fight," Raye asked, pointedly regarding Reenie.

"They're different 'cause..."

"Hey!" Lita exclaimed, quite ready to change the subject away from herself. "We can play that after lunch."

"Okay!" Serena quickly seconded. Amy and Raye nodded.

"And you can be Sailor Moon this time," the ponytailed girl offered. The big sister of the group glanced at Lita and decided that it wasn't worth delving in to.

"But who are we gonna fight?" Raye wondered. "If I did a fire-reading..." She trailed off looking thoughtful and then exclaimed, "Did I tell you guys I did a fire-reading last night?" Her friends nodded.

Reenie inquired, "You didn't sense _anything_, Raye?"

"Nope," Raye chirped.

"Not a thing?" Reenie tried, and failed, to keep the skepticism out of her voice. "Maybe you haven't been doing it right."

"Reenie!" Ellen admonished, "Go on up to your room."

"But I'm not done yet, Aunt Ellen!" her niece protested.

"Take it with you," the perturbed mother commanded. Then turning to her right, she commented, "I'm sure you tried very hard, Raye." 'Give the kid a break. It's just a game.' The little priestess nodded and gave the older girl a look that she normally reserved for Serena in her more annoying moments. Following the look, Ellen noticed Reenie was still there. "Room, young lady. NOW." Reenie flushed and slunk out of the room with her plate. The other girls shared a look and then picked up their planning of the forthcoming installment of the adventures that had been a regular part of their play for quite awhile.

- - - - -

Mina Aino was near tears. Her friends were probably playing happily together and she was stuck in this boring place. What was worse, she had to "stand still" and be a "lady" while singing. That was all well and good but Mina had to use the bathroom. 'I can hold it!' Mina thought stubbornly, 'I'm not a little kid!'

Mrs. Aino regarded her daughter seriously. "Is there anything wrong, Mina?" The beribboned girl shook her head.

"Mina," the voice instructor said after a minute or so, "Why don't we change songs? You seem to be wandering on this on." The older woman shuffled through her papers and after a moment, she drew on out form the pile. "Ah, this should do nicely. It's '_I'm a Little Teapot_'."

Mina made a face. "Mina?" her mother asked, "Do you need to use the toilet?" The child looked as if she was going to answer negatively but then nodded and rushed from the room. Mrs. Aino only shook her head. "Well, she should be able to concentrate more." The voice instructor laughed gently.

"I know some adults with lesser attention spans!" Mrs. Aino grinned.

- - - - -

Ellen Tsukino gazed up at the ceiling for a long moment before standing. "Where you going?" Ken asked.

"I'd better check on Serena, honey. It's too quiet."

"Oh honestly, Ellen, there's nothing wrong. It isn't like they're babies. Let them play." His wife tended to coddle their little girl. 'She needs to breathe.'

"Still..." his wife began.

"Can you honestly say that Serena would get into trouble on purpose?"

"No, she's a very good girl but... Well... I think she might sneak over to talk with Reenie." 'Serena loves her "_big sister_".' Ken gave her a sour look. "I know you think I was too soft on her."

"Ellen... I just don't like that Reenie refused pointblank to tell you where she was last night." He shook his head. "I just hope she wasn't out hunting for her mother." He decided not to add he would have been more firm with Reenie because long ago, he and Ellen had agreed that she would handle the girls while he handled Sammy. It worked and he wasn't about to upset the apple cart.

"Do you think Reenie would do something like that, Ken?" she asked. Her husband shrugged. She was about to explain why she didn't believe that was likely when the doorbell rang. "Wonder who that is..." Leaving the living room, she walked down the hallway to the front door and opened it. "Hello Chad, that late already? How are you?" 'Raye's lucky to have him.'

"Fine, Mrs. Tsukino, and yourself?" the acolyte asked.

"Fine. Come in." She moved back allowing him to step inside. "Hope Raye hasn't kept you hopping too much."

"She's been a perfect angel."

"Raye?" Chad asked with mock surprise. Ellen only shook her head admonishingly. He chuckled. "I actually think she'll be a night owl. She was up last night doing a fire-reading."

"I heard. She seemed disappointed. How do you think it went?" Ellen inquired as she guided Chad towards the stairs. 'I wonder if that's why Reenie was out? Did she ask Raye to do one?'

"Perfect. She didn't sense anything... or at least anything she was willing to tell me about." The mother of two raised an eyebrow. The young man beside her grinned. "Last year, she tried to predict what she was going to get on her report card..."

"And?" Ellen prompted.

"And she succeeded somewhat. She saw a report card, a pretty bad one by what I heard later, 'though it turned out it wasn't hers. At the time though, Raye didn't know that."

"Oh dear," the woman remarked, "I take it she started to stress a little?"

"She started playing on the perfect little girl bit for days, Mrs. Tsukino." 'It reminded me too much of Serena.' "It just wasn't _my_ Raye. I was thankful when things returned back to normal." Ellen only grinned. She liked that story.

"Did you happen to see Reenie last night?"

"No," the young man replied, pausing in mid-step. "Why?" After Ellen explained, he said, "Man, I would've called you."

"You're right," Ellen said with a sigh, "Sorry, Chad. I suppose it was wishful thinking on my part."

"Maybe she went to take care of the bully who was picking on the twins, Mrs. Tsukino."

"I don't know... She is like their big sister..." Ellen reflected. "Of course, I think even Serena would turn from a bunny into a tiger to stick up for her brother." She considered for a moment as she paused at the top of the steps. "And while you might not think it, Sammy would likely do serious damage to anyone who tried to hurt Serena. He'd never admit it of course."

"Of course," Chad replied with a shake of his head, "Do us boys ever get over refusing to be mushy?"

"That I can't answer, Chad," Ellen remarked. Both adults stopped outside of Serena's bedroom. She was only slightly surprised to see her niece's bedroom door closed. 'I thought she'd be watching the girls like a hawk.' She wasn't complaining but sometimes Reenie seemed to think she was the mother. 'Sooner or later, Serena's gonna get mad and tell her off. I can just feel it building. After all, she isn't a baby... although...' The woman mentally sighed and turned her attention to the group of little girls in her daughter's room.

Amy Anderson was sitting at the low table with a coloring book in front of her. She looked more than a little adorable, even with her black eye, as she concentrated on the picture before her, her little tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth and her brow slightly furrowed.

Lita and Serena were huddled together examining what Ellen took to be pictures because the girls had some crayons in front of them. It took her a moment to locate Raye. The little raven-haired girl was lying on her stomach on Serena's bed. Her feet were slowly swinging back and forth in the air while her chin was propped in her hands. In front of the third-grader was a storybook of some sort, which the young priestess appeared to be devouring as if it was a massive meal.

"Hello girls," Chad greeted. All four jumped. Raye looked up, glanced back to the book, and then her gaze snapped up again. Smiling hugely, she scrambled from the bed and pelted over to her father.

"DADDY!" she shouted happily and held out her arms. As her father lifted her up, Raye giggled and hugged him about the neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Chad replied, "I thought we'd go get some stuff for supper tonight."

"Me and you?" his daughter asked hopefully.

"Of course, Raye," her father answered and smiled as she gave him another large hug.

'Jeez, Raye is really playing it,' Serena observed.

"Hi!" Amy, Lita, and Serena chorused as they came over to where the two adults stood.

"I wish I could go shopping," Lita remarked. "Mommy never takes us."

"That's not true, Sis," Amy protested but she knew it was. Their mother just tended to do the food shopping during the day when the girls were in school between hospital shifts. The blue-haired youngster was thankful that her sister didn't argue the point. "Mrs. Tsukino, what time is it please?"

"It's about 2:30."

"I guess we should get going too, Lita," Amy told her sister. "Mom said to be home by three."

Lita looked unhappy at that and whined, "But Amy, I ain't done yet."

"Done with what?" Chad wondered.

"I'm making Mommy a picture," Lita indicated with a smile. 'Maybe she'll let me help with supper tonight.'

"You're ALMOST done," Serena began. "And if you leave by ten 'til, you should get home in plenty of time." She considered while tapping her chin. "And I think Amy should phone home to make majorly sure her mommy is there first." Everybody but Raye gave Serena a startled look.

Ellen, who recovered first, declared, "That's a very good point, Serena. I don't want you two going home and not having anybody there to meet you." Even though she knew that both girls had a key to their apartment.

Chad suggested to his daughter, "Raye, why don't you tidy up so we can leave."

"O-kay," Raye agreed and gave Serena a hard look as her father set her down, "You take care of that book. I ain't done with it, Meatball Head."

"Raye," Chad started to admonish but Serena interrupted him.

"Holy cow, Raye, when did I ever destroy your books, let alone mine?" The raven-haired youngster didn't have a response to that although she stuck her tongue out as the little blonde muttered, "Pyro..."

- - - - -

Molly Baker stood outside the Tsukino residence. She huddled into her jacket and hummed to herself as she waited for someone to answer the door. It wasn't a long wait. When the door opened, Molly smiled at Serena's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Tsukino!" the teen greeted the mother of two, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Molly, and you?"

"I'm fine."

"Come in before you freeze to death."

"It's not that bad if you're moving, Mrs. Tsukino," Molly remarked as she stepped into the house. "I just wanted to stop by and let you know I'm okay to babysit tomorrow." 'I'm looking forward to it.'

"Thank you, Molly," Ellen said, "We appreciate it. 6:30 should be fine." Molly nodded. The woman was about to say something else when small feet came pounding down the hallway.

"MOLLY!" Serena cried happily and flung herself at the older girl. Chuckling, the teen scooped the little pigtailed girl up and hugged her.

"Oh, you're so cute! I just wanna eat you up." 'Wow, I didn't remember how tiny she was.'

Serena giggled and hugged her best friend around the neck. "It's me, Mol," the eight year old whispered into the teen's ear before saying, "I thought I'd have to wait a l-o-n-g time to see you."

"Nope, I'm babysitting you and Reenie tomorrow night. I just came over to tell your mom." Little Serena's head came around and she gave her mother a big grin.

"Thanks Mommy!"

"You're welcome. I know you love Molly."

"Yep!" the eight year old agreed wholeheartedly.

The thirty-something woman looked mildly bemused. "I can see bedtime is going to be interesting tonight." And then silently thought, 'I hope she settles soon or she's going to explode.'

"That bouncy, huh?" Molly asked dryly.

"Four stars out of five on the bouncy meter, although Mina tends to double the bouncy factor all by herself." Molly laughed. Serena made a weird face. "I'm just saying Mina's as energetic as you are, honey."

"I know, Mommy. I just thought that Mina's gonna be sad she missed out on our great Sailor Scout adventure today." The little blonde gave her friend a serious look. "Ya should've come earlier, Molly. You could've been a _Chibi_-Scout too!" She winked.

"What about '_Sailor Luna_'?" Molly remarked.

"Luna couldn't play," Serena remarked somewhat sadly.

"Why?"

"'Cause she said she was going over to see Artemis. She's been gone a long time. Maybe she went to see Hercules."

"Who?" Molly and Ellen asked together.

"Hercules, the cat version of Tuxedo Mask." The redhead started to snicker at the image that came into her mind. "He was in love with Luna and I think she was in love with him but she would never ever admit it. But now she has Artemis."

"Serena..." Ellen spat but then sighed a little. Telling her daughter again that Luna could not talk was not something she wanted to do at that particular moment.

Undaunted, the child speculated, "I bet she's off '_snogging_' him, Mommy."

"Snogging?" Molly and Ellen inquired.

"Yeah, Mina says it's British for kissing." The redhead began to laugh; the mother only sighed.

"Well, I should be going, Mrs. Tsukino," Molly remarked.

"Please stay 'n' play!" Serena pleaded while wrapping her arms about Molly's legs.

'Look at those eyes.' The redhead squatted down then said, "I'll see you and Reenie tomorrow night, Serena. I promise." She then gave her regressed friend a quick hug. 'Wow, how did I keep up with her back then?'

"'Kay," the eight year old agreed reluctantly. "Reenie won't be happy though."

"She's a little young to watch you by herself, Serena."

"She don't like Molly," the youngster declared.

"Serena..."

"Well, I ain't fibbing, Mommy." She turned up to the teen. "Didn't she call you '_second rate_'?"

Molly mentally kicked herself for letting Serena open that bag of worms. "She was just upset, Serena," the eleventh-grader explained. "I'm sure Reenie didn't really mean it."

"Honey," her mother interjected, "Would you go ask Sammy if he'd run to the store for me?"

"Mommy, you just wanna talk with Molly alone," Serena pointed out dejectedly but at her mother's insistent look, she headed upstairs. At the top, she turned back and waved. "Bye Molly."

- - - - -

Mina Aino was sitting on her bed several hours later. It was almost her bedtime so she was dressed in her orange pajamas and clutching a stuffed animal to herself. When she had been younger, Mina would have hugged Artemis. The white lunar cat however had gotten less tolerant of blatant manhandling and was not above using his claws if he thought his charge was being overly rough. Something that Mina wouldn't do on purpose. She loved Artemis, just like Serena loved Luna. It was this love and great affection that made Mina ask, "Why so sad looking, Artie?"

Artemis, who was sprawled on top of Mina's bed beside her right foot, craned his head about so he could regard her. "Luna came over this afternoon."

"And you had a fight?" Mina assumed. 'Too bad.' She was a little surprised by the thought. Luna and Artemis normally got on well together. She knew they were going to get married one day just like Serena and Darien would.

"Worse than that, Mina," the white cat answered, swinging his gaze away so his neck wasn't twisted about.

"What could be worse than a fight?"

"An _old_ bitty?" Artemis remarked.

"What?" the little blonde demanded. After a short silence, Artemis started to tell her. As the white lunar cat laid out what had happened that afternoon, Mina's eyes got bigger and bigger. "Grrr..." Mina growled after Artemis had finished, "That stupid Reenie!" This startled Artemis who jumped into a sitting position to look at her.

"Reenie?" the lunar cat wondered, "What did she do?"

"That fungus didn't let me in on her plan, Artemis? I'm a Sailor Scout too!" 'You said I'm the Leader after Reenie.'

"Who says she told Serena?" Artemis wondered.

"Well, she had to get Amy and Lita's help and Amy might not tell Serena but I know Lita would," Mina fumed. "That majorly just sucks! Serena called me and wanted me to come play and I couldn't and now I'll have to wait until tomorrow to see her and Reenie will be around..." Mina folded her arms and scowled at the opposite wall. "I think it's really stupid of Reenie to go sneaking behind everybody's back. If she had a problem, she should've told us. We're supposed to help people out."

"So you think bringing those bossy people over here was a bad idea too?" the white cat deduced.

"Well..." The little blonde frowned. "I didn't like it when the other me came over. I remember but it's all really fuzzy. One thing for sure, she was a horrible actor. I never act like she did!"

"I dunno," Artemis mused. "The other me wasn't that bad." What he could remember of it.

Mina was about to respond when a knock sounded at the door. "Yeah?" Her door opened and her father came on. "Come on, pumpkin, time for bed." The youngster glanced at her clock, which read 8:30.

'I wonder if Serena gets to stay up late because she was older...' Mina thought as she held up her arms so her father could pick her up for a hug.

"Have a good day?" he asked her.

"I guess so, Daddy," Mina replied unhappily.

"You know if you want to stop doing something, you can always tell us."

"I like the dancing and singing and stuff, Daddy," Mina offered quickly. "I just don't like sitting still. Or standing still or..." She squealed as her father tickled her. "No fair!" she complained as she tried to counter-tickle him.

- - - - -

Luna had fully expected Serena to protest her eight o'clock bedtime but the pigtailed blonde didn't. In fact, she had happily taken her bath at about seven and was sound asleep by the time her mother went upstairs at 7:30. Reenie had gone silently as well although quite obviously put out by the fact that she was sent to bed right after supper. Now the black lunar cat was curled up on her accustomed cushion regretting that she had come. This world's Artemis wasn't the same. All of her reactions were different. When she tried to act younger, she felt stupid and when she tried to act older, Artemis thought she was bossy. And given how close she and her own Artemis had gotten lately being brushed off as "bossy" was not a pleasant experience.

'What happened after they fought Queen Beryl is so different. I didn't even need to do a mind-meld to restore their memories of being Sailor Scouts.' The black cat frowned into the darkness. 'But why though? Was it because of the way Serena worded her wish in this universe?' She considered that while regarding the cute child sleeping to her left.

Little Serena was looking totally relaxed, her mouth slightly opened as she breathed deeply and peacefully. 'I'm glad Serena and Raye are going to see how Lita's getting on. She doesn't seem to remember ever being a teenager. Of course, they can't ask when Amy's there...' She briefly considered going over to conduct a couple of covert tests with Lita but decided against the prospect -- it was late and the Anderson Twins were likely in bed.

- - - - -

Luna was right in one respect; both Anderson girls were in bed. Amy was sound asleep lying on her side her face turned away from her sister. Lita, conversely, was not asleep. She was reading by flashlight because she didn't want to go to sleep. It was not without risk. While their mother approved of reading, and was rather firm about homework and studying. She'd already told Lita that it was time for sleep and one warning was all the third-grader was likely to get on a schoolnight.

Lita Anderson wasn't normally defiant. It was just she preferred the lesser of two evils. Her mom mad at her was much better than nightmares and wetting the bed. The youngster paused briefly while turning a page to remember the great time that she had had when they got home. Her mother had been very happy with the picture but what had pleased Lita was that she had let her help make dinner. Amy had no interest in cooking so left it to her sister. The little brunette found herself really enjoying the work. It seemed almost familiar to her. Like she knew everything her mother had showed her before she showed her. Her mother had been quite proud of her daughter.

Thinking about this made Lita feel a little guilty. She briefly considered for a moment and then switching off the flashlight, got out of bed and crept over to where her sister was. Gently, she slid in behind her, hugging the blue-haired girl, and went to sleep. Their mother, checking up later, found her two girls hugging each other fast asleep. Smiling tenderly, she went to bed herself.

- - - - -

Chad wasn't sure what woke him up. At first, he thought it must have been Raye snuggling against him but his room was empty except for him and the slivers of predawn light was seeping around his curtains. He glanced at the clock. "5:30?" he wondered. Frowning a little, he got up, shuffled to his door, and opened it. At first, he couldn't hear anything. He was about to flop down for another hour of sleep when he did heard something.

It was very faint but quite distinct. 'Man, what's Raye doing up?' Padding down the near pitch-black hallway, Chad first poked his head into the living room but didn't see his daughter. He heard a small muffled thunk coming from the kitchen and made his way quietly there. Within seconds, he found Raye. The little raven-haired girl was sitting at the table eating her way through breakfast.

He was about to ask her why she was up so early when the young man noticed that his daughter was doing something very strange. After taking several bites of cereal, Raye would scoop out a tiny bit of marmalade, spread it on a small portion of her toast, and bite it.

'Oh,' Chad thought as he heard the soft thunk again which had been Raye setting the marmalade jar down on the table. 'So that's what that was... but what is she doing?' As if she had heard him, Raye's head swiveled so that she was staring straight at him. For a second or so, she seemed mildly perplexed and then she gave him a huge grin. That was all she dared do given how full her mouth was.

"Good morning, Raye," Chad said, coming over, "What are you doing up?"

"Ea-ting," The eight year old mumbled around the food still in her mouth. She swallowed. "I'm eating breakfast, Daddy."

He squatted down and asked, "I meant, why are you up eating breakfast now? You have a while to go before school."

"Yeah, but I have to make sure the Great Fire is okay and I have sweeping and I wanna make sure my homework is done and everything." Raye had already checked on the Great Fire but thought perhaps, she could get in an hour of meditation before school. 'That shrine maiden outfit is so cute! I remember when Grandpa got me my first one. It was so great I was afraid to wear it in case it got dirty.' She smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't make us tea," Chad remarked. It came out rather sarcastically but Raye, who was stung by the comment, gave him a hurt look.

"But... Well... I wasn't sure I was allowed to use the stove." Raye countered and then added, "By myself..."

The young man rubbed at his face and sighed a little. "Sorry, Pumpkin, it's too early."

Deciding to accept his apology, she turned and holding up her arms, demanded, "I wanna hug!"

He obliged her. When he stood back up, he asked, "Raye, do you want me to put marmalade on all of your toast?"

"Yes please," Raye replied happily. "I tried before but the marmalade made a break for it." Chad, who'd been loading the knife up, stopped and stared at the youngster. By way of answer, Raye pointed to a glob that was sitting near the far edge of the table.

"Why didn't you wipe it up?" Chad inquired, more out of curiosity than annoyance. His daughter was normally a tidy person and wasn't likely to leave messes about for very long. She did forget sometimes, but that was only natural at her age.

"'Cause, Daddy," Raye remarked, "I didn't want my cereal to get soggy."

End of Chapter 9

Coming next in **Chapter 10 "School Days III"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	10. Chapter 10 School Days III

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 10 "School Days III"**

**O**nly Luna's purring disturbed the serenity of the early morning air of the Tsukino home. The black lunar cat was stretched across the mother of the house's lap, her eyes closed, and every part of her young feline body enjoying the treatment she was receiving. Her mind though was a different story. Luna thought that she was being undignified but couldn't help but like the attention.

Ellen Tsukino for her part was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee, and enjoying the stillness of that Monday morning. She glanced at the clock and smiled slightly. Soon Serena and the rest of her family would be up. 'Serena is sleeping a little late,' she thought as she glanced at the clock again, 'Not that I'm complaining mind you... Maybe she crawled in with Reenie.'

The thought of her preteen niece made Ellen frown slightly. 'I still can't figure out why Reenie doesn't like Molly.' Serena's sudden announcement of that fact explained some things but left questions unanswered. 'Molly's a great kid and Serena thinks the world of her.'

"What's the matter, Mommy?" The voice of her young daughter made her jump.

Luna opened both eyes to regard her _former_ teen charge and blinked hard. 'Oh, she looks _so_ adorable!' Luna cooed to herself as she regarded Serena in her school uniform. 'Reenie looks cute in her school uniform but...' Serena was definitely in her element. It was identical to Reenie's in style -- a blue pleated skirt, white blouse, white socks, a big red bow on the her chest, and red trimming around the neck and sleeve-ends. One difference was evident besides her lack of shoes -- a ubiquitous rabbit-head patch sewn on the front pocket. 'She doesn't have her hair up yet... It looks good down.' She started to think about Serena her hair down wearing a blue bow standing next to Mina. 'Scary...'

"Good morning, honey," Ellen greeted her daughter after she had recovered from her initial surprise, "I didn't hear you come down."

Frowning a little, Serena hopped onto the couch beside her mother. Kneeling, the youngster questioned innocently, "Why would I be loud, Mommy? Daddy's asleep and so's Sammy."

"And what about Reenie?"

"She woke me up." Serena made a face. 'I was having a nice dream too.' "She thought I was being lazy." The blonde gave her mother a hug then, which was returned.

"I see you got dressed already," Ellen commented. Normally her daughter would eat breakfast first before dressing for school. Serena shrugged. "Can I ask you something, sweetie?"

"What?" Serena asked, reaching out to stroke Luna's soft fur.

"I was just wondering... Do you know why Reenie's mad at Molly?" The eight year old considered for a moment and then nodded sadly. "Why?"

Serena heaved a sigh and began, "Reenie is..." The youngster paused as if trying to find the word. "Jealous." It was said slowly as if Serena wasn't sure. "She thinks I love Molly more than her." 'It's silly but she IS just a kid.'

"Oh..." Ellen offered as a response. She had the strangest feeling that Serena had a handle on things a lot more than she did, at least where her niece was concerned.

"Mommy?" the golden-haired girl asked after several seconds of silence.

"What?"

"Can I please go to Raye's after school today?" Serena asked, giving her mother a pleading look and those big blue eyes.

Ellen smiled. "Sure, sweetheart. But remember, Molly's coming over to babysit you. You'll need to be back by six."

"Yep!" Serena chirped, excitement coming into her eyes.

"Why don't you go see where Reenie is?" Ellen inquired and smiled to herself as her daughter nodded. Jumping from the couch, she ran out of the room calling out to Reenie. Ellen chuckled. Some things never changed.

- - - - -

It was almost eight o'clock and Lita Anderson was dressed for school; her twin sister on the other hand was dawdling. Her mother frowned at her blue-haired daughter before declaring, "Amy, do you want me to send you to school in your pajamas?"

'Mommy wouldn't do that,' Lita knew. 'But Amy better hurry up or Mommy will get really mad.'

"No, Mom," Amy answered their mother. She pushed her cereal bowl away and pouted slightly.

Mary Anderson ignored her daughter's pout and directed, "Well then, if you're done, go and get dressed. You don't want to be tardy." She gave her girl a hard look until Amy moved away from the table and went to her bedroom.

"We have to go to Raye's after school, right?" Lita asked her mother.

"That's right, Lita. Chad's been nice enough to let you stay until I come get you from the hospital. That should be about seven. You and Amy, try and get a good start on any homework by then."

"If Reenie's there, she'll make us do it," the little ponytailed girl remarked sourly. Seeing her mother's expression, she continued, "I like school, Mommy, but Reenie... Well, Reenie can be really bossy sometimes."

Reassured, her mother chuckled and then asked, "Did you sleep okay last night?" Lita nodded. "How about your sister?"

Lita glanced towards her and Amy's bedroom and then back at her mother. "Amy just doesn't like the first subject. She thinks music appreciation is boring." She giggled then before adding, "I told her she should like it 'cause all of the people who wrote that stuff are dead." The mother of two only shook her head.

- - - - -

Mina Aino was on a mission. Every fiber of her being shouted this as she marched down the sidewalk towards the entrance to Southside Elementary School. 'How dare she?' She planned on telling Reenie off for NOT including her in any Sailor Scout business. She had briefly considered telling Amy and Lita off as well but had had second thoughts. After all, both Anderson sisters were bigger than her plus Lita had taken on an older girl in a fight. That was reason enough for the little blonde to decide not to provoke her friends.

The Raye and Serena invaders were a different matter. She wanted her friends back and she had a plan to accomplish it. She was going to implement it as soon as she saw "_them_". She stopped at the gate, looked around the playfield, and spotted a familiar cluster of girls. 'Dang it. Where's Reenie?!' Mina wondered as she marched across the tarmac towards the group of third-graders. 'She would ruin my plans and make me hunt her down!'

This thwarting of her perfect plan gave Mina's temper a little kick. She'd spent most of the time during her preparations for school working herself up into the proper mood to tell the people masquerading as her friends what she thought of them. 'How dare they take away Serena and Raye-Raye. Serena must be scared.'

"Hi Mina!" Amy called out. Lita, Raye, and Serena turned to regard the blue-eyed girl with bright smiles.

"Hi!" Raye and Serena chorused together.

The little blonde marched right up to the girls, looked Raye and Serena up and down, and commanded, "Get lost!" All four girls blinked in surprise. "Go on. Get out of here!"

"Do you have a new favorite show?" Lita asked warily. Mina changed favorite TV shows like most people changed their socks. What was worse, the eight year old expected them to know everything about that show and was offended if for some reason, they didn't. Lita was mildly surprised then when Mina didn't answer. Instead, she gave her a death glare, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Uh, like what the heck," Serena wondered.

"I know who you are," the ribbon-wearing blonde hissed. "And I want you body snatchers to go away!"

"But..." Serena began only to abruptly close her mouth as her ribbon-wearing friend pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You took away my friends. Now give them back!" she demanded.

At this point, Amy, Lita, and even Raye fully expected Serena to burst into tears. They were not expecting Serena to give Mina a look of absolute disgust and casually remark, "Frankly, Mina, I don't give a damn." Mina was so shocked her mouth fell open. The pigtailed blonde turned to Lita and asked nonchalantly, "What classroom am I in again, Lita?" She told her. "Thanks," and with that, the little Moon Princess turned regally away from her friends and walked toward the classrooms.

"That was bizarre," Amy muttered.

"Hey Mina. What's got your ribbon in a knot?" Raye asked her friend who was staring flabbergasted after her now vanished princess. 'I don't sense any Negaverse influence.'

"Artemis told me that Luna told him that Reenie went and got you two from the grownup universe," Mina explained and then gave Amy and Lita an annoyed look, "And DIDN'T tell me!"

"Serena didn't know either, Mina," Lita interjected.

"Well, I want you and that... that..." Mina had just been about to say imposter but decided to amend her demand. "I want you and Serena to just go home."

"I promise we will, Mina, as soon as we're done here." 'I suppose I should be pleased that she loves the other me and Serena so much but...'

"Done?" Mina inquired with her hands on her hips, "Done with what?"

"You can tell her, Amy. I'm gonna go see if Serena's okay."

- - - - -

"Ree-Ree!" Reenie winced at both the name and the voice.

Turning, she saw Melissa strolling into the classroom and over to her desk. "Hi Missy... Do you have to call me that?" Her best friend gave her a mock pout. "You're a little late today."

"Mom wanted some help unpacking some stuff for the restaurant," the lavender-haired ten year old explained as she plopped down in her desk to the left of her best friend. "So why didn't you call me yesterday? I called you Saturday and your aunt said you were busy, but I know you didn't come over and see me."

Reenie really did not want to explain why she hadn't called Sunday. "Sorry Missy. I had 'things' to do Saturday."

"Serena's keeping you hopping again, eh?" In her opinion, Serena was a cute kid and all but Reenie spent way too much time with her and her little friends.

"No, just family stuff." The pink-haired girl squirmed a little. Thankfully, Melissa dropped the subject. "I guess Aunt Ellen forgot to tell me when I got back."

"Oh."

"I would've waited for you outside but Rachel grabbed me first." The youngster was glad to see her friend accepted that without rancor. "Of course, she said we have a Student Council meeting after school. I hope it doesn't go super long."

"Hey I know, Reenie!" Melissa exclaimed. "You can come to my place for supper. We got that class presentation to work on for next week."

"Can't," the pink-haired girl replied.

"Come on. I was calling you on Saturday so we could get it done. My dad's harping on me to finish it because he thinks I'm just dragging my feet."

Reenie chewed her lip for a moment and said, "I tell you what, Missy. I'll call Aunt Ellen at lunch and check if it's okay."

"I can't see why she'd say no."

"Because..." She looked around to see if anyone else was listening. "She's sore at me," Reenie finally admitted. Her friend blinked in surprise.

"Why Ree-Ree?"

"Melissa?"

"What?"

"Call me that again and I'll hurt you."

- - - - -

'Class rep?!' Serena Tsukino complained as she sat in the front row of the classroom listening to the teacher making announcements. 'ME?!' She gave a mental snort. 'What in the world was I thinking?!' As her counterpart wasn't around to be questioned, the little girl pushed the thought out of her mind. 'Smallest in my class. No big change there...' She was the size of most of the first-graders but apparently fairly popular as well.

She gave the blackboard a guilty look. 'Have to do a better job tomorrow.' Serena had had no warning about the fact that she was the 3-3 Class Representative. That meant a certain amount of responsibility -- one of which was to write the date on the blackboard before class. This sudden elevation in responsibility had had the pigtailed blonde wracking her brain trying to remember what else she would have to do.

It had caught Serena completely by surprise. Luckily, Lita had reminded her as well as that little Serena was gung-ho about doing her best at it. 'I could kick Reenie for not telling me!' she whined as their teacher directed them to get out their math books. 'But I guess it really ain't her fault and my class must've wanted me to be it.' Reenie was grabbed almost immediately when they arrived by a girl whom she later found out was the Student Council President for some discussion. 'I feel sorry for Reenie. She's a grade rep and that's even more work!' Raye had given it a try and was the tenth grade rep last year. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of her daughter. After a moment, she decided, 'I'll make something special for her when I can.'

Serena resisted the urge to look behind her to where Lita was sitting. The little ponytailed brunette was in her class, which she considered a good thing. Raye, Amy, and Mina were in different classes. 'Oh yeah and Carrie's in my class.' She'd grown since their last encounter. Serena still couldn't get used to Carrie being bigger than she was. Carrie was friendly although she was better friends with Mina.

The girl still sported a patch of Sailor Moon on her pocket. Speaking of patches, there were definite favorite Chibi-Scouts amongst her schoolmates. Sailor Chibi-Moon being leader seemed to be most respected. 'That's only natural I suppose.' She smiled at Carrie. 'At least, I have one supporter but not being in the same class as Mina must be hard on her.' She mentally grinned. 'Well maybe not. Us girls don't have many classes together in high school.'

"Serena," the petite blonde's head came up from absently staring at the page of her textbook to regard her teacher. "Why don't you come up here and solve this problem for us."

She came up to the chalkboard and glanced up at the problem the teacher had written there. Serena then grabbed a piece of chalk from the tray and climbed up on the stepstool next to the chalkboard. She was about to write forty-three after the equals sign when she paused and gave the question another look:

**5 x (9 - 2) = **

After a moment, she turned to give her teacher a suspicious look, turned back to the blackboard, and wrote "35".

"That's very good, Serena," her teacher cooed. The little girl beamed at her with pride. "Can you tell the class why the answer is thirty-five?"

"'Cause of the brackets," the blue-eyed child explained confidently. She turned to face her classmates, some of which were now staring dumbfounded at her. "See without them, the answer would be forty-three because five times nine is forty-five and you subtract two from that is forty-three. But since the nine minus two are inside the brackets that goes first. That's seven and five times seven is thirty-five."

There was dead silence in the classroom. Serena glanced about and started to get nervous because now everyone, with the possible exception of Lita, was staring at her in slack-jawed amazement. 'What?!' The eight year old glanced over her shoulder. 'You'd think I had suddenly transformed or something...' She glanced down at herself just to make sure that she hadn't spontaneously changed into Sailor Moon.

"Excellent Serena!" her teacher declared with one of the largest smiles Serena had ever seen. "You must have studied extra hard." Not sure how she should respond, the little girl simply nodded. "Well," her teacher instructed, "Serena, you can go sit down. Carrie, why don't you come up and do the next one."

Serena, feeling mildly annoyed by the looks the class was giving her, couldn't help but smile as Lita gave her a thumbs-up sign. As Serena settled into her seat, her brunette friend whispered, "I bet that was super-easy for you, huh Serena?" 'Being a grownup must be great.'

"Yeah," Serena whispered back and then silently wondered, 'Maybe I overdid it... I wonder how Raye's doing?'

- - - - -

While Class 3-3 was working its way through math problems, Class 3-1 was having a pop vocabulary quiz.

Mina Aino frowned down at the quiz paper before her and then glanced towards where Raye was sitting -- a desk to her left and up one row. The beribboned blonde observed that the raven-haired imposter had a deep frown on her face. 'You can't tell me she's having trouble with this too!' the nine year old deduced. 'I thought she was supposed to be seventeen or something...' The priestess had quickly explained why they had come from the other universe and it made Mina start to feel guilty. She was not about to apologize to Serena for her feelings, however, especially because Serena had been more than a little hostile to her. Mina was, nevertheless, not as mad as she had been. She glanced at Amy. 'Amy's not having any trouble...' That was normal. Amy was bent over her paper, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth deep in concentration. One more look at Raye confirmed that the "_supposed_" teenager seemed to be having difficulties.

Mina was right. Raye Hino was frowning at her quiz sheet, her brow furrowed while she thought, 'I should know this stuff! It's not that hard conjugating stuff.' The raven-haired girl skipped the question she was working on satisfied that the next question down on the quiz sheet would be easier. 'Why do I think this is hard?' And then grinning to herself, she mentally shouted, 'HEY! Anybody in there?!' The knowledge was there but she really had to concentrate to access it. She snorted softly and shook her head.

"Just try your best, Raye," the teacher softly encouraged from behind her. Raye was so startled that she nearly slid out of her seat. The eight year old turned and stared up at her third grade teacher for a moment and then back down at her quiz paper.

"Okay," the priestess agreed. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Mina who had been unkind enough to giggle. Eventually, it was over and Raye, along with the rest of her classmates, turned the other areas of language.

- - - - -

The vocabulary quiz done, Class 3-1 proceeded to mathematics. Raye watched as Amy neared the blackboard to work on a problem. The little raven-haired girl paid close attention to see how this version of her genius friend performed. Given how her classmates reacted when Amy raised her hand to volunteer, the little blue-haired girl was acquiring the reputation as a know-it-all.

"Amy," their teacher instructed, "I'd like you to please draw two parallel lines."

"Okay, Ms. Barlow," the youngster agreed and took the chalk.

'That's easy!' the priestess decided then glanced towards Mina. Her fellow Sailor Scout was fidgeting and quite obviously restless. Raye turned back just in time to see Amy adding to her diagram. The two parallel lines that she was supposed to draw changed into a square and then...

"Amy, what's that?" her teacher questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"It's Necker's Cube," Amy supplied pointing to the figure with her chalk. "It was first published in 1832 by a Swiss Crystallographer named Louis Albert Necker. It not only has parallel lines but parallel edges as well. Note that it appears to alternate between two different spatial orientations."

Her third grade classmates sat and stared in bewildered confusion. Raye blinked hard -- the cube seemed to be moving. The awkward silence was broken by Mina when she moaned aloud, "Oh no! The body snatchers got her too!"

Raye shot the beribboned girl a startled look as the class giggled. 'Did Amy make the jump over?'

- - - - -

It was nearing the morning recess when Serena was given a hall pass and asked to return some maps to the supply room. As the pigtailed girl walked down the nearly empty hall dangling the key, she thought, 'I'm glad I know where it is... I would've looked silly asking where it was.' Of course, the only reason why she knew was because she had helped her teacher get some supplies before class.

As she neared the steps to the second floor, Serena noticed a familiar face in the corridor. She slowed slightly as she came nearer Mina Aino. Mina was standing outside her classroom holding a bucket of sand in each hand. She appeared annoyed and sullen at the same time. The meatball-headed blonde gave her counterpart a small smile and tried to look sympathetic. 'I wonder what she did...'

The ribbon-wearing blonde had been sulking so much that she'd been sent out into the hallway. 'It wasn't my fault!' she whined as she scowled at the floor, 'Amy's been taken over too. I wonder if I'm next...' Her moody thoughts were distracted by the sound of footsteps approaching her. Mina for her part glared at Serena. The glare melted away as she noted that the Serena lookalike was giving her a sympathetic look. She turned to look down the way the pigtail girl had come but didn't say anything. Her princess however said simply, "I'm sorry," before speeding up a little and continuing on her errand.

'I shouldn't take out my feelings about my Mina on her,' Serena decided as she mounted the stairs, 'That isn't fair to either of them. Maybe if I explain... But how can I explain something like that to a little girl?' Serena sighed a little.

She had just reached the next floor when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. "Serena, what are you doing out of class?" It was Reenie.

"Returning these," Serena replied, hefting the maps, "Where were you?" She noted a gaggle of girls, including Melissa, were coming up the stairs.

"We just finished PE," Melissa supplied.

"Was it fun?" Serena wondered. She knew Reenie was quite the runner.

"We don't have time for that, Serena," Reenie countered. "You shouldn't hang around the halls." The pink-haired girl glanced at the group of girls around her. 'They think I give my little sis special treatment.'

"Don't mind her," Melissa interjected. "She's just cranky 'cause we had to jump the boxhorse today." Serena gaped up at Reenie who blushed. "So how you doing, munchkin?"

"Good! Molly's babysitting me tonight." The ten year old was very glad that her future mother had said "_me_" and not "_us_". Melissa, however, seemed to understand the implication and gave her pink-haired friend a knowing grin.

"Enough talk," Reenie commanded. "You need to get back to class, Serena. You're lucky I'm not on hall monitor duty now or I'd..." She was interrupted by the younger girl.

"Big Sis, _you're_ the one slowing me down," Serena retorted before turning and marched off down the hall. Snickering followed in her wake.

- - - - -

Serena got back to her classroom just as the bell for recess sounded. After checking in quickly with her teacher, she happily followed her classmates outside. Almost immediately, she was corralled by Raye who dragged her off. Lita, who had greeted her sister, didn't follow. "Like what's the deal, pyro?" Serena asked massaging her wrist.

"What was with you and Mina this morning?!" Raye demanded, apparently not in the mood to be gentle. Serena shifted uncomfortably as her best friend glared at her, "Well?"

"Mina just... She pushed my buttons. I've already had one Mina tell me she doesn't want to be around and..." Serena broke off and gulped. She blinked rapidly as if trying not to cry.

"Princess," the little priestess' voice softened, "Would you apologize to Mina? For me?" When Serena didn't immediately respond, Raye held her friend's hand and added, "You know Mina will be there for you when you need her. We all will." The eight year old swallowed hard. It was quite clear to Raye that her princess was on the verge of crying. As it was, the little girl's eyes sparkled with tears.

"What about Amy?" Serena sniffled and tears started to role done her cheeks and her bottom lip began to quiver. 'She's leaving me too.'

"One battle at a time," Raye replied. "Amy's over there and we're over here."

"I guess," Serena said throatily as big fat tears started to slide down he cheeks. She wiped her face with her sleeve. 'Raye will get mad if I cry.'

"Please make up with Mina. I bet you'd feel just as upset if somebody came and possessed my body, wouldn't you?" Raye was more than glad to see her friend nod vigorously. "We'll need her help, especially..." She trailed off and mentally winced, 'I can't tell her I think Reenie hoodwinked us. I meditated this morning and there wasn't a thing. I even made sure I was focused...' Raye gave a rye snort. 'Twenty minutes felt like an hour, not to mention how long it took me to settle.' She frowned again.

"What?" Serena asked. She looked miserable but calmer at the same time.

'Better not go there,' the raven-haired child thought. "Come on, Serena, let's go make peace. I don't want Lita deciding everybody but you are a bunch of meanies."

She turned to lead her princess back to where their friends were when Serena spoke up, "Raye, maybe Mina could help us."

"How?" Raye asked in a puzzled tone. 'Sometimes I don't know where that airhead's mind goes!'

"Well... She could distract Amy while me and you talk to Lita."

"You want to remind her that she replaced Amy's dead real sister?" Raye asked in a harsh whisper. "Are you nuts, Meatball Head?!"

"Gosh, I didn't mean that, Raye. I meant why Reenie came to get us. She might not like us in her friends' bodies but if we do our mission quickly, we can go home." 'I'm already starting to feel weird like last time.'

Raye considered and then firmly nodded. "Well come on we better start building our bridges again if we want their help."

- - - - -

Mina, despite her best intentions, found herself feeling sorry for Serena. Her friend's doppelganger had apologized in such a tearful and heartfelt fashion that Mina found it almost impossible to stay mad at her. Now as the six third-graders ate lunch in the cafeteria, Mina sat beside Serena and across from Carrie. Mindful of her other non-Scout friend's presence, Mina commented, "I bet being a grownup is great. You don't gotta sit in school and you can do anything you want."

"You can quit after grade nine if you really want to, Mina," Serena replied around a piece of cheese. "But why would you wanna do that? I mean you're gonna be a model and everything."

"Really?!" she asked, turning to fully regard her pigtailed friend. 'Wow! The grownup me is famous!' When Serena nodded, Mina clapped her hands. "Do I get to act to?" She then stuck her tongue out at Carrie who had rolled her eyes.

'There she goes again,' Carrie thought. Both blondes had quite the imagination.

Serena finished chewing, swallowed, and gave Mina a puzzled frown. "You aren't doing any Sailor V stuff here?"

"Sailor V?" Mina and Amy asked together. Lita had a look of intense concentration on her face as if she were trying to remember something.

"Are you trying to tell the future?" Carrie chimed in. "I mean isn't that Raye's gig?" Although Raye's last foray into prediction (in that case predicting her report card) didn't work out.

"Yeah Sailor V. You mean YOU don't know about her?" The meatball-headed eight year old's eyes opened wide and she stared at Mina until Raye gave her a stiff poke in the ribs. She followed it up with a furious look that made Serena suddenly nervous. Serena then started putting her index fingers together looking sheepish.

"Oops." 'Dumb-dumb Serena. She would've been in preschool here.'

"Oops?!" her friends, excluding Raye, asked.

"**WHO**," Mina demanded, "**IS SAILOR V?!**" After a long look at Raye, Serena launched into a detailed description with some caveats of who Sailor V was.

Raye heaved a mental sigh and shook her head. 'Well, at least they aren't fighting.' She then looked up as Lita drew her attention. "What?" she asked as softly as she could yet still be heard above the noise of the cafeteria.

"Is she making that up?" Lita whispered. A sixth-grade girl who looked like Mina working with the police and beating up crooks in England seemed implausible. Still, she had heard that name somewhere. 'Maybe it's one of Amy's ghosts.'

"No, why?"

"That just sucks," Amy grumbled, which completely surprised Raye.

"Why?" the raven-haired child asked.

"Now all she'll want to talk about is THAT show and we don't know anything about it." Lita and Carrie nodded.

"I heard that, Anderson!" Mina snapped. Lita bristled but Amy only scowled. "So why don't you tell Serena about Necker's square or whatever it was?"

"It was Necker's Cube," Raye corrected, earning a frown from her blue-haired friend. Serena, Lita, and Carrie glanced between the other girls in confusion.

"I told you I don't know what it is," Amy complained. "It just popped out of nowhere..." She looked rather embarrassed. She also gave Raye a pleading lookp.

Raye gave Mina a hard look and then sighed. "Mina, Amy didn't come with us and without the Key, she couldn't've come."

"What key?" Carrie wondered. Mina, however, seemed to chew on the remark and then relaxed a little.

Before anyone could make something up, Raye interjected, "Besides, it was just an extra bit to what Ms. Barlow asked."

"I'm surprised you could keep up, Ms. Teenager," Mina quipped unkindly. "After all, you seemed to have trouble with that test." 'I bet I'll get a better score than you!'

"I was pretending, Mina," the priestess hotly retorted, "Just chill..." Serena laid a hand atop the little raven-haired girl's shoulder stopping the coming rant and earning an annoyed shrug.

"Serena," Carrie inquired, "What happened?"

"Majorly weird I know, Carrie," Serena answered back. "Usually, Raye argues with me." That drew various looks from everyone and a raspberry from Raye.

"So," Mina said airily, apparently changing the subject, "What's this Sailor V thing?" Serena quite happily launched into an explanation.

Raye glanced at the two blondes and then back at the Anderson Twins. 'I sort of doubt that...' While Mina seemed to relish the idea of her own crime drama show set in England, she seemed very disappointed that she was the only _Sailor Warrior_ in the cast. She did say she would see to it her friends had cameos.

- - - - -

The end of the school day found five third-graders leaving the Southside Elementary School grounds. Raye was leading, followed by Amy and Lita, with Serena and Mina bringing up the rear. "Shouldn't we wait for Reenie?" Mina asked.

"No," Serena remarked, "She in-for-med me that she would be..." Here Serena tried and failed to imitate Reenie, "Attending the Student Council meeting and then going over to Melissa's for supper." Her friends giggled.

"Shouldn't you be going to the meeting too as a class rep?" Raye questioned. 'I would've been invited.'

"I will if Miss Fifth Grade Rep tells me about it since she DIDN'T mention that little fact this morning. Instead of pouting, I'm going to pretend I didn't know." Another round of giggles, even from Raye. "Seriously, I'm only a class rep, not a grade rep or officer so..." She also knew some things were limited to fourth grade and up. Serena shrugged.

"What was your guys' last class?" Raye asked Serena.

"Gym, and then I had to truck all the way back upstairs with the classroom cleaning crew and make sure they did their job."

"And did they?"

"Nobody would let Serena down," Lita remarked. "She's the best." 'And the cutest.' Serena gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, she'd cry," Mina put in. 'I should've been one too but they wouldn't vote for me.'

Serena gave a weak smile and then took on a thoughtful look, "Huh... I wonder if I've used my sonic attack in this universe?"

"Sonic attack?" Raye inquired.

"Yeah," Serena seemed puzzled, "You know, I think I only used it once." She considered. "It was the first time I transformed I was so scared and I started to cry and the gems in these," she tapped her meatballs, "Sent out a sonic wave."

"What's a sonic wave?" Amy asked curiously. Raye was so startled she stopped dead in her tracks, which caused Lita to walk into her. Serena blinked rather hard. "What?" the blue-haired girl sounded annoyed. 'Okay, I'll just look it up later.'

"Like I said, I'm just not used to you not knowing everything."

"Your Amy knows everything?" Serena nodded. "What about your me?"

The other blonde seemed puzzled for an instant and then grinned. "Oh, you get better grades than I do but nobody's close to Amy." Lita looked more than a little proud at this.

"I bet Greg's pretty close to her," Lita remarked. 'He's looked like my last boyfriend.'

"Who?" Mina and Amy asked. Serena and Raye looked at each other.

'Last boyfriend?!' "I..." Lita started but trailed off looking stumped, "Sorry Sis. I thought we knew a Greg." There were a Greg or two in the school but none either sister associated with.

"He's Amy's boyfriend," Serena declared in a stage whisper before giggling. The blue-haired eight year old looked mildly horrified at the thought. "Of course," Serena said with a sigh, "She'd never admit it."

"Come on or Daddy'll start to worry," Raye chimed in and started down the sidewalk again. The others followed. As they walked, she asked the beribboned blonde, "So, Mina, how were your music lessons yesterday?"

"Okay I guess," Mina remarked.

"Any new songs?" Raye asked with obvious interest.

"Well..." Mina tapped her lip. "There was one..."

- - - - -

Mina Aino's father got home from work at about 4:30 and was startled to hear Artemis mewing piteously from behind the front door. Opening the door, he was immediately greeted by the white cat who gave a happy sort of yowl, scampered over to his litter box, and then back to the man. At first, Mina's father wasn't sure what the young cat was trying to relate but soon he understood.

"Sorry, big guy," he said to Artemis, "You'll either have to wait or go outside." Artemis, apparently not up for waiting, dashed toward the door and was through it in a flash. 'That girl,' he lamented, 'She promised me...' Setting his briefcase on a nearby table, he walked over to the phone and dialed a number. After four rings, the phone on the other end was picked up.

"Cherry Hill Temple," Chad's voice floated over the wire.

"Chad, it's Mina's father. Can I talk with Mina?"

"Sure, Mr. Aino, hang on a second and I'll go get her."

After about a minute or so, a younger voice came on the line. "Daddy?"

"Mina?"

"Yeah, why are you calling?"

"Mina, did you forget to do something this morning?" There was silence on the other end of the line and as it stretched out, he supplied, "You promised me you'd do something, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Daddy. I forgot to change Artemis' kitty litter."

"That's right, Mina. So I want you to come home right now and change it."

"But..."

"Now Mina," he stated more firmly. "You gave me your word that you'd do it before you went to school."

"But Daddy, we're gonna play!" the girl protested.

"Young lady, go get your things packed up and come home right now." His daughter made an annoyed sound. "And I'm going to check your room. I remember your mother asking you to put your clothes in the hamper."

"I did, Daddy!" Mina complained, "Can't I do it later?"

"Now Mina."

- - - - -

Eight year old Mina Aino had given up stomping her way down the sidewalk mainly because it made her look silly. Besides, it hadn't help calm her temper any. Being ordered by her father to come home, not permitted to stay with her friends especially when Reenie wasn't there, was galling. Of course, Amy and Lita's reactions had been predictable: The brunette had hoped that Mina would get to come back later, which she knew was unlikely; Amy, ever the bookworm, said that at least Mina had gotten her homework done. Raye had been sympathetic.

'Serena...' Serena had sounded too much like Reenie. 'I thought she'd understand. Well, she did but she shouldn't've acted so bossy! I mean sure she's a teenager but even Molly ain't that bossy,' Mina complained to herself as she scowled at a red light. She fumed while hunching her shoulders up to protect her ears from the cold. 'Stupid Artemis! It's all his fault. Why can't he use a toilet like everybody else?' The little blonde crossed the street and turned to her left. She walked down the sidewalk keeping close to the storefronts. 'I don't get her. Serena sounded like she wished I'd stay but she kept saying I should go straight home.' Something SHE KNEW Reenie would have said.

Mina liked Reenie but recently she started feeling a little suffocated when their pink-haired leader was around. 'I don't know how my Serena stands it. I would've kicked Reenie's butt long ago.' She smiled a little at her remembered last head-butting with the ten year old. 'The other girls were impressed... 'though Serena worried whether Reenie would tattle.'

The ribbon-wearing blonde slowed as she saw a knot of children crowding around a large display window. Peering in, she blinked in surprise. A rabbit looked sadly back at her.

'Oh!' she cooed, 'It's _so_ cute!' As the kids entered the store, Mina moved forward to get a better look. 'Oh, it's not a bunny but it's still really cute!' She felt herself giggling and smiling at the creature who looked back at her with large red eyes. 'Serena would just love her! And she looks so much like a bunny...' She stood looking at the enchanting animal for a long time and then a cold breeze made her move inside.

"Welcome!" boomed a voluptuous woman's voice. "Welcome! Come and see the Chanela! See what great pets they make for any lucky little girl or boy!" Mina stared wide-eyed about the shop. It was large, bright, and crowded with customers. "Welcome, young miss!" the woman directed at her, "Are you here to pick up one of my lovely Chanela?" Mina regarded her. The woman was tall, beautiful, and had short red hair. She looked like some sort of model.

"No ma'am. I don't have a lot of money so I thought I'd just look." 'Maybe I can get Mama or Daddy to buy me one.' She looked longingly at the Chanela in the window display. 'She looks like she's lonely.'

The woman smiled. "Ah, I see you have a favorite... Well, young miss, you're in luck! This is our grand opening." She smiled again, bent down, and looked right into Mina's big blue eyes. "And because you're so adorable, I'll give you that one for free." Mina practically glowed and in the process, completely forgot about going home to change Artemis' stupid litter box.

End of Chapter 10

Coming next in **Chapter 11 "Bath Time for Bunny"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	11. Chapter 11 Bath Time for Bunny

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 11 "Bath Time for Bunny"**

"What's the matter, Serena?" Raye Hino asked as she looked up from the game board around which the girls were clustered. "You still got a chance to win. We just started." She gestured at the pieces.

"No, it's not that, Raye," her golden-haired friend replied while shaking her head. The two Anderson girls looked up at their princess. "It's just... Well, I hope Mina goes straight home like her daddy says. With the mood she's in..."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Serena. I don't know about yours but our Mina gets away with everything." As Lita nodded her agreement, the two "_possessed_" eight year olds blinked in surprise. She turned to her sister. "Lita, remember our last trip to Scoutland?"

"It's still open?" Serena interrupted.

"Only in the summer," Lita offered her friend, and then answered Amy, "Yeah, Sis, what a mess THAT was."

"Why?" Raye wondered.

"Mina got us all into trouble and she got off scot-free." Amy looked sour. "Everybody else though..." Amy then thought, 'It's not fair.' She, Lita, and Serena had borne the brunt of it although mainly because their parents were stricter than either Raye or Mina's.

Lita gave a wistful sort of sigh. "Yeah, I bet when you're a grownup, you can do all sorts of stuff, huh Serena?"

Serena, Raye noticed, didn't answer but instead picked up the dice and rolled them. She moved her piece forward and then, as the space she landed on instructed, she took a card from the center of the board and read it. She frowned, muttered something mildly acidic under her breath, and shifted her game piece back two squares.

It wasn't until Lita and Amy's turns had passed that Serena finally answered, "It's not so bad being big, but you got lots of responsibility too." She gave Lita a quick look before adding, "I mean I pretty much set my own bedtime and can do ALMOST anything. But... A lot of stuff is harder. Like I gotta go to high school." She shrugged.

"This is sorta like a vacation for us," Raye interjected.

Serena chewed her lip and thought, 'How do we get rid of Amy so we can talk to Lita?'

As if answering her prayers, the phone rang then a couple of minutes later, Chad walked into the room. "Amy, Lita, your mom's on the phone and wants to talk with one of you."

Amy glanced at her sister and then stood up. "I'll go, Sis. You take my turn." She passed the dice to her ponytailed sister and followed Chad out of the room.

"I hope everything's okay," Serena commented. Raye nodded while frowning at the doorway. Lita shrugged. Serena considered then decided to ask, "I was just wondering... Lita, do you remember anything about being a teenager?"

The brown-haired girl shook her head and then muttered, "Crud!" as she had to return Amy's piece back to the start. 'Amy's going to be mad.'

"Not even when we came before?" Raye asked.

"Nope," Lita replied after a moment, "Reenie told us 'bout it, and Mina says she sorta remembers you guys making her do weird stuff. Serena don't really remember but she liked it though."

"She did?" the blonde questioned.

"Oh sure, she said it felt like Mommy hugging her. Made Reenie mad."

Before either Raye or Serena could comment, Amy came in followed by Chad. "Mom has to work an extra shift at the hospital," she announced to her twin sister, "So she asked Chad if we could spend the night here." The blue-haired youngster gave Serena an apologetic look. "I gotta go back home and get our PJs and toothbrushes and stuff before it gets too late."

"I'll stay here, Sis," her sister volunteered. 'Maybe I can talk to Serena.'

"Can I come too, Daddy?" Raye requested.

"Okay. Come on then, Raye, Amy. Let's go get our coats. You two stay right here until we get back," Chad instructed and left the room followed by the two eight year olds.

"I hope you ain't mad," the brunette commented to her princess once the trio left the room.

"Like why would I be mad, Lita?" Serena wondered. "It's totally okay. 'Sides, I can't stay anyway. Molly's gonna babysit me and Reenie tonight." That got a grin out of her friend.

"Why did you wanna know if we remembered being big and stuff?" Lita asked her petite friend.

"I thought maybe you did is all," was the blonde's answer.

The brunette blew out her breath and flopped to the floor. "No, I don't remember anything about Queen Beryl or being a grownup or anything either. None of us can 'cept..." 'I think that's a good thing.' She sighed and sat back up hunching her shoulders. "I just keep having that same stupid bad dream." The ponytailed girl looked sour. "And I gotta go see Dr. Baloney tomorrow too." Serena watched as a ghost of a smile flitted across Lita's face. "She's okay I guess. It wouldn't be so bad but her and Mommy want me to tell her about it and I can't!"

"Why not?" Serena asked, idly toying with the dice of their forgotten game.

"I can't tell her 'cause it's Scout business and stuff. Reenie says we ain't allowed to talk 'bout Scout business to nobody ever." 'Reenie would blow a gasket and Serena would be sad.'

"Oh... hmm..." The little pigtailed girl tapped her chin, frowned down at the game board, and then looked up at her friend. "So, Lita, let me get this straight. You dream about being outside in the snow, it's cold, and majorly windy, and hard to see?" Her tall friend nodded. "And then something happens."

"Yeah, I know I'm Jupiter and I'm big... Then it's like these vines wrap around me and I can't move. I can hear someone calling me... and whoever it is sounds so sad. I try to get to her and I can't so I get really mad."

Serena prodded very softly, "Then what?"

"There's a flash..." Lita at this point hesitated and glanced at the door and then explained softly, "After the flash, it gets really cold and I wake up and I... Serena... The bed's... I..." 'I'm not a baby!'

"You wet the bed?" Her friend nodded looking ashamed and glum. "You don't do it on purpose, do you Lita?"

"No!" Lita almost shouted.

"Well, then don't worry about it. It happens." When her Jovian friend gave her a mulish look, she admitted, "I'll tell you a secret, Lita. Reenie wet the bed once." 'More than once.' That startled a shocked look out of the young brunette. "She came in to sleep with me and... Well, I got really mad at her, which was wrong. You're mommy doesn't get mad at you, does she?"

"No." 'Mommy says it's not my fault. Even Amy doesn't tease me.'

The meatball-headed blonde smiled. "It happens to the best of us." She gave her friend a long look as if taking a deep drink of water and declared, "Lita, you're the best."

Lita shifted around and hugged Serena who returned it with a giggle. "Go ahead and talk about the nightmare as much as you want. And even if you say you're Sailor Jupiter, they'll think it's just pretend. Just don't say too much." She winked. 'Probably lots of little girls here dream they're Chibi-Scouts, so it should be okay,' she reassured herself.

'Wow! Serena's really smart.' Lita looked as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders but even so, she asked nervously, "Serena, what if Reenie finds out?" 'She'd be really mad. Maybe Serena too.'

Serena stood up to her full three foot-eleven inch height and then she began wagging her finger. "Gosh, Lita, _I'm_ her mommy. Reenie might be bigger than me now but I think when she gets home, I'll be having a very serious talk with that child." This display set Lita off into giggles.

"What's your Reenie like?" 'I bet she ain't as bossy there.'

Serena sighed. "She's a good kid but she can be very confusing. We also didn't get off to a great start either."

"How come?"

"Well, when we first met..."

- - - - -

After supper, Raye and Serena were standing outside the Raye's bathroom a few feet away from the closed door. The raven-haired girl kept glancing at the door anxiously but didn't comment on the length of time that Amy was taking. Serena was simply stuffed. Lita was in the kitchen. Raye had granted her permission to rummage through her mother's old cookbooks. She was delightedly doing so while waiting for the others to complete their business.

"I don't think she remembers, Raye," Serena whispered while rubbing her full tummy. Raye glanced at her and then at the closed door again.

"Amy?" the raven-haired child asked in a puzzled tone.

"No, Lita. I don't think she remembers being a teenager at all."

"Are you sure?"

Serena nodded. "I asked her 'bout our last trip here, even about Beryl and stuff and there wasn't anything. She doesn't 'member at all."

"Well, is that good or bad?" the raven-haired child asked and then sighed. Then she shifted, and muttered, "Dang, I wish she'd hurry up."

"It ain't been that long, Raye."

"Switch body parts with me and then tell me that, Meatball Head," her fiery friend grumbled. 'Besides, it's MY bathroom!'

"If it's that bad, knock."

"She's a friend, not a brother," the little priestess protested, which got an eye roll out of her pigtailed friend. 'I'll give Amy another minute.' "Anyway, is it good or bad?"

"Good," Serena answered promptly, "Except for some nightmares, she's a happy little girl. And we know the Chibi-Scouts need all the help they can get."

"Really?"

"They're gonna REALLY need it if Galaxia shows up." Raye shivered and glanced nervously around. "I'll let Luna take another look just to be sure..."

'I don't think Galaxia's coming.' "Why bother if Lita's happy here," her friend remarked. 'I know Amy misses her but it wouldn't be fair to ask Lita to leave now.'

"That she's happy is what counts, Raye," the petite blonde agreed. 'At least, I can tell Amy that when we get back.' "Once I sort out Reenie, we're history."

Raye turned to better regard her small friend. "What about the Gate of Time?"

Serena was silent for a few heartbeats and then sighed in a weary sort of way. "I bet Pluto's keeping it closed 'cause Reenie's '_supposed_' to be here, just like last time. She has bigger fish to fry than not getting home."

Raye opened her mouth but at that moment, the door swung open and Amy exited the bathroom. The priestess gave Serena a look that said their discussion wasn't finished and then an annoyed look at her blue-haired before literally dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Gee, what's with her?" Serena shrugged. "By the way, thanks for helping Lita, Princess," Amy offered as she settled beside her petite friend. 'Serena won't mind that the grownup one came.' Serena raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you said but... I mean, my Serena would do anything for Lita... for either of us but... she thought Lita just needed more hugs."

"Everybody needs more hugs, Amy," Serena countered and then laughed at the look on her friend's face. "I love her."

Amy smiled. "So what were you and Raye talking about?" When Serena didn't immediately answer, Amy continued, "I didn't catch a lot but..." She chewed her bottom lip. "When Reenie said she was going over the grownup universe, I thought maybe she knew something about Lita that I didn't and..." Serena looked startled and then slowly blinked. Amy looked toward the kitchen nervously. "She'll be okay, right?"

"Of course, she will be, Amy. Reenie might not tell you but I would!" Amy seemed relieved by that. "Me and Lita were just talking about being grownup that's all. And about Reenie." There was silence between the two girls for a moment and then the little blonde asked, "Can I ask you something, Amy?" The girl nodded. "Promise not to tell Reenie?" There was a pause but the little blue-haired girl nodded again. "Would you be Leader of the Chibi-Scouts?"

Serena could tell that this particular thought had never really crossed Amy's mind; either that or she was a very good actress. Her eyes enlarged, and she sucked air into her mouth as if she were about to whistle. After a few seconds of looking like a fish, she asked, "Why?"

"Reenie told me that when she goes back home to the future, she's gonna give you Sailor Moon's broach with the Silver Crystal." That garnered a frown out of her fellow eight year old. "And of course, take hers home." Serena touched the pink heart-shaped broach she wore on her chest.

"But... But you couldn't transform then!" Amy squeaked before clamping her hands over her mouth. Then realizing the implication. "You couldn't be a Chibi-Scout no more."

"Reenie doesn't want me to be one," Serena explained.

"Mina might but I don't want to do something like that," Amy said seriously. 'That would be really mean of Reenie.' "And if she gives it to me, I promise I'll just wait until she goes home and then gives it back to you. I mean the other you." 'It belongs to Serena.'

- - - - -

Molly Baker smiled as she saw two familiar children entering the Tsukino's front yard. She opened the door and her smile grew even larger as Serena let out a squeal of delight and rushed towards her. Bending down, the eleventh-grader scooped up the little girl and hugged her tightly. For her part, Serena giggled and hugged her much larger friend back.

"Oh you are _so_ adorable!" the redhead cooed while stepping back to let Reenie into the house. 'Reenie too.' They made quite the pair.

"And you ain't so bad looking yourself!" Serena quipped which made her best friend laugh.

"Hello Molly," Reenie said curtly.

"Did you two have fun?"

"I did," the eight year old answered first and pouted slightly as Molly let her down to the ground. The pout didn't last long as she started taking off her jacket. "Lita and Amy get to sleep over at Raye's tonight 'cause their mommy's working late."

"Did you want to spend the night there too, Serena?" the seventeen year old asked dejectedly.

"Why?" Serena wondered, pausing in her effort to remove one of her Mary Jane's, "I wouldn't get to see you if I did, Molly, and I _majorly_ wanted to see you!"

"And what about me?" Reenie interjected.

"I saw you at school, Big Sister," her little cousin countered but then softened it by adding, "But I'd miss you lots too!" Serena gave the ten year old a large hug and then smiled up at Molly.

'Wow.' Molly observed that Reenie was nearly a foot taller than her pigtailed friend was. She chuckled. "And how was your day at Southside, Serena?" 'I would've loved to have seen it.'

"Okay... except '_somebody_' forgot to tell me I was a class rep."

"Uh..." Reenie began and then frowned, "Well, it didn't matter. I mean you didn't come to the meeting anyway." 'Not that _little_ kids were supposed to.'

"Yeah well..."

"Serena, please don't fight with Reenie," the redhead directed. The youngster frowned but nodded then. 'Serena? Class rep?'

"I forgive you, Big Sister." Then she hugged the preteen again.

"I don't need your help," Reenie snapped at Molly, released Serena's hug, and stalked upstairs to put her bookbag away.

Molly knelt down and suggested, "Why don't you go put your stuff away too?" 'I still can't believe how tiny you are.' "And say hello to Artemis and Luna."

"Artemis is here?" Serena asked.

"Yes, he looks pretty unhappy. I tried to get him to tell me why but all he did was mew."

"Huh..." Serena commented and dashed upstairs. The third-grader found both lunar cats sitting on her bed. "Hi Luna! Hi Artemis!" she called out cheerfully upon entering the room. Thumping across the floor, she dropped her bookbag on her desk and then went over to her bed and sat down. "Why so glum, Artemis?"

"**Mina kicked me out!**" the white cat declared miserably. He had clearly been crying but now only looked as if his world had come to its end.

"What?" Serena asked, her heart going out to him. She knew he cared about Mina a great deal, just as her own Artemis did.

"I don't know. She said I was too much trouble, said she doesn't wanna have to take care of me no more," the feline explained in a mournful tone looking as if tears might begin anew. "When her dad got mad, she tossed my litter box in the trashcan and said I could go in there too!"

"But why, Artemis?" Serena wondered earnestly. Sure, Mina and Artemis sometimes had arguments but they usually made up quickly. Likely, this was the case here too. She glanced up to see Reenie coming into the room, a frown on her face. "Why would Mina kick you out?"

"She has a new pet," the lunar cat stated and groaning started to sniffle. 'Evil little beast.' Luna immediately pressed gently against his side, her purr sounding soothing, and she said something that neither girl could catch but Artemis clearly did. He sniffled, nodded, and looked sadly up at the two Tsukino girls.

'Oh brother.' "What's this new pet?" Serena asked.

"Whatever it is," Reenie offered trying to take the lead, "Mina will miss you soon, Artemis, and want you to come back." 'At least, it's not a new doll.' The pink-haired girl then turned to Serena and demanded, "Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes."

"Well, show me."

"Chill out, Reenie. It's done," Serena repeated and put her hands on her hips continued, "You'll just have to believe me." 'Gee, doesn't she care about Artemis?'

"I don't want my Serena to look bad." 'And turn into a girl like that _other_ Reenie.'

"She won't, because I'm here," her juvenile mother assured her. She turned and walked back over to her bookbag. Hefting it over her shoulder, she turned and started for the door.

"Where are you going, Serena?"

"To talk to Molly."

"Then why are you taking your bookbag?"

"'Cause I don't want you snooping though it, Reenie," the little blonde indicated and pointedly ignored the stricken look the older girl got. Artemis temporarily forgetting his troubles openly gaped at the two Tsukino girls.

"You weren't kidding," he muttered to Luna.

"About what?" Reenie wondered.

"I just told Artemis that my Serena wasn't going to be a creampuff." Reenie gritted her teeth but before she could think of anything to retort, Luna gracefully leapt from the bed and scampered after her regressed charge, Artemis hot on her heels.

- - - - -

Reenie found her little sister and Molly sitting silently at the kitchen table. Serena had a scowl on her face while their seventeen year old babysitter was looking over some papers. "I told you I did my homework!" Serena complained.

"It never hurts to check," Molly commented, "And I majorly know how you are with homework, Serena."

"Hey, I haven't tried gettin' my way out of it for ages!" the eight year blonde protested.

"Even still," Molly began. "I'm almost done." 'Kids.' Serena scowled which grew even deeper as Reenie grinned.

"See I told you so," Reenie told the younger girl haughtily, "I could've checked it over, Little Sis, and you'd be all set to play right now." Serena stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be rude, Serena," the redhead chided, "Act like a guest." Both Molly and Reenie were startled when the normally cute girl made a rude sound. "Serena..."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Mol." She turned to Reenie. "I'm sorry too, Big Sister."

"That's okay, Little Sister," the pink-haired girl replied, "I wonder what happened with Mina though?"

"Something happened to Mina?" Molly asked as she repacked Serena's completed homework. As the two girls explained, she frowned and then ventured, "You don't think it's the Negaverse, do you?"

"No way!" Reenie retorted. "There's no way it could be them. Her and Artemis get into fights sometimes. Besides, Mina's done stuff like this before. It's just worse than other ones. Mina'll calm down in a couple of days and come looking for him. Artemis can stay here until then."

Serena frowned as if trying to remember something and then shook her head. "I don't think so either, Molly. I mean Raye didn't sense anything at all." She frowned again. 'I think I ate too much.' Reenie pulled her away from that thought though.

"Then why..." the pink-haired preteen began and then stopped abruptly glancing at Molly with a frown.

"What about the Time Gate?" Serena asked and returned the sour look Reenie was giving her, "Oh give it up, Reenie. Molly's a Sailor Scout too!"

"You get suckered into that, huh?" All three girls craned their neck around and saw Sammy standing at the hallway entrance. "Glad it's you and not me." Her sister's Chibi-Scout game had a tendency to draw him in as Tuxedo Mask or some bad guy. It used to be fun but now his friends teased him about it.

"I don't mind, Sammy. It makes Serena happy," Molly offered. The young man only shook his head. He walked over to the television, rifled through a drawer, got a game out, and retreating out of the room.

"Be more careful!" Reenie hissed.

"Oh come on, Reenie. So like what you were gonna say about the Time Gate?"

"It's sealed. So I think Raye's detector needs to be taken in for repair!"

"I dunno... Raye's pretty sensitive," Molly commented. She had come to trust the priestess' psychic sense since she became a Sailor Scout.

"She thinks she is," the ten year old grumbled, "But she's not picking anything up and there's gotta be something."

"Did you ever think," Serena speculated, "That maybe Pluto has her own reasons for not opening it?"

The pink-haired girl looked startled then demanded, "Like what?"

"Like the fact that you ain't done nothing important yet?" The older girl looked stumped and unbent far enough to glance questioningly at Molly who shrugged. "Like the time you had to figure out that I was Sailor Moon and tell us what was actually happening in Crystal Tokyo." Serena frowned and continued, "Or it might have been because we had to defeat Emerald."

"Maybe so, Little Sis. So then I need to defeat somebody and Mars DOES need her detector checked."

Molly, deciding to distract at least one of her charges, suggested, "Serena, why don't you go take your bath?

"Okay!" Serena agreed happily.

- - - - -

Mina Aino sat in the tub crooning to her new pet. 'What a great pet!' the little blonde thought, 'She loves me and doesn't complain or talkback or anything.' Like a certain cat she knew. Her father had not wanted Mina taking her newfound friend into the bathtub but the little girl had insisted, had even thrown something of a tantrum, until her mother had simply told her father to let their child do as she wanted. Mina smiled at the memory. 'It's nice being able to do what I want.' She looked into the sad red eyes of her new best friend in the world and smiled in contentment.

- - - - -

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Reenie whined to Serena as they sat in their large tub.

"What?" the pigtailed child asked.

"Why are you being so mean? I thought you were my best little sister, Serena." 'I thought the grownup Serena would...'

"I am!" Serena argued, her blue eyes going wide.

"Then why are you taking Molly's side?"

"I wasn't!" Serena protested. "I just wanted some company and we didn't get to spend a lot of time together yesterday." When the pink-haired girl failed to look mollified, she added, "Reenie, I love you lots! You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Reenie sighed. 'Me too, Mommy.'

"Well, I wanna be with you lots and I missed you at Raye's."

"I wanted... I had a school project to work on with Missy." 'No little kids.' Serena nodded. "I guess I should've told you about the class rep stuff. Sorry."

"I got through it _with Lita's help_," her future mother said with a shrug.

"How did Raye make out, Little Sis?"

"Okay, I think she had trouble with a test but..." Serena shrugged.

Reenie frowned at the water. "I wish she'd hurry up and find something. I wonder if she's trying right now..." She gave a disgusted look as her little sister shifted and a stream of bubbles erupted into the water. "Eew!"

"'Cuse me," Serena apologized then thought, 'Wish I could do that again.' She was still feeling full from supper.

- - - - -

At that precise moment, Raye, Amy, and Lita were having a grand time in the bath. So much so, that it attracted Chad's attention. "Raye?!" he asked through the door needing to raise his voice to be heard over the giggling and splashing of the three little girls, "What are you doing in there?"

There was sudden silence from the other side of the door and then what sounded like muffled giggles. "Nothing," his adopted daughter replied, a clear giggle sounding in her tone.

"That's a tub, not a pool, no matter how big it is," Chad stated sternly. "Most of that water better be in the tub when you get done, young lady."

"Yes Daddy!" the youngster called out, her submission to this directive was spoiled by another giggle. Sighing a little bit, her father only shook his head and went back to the living room. 'Sometimes I'm too soft.' He smiled to himself. 'But man, I like it when I can be soft.' As he came into the room, he noticed that the elder Hino was looking mildly perturbed. "What?"

"A new kid craze is starting," the old man supplied. "And it's growing like wildfire. I have a feeling Raye'll want one of those little beasts, Chad. You'd better get ready."

"What are they, Grandpa?" the acolyte asked glancing at the television although the commercial was already over.

"I don't know what they call them. Sort kind of hybrid. They look like bunnies to me."

"Well in that case, Serena will definitely want one and Raye too."

"I was afraid of that," the old priest sighed.

"It could be worse," Chad offered.

"How so?"

"Raye could have a boyfriend." Grandpa Hino blinked and then started to laugh. That was over a decade off if he had anything to say about it.

- - - - -

"Reenie," her babysitter admonished in a soft tone of voice, "Don't poke her!"

Reenie, who'd been sitting beside Serena on the couch, looked up and frowned. "I wanted to know if she was asleep or not, Molly."

"Come on, you can hear her snoring," Molly remarked and waved at Serena who was curled up in her pajamas beside Reenie, her head resting on the older girl's thigh. The third-grader was most definitely snoring and occasionally mumbling.

"Well, how are we supposed to get her upstairs then, _Ms. High School Girl_?" 'I'd hate to wake her.'

"Like this," Molly replied. The she gently lifted the little girl up into her arms and headed out of the living room. She smiled to herself as Serena snuggled closer in her sleep. 'Oh, you're such a cutie. I could hug you forever!' She smiled to herself and thought, 'Whatever Serena said to Reenie seems to have done the trick. At least they aren't sniping at each other.' She was aware of Reenie following her.

"Reenie, are you going to sleep with Serena?" Molly asked the ten year old as she reached the top of the steps.

"Guess I better," she began trying to sound put out, "Just in case she wakes up and gets scared."

'She's a good big sister.' She thought of Jennifer. "Does she?"

"What?"

"Get scared?" the redhead clarified.

"Oh yeah, thunder, dogs, bad grades..."

"Needles?" Reenie flinched and then glared at the interloper.

"I wasn't trying to poke fun at you, kiddo." That last bit earned her a scowl. Molly only sighed. 'Sometimes... Serena was just full of energy. I doubt I could've kept up with her. It's a good thing I sent her off for her bath early or she'd have been a real pain to put down for bed like this.'

- - - - -

Four year old Hotaru Tomoe rolled to her side and pushed herself up. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked about her room. All was quiet in the little girl's room and the nightlight gave off a reassuring warm glow beside the door. Slipping from her bed, she padded across the floor to the partially open door and looked out into the dark hallway. She wasn't really scared. She knew her father was just down the hall as well as the nightlight inside the bathroom shined like a beacon.

Thinking that perhaps she needed to use the potty, the youngster padded down the hall to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came back but did not enter her room. The raven-haired child frowned as she glanced around.

She crept to her father's room and glanced in but he was sound asleep. He looked content and the worry lines that were usually present when he was awake were not in evidence. Little Hotaru knew that he wasn't really worried about what she was doing but something that had happened before. She had a vague notion but nothing firm and for the most part the four year old didn't typically think about it.

The preschooler turned back knowing that her father would put her back to bed if he discovered her in his own. Instead of returning to her room, the youngster walked down the dark hallway and out into the living room. Crossing the thick carpeting, she pressed her small nose against the cold window and her dark eyes opened with delight as she spotted flecks of snow coming down out of the sky. The small white flakes seemed to dance and shimmer as they passed in front of the accent lights scattered about the Tomoe property.

Hotaru stayed there for a long time until she sensed that someone was behind her. She really didn't want to turn around, mainly because she assumed that if she couldn't see whoever was behind her, they couldn't see her. She sighed after a moment when the presence didn't go away. Turning, the youngster fully expected to see her father but instead, she was greeted by a sight that made her blink.

A delighted smile spread slowly across the little girl's face when she saw the floating apparition before her. The spirit lifted a finger to her lips and smiled down at the small child who covered her mouth with both hands.

"The Princess will need us soon," the preteen spirit said to Hotaru, "Very soon." The four year old nodded. She knew who the Princess was. There was a faint sound, like a footstep, that drew the youngster's attention but when she turned back, the spirit of Sailor Saturn had vanished. Moments later, her father came out of the hallway and into the living room.

"Hotaru, what are you doing up?" he asked sleepily.

"It's snowing, Daddy!" the child exclaimed and then added hotly when her father shook his head, "It is!"

"I believe you but it's time for sleep." His daughter gave him a pout. She wanted to go outside and play in the snow.

- - - - -

Ellen Tsukino awoke with a mild start as someone shook her. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes to see Reenie standing beside her bed. "Reenie?" she asked softly, pushing up on one elbow.

"Aunt Ellen, I don't think Serena's feeling very good," the girl informed her.

"Why?" Ellen asked, sitting up more fully and swinging her legs out of bed. Ken began to wake up.

"'Cause she went to the bathroom awhile ago and hasn't come back."

"I'll go see," Ellen decided. "Ken, stay here." She left the bedroom with the ten year old trailing behind her, walked down the hallway to the bathroom door, and tapped on it. There was an indistinct sound from inside so she opened the door and found her daughter half-sitting half-kneeling beside the toilet.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Ellen asked, stepping into the room.

"Prayin' to the porcelain god," was the eight year old's sarcastic answer with a vague wave to the toilet.

"What?" Reenie asked, wrinkling her nose.

Elle, however, came in and knelt beside her daughter. "Did you throw up, honey?"

"Just... a little, Mommy," Serena confessed with a hard swallow in the middle.

"You still feel sick?" her mother asked. Serena started to nod but abruptly stopped and swallowed hard again. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Or me?" Reenie added.

The eight year old muttered, "You need to sleep too, Mommy." 'Besides, it's just a little tummy-ache. I'm not a baby!'

The mother of two had to restrain the urge to hug her daughter tightly. She was also annoyed when Reenie commented, "Well, that was stupid, Serena." 'I could've helped you.' The pink-haired girl recoiled as Serena lurched upwards and made another offering.

"Go back to bed, Reenie," her aunt directed as she rubbed Serena's back, "I have it under control." The ten year old nodded and left the bathroom. "Well," Ellen announced as she reached for a washcloth, "I know somebody who isn't going to school tomorrow."

"But I wanna go to school!"

"Not when you're doing that," Ellen pointed out. "What did you eat yesterday?" The golden-haired girl's response was muffled as her mother cleaned her face.

"Nothing..." Serena remarked. She cocked her head and then suggested, "Maybe I'm pregnant." She didn't detect the mildly perturbed look that flitted across her mother's face. 'Although me and Darien never...'

- - - - -

Little Raye Hino yawned, squinted at the faint traces of early morning light that were coming into her room, and snuggled deeper under the covers. She felt Lita shift behind her, mumble something, and then settle again. The raven-haired girl supposed that Amy was also still asleep.

'Who would've thought all three of us could fit into my bed.' Thought of her bed made the eight year old grimace. 'My poor bed. I bet the other Raye'll be really POed with me.' She mentally winced as she remembered how upset Chad had been last night. 'Maybe it was just a bad dream...' The little priestess eased herself up slightly and stared around the dimly lit room. Unfortunately, Lita rolled over and nabbed her pillow. Sighing, Raye eased out of bed, bent down, tucked her portion of the blankets around the sleeping brunette, and stood up.

'No, it wasn't a dream,' Raye decided as she looked down on the mattress and box springs lying on the floor containing her two sleeping friends. Knowing what she would find, she glanced over sadly where the remains of her bedframe and headboard lay in a disheveled heap. She remembered that he seemed to stare accusingly at her. 'Man!' She retreated to the rocking chair and hopped up into it. 'I don't know why I was so naughty. Serena ain't acting like a little kid...' The little priestess chewed her bottom lip trying to hold back her tears. 'I should've listened to Daddy.'

She had been bouncing on her bed, giggling, and having a great time until her father had come in and told her to stop. Raye had complied... at first. She really hadn't meant to ignore his directive NOT to jump on the bed. And now sitting in the gloom rocking back and forth in what she thought of as her favorite chair, the child couldn't fathom what had prompted her into doing exactly the opposite of what her father had told her to do. 'I can't be slipping that much, right? I mean Serena ain't crying that much and she's not really hyper and she seems really serious instead of what she should be like.'

The raven-haired eight year old sighed and pushed the issue of Serena out of her mind. Her more immediate problem was to figure out what type of punishment her father was likely to meed out and how to mitigate it. 'Not like I don't deserve it,' Raye thought sourly, 'But I'm going home soon and it's not fair to little Raye to remember being punished for something she really didn't do.' She frowned then. 'We didn't think about that the first two times we were here.'

Her brooding was halted for a moment as Lita sat up, took a second to orient herself, hopped up, and quickly padded out of the room. When she came back, hair down and sleep tussled, Raye was surprised when her sometimes-tomboyish friend walked over and gave her a hug. "Raye, it's too early to get up," Lita remarked around a large yawn, "Come on." She jerked her head towards the bed.

"I'll gotta pee first," Raye replied. "I wouldn't want to wet the bed."

Lita gave her a strange look and then said with a slightly crooked grin, "You could always blame it on me."

- - - - -

That morning, Reenie Tsukino trudged through the snow towards school feeling odd. Serena wasn't by her side holding her hand. 'I hope she's okay,' Reenie thought to herself, 'Little Sis was sad that she couldn't go to school but Aunt Ellen's right. Serena needs to stay home and get better.' She walked on for a few moments before glancing about then fishing out her communicator. 'Mine won't contact Molly.'

After another moment, she put the communicator into cell phone mode and punched in the number she had read in her aunt's address book. "Yeah?" came Molly's voice.

"You didn't let Serena eat anything funny yesterday, did you?" Reenie asked accusingly to the redhead.

"Reenie?" Molly questioned.

"Yeah."

"What's this about? Serena?"

"Serena's sick and I thought," Reenie began, "You might've let her eat something funny last night."

"Honestly!" the redhead almost snarled, her eyes flashing, "Do you think I'd hurt Serena?!"

"I didn't mean..." Reenie began.

"Serena didn't want a bedtime snack but you took it. Are YOU sick?" Reenie was silent, mentally squirming with embarrassment. "Unless the Negaverse attacks, **don't** call me!" Molly snapped and cut the connection.

'Oh geez!' the pink-haired girl thought, 'I didn't mean she did it on purpose. I just...' Before she could reestablish communications with Molly to apologize, she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw little Hotaru Tomoe and her father coming down a small alley. The youngster ran over and gave the older girl a hug.

"Hi Reenie!" the raven-haired four year old sang out, "Where's Serena?"

"She's not feeling very good today," Reenie explained, "I'm glad to see you, Hotaru, and you too, Professor Tomoe."

"Hello Reenie. Serena's sick?"

"She just has a bit of a tummy-ache."

"We should go see her, Daddy. I can help!" Hotaru offered firmly.

"That's a long way from home, Hotaru," her father argued.

"I'm gonna be a big girl soon and help the Princess anyway, Daddy," the preschooler observed.

Reenie only shook her head and smiled at the exuberance the tiny girl was putting forth. "You really like Serena, don't you?" she asked.

"Yep! She's the Princess."

"I'm a princess too," the ten year old pointed out and was disappointed when the child only shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I should get going. I don't wanna be late for school."

"We should go too," Hotaru's father agreed.

"To see Serena!"

"No," Professor Tomoe said firmly but kindly. Little Hotaru pouted, which didn't work in the least.

'She's definitely different from the teenage one,' Reenie mused as he watched Hotaru's father tugging his daughter down the street. At one point, the four year old sat down in the snow and refused to budge. 'Boy, she's got a temper!' Reenie thought as the younger girl started to yell.

- - - - -

It was lunchtime and a gaggle of girls was clustered around Mina Aino. Raye was right beside her ribbon-wearing friend and looked with fascination at the adorable creature cuddled in Mina's arms. "It looks like a bunny," Raye observed. "Serena would love one of them." She considered and added, "I'd love one of them too." 'It'd be a great present for the other me.' Lita and Amy nodded. Mina beamed.

"They're called Chanela and they're the best! They ain't that expensive either and you just need to hold them and cuddle them. You don't gotta clean up after them or nothing." A major plus in Mina's view.

"Maybe Mom will get us one," Amy commented to her sister.

"Maybe," Lita agreed, "We can ask her after my appointment today." She looked wistfully at the creature. "Too bad Serena isn't here."

"Yeah, where is she?" Mina asked. "She'd love one of these... but not this one. She's mine! All Mine!" She gave a dramatic evil cackle.

"Sick," Lita answered. "Reenie says so anyway."

"You don't believe her?" Raye piped in.

"Dunno. She was wearing her hall monitor badge," the ponytailed girl explained. "Sometimes she has her nose so high in the air, I think she'll fall backwards." That got a giggle out of the other children in the group. "You're right though. Serena's gonna go nuts when she sees 'em."

"So Raye, when are you going to ask your daddy?"

"Not... right away," the raven-haired child replied and mentally grimaced. Chad had decided to discuss her punishment after school, when Lita and Amy weren't around. Raye assumed her father would not be inclined to buy her any presents for a while. 'Maybe if I cry...' That had always worked on her grandfather when she was little.

- - - - -

Reenie observed the giggling third-graders from a distance where she was sitting with Melissa and her other friends. "They sure like those fuzzy things."

"Do you want one, Reenie?" Melissa asked.

"Nah," Reenie answered, "I just think they like them, but what do you expect outta LITTLE kids?" She shrugged as best friend gave her a long look. "Serena will probably want one, but she's already got Luna so I don't think that'd go over well."

"Yeah, cats hate rabbits," a girl down the table observed, "My cousin got a bunny and their cat got into the pen and..."

"I don't think Luna would hurt it," Reenie countered. "I think she'd just be jealous."

"Jealous? Oh come on, Ree-Ree. Luna's just a cat, not a human," Melissa protested. "It's not like she can talk."

'Luna can but...' "Serena says she does, even if Aunt Ellen keeps telling her it ain't true." The pink-haired girl regarded her best friend and added menacingly, "Missy, I told you don't ever call me Ree-Ree again."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Braden Armstrong that you're sweet on him." For some strange reason, Melissa went rather pale and then turned very pink.

- - - - -

Ellen Tsukino was surprised to find Molly Baker standing at her front door. "Hello Molly, how are you?" she asked, allowing the teenager into the house.

"All right, Mrs. Tsukino," Molly replied, "Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No..." Ellen began but paused as she heard the running of feet.

"Molly!" Serena squealed in delight and ran up to hug her older friend, "Why ain't you in school? Can you take me to school?"

"I heard you were sick, Serena," the redhead answered while smiling down at the little girl.

"I'm all better now. Mommy gave me some yummy cherry medicine." The two adults laughed as the little girl flexed her muscles as if to prove the point.

"You didn't eat much lunch though, sweetie," her mother pointed out. "I don't think you're '_all better_' yet."

"You listen to your mom, kiddo," Molly encouraged the little girl, "I can't stay long. I just wanted to come over on my lunch break and see how you're doing."

"Aww nuts!" Serena considered, then she got a glint in her eye, "Well, if I can't go to MY school... Can I go to yours?"

Ellen only chuckled. Her daughter in high school? She didn't want to think about it. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and maybe later we can make some cookies for Reenie." She smiled as her daughter gave her a hug and skipped down the hall pausing only once to wave good-bye to Molly before entering the bathroom. "Now, how did you know Serena was sick? You didn't say anything yesterday."

"Reenie phoned me this morning, Mrs. Tsukino," Molly told her. "She wanted to know if I let Serena have anything strange last night."

"Oh dear. I'm very sorry, Molly."

The redhead shrugged. "That's okay. Reenie's a good kid. She's just worried about Serena and I think she's a bit jealous of me."

"Even still..."

"I didn't want to cause any trouble, Mrs. Tsukino. I just wanted to check on Serena."

Ellen smiled. "Jenny's lucky to have a big sister like you."

"_I'm_ lucky to have her," Molly countered and then with a smile, said her goodbyes.

'Reenie Tsukino...' Ellen thought, 'Just wait until I get my hands on you.'

- - - - -

Lita and Amy Anderson sat in the backseat of their family car that Tuesday afternoon. Amy was reading a book. Lita squinted trying to glean the title. 'That's one of Mommy's books.' She wondered what Amy was doing because there weren't any pictures to look at. Mentally shrugging, she turned her attention to outside the window and watched the pale yellow sunlight play across the more stubborn icicles creating prismatic sprays of color as the car passed by them.

They were on their way back home from Dr. Mahoney's office. The eight year old smiled to herself at the thought of her sister but then frowned slightly as she remembered Serena. "I hope Serena's okay."

"Why dear?" Mary asked, to taking her eyes off the road.

"'Cause she was sick today."

"That's too bad, honey. I hope she only had the sniffles," her mother commented, while thinking, 'I hope it isn't too serious or the girls will contract it soon. At least, they aren't young enough they want to share it with me. I better call Ellen later just to make sure.' As the car came to a stop at a traffic light, Mary asked, "How was your talk with Dr. Mahoney, Lita?"

"Good Mommy," Lita said with all honesty, "Serena helped me."

Mary turned slightly to regard her daughter. "How, sweetheart?" Even Amy had stopped her reading to regard her sister.

Lita shrugged. "She told me that I should tell Dr. Mahoney all about my bad dream." The youngster noticed the faintly puzzled expression on her mother's face as she turned around to focus on the road. 'Then I had to open my big mouth and mention the Moon Princess.' Much to Lita's distress, Dr. Mahoney had at first thought that Lita had meant she was a princess, something Lita vehemently denied. Of course, this firm denial had set the therapist fishing after more information. While her young patient was perfectly willing to talk about her dream, especially given Serena's blessing, she was not about to let anything slip that would endanger the Princess.

'Huh, I'll have to tell Sheryl about that,' Mary thought, 'She was excited that Lita was finally opening up. I wonder what Serena really said...'

"What are you reading, Sis?" Amy glanced at the book and then shrugged, closing it. Before Lita could comment, her sister cocked her head to the side. Lita followed suit. They heard a siren coming up behind them. Craning her neck, she couldn't see but her mother pulled the car to the side. She watched as an ambulance flew past them with its lights flashing and siren wailing. For some reason, Mina popped into her mind.

"Mina brought her new pet to school," Lita announced.

"Oh..." their mother asked and smiled as both her girls told her about it in gushing detail. "Well, maybe we can get one."

"Really?" they asked.

"Certainly," she assured her children with a growing smile.

"When?" Amy asked.

"What about right now?" The mother of two chuckled as her daughters cheered. She turned a corner and after a few moments, they spotted a parking spot outside a large and rather crowded looking pet store.

End of Chapter 11

Coming next in **Chapter 12 "Memories"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	12. Chapter 12 Memories

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 12 "Memories"**

**R**eenie Tsukino was just turning into the front yard of her home when something smacked the top of her head. She reached up brushing at her pink hair. 'What...' she wondered. She saw her hand was clean, and then grimaced as the same thing happened to her yet again a moment later. She jerked her head upwards just in time for a very large, very cold, and very wet raindrop to land dead center of her forehead.

"Stupid cloud!" Reenie shouted at the dark cloud and shook her fist. The cloud apparently took umbrage at being berated because with a deafening crack of thunder, cold rain suddenly streamed down out of the very dark sky. Squealing, Reenie dashed for the front door. However, she wasn't quick enough because by the time she got inside, she was thoroughly soaked.

"Hiya Big Sister!" came the cheerful shout of Serena. Reenie turned and saw the pigtailed child waving at her from the entranceway to the kitchen.

'She seems to be feeling better,' Reenie construed and smiled. 'Better ask her though.' "How are you feeling?" she asked the eight year old as Serena stepped out into the hall.

"Good. I'm _helping_ Daddy cook supper." The little blonde gave a huge grin and gestured at herself. "Like my apron?" Reenie only smiled when she saw the pink and white apron the girl was wearing.

"Aren't you gonna hug me, Little Sis?" Reenie asked, while hanging up her jacket.

"You're all wet," the younger girl observed.

At that point, her Uncle Ken stuck his head out into the hall. "Reenie, hurry and get out of those wet clothes. Your aunt wants to talk to you. She's waiting upstairs."

"Okay Uncle Ken," Reenie agreed and went upstairs carrying her bookbag and thinking, 'I'm glad Serena's feeling better. I'll have to tell her about Mina's new pet. I don't think Aunt Ellen would buy her one but she might. Serena would love one. Maybe Big Sister can talk Aunt Ellen into one before she leaves.'

She was passing by the master bedroom when she heard her name being called. Poking her head inside, she found her aunt sitting at the desk. "Reenie, I'd like to talk with you."

"I know, Aunt Ellen. Uncle Ken told me... Can I please go get changed first? I'm all wet. I think the clouds hate me or something." As if protesting this, another peel of thunder rolled overhead. The ten year old winced and then made a sympathetic noise as she heard Serena give a yelp of fear from downstairs.

"That's fine, dear," Ellen replied. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

- - - - -

Ellen Tsukino waited patiently for her niece to reappear. Then she motioned for her to come in. "Please close the door, Reenie." The pink-haired ten year old complied but her expression showed mild concern. "I understand you phoned Molly this morning." She nodded. "Please explain why."

The woman watched as her niece grimaced, shuffled her feet, and then blew out a breath. "I was worried about Serena and wanted to know if Molly had given her something weird to eat yesterday."

"And who told you to phone Molly?" She was only supposed to phone in emergencies without permission. The younger girl shifted uncomfortably. "Well?"

"Nobody, Aunt Ellen."

"Come here," Ellen directed with a sigh. Reenie who'd been standing next to the door since she came in reluctantly moved to stand before her aunt. "Reenie, why did you do that?"

"I was worried about Serena."

"And don't you think I was? Did you think your uncle _didn't_ care?"

"I know you and Uncle Ken care a lot about Serena, Aunt Ellen, just like I do." 'I wish I could tell you she's my mom.'

"Well if you believe that, Reenie, don't you think that we would have called Molly ourselves if we were concerned?" The youngster was silent. After a moment, she asked, "Do you think we'd let Molly babysit both of you _if_ we didn't trust her completely?"

She grumbled, "I can't believe Molly ratted me out."

"She didn't," Ellen informed her with a frown. "Molly came over to see how Serena was doing today. She only told me how she found out when I asked her."

"Oh," Reenie commented, looking quite uncomfortable. 'That was nice of her.'

"I know you think your uncle and I should let you watch Serena alone," Ellen explained, "But we can't. Not because we don't trust you but because if anything happened, we'd be in serious trouble."

'Mommy would kill me if something did.' "I know it's 'cause I'm not old enough, Aunt Ellen," Reenie offered with a little wistfulness in her voice. She smiled slightly as her aunt smiled.

"Sweetheart, the other reason that we don't let you babysit Serena by yourself is that you love Serena too much." The ten year old blinked in disbelief at this statement. "Serena's getting older and wants to make some choices by herself, but you want to decide everything for her."

"And that's bad?" 'She's just a little girl.'

"Well..." her aunt began, paused, and then asked, "It would be bad if Serena decided she wasn't gonna let you boss her around and stopped listening to you, especially if it was important, right?" The youngster nodded. "And what about when you go home? If you make all of Serena's choices, how will she know how to do that when you go home?"

"Molly lets her do stuff," the pink-haired girl argued.

"Molly and you make sure Serena doesn't do dangerous things but Molly isn't around all the time deciding what Serena should do. Serena loves you both and I think you and her should work together. Maybe when you're a little older, we can see about letting you babysit sometimes. There's a couple of things you need to do first though, and one of those is let Serena make some choices."

"I guess, but I love her..." 'She's my best little sis.'

"And she loves you, Reenie, but do you want her to start resenting you?" Reenie shook her head. Her aunt nodded after a moment as if coming to a decision. "Reenie, I'm not asking you to like Molly. I do ask that you respect her authority and be polite to her. Your Uncle Ken and I will handle things between Molly and us where Serena is concerned."

"So it's not my business," Reenie stated grudgingly.

"Frankly, it's not. You're behavior over the past few days hasn't been stellar either, young lady." The youngster blushed slightly. "And there's only so much leeway I'm willing to give you. You're not Serena's mother. I think you need to stop worrying about Serena and concentrate on yourself for a bit because if I have to talk with you again, I won't have any leeway left. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I understand."

- - - - -

Serena skipped towards the ringing telephone and lifted the receiver. "Hello, Tsukino residence. Serena Tsukino speaking."

"Hello Serena Tsukino, this is Lita and Amy's mom. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really good, Dr. Anderson. Mommy's busy. Do you wanna to talk to Daddy?"

"No, I wanted to talk with you for a moment first, Serena," Mary told her. Serena grinned. She could picture the mother of two smiling at her. "I heard you were sick."

"I had a tummy-ache but it's all better now, Dr. Anderson," she explained. She then smiled up at her father who was looking quizzically at her. "It's Dr. Anderson, Daddy. She wants to talk to me first though." Ken smiled, shook his head, and went back to keep an eye on supper. Mary chuckled. "Mommy said I couldn't go to school but I really wanted to."

"You don't have a tummy-ache anymore?"

"Nope!" the eight year old declared wholeheartedly. She answered a few other questions from the physician before saying, "Mommy's here now, Dr. Anderson."

"Well, I only have one more question for you, Serena."

"What's that?"

"What did you tell Lita about her nightmare?"

Serena glanced at her mother and then answered, "I just said that she should tell Dr. Mahoney what it was about, even if she was Sailor Jupiter in it. She would've said so before but Reenie said she shouldn't."

"Reenie said what?" both mothers asked.

'Crud!' Serena worried, 'Gotta dig Big Sister out of this or she'll be in real trouble.' "Reenie thinks to be a big girl, you gots to handle stuff by yourself. I mean when she first came to stay with us, she didn't wanna talk about her mommy or nothing. Maybe she thought Lita would be a baby if she said she was a Chibi-Scout." The eight year old mentally crossed her fingers. 'Did I say too much?' Well if it was the only way to save Reenie's bacon, she was willing to chance it.

"Okay. Let me talk to your mom, Serena."

"Okay Dr. Anderson. Thank you for phoning." Serena handed the phone over to her mother. She left to hunt down Reenie but not before giving her mother a large hug.

- - - - -

Eight year old Raye Hino sat quietly in the rocking chair with a stuffed animal clutched in her arms. She was dressed in her pajamas and feeling rather sorry for herself. 'The other Raye's going to be so mad at me!' the raven-haired girl whined to herself, 'It ain't fair to her that I gotta spanking and got sent right to bed after supper.' She smiled then as something occurred to her. 'They say things happen in threes. So maybe Little Raye's behind is safe. We've been here three times and each time I've earned a spanking. Maybe that means...' The youngster paused, frowned, and then pouted. 'Gee, I've only been here twice! I got one more to go! But how come Serena's so lucky? She's way more _little kid_ than I am!' The former teen sighed a little. 'And Mina... Amy and Lita were both grousing about what she gets away with. It ain't fair!'

She was distracted from her thoughts by a tap at her door. Looking up, she saw Chad coming into her room. The youngster lifted her arms hoping for a hug and was happy when her father didn't refuse the offer. He lifted her up and hugged her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Supper's almost ready, Raye," Chad declared while settling himself in the rocking chair and rubbing his daughter's back soothingly.

After a little bit, Raye straightened and gave her father a serious look. "Daddy, can I ask you somethin'?"

"What?"

"How come..." Raye paused, unsure how she should word this. "How come some kids can get away with stuff and others can't?"

"What do you mean, Raye?"

Raye considered and then described what Mina had done to Artemis. "I mean she was really mean to poor Artemis but her mommy and daddy let her have a new pet anyways. If Artemis was my kitty and I did something like that, I'd be in BIG trouble."

Chad considered and then explained, "You know we're all different, right Raye?" His daughter nodded. "Well, parents are different too. I don't know why Mina isn't in big trouble but if I were her daddy, she would be. Did I answer you okay?"

Raye considered for a moment and then nodded. 'I remember Reenie saying that Serena's stricter than her Aunt Ellen is. I know how strict Mrs. Tsukino is!' It wasn't that Serena was abusive, controlling, or cruel. Her princess just didn't tolerate certain things. To counter this iron resolve when it came to values, Serena also had the biggest heart Raye had ever seen. 'Weird. I'm not even mad at Daddy for spanking me. My bio-daddy never had time to even notice me after Mommy died.' That rankled Raye's ire a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you're the bestest daddy ever!" Raye proclaimed with a huge grin and hugged Chad again. He laughed and hugged her back.

"You're still going to bed early, even if you are the bestest daughter in the whole wide world."

"I know," Raye agreed with a grin and then added, "I'm glad Serena isn't my mommy."

"Why?" Chad asked in surprise. 'Serena?'

"She's the strictest mommy ever," Raye said quite seriously, "She'd send me to bed without supper." The youngster then giggled as her stomach growled. Chad chuckled, wondering how Ellen would react.

- - - - -

About seven, Mary Anderson with a cup of tea and the day's newspaper in hand entered the living room of her apartment to relax while her girls were taking their bath. She was therefore mildly surprised to find Amy sitting on the couch in her bathrobe and slippers looking slightly put out. "Amy?" her mother asked, sitting down on the couch, "Why aren't you taking your bath?"

"Lita wants to take a bath alone," Amy complained. "But she's not alone! She has Nephrite with her."

"Well, Lita and you are getting older, honey," Mary pointed out. "I still don't know how you and Lita came up with that name for your new pet."

"I think it's stupid," Amy grumbled. She noticed that her mother didn't comment, which was natural. Their mother believed in letting her two girls work things out themselves, as long as it didn't get out of hand. "I can wait in _my_ room, Mom."

Mary put down the newspaper and patted the cushion on the couch beside her. Amy shifted over and leaned into her mother's hug. "Amy, don't be sad. Lita's just excited about your pet. That doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore."

"And you love me, right Mom?"

"I love you and always will love you."

- - - - -

Ellen Tsukino walked down the second floor hallway around eight o'clock that evening. She slowed as she neared Serena's room then entered through the open door. She felt herself smiling as she saw both Serena and Reenie. Both youngsters were dressed for bed and had the covers tucked up around them. What was more appealing, adding to the overall cuteness to the scene, was the fact that Serena was reading to Reenie. Both became aware of Ellen as she approached the bed. The eight year old looked up and smiled brightly at her mother. She dropped the book she was reading and held out her arms for a hug.

"And what are you two doing?" Ellen asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging her daughter.

"Reenie wanted me to read her a bedtime story, Mommy," Serena explained. The mother of two glanced at the older girl who seemed somewhat embarrassed but didn't contradict her cousin.

"That's nice. Well, it's almost bedtime, Serena. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep!" the little girl squeaked and then opened wide to show her teeth. "Can I sleep in Reenie's room?"

"No," her mother responded, "You're going to sleep here."

"But why, Mommy?" 'I want to cuddle with Reenie.'

"Because you're getting bigger and Reenie is ten. It's okay to share once in a while, but not all the time." Serena pouted. "So give Reenie and me a hug and then we'll tuck you in." The eight year old blonde complied, although reluctantly.

As Ellen left, she was followed by Reenie and the two moon cats. Reenie and the cats turned into her room as Ellen continued downstairs. As soon as the pink-haired girl had finished closing the door, a stuffed rabbit hovered off of her desk and floated towards her. "What is that?!" Luna demanded, her mouth agape.

"Luna Ball," Artemis said with a grin, "Reenie thought a floating cat-head ball would make her look silly." Said girl sniffed and walked over to her bed. Luna Ball in its new disguise followed. "I suggested a can of tuna but she wouldn't go for it."

"Oh yeah, I could see me walking around with a floating can of tuna," Reenie chortled. "'Sides, I'd have every cat in town after me."

"Hercules would have to save you," Luna commented, hopping up onto the bed.

Thinking she meant the mythic Greek hero of the same name, he agreed, "That wouldn't be so bad. He's macho." Artemis, who had followed Luna, noticed the older cat taking on a long-suffering look. "Well, he is."

"I'm talking about a cat," the black lunar cat remarked.

Artemis frowned. "Was he a moon cat too? I thought just me and..."

"No..." Luna gave him a hard look, "I... No, you weren't with us when we came across Hercules."

"Who is this Hercules?" Reenie wondered, turning to sit sideways on the bed and hugging Luna Ball to her.

Luna settled herself and smiled slightly. "Well, first off he wasn't a mooncat like us. He was actually a Rainbow Crystal carrier." Artemis, who'd been trying to find a comfortable spot, gave a startled yell and toppled from the bed to land on the floor.

Reenie wrinkled her nose. "What's a Rainbow Crystal carrier, Luna?"

"They were seven powerful Negaverse demons, Reenie. How they came about isn't clear."

"Weren't they in on the attack of the Moon Kingdom?" Artemis asked, settling beside Luna. The black cat nodded then concentrated trying to remember. "I know we were searching for the Princess and Queen Beryl thought the Rainbow Crystals would form the Imperium Silver Crystal."

"Yes," Luna agreed with her mate, "We thought that as well, but it was actually hidden in Serena and didn't emerge until the Starlight Tower. It came out in her tear." Luna regarded the pink-haired princess. "Much like yours did when you fought Death Phantom."

"Mine didn't," Reenie indicated with a frown.

The black cat looked surprised but shrugged. "Well, that's different then."

"What happened to the Crystals?" Artemis asked. He really didn't remember.

The black cat shrugged. "The Imperium Silver Crystal purified them is our best guess... but as I was saying, Hercules was a cat who had a Rainbow Crystal in him. He didn't know at the time and acted much like a cat version of Tuxedo Mask."

"He did?" Artemis asked. He tried to picture a cat dressed up like Tuxedo Mask. Reenie apparently was doing the same thing because she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"How was he like Tuxedo Mask?" Artemis wondered.

"Well for one thing, Artemis, he had a dramatic entrance although instead of throwing roses, he threw fish bones." This just caused Reenie to laugh harder.

"And you liked him?" Reenie figured.

'How'd she...' "He was nice but I haven't seen him since the Princess purified him," Luna remarked and then added, "I care much more for you, Artemis." The white lunar cat seemed uncomfortable yet pleased at the same time.

"So, if these demons were hiding out, how'd you find them?"

"The Crescent Moon Wand," Luna answered.

Reenie took on a thoughtful look, reached behind her, and pushed her hand into her subspace pocket. "I don't think I ever sa... AH! I think I have it." She pulled the item out and held it up. "Is this it?" She held up the wand. Luna nodded and then turned pale as the wand started giving off a series of notes. "Does this thing need a recharge?" It sounded like someone's cell phone when the battery was low. Abruptly, it stopped. "Huh..." She shook it.

"Are you all right, Luna?"

"That... It..." Luna stuttered. She stopped, took a deep breath, and explained, "It detected a Rainbow Crystal. But that's impossible."

"Maybe it's broke," Reenie remarked, smacking the wand with her hand.

"Maybe... I can't check it here though," Luna presumed. "But if it's not broken..." She shuddered.

"But, if that's true..." Reenie was looking very worried. "Maybe the Negaverse is back."

"Artemis, we need to go to Central Control."

"Central what?" the white lunar cat asked.

"Come along and let me show you."

"Now? In the rain and the dark?"

"Sure, I need you to stay with me though," Luna instructed. Artemis suddenly forgot about his worries. This Luna, the older Luna, actually wanted him around. She was clearly thinking of him as a crucial team member.

"I'll go too, guys," Reenie volunteered.

"No, you better stay here, Reenie. You'll get into trouble."

"Not with Luna Ball, and if it's important..."

"Okay then, let's get going," Luna declared and headed for the door. She stopped, as there was a flash of light. Turning, she saw Sailor Moon standing before her.

"I'm glad to see this still fits! Back to normal," Sailor Chibi-Moon said with a grin. It took a moment for Luna to understand and remember that Serena and Reenie had traded lockets in the Chibiverse. "Come on, out the window!"

"Out the window?" Artemis squeaked and then covered his eyes as Sailor Chibi-Moon scooped her up both lunar cats up and headed for the window and the darkness beyond.

- - - - -

There was a loud booming roll of thunder that shook Serena's window. Toppling from bed in terror, the little blonde her cute pigtails down for the night ran for her door and flung it open. She dashed into Reenie's room only to find it empty except for a very adorable bunny. "Where is she?!" Serena whined and cowered as another peel of thunder boomed overhead. She watched as the rabbit lifted itself off of the bed and hovered across the floor to her. "Luna Ball?" the child asked in a squeak. The bunny bobbed up and down as if agreeing. "Oh, you're so cute!" Serena squealed and hugged the floating bunny to her. She almost immediately yelped in terror after a flash of lightning struck close by causing the lights in the room to flicker. "**MOMMY!!!**" she wailed and ran out of Reenie's bedroom and down the hall, "I'M SCARED!!!"

- - - - -

Chad was in his bedroom and preparing to strum his guitar when Raye sent out a terrified wail that froze his blood. Leaping up and letting the guitar fall to the floor, he ran from his room and down the hall toward his daughter's. Bursting in, he saw her sitting up in bed, eyes wide and fear-filled.

He looked around the now well-lit room but didn't see anything so went over and sat in front of her. "Raye," Chad began gently, "Raye, what's wrong?"

"Fire!" Raye cried, "All fire!"

"Raye," the young father said in a voice that tried to stay calm, "What's all fire?"

"Everything! It's all burning! All of Tokyo!" the raven-haired child cried in a heartrending voice. She could see it clearly. There were towering flames licking the black night sky and the face of Jadeite looming above the inferno laughing maniacally.

"Nothing's burning, sweetie," her grandfather who had also come in response assured her from beside the bed.

"It is, Grandpa!" Raye cried, still seeing the roaring, consuming flames in her mind.

Chad made a decision. Standing, he got a blanket, lifted his daughter into it, and headed out of the room. Raye for her part only clung to him and sobbed, her little body shaking. Grandpa watched as Chad walked down the hall and, after picking up an umbrella, went outside. The young acolyte treaded across the cold wet ground in his stocking feet. It was still raining but the umbrella kept most of it off. Raye clung to him, shivering more in fear then cold. He walked to a spot that gave the best view of the city from the Cherry Hill Temple grounds.

"Sweetheart, look, everything's okay." The eight year old shook her head. "Would you have a look? For me, Raye? Please?" It took a moment but the youngster peeked over her arm before hiding her face. Chad waited and after another moment, his daughter drew away slightly and looked around cautiously. "See everything is quiet. No fire, just rain." Raye sniffled, hiccupped, and then started to cry anew. "Raye?"

"I was stupid," the eight year old mumbled around her tears. Chad hugged her tightly and headed back inside. Raye for her part simply clung to him as if he'd vanish.

Upon returning to the little girl's room, Chad discovered a more manageable issue. 'I don't blame her for wetting the bed. I'd probably wet myself if I'd seen what she thought she saw,' Chad thought.

- - - - -

Reenie, Luna, and Artemis were back in her bedroom at about 9:30 that evening. Artemis was saying, "That place was spooky!" Central Control might have been an impressive place at one time but it mostly consisted of a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs stretched across the furnishings, not to mention only two of the lights were in working condition and one of those had a scary flutter to it.

"I just can't believe that nobody notices a honking big section of wall missing," the pink-haired preteen commented as she replayed the scene as a five-foot section of wall slid soundlessly into the floor inside the Crown Arcade. "Are you telling me, Luna, nobody ever notices?"

Luna shrugged. "Nobody ever has, Reenie. From what I can tell, they just think it's a part of the arcade that's very boring and not worth going into. I don't know what they see if they look in but it's never caused us a problem before." The black cat considered and then added, "Of course, nobody complains when Serena brings me or Artemis into the arcade or the fruit parlor so it could have something to do with our disguise magic too." Before anyone could respond, there was a tapping at the door.

Getting up, Reenie walked over to it and opened the door. "Hi Aunt Ellen."

"Sweetie, it's 9:30. Come on, into bed with you."

Reenie blinked looked at the clock and then blushed a little. "Sorry, Aunt Ellen, I didn't know it was that late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," her aunt replied and then seemed to think of something, "Oh and Reenie?" The youngster paused in shutting the door. "Serena has your bunny. She was very scared by the storm. I think it was very nice of you to lend it to her to help her feel better."

"Thanks for telling me, Aunt Ellen. 'Night." She closed the door and shook her head. 'Good thing I didn't need Luna Ball tonight.' She smiled then and thought that perhaps she'd let Serena hang onto it for a while.

She was about to turn off the light when Luna exclaimed, "Let me out, Reenie. I need to check on Serena." The pink-haired girl complied and then looked expectantly at Artemis.

"I'll stay with you, Reenie," he offered, "If you want."

- - - - -

The next day, Raye Hino skipped onto the Southside Elementary School grounds. She paused only momentarily to give the stone wall at the entrance an affectionate pat. It was certainly more fun here than her Catholic high school. A few minutes later, she had found Amy but she was surprised to discover that she was alone. "Where's Lita?" Raye inquired.

"Being a jerk!" Amy replied, her jaw was set and she had a hurt and angry look to her eyes.

"What?" Raye asked.

"Lita's being a first class jerk. She's off with Mina and their stupid pets!" Amy turned away blinking hard.

"What happened?" her friend asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing," Amy snapped atypically, not looking at her friend. She had woken up to discover that her sister, instead of wetting her own bed, was soiling Amy's. What was worse, when Amy tried to point this out to their mother, she had scolded her for trying to blame her sister for an accident of Amy's own making. It didn't matter that Amy's pajamas were perfectly dry. While that had been the worst, it hadn't been the only jab Lita had taken. For the first time in her memory, she hadn't arrived at school together with Lita, but running ahead of her sister.

"So Mina's here too?" Amy nodded. "Inside?"

"Yeah, with a bunch of other kids and those stupid pets they're all so crazy about," Amy grumbled. 'I don't see what's so special about them.' Raye wasn't sure what to say but was saved from trying to comfort her friend when Serena and Reenie arrived. Serena of course recognized something was wrong instantly and went to console Amy while Reenie went on to join Melissa and a group of friends her age. Despite her best efforts however, the little pigtailed blonde was not able to get Amy to talk about her problems.

Raye, deciding to change the subject, started describing her plight last night. Not long later, the little priestess found herself rather annoyed with Serena. Her princess seemed more interested in the fact that Chad had spanked her rather than her vision of a burning and devastated city.

Amy, on the other hand, was properly sympathetic. "That's horrible. I would've been scared too, Raye. But who's this Jadeite? Do you think he's our new enemy?"

"I hope not, Amy," the raven-haired child replied. "You don't remember him?" The blue-haired girl shook her head. "Well, he was one of Queen Beryl's Generals."

"One? How many did she have?" Amy wondered. Serena had decided to ignore both Amy and Raye. She had spotted Carrie walking unhappily from the main building and skipped towards the third-grader.

"Well, Amy, there were four," Raye explained and ticked them off on her fingers, "There was Jadeite, Nephrite, Malachite, and Zoisite."

The eight year old frowned and asked, "What was that name again?"

"Which one?" the priestess asked. "There was Jadeite and after him came Nephrite..."

"Nephrite?!" Amy squealed, making Serena and Carrie turn to stare at her, "That's what Lita named HER Chanela!"

"What's up?" Carrie asked as she and Serena rejoined Amy and Raye.

"We were talking about Lita's pet," Raye remarked, "And its stupid name." Amy nodded.

"You guys got a pet?" the pigtailed blonde asked, "What is it? What did you name it?"

"She named her Chanela Nephrite. I looked it up. It's some kind of mineral and..." Amy explained.

"What did it look like?" the petite blonde interrupted. Raye noted her princess sounded nervous.

"The mineral? It's crystalline and normally green in hue with a specific grav..."

"No, the Chanela." Serena frowned. "I'm sure I've heard about them..."

"It's been all over TV, Serena."

"Mommy don't let me watch a lot of TV," Serena pointed out. 'I know I should know that name...'

"Well... they look like bunnies," Carrie explained. "_REALLY_ cute bunnies but look sad too. You just want to cuddle them and make them feel better. They sorta look like those floppy-eared bunnies." The youngster added, "Lopo-something." 'I want Mommy to get me one.'

'It can't be.' "And they are called Chanela?" Serena asked again.

"Yes, it's a great big hit! Lotsa of the kids got 'em. I even wanted Daddy to pick me one up but I didn't ask him yet 'cause he was mad at me for before," Raye explained. "I think you'd like 'em too, Serena."

"No, I don't think so," Serena countered, shaking her head.

"You should go see them first, Serena. Mina brought hers and she's with Lita," Carrie suggested. "Maybe you can get Mina to share for a bit. I'd like to hold one but none of them will let me." 'Not even Mina!'

"Lita won't either," Amy stated sulkily. 'Mom said it's supposed to be BOTH our pet.'

"Where is she, Amy?" Serena asked. When Amy told her, her friend darted off.

"Wanna go with her?" Raye asked.

"No," Amy and Carrie answered. The raven-haired priestess considered following but then decided to keep the two girls company. If her princess needed help, she'd call.

- - - - -

Reenie noticed Serena running into the school building. She might not have paid it much attention but her cousin was looking distressed. Thinking the eight year old might be feeling sick again, Reenie followed her. She was surprised to see her rush past a bathroom. Instead, her future mother headed for the stairs. "Serena?" she called out.

"Reenie!" Serena gasped, stopping and looking worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I think the Negaverse is here."

"What?" The pink-haired girl sighed. "We don't have time to play games, Serena."

"It's not a game, Reenie," Serena hissed. "Mina and Lita have Chanela and those things are _majorly_ bad!"

"No, they're not," Reenie argued. "Everybody saw Mina's yesterday and it's very nice. I thought you could maybe talk Aunt Ellen into getting one for my Serena."

"No way!" That made the ten year old blink in surprise.

"They're harmless, Serena," Reenie countered, "Everybody loves them." 'I thought you would too.'

"Well, I'm gonna put a stop to it," Serena stated fiercely and started up the stairs. Reenie sighed again, shook her head, and followed after her little cousin. As they climbed, she tried to get the girl to give up this game and go back to her own classroom but nothing worked. By the time they reached the third floor landing, Reenie had grown annoyed with the little girl.

"What's that?" Reenie wondered, spotting a cluster of mostly lower grade students in a classroom. She went in followed by Serena. "What's going on in here?" she demanded in her best hall monitor voice.

"Crap!" Serena cursed, "They ARE Chanela!"

"Serena look," Lita declared holding up her pet, "Isn't Nephrite cute? I think he's so great. You should get one too." 'But she can't have my Nephy.'

"No," Serena said, starting to move forward.

"You need to go to your own classes. All of you," Reenie announced to the group, "It's almost time for homeroom."

"Who says we should go?" This from one of the few older students in the crowd.

"As a hall monitor, I say you have to or I'll report it," Reenie said sternly. She got out her sash. Normally that's all it took. "Now move along." The pink-haired girl gave a yelp of surprise and ducked instead as a book was hurled at her. "Hey!" she complained but had to dodge as another book flew at her. "Stop that this minute!"

"The Chanela are doing it!" Serena shouted as she cowered under a nearby desk, "Take them away!"

"Serena's right, everyone. You shouldn't have pets in school, so hand them over." The mood of the students shifted ominously and they started advancing menacingly on Reenie. They pelted her with whatever objects were at hand. The youngster would have stood her ground but Serena began tugging at her arm.

"It's the Negaverse! We need to transform!" As Serena ran from the room, she pushed her hand into her subspace pocket. "I'll call the others and... HEY!" She stopped. "Where's my communicator?"

"I have it," Reenie informed her. "And I really don't think we need to..." She was cut off as one of the older students lifted a chair and pitched it through a window. "Maybe we will need backup."

Before Serena could respond, Mina leapt up onto a desk, lifted her transformation pen above her head, and shouted out, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" A blinding flash of light followed but when it faded, Sailor Venus stood atop the desk. "Get them!" the ribbon-wearing blonde commanded, "Protect our friends! Protect them from evil!"

- - - - -

Molly Baker felt that strange sensation that meant her Scout communicator was being activated. Slipping out of class wasn't too difficult but the teenager hoped it was important. She was still annoyed with Reenie for her previous behavior. 'Well if it's the same sort of garbage, I think we'll have a talk with Little Miss Chibi-Moon.' She reached into her subspace pocket and pulled it out. "Yeah?"

As she expected, Sailor Chibi-Moon's face appeared in the tiny display. For a moment, it seemed appalled. "I didn't mean..." Chibi-Moon began.

"Fire hose!" was the clear shout of Sailor Moon.

"Fire hose?" the pink-haired Sailor Scout asked an instant before a torrent of water sent her flying. Molly watched in horror as the view from Chibi-Moon's communicator lurched and then went dark. At first, the redhead thought she'd lost contact but after a moment, the face of Sailor Moon appeared.

Molly retrieved her transformation pen as Sailor Moon explained the problem. "Jupiter, haul ass to Southside Elementary School! We have a Negaverse attack and..."

"Give me that!" Chibi-Moon shouted.

Molly was momentarily startled as a new voice entered pickup range. The only way she knew it had to belong to Lita was because her enraged voice demanded, "**WHO THE HELL TOOK MY TRANSFORMATION PEN?!**"

"I'm on my way!" Molly called out and cut the connection before Chibi-Moon could counterman Sailor Moon's order. Making sure she was alone, the teenager shouted, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" The familiar transformation light washed over her but Molly sensed that something was amiss. Normally a transformation was nearly instantaneous but this one dragged out. She looked down to see if there was an issue and let out a shriek.

Her glowing form was rippling, growing smaller, she could feel muscle and bones shifting, becoming smaller as arms and legs shortened. Her bosom shrank and then flattened out to non-existence. Hands and feet also became smaller and the teenager could feel her body proportions changing.

When the transformation was over Molly Baker, seventeen year old high school student found herself in the expected Sailor Jupiter uniform, except that it had become a Chibi-Scout-sized one. One that perfectly fit her new body. 'I grew younger!' Jupiter's mind realized as it struggled to absorb the concept. The redhead shook that off after a moment. 'Serena needs me!' With that, the former teen sprinted down the high school hallway and managed to startle several people including Melvin.

"Like sorry!" the little Jovian Scout shouted over her shoulder before dashing down a set of stairs and out the building.

- - - - -

"It's the Chibi-Scouts!" someone shouted as Chibi-Moon, Sailor Moon along with Mercury and Mars led the Chanela influenced group out onto the tarmac of the playground. There was a sudden orange blur as Sailor Venus leapt to the top of the slide.

"What is she up to now?" Chibi-Moon whined to her little sister. "She's making us look bad!"

"It is the Chibi-Scouts!" Venus voice rang out, "Prepare for mortal combat!" And then placing her prized Chanela atop her head (much like Reenie had done with Diana), Venus lifted a hand and shouted, "VENUS METEOR SHOWER!" Both Sailor Scouts and innocent bystanders scattered as beams of cosmic light showered down from the sky to punch holes into the ground.

"O-KAY!" Chibi-Moon growled as she picked herself up, "When I adjust her parents' memories, I'm gonna make sure they put a restriction on Venus' TV viewing!"

"Where's Jupiter?" Mercury asked beside Mars.

"I don't... Hey, there's Lita. She's not changed yet," Sailor Mars commented, gesturing at the approaching group. The ponytailed brunette was pushing her way through the other children. After breaking free, she rushed Chibi-Moon with a war cry.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus shouted out and her golden chain of hearts flashed out and caught Mars by the ankle. With a yank, she sent the Red Chibi-Scout flying.

"Sailor Moon, Mercury, go help Mars!" Chibi-Moon shouted. Moon accepted but Mercury looked torn. "I'll help Lita!"

"I'll help Lita," Mercury contradicted. "You go take out Venus!"

"Take her out?" Chibi-Moon squeaked dodging another of Venus' attacks, "With what?"

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" Mercury shouted and a dense fog settled over the area.

'Just great,' Chibi-Moon thought, 'Now not only can't I see where I'm going but I'm not even sure what to use.' She ran through her options. They couldn't use Pegasus since he was gone and Serena didn't have the Charion Bell anymore. The other attacks she had in her repertoire were too strong and would likely hurt her fellow students. 'Hmmm... Didn't Luna say that Serena purified the demons?'

The pink-haired Sailor Scout dashed off to find her mother and left Lita to Mercury.

- - - - -

"Lita, stop!" Sailor Mercury shouted as her sister continued to advance with clear hatred showing in her eyes, "Please Lita..."

"SHUT UP, LITTLE GIRL!" Lita snarled. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY CHANELA! I WILL DEFEND IT TO THE END! **I HATE YOU!**"

"Listen to me, Lita," Mercury begged, "It's evil. You can't..."

"Hey Lita!" Mars suddenly shouted from her side. As the brunette turned, she tackled the taller girl. Both girls went down in a mass of arms and legs.

"Mars, don't hurt her!" Mercury pleaded, "She doesn't know what she's doing." There was a hard smacking sound and Mars disengaged with a wail. As she fell backwards, the blue-haired Scout could see the raven-haired one had a bloody nose. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sailor Mars growled and then proceeded to use several naughty words. Lita advanced on them, apparently intent on Mercury this time but abruptly turned towards Mars.

"Lita!" Mercury shouted. This drew the brunette away from Sailor Mars who was trying to lead her possessed friend away from the crowd. The third-grader took a step towards her sister, stopped, frowned, and then swung back to face Sailor Mars. "COME HERE!" Mercury shouted. Lita turned but immediately swung back to Mars. Before the Blue Scout could do anything, her sister let out a bellow of frustration and charged the red one.

Mars stood her ground while shouting at Mercury, "Just don't stand there, Mercury, help me!"

"But she's..." the blue-haired Scout cut herself off, 'My sister...'

"Can you..." Mars began but whatever she was about to say was lost in a battle cry from a throng of other students who owned Chanela piled atop them both.

- - - - -

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Moon shouted as she dodged blasts from Venus as she headed towards the little blonde's position, "How do you use the Crescent Moon Wand?"

"It won't work!" Sailor Moon shouted back, "You have to..."

"Damn it, Sailor Moon! I'm the leader! Tell me how to use this stupid wand NOW!"

Sailor Moon paused, looked at her, and after a moment said, "Moon Scepter Elimination."

"Moon Scepter Elimination?"

Sailor Moon explained, "What do you want? I'm a Sailor Scout not a screenwriter. I use what I'm given!" 'Stupid pink spore,' Sailor Moon thought as she turned just in time to see Venus carefully lining up another attack. "No!" she shouted, pushing Chibi-Moon clear just as Venus let fly. The crescent beam slashed across her shoulder. The Sailor Scout of the Moon felt blood begin to flow as she let out a cry of pain and surprise. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her shoulder.

"**BLAST YOU, CHIBI-MOON, AND YOUR LITTLE BUNNY GIRL TOO!**" Venus shouted before cackling.

"She's lost her marbles," Chibi-Moon muttered. She wanted to help Serena but the body of entranced students was getting closer. Turning, she lifted the Crescent Moon Wand high into the air and shouted, "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" and scribed a circle as if drawing the full moon. The required motions for the attack popped into her mind as soon as she shouted out the attack phrase. A shimmering set of waves of pure white light washed over the entranced mass of students. They all froze and for a moment, it looked as if it had worked. It did allow Sailors Mars and Mercury to retreat with a struggling Lita between them. Lita might have been strong for her age but she couldn't escape either magically enhanced Chibi-Scout. 'Mars looks like she wants to do something incredibly painful to Lita... and how did she get bloody?' Mercury was just looking worried. Lita for her part was cursing with some really interesting words, which Reenie figured she'd have to ask her young mother about later. 'And why couldn't she transform? It sounds like she tried though.'

Chibi-Moon's attention was pulled squarely back to the crowd before her as a shoe bounced off of her head. "Hey!" she protested and then gave a startled cry as on masse every infected student started throwing things at her. Stowing the useless wand, the Leader of the Chibi-Scouts grabbed up the injured Sailor Moon and retreated towards her teammates. The ten year old was yanked to a halt as a golden chain wrapped itself about both of them.

"Now I have you! **DIE!**" Venus shouted. The Orange Scout lifted her hand ready to launch another attack but a new voice stopped her.

"HOLD IT!" the newcomer shouted. Everyone looked wildly around and saw Sailor Jupiter standing atop the wall that surrounded the school. "IT IS WRONG TO BATTLE THOSE YOU LOVE! TO TURN AGAINST FRIENDS AND FAMILY! TO HARM THOSE WHO TRUST YOU! **I AM SAILOR JUPITER AND IN THE NAME OF THE PLANET JUPITER, I WILL PUNISH YOU!**"

"Shouldn't she be bigger?" Chibi-Moon asked Sailor Moon. The redheaded Scout looked about the same age as Serena.

"I don't frigging care," Sailor Moon remarked, totally shocking the older girl. The pigtailed Sailor Scout grimaced in pain. "I'm just glad she showed up!"

'If it's really is Sailor Jupiter...' Chibi-Moon thought. Lita now turned her wrath upon the new arrival who she claimed to be an imposter.

"OH YEAH!" Venus challenged, "You and what army, girlie?"

"Oh crud," Sailor Moon remarked, "This is not going to be pretty."

"Whatcha mean?" Chibi-Moon asked before turning back to Sailor Jupiter. The little redhead crossed her arms. The pink-haired Chibi-Scout could see a little lightning rod lifting from the diminutive Jupiter's tiara. Dark storm clouds gathered overhead and the wind picked up. Everyone could feel the electricity in the air. Both Moon Scouts flinched as lightning bolts chased each other across the sky.

"JUPITER!" Sailor Jupiter boomed out in a high-pitched voice that made bones rattle and teeth ache.

"VENUS!" Venus countered, although not as loudly.

"THUNDER!" Jupiter replied.

"CRESCENT!" was the little blonde counter.

"DRAGON!" Jupiter shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Dragon?" Chibi-Moon asked, turning to her mother.

"Dragon?" Venus also asked.

"Cool!" Lita shouted as a massive column of lightning flashed downward, centered on the tiny Sailor Jupiter. It swirled and pulsed for a moment and then formed into a massive, crackling and roaring dragon.

"Huh," Sailor Moon observed, "Not as big as it normally is."

"Not as big?!" Chibi-Moon squeaked, staring from her mother to the dragon that was reared up into the still dark sky. "That thing's as tall as the main building!"

With a massive roar, Jupiter's attack flung itself at Venus who screamed and ran away. The love-me chain vanished and Sailor Moon commanded, "Quick, Chibi-Moon, use a Moon Tiara Magic on Venus' Chanela."

"A what?"

The pigtailed Chibi-Scout grimaced. "Take your tiara off and called out '_Moon Tiara Magic._'" She looked unconvinced. "Chibi-Moon, just do it!" Sailor Moon told her doubt-ridden daughter.

"But..."

"Chibi-Moon, Sailor Venus is THE threat at the moment!"

"Okay..." Chibi-Moon finally agreed deciding that it couldn't hurt. She stood up and after a heartbeat removed her tiara before shouting out, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She watched with wonder as it transformed into a solid disk of light. She flung it like a Frisbee®. The Scout of Venus saw the attack coming and tried to avoid it but wasn't fast enough. The attack smashed into her Chanela and rebounded but not before the evil creature burst into a puff of pink smoke. Both girls watched the pink smoke dissipate. Their jaws dropped open as a cute white stuffed bunny dropped harmlessly to the ground. "What the..." Chibi-Moon began.

"Do it again, Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Moon commanded.

"There's too many of them, Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Moon complained. "And it might hit somebody."

"You're right," Sailor Moon admitted and then brightened, "OH!"

"What?" the pink-haired ten year old asked. Then ducked a shoe thrown at her by a auburn-haired second-grade girl.

"Use '_Moon Tiara Stardust_'," the pigtailed Scout instructed seeing the older girl's puzzled look. "It'll just knock them out. It won't cure 'em but we can do cleanup without having to worry about hurtin' nobody."

'She was right the first time... And she IS the expert,' the ten year old decided and then nodded. "MOON TIARA STARDUST!!!" Her Tiara turned to a glowing disc. Throwing it, the glowing magical ovoid flew over the infected students sprinkling them with glowing motes of dust. As the dust came into contact with the possessed students, they dropped to the ground fast asleep. Their Chanela also fell asleep; a sleep they would hopefully never wake up from. "It worked!" Sailor Chibi-Moon exclaimed.

"Of course," Sailor Moon said smugly with a grin while buffing her nails, "Oh and you don't have to catch it every time. You can control where it goes." Chibi-Moon nodded.

Sailor Jupiter started picking Chanelas off from a distance. Each time the Jovian Scout struck, another stuffed toy bunny appeared out of a puff of pink smoke. Sailor Moon hadn't thought it would work but puffs of pink smoke and collapsing students seemed to prove that it did. Mercury was still working on her possessed sister. Mars had a strained look on her face.

"What's she doing?" Chibi-Moon asked Sailor Moon.

"Oh..." the little blonde remarked as she realized exactly what her fiery friend was up to, "Watch this!"

"MARS!" the raven-haired Scout shouted, "FLAME!" Chibi-Moon's eyes opened wide as little Mars produced a flaming bow and arrow. "SNIPER!" The flaming arrow flashed out and cut five unsuspecting Chanela down.

"Where'd that come from?!" Chibi-Moon demanded.

"Come on and let's help them!" Sailor Moon called out and reached into her own subspace pocket. 'I'm going to kill one of those things!' She spotted one about fifty feet away. "Um..." She stared at her own wand and tried to remember what Chibi-Moon used as an attack phrase. "Oh yeah." Pointing the heart-shaped wand, the littlest Scout called out, "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" After a moment of powering up, a stream of _pink hearts_ shot out. Sailor Moon's momentary pleasure died as she realized the stream didn't even stretch ten feet before running out of steam and curving harmlessly to the ground. 'Boy, I'm weak. I feel really bad for Chibi-Moon now.'

"You stay back, Sailor Moon," Chibi-Moon ordered, "I'll handle these guys." She reached again for her tiara.

"Good, I'll check on Venus," Sailor Moon suggested, her ribbon-wearing friend hadn't moved since crumpling to the ground.

End of Chapter 12

Coming next in **Chapter 13 "Surprise Visitors"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	13. Chapter 13 Surprise Visitors

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 13 "Surprise Visitors"**

**L**ittle Serena Tsukino sat on the cold wet ground beside her still unconscious, and civilian-clad, friend. Mina Aino was in as best a recovery position that the pigtailed blonde could manage with only one good arm; her other arm was throbbing. The last Chanela in the school had only mere minutes ago been destroyed by the Chibi-Scouts. 'I won't tell Mina how I got hurt... It wasn't her fault,' Serena decided as she pressed her right hand onto her left shoulder to help stop the bleeding.

'I hope the others are okay...' She glanced around and saw Amy and Lita huddled together. Lita looked dazed almost catatonic, although not as bad as _ribbon-wearing_ friend. The blue-haired third-grader was gently hugging her sister and rocking backwards and forwards. Raye was standing over them and glancing at Serena, apparently torn between attending her princess and her other friends. Serena gave her raven-haired friend a weak smile. That seemed to settle Raye's momentary dilemma because she knelt down beside the two Anderson girls.

Serena nearly leapt from the ground as her cousin's voice suddenly sounded behind her. "Are you all right, Serena?"

"Yeah, I've had worse..." Serena admitted with a sigh and closed her eyes. She heard her future daughter moving around in front of her. "I know we heal fast but this'll take awhile." This was the first time she'd been injured by another Sailor Scout's attack. She opened her eyes just as the pink-haired Scout was kneeling in front of her. "Chibi-Moon, I worried about Mina. She hasn't woken up since the battle... And where's Sailor Jupiter?"

"I think she chased after a group who got out of the front gate," Chibi-Moon guessed as she quickly checked Mina. "Why isn't Mina still transformed?"

"Probably because she was pretty much drained." Serena grimaced. "That's what they do."

"You don't look so hot yourself, Little Sis." 'It's my fault. I should've listened sooner.'

"I'm okay, Big Sis, just cold and I've lost some blood."

"Lost some blood?!" the pink-haired Scout yelped, "Let me see if..." She started to move Serena's uniform jacket aside but Serena pulled back. She'd leaned enough about first aid over the years not to remove the pressure from a bleeding wound.

"It's stopped. Venus' attack clipped me good though. My blouse is helping clout the wound."

"Is that good?"

Serena smiled at her faintly. "Yes."

"Hey!" Both girls looked up to see Sailor Jupiter coming toward them in a ground-eating lope. Serena stared at the little redhead in puzzlement. "I got the last group of them. It's like someone kicked an ant hill out there. We don't have long. EMS is on the way." There were approaching sirens in the distance; the sounds of children crying. Teachers' voices could be heard trying to regain order.

"Shouldn't you be bigger, _Miss Jupiter_?" 'I forgot how cute she was.'

Jupiter glanced down at herself and then shrugged. "I don't have a clue why I shrunk, Serena. I'm just glad I _could_ transform. Think you should ask Amy to scan for any more of those things?"

Sailor Chibi-Moon glanced towards the little girl in question and then shook her head. "She's kinda busy with Lita, Mo-Jupiter." A frown crossed her face. "I wonder why Lita couldn't transform."

"Who knows. Just be thankful she didn't. I think we should get together and figure it out as soon as we can," the redheaded Scout recommended. She looked toward the entrance. "Just not now."

"But we have to," the pink-haired Scout countered.

"Reenie," Jupiter pointed out gently, "What would happen if six kids turned up missing after all this?"

"But..." the ten year old argued, "There could be more of those evil bunnies. We have to..."

"Chibi-Moon?" Both Chibi-Moon and Jupiter turned to regard Serena who was looking pale and was starting to shiver. "Please don't fight, guys. I love you both. The hard truth is that Lita's pretty much out of it. Mina hasn't moved since her Chanela was destroyed and I'm feeling pretty wasted."

"I thought you said you're okay, Serena." She now grew worried.

"I am... kinda, Chibi-Moon. I've had majorly worse. But I don't have my Silver Crystal, so doing any sort of healing is not as good."

"It looks like EMS is here," the green-clad Sailor Scout announced, gesturing towards the entrance where a fire engine and an accompanying EMS unit had just pulled up. "I'd better get out of here. I'll find a spot I can watch from and make sure no trouble happens, and then I'll meet you guys after school." 'I'd better watch it or they'll think I go to school here too.'

She started to move away. Sailor Chibi-Moon wanted to fight, argue that she was the leader, but then she regarded Serena and then Jupiter and sighed. "Jupiter?" The redhead paused then turned to look at the taller pink-haired girl. "Thanks. It was pretty sticky 'til you showed up. Good work, Sailor Jupiter."

"Anytime, Leader," Jupiter replied, winked, and then bounded away.

"I'm gonna go get you guys some help, Serena," Reenie declared as she transformed back to her civilian self and ran toward the approaching EMS personnel.

"Okay..." the little girl replied and then thought, 'Oh, I'm so hungry, I'd even eat a bowl full of carrots.'

- - - - -

Dr. Mary Anderson was just coming into the main corridor from a cross hallway inside Juuban Second General Hospital when she spotted her friend Ellen Tsukino. "Ellen!" she called out, waving her hand. Ellen smiled and quickened her pace. "I was just in to examine Serena," the doctor began as the mother of two came to stand beside her.

"How is she, doctor?" Ellen asked. "I mean the way the press is feeding off of this... and the pictures. The school looks like a battlefield!" She shook her head. "The kids are saying the Chanelas did it, and then the Chibi-Scouts turned them into stuffed bunnies. They saved our little girls."

"The Chanelas did it?" Mary asked as concern for Lita built in her.

"Apparently. I didn't believe it until they cornered Raye and Chad as they were leaving the school. Raye said there were evil spirits who _possessed_ people and made them do bad things. She said parents shouldn't be mad at their children and to call the Cherry Hill Temple if they spot any more. Raye is not one to lie."

The physician snorted and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ellen, but as a medical professional, I just don't buy the _evil spirit_ line. There must be a rational explanation. I know the Chibi-Scouts defend the city but blaming it on the Chanela sounds too much like the old '_my dog ate my homework_' story to me."

"I agree. There must be a _non_-spiritual explanation."

"So where's Reenie?" Mary wondered, "I thought she'd be bursting in our doors to see her '_little sis_'?"

"Reenie's home with Ken. I figured she should stay home until I find out more," Ellen informed her and smiled a little, "Now that I've calmed down some. How is Serena?"

Mary smiled, shook her head, and replied, "Your little girl is aggravatingly bullheaded." Her friend blinked in surprise.

"My Serena?"

"Yes Serena, which is a good sign in my professional opinion. Anyway, she received a deep laceration to her left shoulder and upper left arm. I'm not sure how and she keeps being exceptionally vague about it. Possibly due to the post-traumatic shock. She lost some blood but luckily, someone knew some first aid and stopped the bleeding before it became critical. She'll need some stitches and a tetanus shot but otherwise, her prognosis is good. I'd like to admit her overnight for observation as a precaution."

"Of course, doctor," Ellen agreed, slightly pale, "But she is really all right?"

"She thinks so, Ellen," Dr. Anderson said with a snort, "Come on. I'll let you see her."

"Thanks. How's Lita?"

"Dazed and groggy. No visible injuries, other than a few minor bruises. Of course, one of my colleagues is examining her. I doubt I could remain objective." Ellen nodded in understanding. Mary seemed to consider something and then said in a lower voice, "I wouldn't normally mention anything but Mina caught a heavier dose of whatever affected Lita." The mother of two glanced sharply at the doctor. "She's still unconscious. We're baffled so far. Perhaps, it was some pathogen or toxin the Chanelas came in contact with. We ordered blood samples from all the victims and samples at the school just to be safe. Evidently, all the Chanela ran away." Ellen chewed on that as they walked down the hall and turned into an examination room.

"Hello sweetie!" Ellen said upon seeing her daughter. Serena, who had been lying down, sat up, wincing in the process.

"Hi Mommy!" Serena greeted her mother brightly, "Where's Reenie?"

"At home with your dad." Serena nodded. "She wanted to come see you though."

"I know but she fusses too much," Serena declared in understanding and then asked, "How's Lita, Dr. Anderson?"

"She seems all right, Serena. She's a little dizzy and not sure of things. Do you know what happened to her?" Serena gave her a long look and then nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"You won't believe me," the pigtailed child said softly.

"Why don't you tell me anyway, Serena? You helped Lita before," Mary countered in an encouraging tone.

Serena seemed to consider and then said, "The Chanela. It... ate her Chi." That's what Raye called it one time.

Ellen wasn't sure which surprised her more, her daughter's explanation, or her physician friend slowly nodding in apparent understanding. She doubted that Mary Anderson would patronize a child's imaginative ramblings given the circumstances. The woman appeared to know what Ellen was thinking and said, "Yes, Serena, that would fit the symptoms. We've seen energy draining before. A very interesting phenomenon. I wonder why Mina would be more susceptible to it?"

"'Cause she had hers longer than Lita, Dr. Anderson," the little blonde reasoned simply, "And Mina is way more bouncy than Lita." Both mothers chuckled at the correct assessment of the ribbon-wearing child's energy levels.

"I guess just rest then assuming the toxicology and EBV come back negative. That goes for you too."

"Too bad Sailor Saturn wasn't here. She could help," Serena mused. Both adults looked at her in surprise. 'Crud... I keep forgetting...'

"Why Serena?" Lita's mother asked.

The eight year old thought quickly and then answered, "Sailor Saturn knows how to do some healing, not like a doctor though. She helped Reenie once, Dr. Anderson."

Both women looked dubious for a moment and then Ellen chimed in, "I remember that, Serena." It was a good thing Serena was sitting down or she might have fell down in shock. Her mother hadn't been around the time Saturn's spirit returned Reenie's heart crystal. The only reason why Serena knew about the incident was because Darien had told her some time later how it had happened.

"Too bad I don't have her number," Mary stated in such a tone that Serena wasn't sure whether Mary was joking or not. "Anyway, I'll let you two visit."

- - - - -

"Now Lita," Mary Anderson explained as she crouched down to examine her daughter, "I think you'll be fine. Dr. Finkellberry said your tests came back negative and you say you feel better, right?" Lita nodded. 'She doesn't remember what happened. Probably for the best.' "You're much too well to stay in the hospital so, I'm gonna send you and Amy home with Mrs. Tsukino, okay?"

"Why can't you take us home, Mommy?" Lita whined. Her sister nodded in agreement.

Their mother sighed a little. "I need to stay here and look after the other people who got hurt by the Chanela."

"I got hurt and you're MY mommy!" the eight year old brunette pointed out.

She gave her daughters a sad smile. "I know, baby, and if I could, I'd take both of you home and cuddle with you all night."

"You could," Lita said in a wistful tone.

Mary felt bad. She was torn between her daughter and those who were still recovering. After a long moment, she tried to explain, "Honey, being a doctor means I can't turn away hurt people if I can help them. Even if you'd rather be somewhere else. You know like the Chibi-Scouts. They help people they don't know too. I bet their mommies and daddies worry about them too. I'll tell you what, what if I come and get you girls when I'm finished."

"Promise," the little brunette asked.

"If it's not too late."

"What's too late?" Amy wondered.

Mary couldn't help but chuckle, "If it's after ten, I won't come." Both her girls exchanged a look and then agreed, although it was with great reluctance. They hugged their mother and left with Serena's mother who would be returning later to bring some things for her.

Mary watched them go and then went to check on Mina Aino. The little girl still hadn't regained consciousness although like Lita the tests ran on her so far had come back negative. Her vital signs were weak but slowly improving. 'Serena's probably right about Mina.'

- - - - -

Molly and Jenny Baker walked down the street together towards the Tsukino home. The two teenage sisters chatted about their day at school and of greater interest, what had happened at Southside Elementary School. "Is it true, Sis," Jenny asked her big sister, "That Sailor Jupiter blasted a couple of reporters?"

The cold, which was making both girls' cheeks red, disguised the fact that Molly blushed. "No, Jenny, a Sailor Scout would never do that," Molly protested, "I bet it was an accident. After all, she'd just been in a battle and likely those two wouldn't back off. Or maybe she thought they _had_ Chanelas in their camera equipment or something." She tried to keep a straight face as she thought, 'Those two reporters were being obnoxious... They _MIGHT_ have had Chanela in their equipment. I had to make sure, didn't I?' She smiled to herself in memory. 'Boy, was that satisfying! Not very mature but still...' She made sure it wouldn't hurt them.

"I hope Serena's okay, Sis," Jenny remarked. "I like her and she's so shy."

"Serena? Shy?" Molly questioned, "Well, maybe at first, Jen, but if she wants to know you, she won't give up." Molly remembered Serena befriending Lita who had acquired a reputation as a lone troublemaker in the short time she had been at their school. 'Lita did everything she could short of punching her to drive Serena away. Lita didn't stand a chance.'

They soon arrived at the Tsukino home and rang the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened and Sammy Tsukino smiled at them. "Hi, wanna come in?" At the sisters' nods, he stepped back from the door.

"Thanks Sammy," Jenny said and stepped in followed by her sister.

"Sammy, how's Serena?" Molly asked.

"She got hurt today, Molly," he answered. "She's okay but they're keeping Serena in the hospital overnight. Mom came by to pick up some stuff. Dad went back with her to see Serena."

'Serena's still in the hospital?!' "Did Reenie go too?"

"No," he shook his head, "She's upstairs keeping the twins occupied." He grinned a little. "Feels weird keeping an eye on everybody but the person you're supposed to protect."

"Supposed to protect? Are you trying to be her Tuxedo Mask?" Jenny asked with a slight grin.

He blushed a little. "Hey, I'm Serena's big brother. I'm the only one that gets to annoy her." Molly and Jenny laughed. "I would've ripped those Ch..."

"Well, maybe I should go see Serena," the redhead remarked and then frowned as Sammy shook his head. "What?"

"The hospital is only letting the parents in. That's how come Reenie wasn't allowed to go. I guess with all the victims and stuff they wanna limit the number of people wandering around."

"Yeah, I can see that... Well, I'll try tomorrow," the elder redhead declared. 'After school.' She smiled then and asked, "Would you tell your parents we dropped by?"

"Sure," Sammy agreed.

"Yeah... I hope Serena feels better soon, Sammy," Jennifer said then winked. 'He's cute. In a couple of years...'

- - - - -

Hotaru Tomoe was furious; there wasn't much the four year old could do about it. She just knew that her princess needed her help. Unfortunately, the spirit of Sailor Saturn had not appeared. Moreover, her father seemed more interested in putting her down for her nap. He'd gone as far as to say that if she wasn't going to nap, she could park herself on a chair in a corner under his watchful eye. 'I wish I was big girl like Reenie,' the youngster thought with a pout and folded her arms.

- - - - -

"Sweetie," Ellen announced, "Visiting hours are over. Your dad and I need to go but we'll be back tomorrow." She regarded her daughter. "Dr. Anderson and the others will take good care of you until then."

"Okay Mommy," Serena replied, "You better hurry. Reenie will wonder where you are... I'll keep Mina company." She had been moved to a room in the Pediatrics' Ward. Not long afterwards, the little ribbon-wearing blonde had also been moved into the same room.

"You're such a brave girl, Serena," her father cooed. The youngster gave him a million dollar smile. "Now you be good for Mommy and Daddy." His daughter pouted slightly.

"What's the fun in that, Daddy?" Her mother smiled and gave her a light hug, then Ken did, and after a last good-bye, they left.

Observing her friend's bandaged shoulder, Mina asked softly, "Serena, what happened to you?" once Serena's parents were out of the room. Her own parents had left shortly after Mina regained consciousness.

"Uh, I caught a stray shot from a Chibi-Scout," Serena hedged.

Mina wrinkled her forehead. "From who?"

"You don't remember anything, huh Mina?"

"Nope, last I remember... I went into a pet store and got a Chanela... And I brought it home and then I woke up here." She frowned. "Is it true. They're what caused all the trouble?" Serena nodded. "I guess it would be big news."

"Yeah, cameras and reporters were all over the place. Raye even got onto TV."

"No wonder Mommy was sore." Mrs. Aino, while happy that her daughter was only weak and would likely be released the next day, had been despondent that Mina hadn't managed to snag an interview with a reporter. Considering how the eight year old had been feeling at that moment, her response had been succinct and rather rude. "So, um what Scouts showed?"

"Everybody."

"Everybody? _I_ wasn't there, was I?" Serena nodded. "But... How'd it happen?" Before Serena could answer, a nurse entered the room, which cut their conversation short.

- - - - -

After supper that evening and Reenie, along with Lita and Amy, were sitting in the ten year old's bedroom. Lita sat with her chin on the windowsill staring out at the darkness. It had stopped raining and the clouds were scattering allowing the cold clear night sky to be seen. Amy glanced at Reenie then her sister and then Reenie again before making a "go away" gesture. Reenie frowned but when she saw the pleading look in Amy's eyes, the older girl nodded, got up, and announced, "I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you guys want something?" The little brunette shrugged. Amy nodded. "Okay, girls, I'll be back in a bit."

When Reenie left, Amy said, "Lita, don't worry. Serena will be okay."

"I know," Lita replied, not looking around. 'It's my fault for being so stupid.'

"So will Mina. Mom said they're gonna keep her overnight just to be safe but she's awake." Lita only grunted. "Don't be mad at me, Lita, please!" Amy pleaded feeling tears coming into her eyes. 'I said such terrible things about you before.' Lita sat up and turned to look at her sister in surprise.

"I'm not mad at you, Sis."

"Then how come you're not talking to us?" Amy questioned.

"I thought you were mad at me," the brunette remarked.

"I am... was..." The blue-haired youngster stopped, shook her head, and continued, "I know the Chanela made you do bad stuff but I felt really sad. I thought you didn't like me no more, Sis."

Lita moved closer and declared, "I love you, Sis. I would never hurt you on purpose. I wish I could remember what I did though." She looked questioningly at her sister. She wanted to know the details but at the same time, she was afraid to know them. She promised herself that if she saw another Chanela, she'd fry the beady-eyed creature to a smothering crisp.

"It doesn't matter. You're all right now, Sis," Amy assured her with a smile and hugged her sister. Lita gave her a large hug in return. They stayed like that until there was a tapping at the door. "Yeah?"

The door opened and Reenie poked her head in. "Is it safe?" Lita looked puzzled but nodded. Amy giggled. Smiling slightly, the preteen came in carrying a tray with three glasses on it. "Aunt Ellen even gave me some cookies." The older girl sat down. "I wish Serena were here. She'd love these. They're chocolate chip."

"Don't worry. She'll be okay, Reenie," Amy assured her. "Mom said so." 'And Mom's the best doctor in the whole wide world!'

"If that's true, Amy, why is she still in the hospital?" Apparently out of all the children affected, only Serena and Mina were still hospitalized. Everyone else had been sent home with his or her parents. It was hard to keep a stiff upper lip for the others. She wanted to cry.

Amy shrugged then explained, "I asked Raye that at the school and she said that if I couldn't see through you, then Serena was gonna be okay."

"Huh?" Lita and Reenie uttered.

The blue-haired girl wrinkled her nose in thought. "Raye said that Serena is your mom and if anything happened to your mom, you couldn't be here." She didn't quite understand the logic but what counted is Raye was sure of it and Raye was really a grownup.

Lita continued to look puzzled. Reenie, after frowning in bewilderment for a few moments, suddenly a light popped on in her head. "That makes sense, Amy. Thanks."

"How?" both Anderson girls asked.

The ten year old thought for a few seconds and then getting up got a sheet of paper and her pencil case. Sitting down, she drew a line and put the current date near the middle of the page. To the right, she wrote "Crystal Tokyo". She looked up and began, "Okay, I think this is how it would work. This is Time, okay?" They nodded. "Now I came back to here." She drew a curve between Crystal Tokyo and a point on the line behind the current date. "So let's say something happens to Serena here..." Reenie fished out a red pencil and made an "X" just after the current date. "She couldn't be my mommy then so this would happen." Picking up an eraser, the ten year old set about erasing the line from the red X to Crystal Tokyo and then the other line she had drawn to show her travel back to the past. "See?" It took a long time for first Amy and then Lita to nod some understanding. Reenie smiled, happy she'd manage to explain such a mind-bending concept even she was trying to understand. Sailor Pluto had tried to explain such things to her on more than one occasion. Her smile vanished as Lita reached out and gave her a hard pinch. "Hey!" Reenie squeaked.

"Feels real to me," Lita commented.

"Cut that out!" Reenie demanded as Amy pinched her as well. 'Twins!'

"Me too," the blue-haired sister seconded. The brown-haired sister giggled. "Reenie," she asked then, "Who was that other Sailor Jupiter?" She had never seen that girl before.

"Yeah, and why couldn't I transform? I mean it's good I didn't, but Amy told me Mina could so my Chanela didn't stop me." Before Reenie could answer, the eight year old speculated, "Maybe it was a Negaverse boss!"

"No..." the pink-haired girl replied with a sigh, "It wasn't."

"She's right, Lita. That other Jupiter used a '_Thunder Dragon_.'"

"Maybe it was fake," Lita offered.

"It looked pretty dang real to me, Lita. Plus she saved Sailor Moon," Reenie remarked while shaking her head. 'And me too.' "I bet Venus crapped herself."

"Venus?" Lita questioned and then shook her head, "Well okay, so who's this 'faker' then? Did she steal my transformation wand?" The youngster reached behind her and retrieved her wand from her subspace pocket. "Nope, it's here..." She frowned. "Maybe I should test it, Reenie."

"Better not, Lita," Reenie suggested. "I know Raye's gonna come over after school. I heard Aunt Ellen talking to Chad. I bet you guys are too. You can try it then."

"And Mina?"

"I'll swing it so she can... If your mom lets her and Serena out of the hospital."

"Okay," Lita agreed but decided, 'I'll try at home.'

- - - - -

Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gate, looked into the timestream. After finding the moment she wanted, she entered the swirling maelstrom. The tall, dusky-skinned Sailor Scout with her long flowing dark green hair and her massive staff shaped like a Time Key stepped out into a darkened Tokyo hospital room in the children's ward. She flicked her eyes to the third bed, noted the figure was asleep, and then turned her attention to the other two occupants.

First was Mina Aino, the Sailor Scout of Venus lay asleep, a small worry line creasing her brow. She turned to her side, felt for something, and then became still again. Susan then turned to the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Despite her injuries, Serena lay peacefully sleeping. She mumbled something that made the tall Sailor Scout smile.

'Yes, Small Lady can be a handful,' Pluto agreed. She felt sadness well up inside her. Yes, she was Guardian of Time; the safe keeping of THE timeline superseded everything else. It made caring for others painful. 'Good luck... My young Queen.' She closed her eyes and rippled away just before a nurse on her rounds entered the room.

- - - - -

When Serena returned home Friday morning from the hospital, Reenie's exuberant greeting was dampened by her aunt reminding her that Serena's shoulder was hurt and to be careful. Reenie, who had barely started a hug, retreated a foot or two away, as if breathing on the little girl would shatter her. Annoyed, the eight year old decided to mention the size of the needle they had used before they gave her stitches. The pink-haired girl looked horrified, not to mention a little green around the gills.

"Serena," her mother chided, trying to keep a smile from her lips, "Quit teasing Reenie. The needle was not a foot long."

"It sure looked like it, Mommy!" Serena countered as she took her shoes off. "Where's Lita and Amy?"

"Dr. Anderson picked them up last night, honey," her father answered.

"Did they let Mina go too?" Reenie asked.

"Yep, her parents were there and she was packing up when we left," Serena remarked. Her father helped her out carefully of her jacket and as he hung it up, she came over and gave Reenie as big a hug as she could manage considering the bandage and sling she wore. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Southside is closed today, Serena. The playground looks like a war zone... not to mention what happened inside." 'Rachel and I will have a lot of work to do next week.'

The pigtailed child nodded and then bent down and gave Luna a large smile. The black cat came racing up to her and started purring like a well-tuned engine. "I missed you too, Luna. I bet Artemis is with Mina." She gave Reenie an inquiringly look but didn't say anything.

"Reenie, why don't you take Serena's bag upstairs and get her things out so we can put them away."

"Okay, Aunt Ellen."

"I can do it, Mommy," Serena groused. 'Everyone keeps treating me like a baby!' She moved toward the overnight case that her mother had brought back with her dirty school uniform and pajamas. Reenie though nabbed it first and motioned for her cousin to precede her.

Once Reenie was sure that they were alone in Serena's room, she asked, "Are you REALLY all right, Little Sis?"

"I'm a bit sore but not bad, Reenie. Maybe a little tired but that's 'cause I didn't sleep good. I kept waking up and forgetting I was in the hospital. It was kinda scary." Reenie nodded in understanding as she unpacked the small bag.

"Did they give you any medicine?"

"Mommy's got it," Serena replied. "And it doesn't taste real yucky either." That was one advantage of being a kid.

Reenie gave her an indulgent smile and then asked, "So how's Mina?"

"Mina will probably zone out most of today."

"I thought she was all right, Serena."

"She is, Big Sis," the eight year old assured the older girl, "But Mina woke up last night and was super hyper. It was like she had stored up three days worth of energy." Reenie winced. "She wanted to 'help' the nurses with the other patients, and she only settled down when they gave her something to relax her. After that, I fell asleep. I dunno if she ever did though." Serena smiled and then winced as she moved her left arm wrong. She glanced down at Luna who was leaning up against her. "I'm okay, Luna."

"Artemis went to see Mina," Reenie commented and then asked Luna, "Any luck yesterday, Luna?"

"Luck?" Serena wondered, sitting on her bed.

"Yes," Luna replied, "We went out to see if we could see where the Chanela came from, but no luck."

Reenie sighed. Serena asked, "How's Lita?"

"Okay. She missed her mom but when Dr. Anderson came, she was really happy. She thought Amy was mad at her. I think they worked it out."

"Good," the pigtailed girl said with a nod. "Any Negaverse problems?"

"Uh, I guess not, Serena."

"Huh? Didn't you have Amy do a scan?" Reenie flushed with embarrassment at this oversight. 'Sorry, you're just a little girl...' "We can ask her later I suppose, Reenie. I think we needed some downtime anyway."

"We're getting together at Raye's later."

Serena frowned. "I don't think Mommy will let me, Reenie." She showed the bandage and sling she was wearing. "I don't think Mina's mommy would let her go either."

"I have it covered, Little Sis," Reenie remarked. "Now we should go or Aunt Ellen will wonder what we're up to."

- - - - -

It was just short of one o'clock and Mina Aino was pacing her room like a caged tiger. The ribbon-wearing blonde was feeling antsy, full of energy but for once, she wasn't able to do anything about it. 'I can't believe Daddy!' the youngster whined to herself as she flopped onto her bed dramatically. 'I thought I was supposed to be taken care of! I was in the hospital, wasn't I?!'

She folded her arms and glared at the ceiling but there was too much energy in her to remain still for long. She sat up and started stalking around the room again. "It ain't fair. I'm feeling better so I get grounded?!" she asked her collection of stuffed animals. Mina couldn't remember the last time her parents had disciplined her with anything more than a scolding.

Little Mina wasn't sure how to take the fact that her father, upon seeing that she was as active and as lively as ever had decided that she was healthy enough to be grounded for an entire week. This despite the events of the day before (which she still couldn't remember).

The beribboned girl paused in her pacing and frowned a little. 'What did I do to Artemis?' she wondered. 'Why ain't he here?' She frowned even more and tried to remember but she couldn't. "I guess... if I did do something naughty to Artemis, and it was bad enough..." Her muddled thinking was interrupted by her bedroom door opening. "Daddy...!" Mina began but stopped when she saw who her visitor was. "Reenie! What are you doing here?"

"We're having a Scout meeting at Raye's, Mina, and I figured we'd need to use Luna Ball."

"You're right. I got grounded! But if you fixed things..."

"It's only temporary," the ten year old countered.

"But why?! I didn't do nothing!"

Reenie gave her a suspicious look as she declared, "You call transforming in front of people, starting a riot, and using Venus Meteor Shower nothing?"

"I-I did that...?" Mina squeaked, her blue eyes as large as dinner plates.

"Yes."

The little blonde opened her mouth, closed it, and then took on a suspicious look of her own. "Wait a minute." She glared at her older friend. "You!" Reenie jumped slightly as the eight year old jabbed a finger at her. "You made my 'rents ground me!"

"I did not!" Reenie denied. "Geez, Mina, you were protecting your Chanela. Lita gave Mars a bloody nose and she's not grounded." Mina looked annoyed. "Listen, IF and I mean IF I was going to have your parents come down on you, don't you think I'd do a little more than have them ground you?"

"Yeah, I s'ppose," Mina agreed after thinking over the matter but then she asked, "If I transformed, why didn't Lita?"

"She couldn't," Reenie answered, "That's one of the reasons we're gonna have a Scout meeting."

Mina suddenly looked ill. "Oh man, did I hurt Serena?!"

"Ask her," Reenie answered, "I was too busy screwing up and not listening to her to really pay much attention to how she got hurt." Reenie silently prayed her blond-haired friend would accept that.

Apparently she did because she asked, "Reenie, can you keep me from getting grounded again? Please?"

"Luna Ball's being stupid. I really had to work this time and I dunno if it'll hold." The blonde sighed dejectedly. "Look at the bright side, Mina. Now the girls can't say you get away with everything."

"Thanks a lot," Mina grumbled before thinking, 'But it's true.'

- - - - -

About two in the afternoon, and despite the bright sunlight and clear blue sky, it was cold out. Raye Hino was dressed in a set of red overalls, a pink T-shirt, and a bright yellow turtleneck. She was dancing around the room as music played in a nearby radio. As she passed Amy, who was dressed in a set of jeans and a slightly baggy blue pullover with a goldfish on it, she gave the blue-haired girl a hug. Her sister Lita, dressed in a red dress with a white bib decorated with a vine of roses, got a hug as well. Reenie, who was dressed in a skirt and blouse, didn't feel so overdressed with Lita around.

"You're in an awfully good mood, Raye," Amy remarked with a grin.

"Yep!" the priestess chirped and then started humming as she continued her dance, "It's great looking outside, and yesterday, we kicked Negaverse butt AND I got _THREE_ bedtime stories!" She smiled to herself as she silently added, 'Not to mention some serious cuddle time!'

"Aren't you supposed to be a grownup?" Lita asked while regarding her with a mildly bemused expression.

"I can enjoy the finer things in life, can't I, Miss Anderson?" Reenie started to giggle; so did Amy. Lita grinned. Her fiery friend was certainly in high spirits.

Raye came closer to where Reenie was sitting and stopped long enough to give the pink-haired preteen a hug. "I'm impressed, _fearless leader_," the little priestess declared, "How'd you managed to get everybody over here?"

"I had a little help from Luna Ball, Raye," Reenie countered, feeling a need to be honest. "I doubt Aunt Ellen would've let Serena come. I'm glad you suggested here, Raye." That made both Lita and Amy exchange looks.

"Makes the most sense really," Raye answered with a shrug as she glided away, "And I guess you had to Luna Ball the other parents, huh?" Reenie nodded.

Amy nodded as well. "I doubt Mom would've let Lita and me go either. Did you do anything to Mina's parents before?" The older girl blinked.

"Before today?" The blue-haired girl nodded. "No, why?"

Amy shrugged and then mused, "Mina just said some stuff, like her dad grounded her."

"He did," Artemis piped up as he and Luna came into the room. "We went to Raye's bedroom first."

"This room is where we do our homework, Artemis... in my universe," Raye explained as she settled onto a cushion beside the ten year old, "Grandpa used it as an office and a place to sleep during the summer. Here it looks like it's just a meeting room where you could do a tea ceremony or something."

"I thought it looked different," Luna commented. The cat hopped up onto the low table. Unlike the normal universe, which had a bookshelf, desk, and a raised platform for a futon, this room only had squashy purple pillows and a low table. Off in one corner, a portable radio sat on a chair.

"With Reenie's help, I got Daddy and Grandpa to let us use it," the raven-haired youngster explained. She grinned. "I got in some good meditation today too."

"Her dad REALLY grounded her?" Lita and Amy asked together.

"Yes," Artemis and Reenie answered together.

"_MINA AINO_ was grounded?"

"Yes Mina," the pink-haired ten year old reiterated. "I had a heck of a time even getting her sprung for the meeting. I had to zap her dad a couple of times!"

"I wouldn't let either Mina or Serena hear that," Luna remarked, "Especially Serena."

"Why?" Lita asked.

"Because," Raye answered, "Serena doesn't like Reenie using Luna Ball and gets upset when she does."

"Speaking of our two little blondes, where are they?" Luna inquired.

"Serena went off to have a private talk with Mina," Reenie replied and then frowned, "I hope they get back soon. Maybe I should go look for them."

"Not necessary!" came a new voice. The group turned to see Serena and Mina coming into the room. Mina looked like she had been crying but both little girls were holding hands. "We just finished, everyone." The pigtailed eight year old had an eclectic mix of clothes on. She had on a set of her own jeans, Reenie's red and white-striped T-shirt and hiding it all was one of Sammy's well-worn fuzzy blue turtleneck. The oversized clothing was to "make sure Serena was comfortable." The little blonde thought she looked like a dork but couldn't really say anything.

Mina, on the other hand, looked more normal. She was dressed in a set of bright orange pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a sunny-yellow vest with sunflowers adorning either side. Despite her cheerful outfit, the ribbon-wearing blonde had a sad demeanor. "I'm sorry, guys," she mumbled to the group as she came to stand in front of the table and bowed.

"Geez, I said it wasn't your fault, Mina, and if you keep talking like that, I WILL get mad," the pigtailed child promised. She then sat down, wincing as she did so.

"You all right, Serena?" Raye asked, giving her friend a closer look.

"Yes," Serena replied, trying to keep her tone polite. 'Oh please don't start fussing too, Raye. Reenie's bad enough! Next thing you know Amy will be scanning me.' She noticed Mina was still standing so reached up and tugged her friend down beside her.

"Did you pick anything up, Raye?" Reenie asked, turning to the Shinto priestess.

"No," Raye sighed, "Either the Chanela ain't around or I'm just not picking them up."

"You're not sure though?" Reenie prodded. "I know I know I was being mean before but..." she trailed off as the raven-haired child shook her head.

"I just don't think I can sense them, Reenie. Those things were around for two days and growing stronger. I know for a fact I didn't sense anything then." 'And I meditated a bunch of times.'

"I can try a scan," Amy offered, reaching into her subspace pocket and drew out her Mercury transformation wand. When Reenie nodded, she stood up and shouted, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" The others closed their eyes as blinding light filled the room but when it faded, Sailor Mercury stood before them. Sitting down, she activated her VR visor and drew out her minicomputer.

The group watched as little Mercury poked at the keyboard. After a moment, the minicomputer gave off a buzzing sound and then fell silent. "What does that mean, Sis?"

"I think it found something, Lita," Mercury said. She certainly didn't sound confident though.

Mina however leapt to her feet and got out her own transformation pen. "Great, let's go kick some Negaverse butt! Okay, where are they, Mercury?" Lita looked rearing to go too.

"I don't know," Mercury admitted.

"Huh?!" Raye, Mina, Serena, and Reenie asked.

"Well, it gives me some funny numbers and stuff but I don't know..." She looked pleadingly at Serena, then Raye, and then Luna. Luna came across the table and waited for the little Scout to swivel the minicomputer display around so the feline could see it.

"Oh, longitude and latitude," Luna said after a few seconds examining the screen. She tapped at the tiny keys carefully. "There, Mercury, a satellite map overview of Tokyo."

"PERFECT!" Mina cheered. "Come on guys, let's go!"

"We can't," Reenie countered. The little blonde looked mutinous until the pink-haired girl pointed out, "It's showing four city blocks. You might want to go into that many Chanela but I'm not taking Serena. She's hurt!"

"Four entire blocks?" Mina squeaked, sitting down and looking rather appalled.

"I'm sure Mercury can refine it," Luna offered, "She only did a broad search sequence. She can refine it down and we can..." she trailed off at Mercury's pained expression. "What's wrong?" she asked the third grade genius girl softly.

"I don't know how," Mercury confessed very softly. She looked about ready to cry.

"Luna can show you," Serena interjected, "Even our Mercury had to figure it out on her own at first. It didn't come with a manual or anything."

"Can you, Luna?" Mercury asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," the black cat said.

"Like why not?" Serena demanded in an annoyed tone. 'I wish they'd figure something out. I want to lie down but if I say anything, Reenie will freak out.'

"Because I am YOUR advisor," Luna explained. "Artemis usually handles the technol... tech... computer stuff." She gave the white lunar cat an inquiring look.

"Sorry Luna. I don't know anything about Mercury's computer." 'Should I?' He looked to Reenie who shook her head.

"Well that majorly sucks," Mercury remarked before changing back to civilian form.

"You did your best, Amy," Reenie remarked. "We at least got a general idea where to look now." She pondered for a moment. "Hey, Luna, can the Crescent Moon Wand find them like before?"

"It's worth a shot, Reenie," Luna replied. "We only used it for Rainbow Crystals though."

"Well, let's go then!" Mina declared again, "I mean if we just do some covert ops, we can find the hideout."

"Why not just go to the pet store?" Artemis asked.

"The controller of the Chanela might not be there," Serena speculated with a sigh. She shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. She noticed Raye giving her a hard look and stopped fidgeting.

"We aren't up to full strength, Mina, or I'd be right behind you," Reenie interjected.

"Yeah and I want in on the fight but first, I wanna know why I can't transform." Lita grumbled. "If we need to do another battle, I wanna be ready." 'So I can zap those things!'

"I can guarantee another battle!" Mina offered with some heat, "I owe some evil bunnies a serious butt-kicking!"

Reenie glanced at her watch, chewed her lower lip, and was about to try and put Mina off when a tapping sounded at the door. "Come in!" she called. She felt relief when the door opened to reveal Molly Baker. Amy, Lita, and Mina's eyes opened wide. Serena gave a yell of delight and started to run to her friend but stopped. Sucking in her breath, she resolutely gritted her teeth and plastered a smile onto her face. As Molly came over, the little girl carefully hugged her with her right arm.

"How are you, Serena?" the redhead wondered.

"Great!" Serena replied. She took the teen's hand and pulled her over to the table. "How come you're here, Molly?"

"Reenie invited me." That earned the pink-haired girl a brilliant smile from her little sister. "How are you, Lita? Mina?"

"I'm fine," Lita replied. 'What the heck is Serena's babysitter doing here?!' She'd hurriedly stashed her transformation wand under the table. Mina just stared at the teenager wondering if Reenie and Serena had lost their minds. Molly sat down and immediately Serena crawled into her lap. "Not a proper thing to do when we're talking serious business." But she hugged the little girl nevertheless.

"Reenie, why did you invite Molly?" Amy questioned in a tone that clearly showed that she agreed with what Mina was thinking.

"Well, if we want to find out why Lita can't transform into Sailor Jupiter, I thought it might help to have a second..." 'Grownup.' "opinion."

Three eight year olds stared at their putative leader before Mina mused, "Molly... uh you didn't have to come all the way over here to play a game with us." She gave Reenie a hard look.

"I wouldn't have skipped school but I wanted to see Serena," Molly remarked before turning to the ten year old and continuing, "I'm just not used to Serena in the _pink_ uniform but you're right, she did look cute in it." The pigtailed youngster blushed at that.

"What pink uniform?" Lita demanded. "Our school's uniform is blue and white."

"Her Sailor Scout uniform, silly," Molly answered and then asked Reenie, "You weren't in an Eternal form. Have you ever tried that?"

"Nope, but my broach is different than Serena's," the ten year old pointed out.

"Reenie!" Amy complained, "I thought this was gonna be serious! Me and Lita could be watching TV or something. I don't wanna play Chibi-Scouts now." She stood up. "Sorry Molly."

"It IS serious and I figured having a Jupiter whose transformation I know works will help me figure out what's wrong with Lita's."

Surprisingly, Lita made the connection. Leaping to her feet, she shouted, "Are you saying she's the faker?!" 'Amy said she was a kid though.'

"Yes, I am Sailor Jupiter," Molly remarked calmly.

"She's telling you the truth, Lita," Serena put in. "And it's not a game."

"Oh yeah," the brunette sneered, "Well, prove it!" She then flung her transformation pen at Molly. The teenager caught it, looked at it, and then at Serena who nodded. Putting the younger girl beside her, Molly stood up and backed away from the table.

"Watch closely!" she commanded and lifting the wand into the air shouted, "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Everyone shielded their eyes as actinic green light filled the room. As the light faded away, six pairs of eyes focused on the Sailor Scout standing before them.

Emotions were mixed. Mina was stunned into openmouthed surprise; Amy was much the same. Raye was more fascinated with the fact that Molly was now much younger in appearance. She could easily pass for eight. Reenie was sitting with a neutral expression on her face. Serena was clearly delighted and she leapt up to one-arm hug her friend who was not much taller than she was now. Lita...

Lita was spitting mad. She stomped around the table, eyes blazing and looked as if she were ready to hit the green-clad Sailor Scout who was giggling with her best friend. She might have done it had not Serena interposed her body.

"Well," Reenie offered into a silence that was building with tension, "We know your pen works, Sailor Jup... Molly." Lita gave a jerky nod but kept glaring at redheaded Sailor Scout wearing a copy of her uniform. Her teeth bared and her fists were clenched by her side. "Molly, can you change back and let Lita test her transformation please?"

"Sure, Reenie." And after another flash of light, Molly was back to her seventeen year old self. "That felt a lot less awkward. I think my body is getting used to this place. My first regression was really slow but that happened just as fast as the transformation." She held out her pen to Lita. "Here you go, Lita." The ponytailed girl grabbed the pen and barked out her transformation phrase in a temper releasing yell. It was so loud that Raye hurried to make sure that Chad or Grandpa Hino wasn't coming to find out what was going on.

"Keep it down a little, guys," Raye directed.

"You knew... I'm gonna hurt you," Jupiter growled at Reenie. The crackle of electricity was almost palpable.

"Jupiter..." All eyes jerked to where Serena was standing beside Molly. "You will NOT hurt my daughter." The tone was mild but it had steel in it and something else that made the others shiver. "I understand you being mad, Lita, and we didn't think we would need another Jupiter. I feel badly that we did but there were reasons."

"**I'm Sailor Jupiter!**"

"Yes, you are, and in the place where I come from, Molly is." That seemed to knock the knees right out of the ponytailed brunette. It certainly did to Amy because both of them suddenly sat rather heavily.

Wanting to keep things moving, Raye suggested, "Okay, it looks like you can both transform with Lita's pen. Molly, can you try yours next? And then Lita try it." Molly nodded and reached into her subspace pocket. After a moment, she frowned. "What?"

"My transformation pen isn't there," Molly complained. Everyone exchanged puzzled looks. "My communicator is there though." She retrieved her Scout Communicator and depressed a button. Raye blinked and fished out of her own communicator.

"It works," Raye announced, showing that Jupiter was calling her.

"Hey! Where'd _my_ communicator go?" Sailor Jupiter whined.

After some thought, Amy suggested, "Jupiter, put your pen back in your subspace pocket." Her sister gave her an odd look, transformed back to Lita, and complied. "Okay Molly, now try."

"Are you on to something, Amy?" Luna asked. The youngster only frowned and watched as the teen reached behind her. After a second, she came up with Jupiter's transformation wand. "All right, Lita, check yours," the black lunar cat directed.

"Hey!" the brown-haired girl squeaked, coming to her feet, "It's gone!"

"A shared subspace?" Artemis suggested. His partner looked dubious. He sat scratching his head for a moment and then offered, "I guess it's possible."

"Yes, if two Sailor Scouts of the same planet were present, they'd probably have the same subspace pocket," the black cat postulated, "'Though I've never heard of it happening so..."

"We ain't the same!" Lita shouted then pointed to the redhead, "I'm better than some big faker!"

"Now listen here, _little girl_!" Molly countered, "I saved Serena! If I hadn't been there, Sailor Venus would have cooked her goose!" The room erupted into chaos.

End of Chapter 13

Coming next in **Chapter 14 "Prelude to Battle!"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	14. Chapter 14 Prelude to Battle!

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2008 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 14 "Prelude to Battle!"**

Serena Tsukino watched with increasing distress as her friends turned on each other. Mina was shouting at Molly that it wasn't her fault Serena had gotten hurt. After all, Serena had said so herself. Molly was arguing that Serena was just too kind a person to say what she really thought. Lita, of course, was still going on about Molly being an imposter. Molly countered that by saying that she was Sailor Jupiter when it really counted and it was she who had saved Serena, not Lita. Amy, of course, came to her sister's defense telling Molly not to yell at Lita. Reenie tried to restore order but she only managed to draw Mina, Lita, and Amy's wrath upon herself for taking sides. Raye for her part was trying to tell everyone to shut up or else Grandpa and Daddy would hear them and send them home. When that didn't work, she said that they were making Serena feel bad. All the while, Luna and Artemis had their paws clamped over their ears and pained expressions on their faces.

As the maelstrom swirled about her, the tiniest girl in the room finally surrendered to the emotions of her body. She sat with her head lowered, her cute pigtails drooping, and tears running down her cheeks feeling lost. 'I really am just a baby like they said.' Her shoulder throbbed, her head hurt, and she couldn't see any way of making any of her friends listen to her. Serena began to sob and then threw back her head began to cry in earnest. She continued to cry until a few moments later, she was knocked sideways as someone clipped her leaping across the table to grapple with Reenie. She landed hard on her left side and let out a loud yelp of pain.

The sudden silence that gripped the room was deafening. Both Molly and Raye moved immediately to help their teary-eyed princess. Reenie and Lita might have as well but the pair was tangled in a heap on the floor. The pigtailed blonde batted away her friends' offered hands demanding harshly, "**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Her misery had turned into fury. 'Damn it! I'm seventeen! I've got to do something!'

"Come on, Serena. Don't be stupid," Raye admonished as Molly again reached out her hand to help her longtime friend off the floor. Both froze as the Crescent Moon sigil on Serena's forehead flickered into existence. Rolling to her right, the third-grader shoved herself upwards with a grunt.

"Oh no," Luna moaned.

"What?" Artemis asked, looking at his companion.

"Serena's going to be stubborn and get her way," bemoaned Luna. The feline put her head down and covered it with her paws away from the developing scene. "This is gonna get ugly."

Artemis, who was completely baffled, turned to regard Serena only to have his jaw drop open. The child's pigtails and clothing were starting to flap in a magical updraft. The youngster, gritting her teeth and looking determined, stalked towards her daughter and Lita. Neither combatant had moved from the floor and now, they stared up at Serena with stunned expressions.

"Get up, both of you," Serena growled as she seemed to loom over the pair. Reenie shoved Lita off and scrambled to her feet; the brunette was right behind her but began to back away as she saw the look in her normally demure princess' eyes. Reenie for her part stood at semi-attention. Despite overtopping Serena by nearly a foot, she felt very small. The pink-haired girl watched as Serena reached out and plucked her transformation broach right off of her chest.

"Serena?" Molly asked in a tentative tone of voice. Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy were hanging back and watching the unfolding scene.

"Later," her future queen snapped, not taking her eyes off of Reenie who was trying to make herself invisible. She would have normally protested Serena taking her broach but the pink-haired ten year old wasn't feeling suicidal at that moment. "Reenie, go check why Grandpa and Chad didn't come in to break up the fight."

"But Serena..." Reenie began only to trail off. 'Are you okay? What are you going to do?'

"Now, please, young lady," the cute little girl asked politely.

"Yes ma'am," Reenie answered, saluted, and then turning, quickly scampered from the room.

Serena glanced among her friends a moment before lifting the broach containing the Imperium Silver Crystal into the air and closing her eyes. As they all watched in awe, the broach faded to reveal the powerful magical jewel in all of its brilliance. Serena smiled as if meeting an old friend. '_We've been through a lot, haven't we?_' she thought to the jewel. '_Please I need your strength. I'm so little but I need to be big. I need to be who I really am so I can sort this mess out and help my friends!_' She closed her eyes and said very faintly, "Please..."

The others watched as magical light enveloped their princess and changed her. Arms and legs lengthened becoming more graceful and well-toned. Her height increased by more than a foot as her mass more than doubled. Fine feminine curves materialized from prepubescent nothingness as her bosom swelled and became what it had once been, what it would be in some two decades. Fingers became delicate as her golden pigtails lengthened past her knees. Not only had Serena's physical shape changed but her clothing changed as well. It morphed from a jumbled heap to a fine white chiffon dress as her bandage, sling, and the injury it covered disappeared.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Reenie mused, 'I hope Serena still isn't mad at everyone. Maybe she'll be happy that I didn't have to use Luna Ball... But why did Luna Ball work extra good this time?' Grandpa Hino and Chad had heard the fighting and were curious, but at the same time they were confident, as they explained to Reenie, that she and Raye could handle things. 'I hope Luna Ball ain't catching a cold or something...' She shelved the concern with a shake of her head. 'You've got more important things to worry about right now, Reenie.' She opened the door to the room her friends were meeting in and stopped dead in her tracks. A lump formed in her throat as she saw the figure before her. The blonde woman turned at the sound of the door opening and gave the new arrival a soft smile. "Mo-Mommy?" Reenie breathed around the lump in her throat upon seeing the form of her mother Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Not quite. The Imperium Silver Crystal is helping me, sweetheart," the impressive figure before her said kindly, gently, as if she didn't want to hurt her future daughter. 'Too bad Darien isn't here.'

The youngster came in, closed the door, and walked over to look up at the elegant fully-grown woman. Slowly, Reenie shook her head. "I never really believed. I mean I knew but... you ARE my mom. I mean Serena is." Serena smiled down at her daughter and placed a hand gently atop her head. Blinking away tears, Reenie wrapped her arms about her future mother.

"I'd give you a big ol' hug, Reenie, but I'd likely go tail over tea kettle in this form."

"You'd do that just breathing, Meatball Head," Raye muttered and then blushed slightly. Reenie glared daggers at the raven-haired girl from around her mother but Serena only laughed gently.

"You're probably right, Raye. Now, Reenie, what about Grandpa Hino and Chad?"

"They're okay; both of them think me and Raye can handle anything." Raye blushed even more yet looked pleased by their show of trust.

"Huh..." Serena remarked but shrugged it away. She moved to stand at one end of the table, wobbling a little due to her new center of gravity. The maternal figure pointed to Amy, Lita, and Mina. "You three, park your butts there." She jabbed to the side of the table that was on her right.

"You can't tell us what to do, _lady_!" Mina protested. 'She ain't like our Serena.'

"Yeah, you ain't our mom!" Amy agreed.

"That's true, young ladies, but I am your princess and I'm more than willing to call your mothers if you continue to argue with me," Serena countered using her now adult-stature to emphasize the point.

"They don't know who you are!" Amy pointed out.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lita and Mina squeaked in rage.

"Uh, Lita... Mina... I wouldn't say that if I were you. That's Serena's 'Mommy's about to spank you' tone," Reenie warned.

"Hah!" Mina hissed with some smugness, "There's no way she would do that!"

Their pink-haired leader only shook her head sadly. "Think about how powerful my Luna Ball is, Mina, and then think that the Silver Crystal is like a gazillion times stronger than that. You guys have seen me use them both." Lita and Mina frowned. "Now look at what Serena just did." She gestured at her mother's adult form. "Just think what else she could do if she wanted." Lita glanced at Serena, then her sister, and then gave Serena a worried look.

"How do you know what she'd do?" Mina questioned with uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"Because when I was in the grownup universe, I put my foot into it and then was dumb enough to forget that she wasn't MY Serena. I thought she was bluffing... She wasn't and the only thing that saved my behind was that Mo-Serena didn't wanna leave with me mad at her."

"Leave?" Amy asked.

"We can answer those questions later, girls," Serena declared. "Now you three! SIT!" Compliance was immediate and in a flurry of movement, the three eight year olds in question were suddenly sitting on her right. The blonde gave a satisfied nod and then pointed to Raye, Reenie, and Molly. "Sit there." She pointed to her left. Raye and Reenie hesitated as the other girls watched, clearly both of them wanted to sit beside (not in front of) the vestige of her mother. Reenie made the decision however and settled onto the middle cushion. A moment later, Molly took her left side and Raye her right.

"Good," Serena commented and knelt. She glanced from one set of girls to the other. "Let's get this sorted out. But first, I want to be clear about something. I am the Moon Princess. Any more fighting between _MY_ Sailor Scouts WILL NOT be tolerated or else, I WILL be calling your parents." She met Lita, Amy, Mina, and even Raye's eyes. All four eight year olds blushed and looked sheepishly towards the table. "Molly, of course, I can't do that with you but I do count on you as oldest to be a role model to us, especially considering that I can't stay like this for very long." Serena grinned. Molly for her part looked at first upset, then embarrassed, and then grinned back. "And as for you, Reenie..."

"I understand, Mother," Reenie answered seriously while thinking, 'There's no way I'm gonna hack off Serena anymore... even when she's eight!'

Serena nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, daughter of mine. Now Lita..." She waited for the little ponytailed brunette fully to regard her. "I invited Molly to come to this universe along with Raye and me because she wanted to see how things were different here. Reenie here..." Serena glanced at her daughter. "Objected, rather strongly." Reenie blushed brightly but grinned as her mother gave her a smile. "We decided not to tell you and Amy and Mina because of some reasons I won't get into now. The important part is that the Chibi-Scouts needed our help and Chibi-Moon made a decision as their leader. And do you know why she called Molly to come and help us yesterday, Lita?"

"Because I couldn't?" Lita offered sullenly.

"I honestly think she was trying to call you, Lita," Serena speculated with a grin, which made the ten year old shift uncomfortably. Molly and Reenie glanced at each other. "But the reason she called for help was because we needed it. And whether I like it or not..." Here she directed her attention to Raye. "The first priority of a Sailor Scout is to protect the Moon Princess and innocents." That obviously gave all of them something to chew on and Serena allowed it to go on for nearly a minute or so before she continued, "Now like I told Mina, the only reason I got hit by her Crescent Beam is because I pushed Chibi-Moon out of the way. Chibi-Moon didn't see Venus' attack coming because she was trying to help the other kids."

"Seren... Princess, how come your Lita isn't Sailor Jupiter?" Amy asked. 'She's my sister there too.'

"She is," the Princess replied. That clearly confused the younger girls because they gave her and each other puzzled looks. Before anyone could ask a follow-on question that would be harder to answer, she continued, "Now, Reenie, we know the Negaverse is still active. I want you and Molly to decide how you're going to hunt down the Chanela that are left tomorrow. We can discuss everything else _AFTER_ the Chanela are defeated."

"And when is _OUR_ Serena coming back?!" Mina chimed in. 'I miss her.' The Princess closed her eyes and sat still for a moment.

"When the Chanela are gone... a day or so later." Reenie suppressed her disappointment; now was not the time. Her disappointment turned to concern as she saw her mother's hand trembling. The woman gave her a reassuring but strained look. "And now..." Serena closed her eyes. As the other watched, magical light once again swept over her body and she reverted her back to normal. Now eight years old again, she swayed, mumbled something, and pitched forward.

Raye and Mina rushed forward and saved Serena from hitting her head on the tabletop. "Serena!" both girls called out. Raye gently slapped Serena's cheek a few times trying to wake her up.

"Don't worry, girls," Luna interjected, "It's just the energy drain. Using the Silver Crystal and being hurt yesterday took a toll on her."

"See what you did?!" Reenie demanded of the other girls.

"Reenie," Molly chided gently, "Didn't Serena just say NOT to fight?"

"Sorry."

"Everybody played a part in what happened. So let's all pull up our socks and agree to work together."

- - - - -

Reenie was lazing in the bathtub. The pink-haired ten year old knew that she would need to get out soon but for the moment, she was content just to relax. 'I'm glad Aunt Ellen wasn't too upset,' the youngster mused as she sank down to her chin in the hot water with a damp washcloth on top of her head. 'Mommy's definitely _way_ scarier when she's mad.' The thought of both Serenas brought a smile to her face. 'Man, I can't believe how stupid I've been about Serena. I knew she was my mommy but... She was so pretty.'

The ten year old shook her head from side to side. 'The way she handled the girls... I'm glad none of them called her bluff. I would've helped but it would've got really messy.' Reenie could still feel the glow of happiness that her mother's words of praise after the meeting had brought to her. Of course, most were mumbled but the ten year old had gotten the gist of it. Even Molly had said she was proud how Reenie supported Serena. Oddly, that compliment had made Reenie feel good.

Ellen Tsukino's concern over her daughter's weakened state could have erupted into serious trouble for her niece. Fortunately from what she could tell, her aunt recognized her good intentions by "calling" Molly to help. 'And of course, my big sister stuck up for me.' The eight year old had found the strength from somewhere, just long enough to tell her mother that it was not Reenie's fault that she was feeling bad before bursting into tears. When asked, Serena had said she was crying because her mother was being mean to Reenie.

Sitting up, the pink-haired preteen climbed out of the tub and began to dry herself. 'It was so cute. I know Aunt Ellen didn't actually say it but I'm glad she grounded Serena. It's gonna be the only way to keep her still and quiet until she can heal!' After dressing in her pajamas and leaving the bathroom, Reenie found her aunt coming down the stairs. "Aunt Ellen, how's Serena?"

"Fast asleep," Ellen told her. "She had quite a busy day." Reenie winced. "Are you going up for the night, Reenie?"

"Yes," Reenie replied and gave her aunt a hug upon request. After it was returned, she went upstairs and paused outside of her mother's bedroom. She listened to the her slow and rhythmic breathing for about a minute before being satisfied that the child was all right. Reenie remembered as she crossed to her own bedroom door, 'It's a good thing Molly was there or I would've had a hard time gettin' Serena home.' The redhead had readily volunteered to give Serena (who to her parents had exerted herself too soon after her ordeal the previous day) a piggyback ride home from the Cheery Hill Temple. She even told Mrs. Tsukino that when the mother had commented that Reenie must have put Molly out. 'And when I first found out, she was coming...'

Shaking her head, the fifth-grader entered her bedroom. "Puu!" she exclaimed, then immediately covering her mouth. She stood there, hands firmly clamped over her mouth, staring at the Sailor Scout of Pluto. Pluto for her part sat serenely on Reenie's bed as if she did it all the time. Recovering from her surprise, Reenie came fully in and quietly shut the door behind her. "Puu, what are you doing here?!" Reenie asked in a whisper in quick succession, "Is Mommy okay? Why haven't you opened the Gate to Time? Can I go back now?" She had to draw breath after all that and then decided to give her friend a chance to answer.

"I am here, Small Lady," Pluto announced, "To deliver a letter from Neo-Queen Serenity."

'Is she mad at Mommy?' the pink-haired girl wondered as she walked to her bed and stood before the Guardian of Time. "What's wrong? Why is Mommy writing me now?"

"Her Majesty," Pluto explained, producing a white envelope from her subspace pocket, "Was quite insistent that I give you this personally."

Reenie scowled; Pluto was evading all of her questions. "What's going on, Puu? Mommy wouldn't send you here just to give me a letter."

"The Gate of Time is sealed. I'm the only one that can safely traverse the timestream."

"So," Reenie asked becoming frustrated, "What's so special about the letter?"

"It's special because Her Majesty felt it important enough to threaten to replace me with Diana." The younger girl's mind tripped over the concept of her feline guardian as the Guardian of Time holding Pluto's huge staff. Sailor Pluto however was looking grim. "I felt it prudent to do this service for her."

"In other words, she pulled rank on you like she did today at our Scout meeting," Reenie stated with a grin. She would normally feel sorry for her friend and mentor but it was obvious that the Timeless Scout wasn't going to answer any of her questions.

Sailor Pluto's expression softened a micro-millimeter and she said, "I'm so very proud of you, Small lady; both your parents are. It's been very difficult lately, hasn't it?" Reenie nodded, feeling a sudden lump in her throat.

"Puu?" Reenie began, stopped, and swallowed. She blinked not wanting to cry. "I know it's important to help Serena and the others but... Will I ever get home?"

"Small Lady... I cannot answer that."

"But Mommy and Daddy are okay, right?"

"Yes, the Sailor Scouts are there as always to protect them," Sailor Pluto assured her. She reached out and put a gentle hand atop the preteen's head. "I'm sorry, Small Lady. I can tell you no more." She stood up. "Read your letter."

"Yes, Auntie Puu," Reenie said with a giggle and then not able to resist gave her friend a hug. After a moment, she stepped back and watched sadly as the Sailor Scout of Time rippled from existence.

She sat down on her bed feeling very lonely. She sat like that for a minute or so before rubbing at her eyes and then carefully opening the letter:

_Small Lady, _

_How terribly we miss you. We're all saddened by our long separation. Nevertheless, we're so proud of you and the maturity you showed, are showing to, the younger Sailor Scouts. I know you want to go home, want to see us all as much as we want to see you, but you can't. The problems make it dangerous even for Sailor Pluto to travel. I know this doesn't help you feel better but we love you and want to keep you safe and so we... I must accept the fact that the best place for you to be is in the past. Small... No, you aren't small now, are you? You've grown into a fine young lady. Reenie, trust the other Serena. There will come a time when you need to let the leadership of the Sailor Scouts go back to her. I know that's hard, Big Sister, but I know you'll try to do what's right as you always do. I wish you could see your new baby sister. She's happy and healthy, and if you happen to find a way to suggest a name to me... Well, you might get to name the baby. _

Reenie smiled through her tears.

_Hugs and kisses, I love you, _

_Mom _

- - - - -

Eight year old Serena Tsukino awoke that Saturday morning to find that the sun hadn't made an appearance despite the fact that it was past seven. The youngster yawned, began stretching, and then stopped, mindful of her sore shoulder. She eased herself out of bed, not wanting to wake Luna, and padded from the room. When she got back, the pigtailed girl began dressing carefully.

While she was pondering how to pull on one of her T-shirts while causing the least amount of pain, Luna woke up. The black lunar cat yawned, stretched and then sat up and regarded her charge. "And what pray tell," the feline asked in a quiet but parental tone, "Do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"If Mommy or Daddy is up," Serena explained from the depths of her T-shirt, "I'm gonna ask 'em if they'll help me make pancakes for Reenie." The little girl's head popped out the neck opening and she reached up with her right hand to pull her golden pigtails free. "I do owe her and I wanna apologize for the way Mommy reacted yesterday."

"You know, Serena," Luna began, "Your mother wasn't mad at Reenie. She was just worried about you."

"Mommy yelled at Big Sister and it wasn't HER fault!" the little girl ranted stoutly. The black lunar cat sighed. "Don't worry, Luna. I'm not goin' anywhere 'til we find the big Negaverse baddie and take it out," she assured her advisor as she padded towards the door barefoot. 'Then we'd better head back.' She was feeling more and more comfortable as an eight year old. 'Raye seems to be holding up okay though.'

"You'd better put your socks on, Serena, or somebody is going to complain."

"Yes Mommy," Serena agreed in a teasing tone and headed for her dresser. A short time later, the child was padding down the first floor hallway in her socks feeling content. Reenie was still asleep in her room and with some luck, she would be able to surprise her "_big sister_" with a stack of homemade blueberry pancakes.

"Well good morning, Serena," her mother greeted her. Serena turned and saw that her mother was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She came over to give the woman a one-armed hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," the eight year old chirped with a grin, "I dressed myself too!"

"I can see that. Well, you're staying home today, young lady, where I can keep an eye on you." Her daughter nodded. 'I don't know what came over me letting her go to Raye's yesterday. Then poor Molly having to carry her home.' "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Actually, Mommy," Serena began with a mischievous grin, "I wanna make pancakes for Reenie."

"That would be a very nice thing to do for your cousin, Serena," her mother said with a smile. "She does like pancakes." 'Reenie does deserve a treat. She did what I asked and is getting along with Molly now.' She considered. "But I don't think we have any batter, honey."

"Batter? We don't need no stinkin' batter!"

Ellen only shook her head and sighed, "You and Mina are starting to sound alike." She mentally groaned when Serena took on a very pleased expression.

- - - - -

Mary Anderson awoke to the smell of freshly baking cinnamon rolls. The doctor licked her lips and wondered which lucky soul on their floor was being treated. She glanced at the clock; it was almost nine in the morning. 'Oh, you're a lazy slug today. I'm glad I don't have to go in today.' Getting out of bed, she left her bedroom and looked about. The living room was empty but she heard humming from the kitchen. 'Sounds like Lita's up. Wonder where Amy is?' A quick check showed that her little blue-haired daughter was still in bed.

The mother of two entered the bathroom and spent a few minutes preparing for the day. When she came out, she found Amy sleepily leaning against the wall waiting her turn. She hugged her daughter and then went in search of the other one.

When she found her other daughter a few moments later, she couldn't help but gape. The little brunette was dressed in jeans and a sweater but also worn an apron with "Mom's Little Helper" on the front and a kerchief covering her hair.

"Hi Mommy!" Lita greeted her cheerily. She turned to face her mother and in the process revealed a smudge of flour on her nose. Lita looked simply adorable. The parent of two hadn't fully recovered her wits before Lita came over carrying a mug of hot tea and waved her hand towards the table. "Try one." Mary turned to see confirmation of her suspicious -- Lita had been baking. "How do you like your eggs, Mommy?"

To gain time, the good doctor walked over, took one of the still steaming rolls, and carefully bit into it. 'Oh... These are good! How did she...' Unfortunately, this only complicated her dilemma. 'Now do I ignore the fact that Lita could have burnt the building down or do I dump cold water all over her nice surprise?' She still didn't have an answer by the time her young daughter turned chef had presented her with a lumberjack-sized breakfast.

- - - - -

Later, Dr. Anderson exited the kitchen sated and found her daughter Amy lying on the couch and rubbing her tummy. "Eat too much?" she asked her. The blue-haired little girl only groaned slightly and wiggled to try and find a more comfortable position. "It was good, wasn't it?"

"I'm never gonna eat again, Mom," Amy complained.

"Oh Amy," Mary admonished with a grin, "Get up and you can walk to the store just down the street. We're almost out of milk."

"Walk?" the youngster whined, "I don't think I can move!"

"A short walk will help your digestion and make you feel better."

"Okay, Mom," Amy agreed. "I'll go tell Lita."

"Tell me what?" Lita asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mom wants us to go to the store for some milk."

"Amy, you can go alone. Lita needs to stay to clean up the dishes and all the other stuff she used." Here their mother added, "And then, I'm going to have to be mean and talk about why a certain little girl of mine shouldn't use the stove without my permission." Lita pouted but didn't look too worried.

Amy was about to offer to help her sister but decided against it. She and Lita usually shared dish duty but this time, Lita made the mess all on her own. 'And I need to call somebody. Sis isn't acting right.' Sitting up, Amy got off of the couch. "Okay Mom, I'll get my shoes on."

- - - - -

Raye Hino was in the furo when her Scout Communicator activated. Jumping out and pressing the button, she noticed that it was Amy calling and her face had a worried look. "Amy, what's wrong?" 'Is the Negaverse back already?'

"Raye, Lita's acting weird..." Amy told her friend in a soft tone of voice.

"Why? Where are you, Amy?" Raye asked feeling her pulse quicken.

"Mom sent me to the store to buy some milk. Lita would've come too but she had to wash dishes."

Raye frowned. "So why do you say she's acting weird?"

"Lita made breakfast by herself," the Blue Scout said simply as if that answered everything.

"Lucky!" Raye whined, "Man, all Daddy made me today was oatmeal." The blue-haired girl stared at her through the communicator. "So what did you get?" As her friend told her, Raye began salivating. "Oh man! I'm like totally jealous, Amy, and Serena will be too when she finds out. No one can cook like Lita."

"She's never... So there's nothing wrong with her?" Amy asked in a plaintive tone. She had to admit her sister's cooking was as good as her mother's.

"Nah," Raye assured her genius friend with a smile, "That sounds a lot like our Lita. I miss her co... I mean she loves cooking and makes stuff from the heart."

"I'm gonna weigh a ton!" the Sailor Scout of Mercury moaned before signing off.

Raye stowed her communicator back in her subspace pocket, sank back into the hot water of the furo with a sigh, and thought longingly about one of Lita's home-cooked meals.

- - - - -

It was nearly eleven in the morning and Serena and Reenie were in Serena's room. The little blonde was sitting on her bed, her arms crossed, and her bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

"It isn't gonna work, Little Sis," the ten year old whined, standing in front of Serena and shaking her head slowly. "I TRIED. Aunt Ellen just won't let you out of the house." 'I don't want you to go either.' When Serena continued to pout, she added, "If you keep holding your arm like that, your shoulder will never heal."

"Yes, it will," Serena contradicted her but uncrossed her arms.

Reenie gave her mother a fond look and thought about the contrast compared with yesterday. 'You looked so pretty and my Serena will grow up too and have two beautiful babies -- me and _my_ new sister...' That thought pleased her and made her smile. Apparently, Serena misread the pink-haired girl's expression because she scowled. "Oh cheer up, Serena. Tell you what, I'll give you my communicator and when we've found the baddies, we'll call you."

"But you don't even know how to work the wand, Reenie!" Serena protested.

"I'll be with her, Serena," Luna put in from her position on the low table, "And it's not that hard to carry it around and wait for it to go off." The black lunar cat was just as glad that Serena was staying home finally to recuperate. "Now Reenie's told you she can't get Luna Ball to get your mother to let you go, so you might as well stop pouting." Reenie giggled as the little girl stuck her tongue out.

"Here, Mommy," Reenie said while handing over her Scout Communicator, "Keep this close by and I'll call you when were ready for you."

"'Kay," Serena agreed unhappily and put the communicator in her subspace pocket.

"Hey, I know," Reenie said, thinking quickly, "Why don't you get Sammy..."

"Sammy to what?" said the boy in question. Both girls looked and found the teenager standing in the doorway.

"Serena, why don't you ask Sammy to let you play one of his video games?" Reenie suggested, "I mean Aunt Ellen isn't letting you out so..."

"Pwease, Big Brother?! Serena asked, giving Sammy her best pleading look. Only Darien or her parents could have resisted and Sammy wasn't either.

'Poor guy never had a chance,' Luna thought.

- - - - -

Mary Anderson opened her apartment door to find Reenie standing there. "Good morning, Reenie. How are you?"

"Hello, Dr. Anderson. I'm great, thanks... Can Amy and Lita come out and play?"

"Come in and ask them," Mary replied. "If they want to, they can." Reenie nodded and stepped into the apartment. "Where's Serena?"

"Aunt Ellen says she did too much yesterday so she's not letting Serena out of the house." Mary only gave her a nod of approval. "Hi Amy! Lita!"

"Hi Reenie!" they both answered.

"Amy, Lita, wanna come out and play?" The twins nodded and within five minutes, the trio were on their way out of the Anderson's apartment building.

They saw Raye Hino waiting near the entrance. "Hi guys!" she sang out, waving and smiling. The others grinned at her. As Reenie, Amy, and Lita joined their raven-haired, she asked Reenie, "Did you hear? Lita made breakfast this morning!"

"It wasn't anything special," Lita remarked with an embarrassed smile. "I just wanted to do something nice for Mommy and Sis." 'I wish I remembered how I made it.'

"It was special 'cause you made it, Sis," Amy countered.

"You're so lucky, Amy... All I got was oatmeal," Raye complained.

"So what did you have for breakfast, Reenie?" Lita asked.

Reenie glanced at Raye and then answered, "Serena made blueberry pancakes."

"**AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!**" Raye thundered.

"What's so special about that?" Lita asked. "I mean you just take the mix and follow the directions." She had her doubts whether it would be edible knowing their Serena.

"You can't BUY that type of mix, Lita. Serena makes it from scratch," Raye explained. Reenie nodded and licked her lips. "Man, a Lita cooked meal and Serena's pancakes and I didn't get any! Life is way unfair!" Raye crossed her arms and gave a mock pout.

Before any of them could respond, a new voice said, "Well, I didn't get any either!" All four girls turned to find Mina and Artemis standing behind them.

"Mina?"

"That's me!" Mina chirped. The ribbon-wearing blonde struck a pose including the V-for-victory sign while smiling cutely. "And my trusty sidekick, Artemis!" She presented the white lunar cat.

"Why does he have pink booties on?" Raye asked the eight year old.

Reenie had a more pressing question. "Mina, aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Yup!"

"Well?" the ten year old asked with her arms folded.

"Well what?" Mina quipped.

"If you're grounded, how did you get out here?"

"I walked," Mina offered. This got giggles out of everyone but Reenie.

Reenie gritted her teeth and then clarified, "I meant if you're grounded, how did you get out of the house without Luna Ball?" Reenie's attempt at negating the blonde's punishment hadn't worked the night before.

"I snuck out. I ain't a little kid."

"Won't your parents worry when they find out?" Raye asked.

"I left them a note." At the other's puzzled looks, Mina explained, "It just said I had better things to do than be grounded and I'd be back in a bit." The Anderson girls exchanged looks before looking with disapproval at Mina. Reenie looked frustrated but Raye only sighed. "Well, let's go find this Chanela boss so I can beat the snot out of it."

"I'm with you!" Lita agreed and punched her fist into her other hand.

Reenie sighed. 'Man! I'm gonna need backup on this one!'

- - - - -

Ten minutes later, a frustrated ten year old, four giggling eight year olds, and a cat came to a halt outside the Crown Arcade. "What are we doing here?" Lita asked.

"Yeah!" Mina protested, "We need to go scrag Negabutt!"

"Luna asked us to meet here; Molly's coming here too. Those four blocks are close by and maybe Amy can get a better scan," Reenie explained before stepping inside the noise-packed arcade. "Well come on, guys," she commanded and weaved her way through the throng of mostly teenaged patrons. Raye kept nervously glancing around. "What?"

"This would be a great place for the Chanela."

Lita and Mina suddenly grew excited. Amy started taking more notice of the surroundings. Reenie shook her head. "Too old," the pink-haired girl pointed out. It took them a couple of minutes to make their way across the arcade. Mina and Lita were looking annoyed and ready to leave to go hunting on their own when Reenie stepped into an unoccupied part of the arcade and vanished. Lita gave a squeak and leapt forward only to feel a magical barrier washing over her. The next minute, she stood open-mouthed at the room before her.

"Hi Lita!" Molly greeted her Jovian counterpart, "Welcome to Central Control!" While Lita was trying to adjust to the fact that they were now in something that looked less like an arcade and more like an office at NASA, Raye came in followed closely by Amy and Mina.

Raye seemed completely unfazed by the room and its contents. Amy, however, was staring about her in wonder. Mina, deciding to take her cue from Raye, strolled over to where Molly and Luna were seated.

"Nice place," the ribbon-wearing blonde commented.

"Aren't you grounded?" Molly asked.

"Don't ask, Molly," Reenie pleaded then commented, "Last time I was here, this place looked scary."

"The room likely realized that Sailor Scouts were present again and did some cleaning when we left," Luna speculated.

"So exactly why are we here?" Lita asked.

"Besides being a good spot to meet," Molly remarked. "Luna thought we could maybe narrow the search area using this." She waved her hand at the computer terminal before her.

"Wow, this is great. It'll interface to it with my minicomputer," Amy commented, coming over, "It has various encrypted high-speed uplinks to Global Positioning System, military, and civilian satellites. Not to mention direct access to the Silver Millennium data center on the Moon." Her eyes grew larger. "Wow! There must be over 100 petaflops of computing power as well as a wide-range spectrum analyzer!"

"What does that mean, Ames?" a confused Mina asked the blue-haired girl.

Amy shrugged. "I dunno. It just came to me." Mina, Raye, and Lita smacked their foreheads. "So how does it work, Luna?"

"Well... It's..." Luna paused, began to giggle, and then asked, "Why is Artemis wearing pink booties?"

'I hate my life,' Artemis thought as he sagged in Mina's arms.

- - - - -

It was getting close to noon and Serena Tsukino was feeling very happy. 'I hope they get back soon.' As she sat at the low table in her room, she hummed softly to herself as she colored. Her tiny tongue was protruding slightly from the right side of her mouth as she concentrated on the picture before her. 'I know I can't draw as good as Reenie but I think this is a pretty good drawing considering.' She grinned to herself and thought, 'That game Sammy let me play was majorly fun too and I got really far!' That particular achievement had surprised her. Normally, her gaming skills were on par with her grades, i.e. mediocre. 'I wonder if Little Serena gets good grades...' She paused in her coloring to ponder the matter. 'She must 'cause Big Sis helps her.'

The little blonde jerked around in surprise as she heard Luna's voice say, "Well, I'm glad to see you're resting."

"Hi Luna... Artemis." She paused and then asked, "Mina at it again?"

"Please help me, Princess!" he begged.

"Sure... So are the others here?" the little blonde asked then wondered, 'Why hasn't Reenie called yet?'

"No," Luna answered, "Artemis and I decided to ditch them." Serena frowned as she tugged off one of the pink booties Mina had put on her feline guardian.

"Why? That doesn't sound like you."

"Because Reenie has the hang of using the wand and Molly is quite capable of chaper... chap... babysitting them."

"Besides all their arguing was making my ears hurt."

"They were arguing?" Serena asked, "After yesterday?" 'Maybe I should've called their mommies.' "Maybe I should call Reenie..."

"No," Luna advised, "If she needs you, she'll call. And if she doesn't, Molly will."

Serena nodded. "So what were they arguing about?"

"Well, from what I could tell, Lita and Mina weren't happy that Molly came along," the black lunar cat explained as she hopped onto the low table, "Things didn't start to go south until we got a false reading."

"Why?" Serena asked in concern, "What happened?"

"It was a dance studio," the white cat explained as he settled himself beside Luna, "Molly went in and came out looking ready to blast the entire place to the ground." The eight year old's eyes went wide at this. "I don't know why though 'cause the Negaverse wasn't in there."

"I think it was because one of the instructors," Luna supplied, "Said that Molly had thighs like _wine caskets_."

"That was mean!" the youngster complained, "I should go have a talk with that lady!"

"I still don't get it," Artemis remarked.

"It's... just leave it, fuss-face. It's a girl thing," Luna said. She grinned then. "On a positive note, Artemis had a really good idea."

"Oh?"

"It wasn't THAT good," the white lunar cat demurred, "I mean it didn't work out."

"It certainly did. I don't know why I didn't think about it," she declared, "But you were always the tactical one." Serena and Artemis stared at the black lunar cat.

"So like what was his idea, Luna?"

"Artemis said that we should ex... exclude..." She shook her head. "Sorry... uh exclude any place that wouldn't get a lotsa children visitors."

"That WAS a good idea, Artemis!" Artemis smiled at his princess.

"He also thought of the checking out that animal shelter that was in the area. It wouldn't get many kids but the Negaverse has used that type of place before."

"Funny thing is, Luna," the white cat admitted, "I can't remember that."

Serena shrugged. "Hey if it might be a possible location, it'll do." She then frowned as something that Luna had said came to her. "What were the girls arguing about?"

"Lita and Mina are in a hurry to find the Negaverse boss and kept running ahead of the others. Molly finally told them that as a team, they should stick together." The black cat sighed. "Lita said she'd rather work for the Negaverse than be on a team with Molly... which got Reenie going, which got Mina going."

"Too bad."

"What's too bad, sweetheart?" Ellen asked as she entered Serena's room.

"Oh, Lita was being mean to Molly, Mommy." When her mother gave her a questioning look, Serena continued, "Lita's mad because Molly wants to be Sailor Jupiter if she's with us, and there can only be one Sailor Jupiter. I think they should share since that would be very nice but Lita doesn't wanna share."

"Sharing's very nice, Serena," her mother affirmed with a grin. "So you were you telling Artemis and Luna about Lita and Molly then?"

"They were telling me, Mommy," Serena corrected.

"Sweetie... You know Luna and Artemis can't talk."

"Well if they can't," Serena asked with a hint of pleading, "Who's gonna play with me?"

"I can play with you, sweetheart." 'Maybe I can try being Chibi-Moon.' Ellen was a little surprised when Serena shook her head. "Why not?"

"You gots Mommy stuff to do."

"And isn't playing with my favorite daughter part of being your mommy, Serena?"

"No..." Serena answered. 'Reenie never wanted me to play with her.'

- - - - -

Serena had just finished lunch and was reluctantly heading down the first floor hallway towards the stairs when Reenie arrived home. Smiling, Serena thumped down the hall and gave the girl the biggest hug she could manage. "Hiya Big Sister! How's tricks?" she said happily then frowned as she saw the others approach. 'I guess they didn't have any luck.'

"The others wanted to come and see you, Serena," Reenie replied while hugging her back. The little blonde gave her cousin a puzzled look and stepped back so she could take in the sight. Reenie for her part stepped aside and the eight year old's eyes brightened. Not only was Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina there but Molly as well.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Molly asked as she came into the house.

"Great!" Serena chirped, flexing her right arm. Her left though she only wiggled her fingers. "Mommy wants me to take a nap."

"We won't be staying long, Mrs. Tsukino," Molly assured their host.

"That's fine, girls. You can come in and visit for a few minutes," Ellen said with a smile, "But Serena's right. She DOES need to take a nap." That drew a few giggles from the other girls. "And Lita, you're mother wants you to call her."

"I should probably phone Daddy too," Raye decided, before the brunette could respond, "May I use your phone, Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Certainly dear." Ellen turned to Mina. "Mina?"

"Um..."

"She'd better, Auntie Ellen," the pink-haired ten year old piped up, which earned her a scowl from the ribbon-wearing girl.

"She's right, Mina. You should phone and let your parents know where you are too." Ellen then turned to her daughter. "Serena, why don't you take Molly upstairs and the others can come up when they're done."

"Yeah!" Serena agreed, "Oh Mina, Artemis is here."

"Thanks, Princess," Mina answered distractedly. She was clearly thinking of something else.

"Come on, Molly!" Serena invited with a grin. She then took her friend's hand and led her upstairs. "I had lots of fun today," the pigtailed girl explained as she walked up the stairs with Reenie trailing behind her and the redhead.

"What did you do?" Molly asked. She couldn't help but smile as Serena told her all about her day, as if she truly was a little kid instead of a high school-aged teen. Reenie for her part shook her head. Luna and Artemis just stared. By the time Serena was done, Raye joined them.

"How are you doing really, Serena?" Raye asked her little friend.

"Good, Raye. I don't wanna nap but..." She made a face. "I guess you guys didn't find them, huh?"

"Why do you say that?" Reenie broke in.

"'Cause you DIDN'T call me and 'cause everybody came here."

"Well, we did," Molly informed her pigtailed friend.

"You did?"

"Yes!" the raven-haired child said with a sparkle in her eyes. Serena gave Reenie a disappointed look but didn't say anything. Raye didn't notice because she was explaining, "It was just dumb luck!"

"Maybe we should wait for the others, Little Sister," Reenie suggested. "But it was all thanks to Mars." Raye beamed. The four girls settled around the table and were chatting when Amy and Lita came in.

"Were you talking to my mommy?" Lita questioned Molly in an accusing tone.

"No, why?" The redhead seemed genuinely surprised.

"'Cause when I get home, she wants to know why I was rude to you."

"Wasn't me, Lita," the redhead replied.

"Me neither," Reenie added. All eyes turned to Serena who looked mildly surprised.

"I wouldn't rat you out, Lita, honest." The brunette took on a dubious look. "Maybe Mommy said something."

"Huh?" Raye and Amy asked.

"Well, I heard you guys were fighting today and Mommy wanted to know why you didn't like Molly so I said that you were mad 'cause Molly wanted to be Sailor Jupiter too and I thought you guys could share 'cause that's the nice thing to do." The little blue-eyed blonde seemed puzzled as Lita and Amy's jaws fell open.

"You told your mom?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"She does that sort of thing, Amy," Raye remarked and then thought, 'Which... is a good thing come to think of it 'cause Serena's a horrible liar!'

"Yeah, my '_Big Sis_' is really good at talking about Sailor Scout stuff right out in the open without doing it," Reenie chimed in with a note of pride in her voice.

Before either Anderson sister could answer, Mina came storming into the room. "I hope you're happy, Tsukino."

"What?" mother and daughter squeaked together.

"My Daddy's coming to get me, and he didn't sound real happy."

"Well then, guys, we better get the Scout meeting going," Serena suggested. "So what happened?"

While Mina gnashed her teeth, Amy and Lita settled down at the table. "Well," Raye began, "We were passing by all these great kid stores and we spotted this huge new toy store." The raven-haired youngster giggled then admitted, "I don't think you COULD miss it. I mean it's GINORMOUS!" The others nodded.

"They're having a grand opening sale, Serena," Molly added. "Ugh, what a madhouse!" When the pigtailed girl gave the teen a puzzled look, she elaborated, "The place was packed to the gunnels with parents and kids. We decided to check it out."

"Great sales gimmick," Mina interjected seemingly impressed by the Negaverse's prowess, "Keep with traditional toys and all that for the _little_ kids. Safer, trusted, time tested." 'I'll have to take little Carrie over there. She'll love it... After.' Serena grinned.

"So anyway," Molly continued, "I was seeing if they had any hippos for you."

"Serena, you like hippos?" Reenie interrupted.

"Yes," she admitted with stars in her eyes, "Bunnies are my _favorest_ favorite but I like hippos and rhino-ser-ah-riseses too and..."

"Serena, now isn't the time," Luna interrupted. The little girl gave her guardian a guilty look. "Raye, please continue."

"Thanks Luna. Well anyway, so Lita and Mina were sulking."

"We were not!" both girls shot back.

"Fine, Lita and Mina were conducting detailed inspections of their bottoms lips." This got a giggle from most of the girls, even Lita grinned. "So anyway, Serena, they were having a grand opening sale on everything and pushing stuff. I just walked around until..."

"Until?!" Serena questioned, eyes enlarging as she leant forward to regard her friend.

"Until I passed this stack of teddy bears."

Serena made an "O" shape with her lips and then asked, "But you weren't affected?"

"They weren't possessed... yet," Raye told her. "Although there was this big green one that the other me might..." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I could feel the nega-vibes coming off of the stack. They were being prepared."

"Oh no!" Serena exclaimed right on cue. Reenie smacked her forehead.

"Jeez, Raye, get to the point!" Mina growled. "We need to get back there so I can bust some Negaverse butt!"

"Yeah," Lita agreed, "We can worry about how we found 'em later."

"Planning with all available information is the key to success," the pigtailed eight year old recited. Amy had taught her that. "So, you spotted the makings of Chanela, Raye, then what?"

"I called Reenie and Amy over. Her computer went bonkers!" Amy nodded. "And the wand started beeping so we moved away before anybody figured out that we were onto them."

"So did you spot the boss guy?" Serena asked.

"No, Serena," Molly answered, "But he might've been in the back room."

Serena nodded in understanding. "Oh!" She waved off the concerned looks she got from the others as she declared, "I just 'membered something, guys. For the boss, you got to shoot the base of its tail."

"Why?"

"Cause that's its weak spot. At least it was the last time I fought it." The eight year old looked suddenly worried. "I hope it ain't as scary as before." She shivered.

"What do you mean..." Mina started but broke off suddenly.

"MINA!" Serena's mother's voice drifted up the stairs, "Your dad's here!"

"Crap!" Mina grumbled. She glared at Reenie and then stomped from the room.

End of Chapter 14

Coming next in **Chapter 15 "Bears for Tots"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	15. Chapter 15 Bears for Tots

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2009 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 15 "Bears for Tots"**

**M**olly Baker watched as Reenie hopped to her feet and ran out of Serena's bedroom then into her own. She came out a few moments later clutching what looked like a stuffed bunny. Instead of returning to Serena's bedroom though, the preteen headed downstairs.

Their curiosity piqued, Lita, Amy, and Raye quickly jumped up and went to the top of the stairway to eavesdrop on what was happening downstairs leaving Molly and Serena alone. The redhead glanced at her friend sitting on the floor; she still appeared upset. Shifting around a little, Molly lifted the youngster into her lap and hugged her. "You okay, Serena?" 'Poor thing.'

"Yes," Serena said softly, "We need to go soon. I'm getting way too comfortable here." The former teen now vulnerable child gave her best friend a serious look. "You'll have to make sure I don't slide no more, Mols. I've been fighting all week and just now..." She sniffed. "I feel like crying and killing something all at once."

"I'll always be here for you, Serena," Molly assured her gently and cuddled the blue-eyed girl. A few moments later, she looked up as Lita, Amy, and Raye returned; all three looked disgusted.

Before either girl could ask the reason for their apparent disgust, Mina gleefully appeared. "Yes, once again '_The Great Mina_' escapes another perilous encounter with evil and don't have to suffer a week without TV!"

"Oh please, Mina," Lita remarked while rolling her eyes, "A week without TV for what you did? That's nothing." 'Mommy would give Sis and me lots worse.'

"Hey!" Mina protested as Reenie came into the room, "That's like majorly bad news! I'd miss all my favorite shows!"

"Sis is right. That's nothing, Mina," Amy pointed out, "You get away with everything!"

"That's because I'm CUTE and CUDDLY," Mina declared with a smug expression and then did a mock curtsy.

"If I did that, Daddy would've swatted my bum all the way home," Raye commented seriously, "And that's a _majorly_ long walk!"

'None of them gets it.' The beribboned blonde rolled her eyes and then turned to ask, "What do you think, my _fearless_ leader?"

The pink-haired ten year old glowered at the perky blonde for a moment before declaring, "As Reenie Tsukino, I think you deserve a firm spanking on your '_cute and cuddly_' derrière."

Mina's smug look vanished but before she could argue, Lita broke in, "Then why'd you get her off the hook, Reenie?"

"Because as Leader of the Sailor Scouts, I had to make sure we had our full team," Reenie explained, "I know how important it is for Sailor Venus to help take out the boss. Besides, Lita, if I didn't stop her dad, Mina might try it on her own and get possessed again."

"That's way harsh!" Mina squawked.

"Reenie," Serena piped up quietly.

Reenie glanced at her mother. "We aren't up to full strength anyway but I'd do the same for any of you guys IF it was Scout business."

"So you only got me off the hook 'cause you needed Sailor Venus," Mina concluded in a subdued tone of voice.

"Yes. Now do you want to hear more of what I think about your naughty behavior, Miss Aino, or should we get down to planning?"

"Planning," Mina chose unhappily and sat down.

Ten minutes later, the girls had left, which left Reenie and Serena lying on Serena's bed ostensibly to nap. What they were actually doing was waiting for the others to get into position before sneaking out to join them.

"Serena," Reenie began softly as her mother lay on her right side facing away from her. "I was gonna call you. Honest." When the child didn't respond, she explained, "Lita and Mina were ready to start blasting the place right then. Molly and I had a hard time getting them to come here to plan like you said." The younger girl rolled to face the elder one. "Even Raye said that we should just let you stay home and go fry them."

"Why didn't you?"

Reenie blinked. "'Cause you're part of the team... As long as you're here, _Big_ Sis, _you're_ a Chibi-Scout. You're also the only one who's really fought these things before. I know we had the one battle but it's not the same. We... I need your help."

"Thanks, _Little_ Sis," Serena said and wiggled closer so she could rest her head on the larger girl's arm accepting her hug. "I was so proud of how you handled things today. I mean with Mina's dad and explaining why to the other girls." Reenie's smile grew wider and she felt herself puffing up slightly with pride. "And I think the quick planning session went well. Even if Mina don't like the idea of 'guarding' me."

"You don't mind, Mommy?" her daughter questioned.

"No," Serena answered simply. "I've had to make tough choices as leader so I know how hard it is." There was a pause. "Can I ask you something, Big Sister?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Do you think I'm too strict as a mommy? I mean the grownup me." She gazed at her daughter and thought, 'Maybe that's why my Reenie doesn't like me.'

Reenie considered that and then replied, "No, I think it's like a seesaw."

"What?" the little girl asked, her nose wrinkling in puzzlement.

"Well, you will forgive anybody and you love everybody but to keep it balanced... You need to be firm 'n'... tough... wrong, str..." She frowned, "Stern. I mean if you had grounded me and I was stupid enough to sneak out for no good reason, well... I'd deserve anything I got later on." Before her petite mother could comment, Reenie twisted about slightly seeing her communicator go off. "Looks like the girls are ready, Serena. Let's transform and head out before somebody gets trigger-happy."

- - - - -

"All right," Sailor Chibi-Moon began some ten minutes later as she and the other Chibi-Scouts, including an untransformed Molly Baker and the lunar cats stood on a rooftop across the street from the toy store. "Everybody know the plan?" Nods all around, although Venus, and to a lesser extent Jupiter, looked disgruntled. "Okay... Mercury, you come with me to the back. Sailor Moon, you and Venus stay here. Mars, change back. Then you and Molly go into the store. When things get tight, you'll have to protect Molly, Mars. Got it?" The raven-haired Sailor Scout nodded.

"Hey! What about me?" Jupiter grumped.

"There," Chibi-Moon pointed, indicating the rooftop of the building that housed the toy store. It was a large, four-story building just jam-packed full of toys and people. It was also the newest looking building on the block. "When things go down, you can drop in through the stairwell, if they got one, or come down and go in the front if they don't. I expect you to stay put until then."

"Why can't I go with Mars?" Sailor Venus whined.

'Because you're irresponsible,' Chibi-Moon wanted to say. Aloud, she said, "I need somebody I can trust up here with Sailor Moon."

"You trust me?" Venus squeaked.

"I trust you to protect her," Chibi-Moon answered truthfully. "Sorry but I DON'T trust you to follow the plan if you are with Mars."

"Fine," Venus snapped. 'Why am I stuck with her?' She loved her princess to death but she was the weakest and least aggressive of them all.

"Look," the ten year old tried to explain, "You have a good long range attack. Sailor Moon needs somebody to guard her back." The pink-haired Scout paused as Sailor Moon mumbled something. "What?"

"My shoulder is fine, Chibi-Moon," Sailor Moon declared, turning her left shoulder. "See, it's pretty much healed now."

"'Pretty much' isn't all the way, Miss Moon," Chibi-Moon pointed out. 'Besides,' she thought, 'If Mina gets possessed again...' Chibi-Moon had been less than happy about fighting one of her fellow Sailor Scouts. Moreover, she doubted any of the others would react as quickly as Sailor Moon would to an unexpected threat. Not that she was going to mention that concern.

"Remember, guys," Sailor Moon announced to them all, "You gotta hit the base of its tail to take the _big boss_ Chanela down. And once we do that, ALL of the other Chanela will be dusted. At least that's what happened the last time."

Chibi-Moon nodded and then asked, "Any questions?" When none appeared, she nodded. "Okay, Chibi-Scouts, let's roll."

- - - - -

Molly Baker reached up to the shelf containing a stuffed turtle, grabbed it, and handed it down to little Raye Hino. "What about this, SIS?"

"No," the eight year old answered, sounding frustrated, "I'm telling you, SIS, these just..." She broke off as someone came up behind them.

"May I help you, young ladies, find something?" The duo turned around to find a saleslady smiling at them.

"My bestest '_big sister_' is gonna buy me a toy for my birthday," Raye explained, before turning to smile cutely up at Molly, "But I can't find any I like." She pouted. 'Kinda nice having a big sister... even if it's just pretend.'

"Well, what do you have in mind, Miss?"

"I want a bear, a teddy bear. The bigger the better," Raye announced and then thought, 'Actually, I like tanukis lots more but I don't want to tempt the Kamis.'

"You're in luck, Miss. We just happen to have a wide selection of teddy bears on special today. They're over there." She gestured. Both girls craned their necks to look and mentally groaned. The store was jammed to near capacity with parents and children and the "_traditional_" toys seemed to be the most popular.

"Maybe we'd better wait till tomorrow," Molly suggested. "It looks like you're almost sold out." Indeed, two sumo-sized women were entering combat at that moment over the lone remaining bear.

"Oh dear... That won't do..." the saleslady wailed and hurried away.

"Hmmm..." Raye mused and then gave a little gasp as she felt something. "This way, Molly!" she hissed and sprinted down a nearby aisle towards the back of the store.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Molly pleaded.

- - - - -

Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Mercury had completed their survey of the alleyway behind the toy store. They were now situated above it on the second floor fire escape. There were no signs of the Negaverse. While the pair was there watching and waiting, Chibi-Moon noticed that her younger companion was doing something that she normally attributed to "_other_" little kids. "Are you okay, Mercury?" she wondered.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Sailor Mercury muttered embarrassedly while shifting from foot to foot. 'I didn't know it was gonna take this long.'

"You're kidding, right?" When she shook her head, Chibi-Moon dropped her head into her hands and moaned to herself. 'I bet Mommy never has this type of problem!'

- - - - -

"I don't think those are Chanela," the redhead whispered to Raye. 'They're not even teddy bears.'

"I know, Mol, but ain't they cute?" the little raven-haired girl commented as she hugged a particular doll from the Chibi-Scout doll display to herself. "'_Sailor Mars_' is really pretty, huh?" It bore only a vague resemblance to the little girl (in whose image it was theoretically modeled after) holding it. 'All we ever seem to have is Sailor V dolls. Maybe I get Serena the...' The teen sighed and took the doll out of her brevet "little sister's" arms. "Hey!"

"We have work to do, Raye," Molly reminded her quite pointedly. 'That Jupiter one looks nothing like me... or Lita.' Raye pouted. As the pair walked away from the Chibi-Scout display, they saw a saleswoman trying to settle a group of rowdy fourth-graders.

- - - - -

Sailor Venus was also rocking from foot to foot, but not out of a need to use the restroom. 'Come on!' she growled to herself impatiently as she and Sailor Moon cased the front of the toy store from the roof of the building across the street. 'This is stupid! Molly can't transform and if some baddie gets a hold of my Raye-Raye...' She shuddered.

"What?"

Venus turned toward her petite princess. "I was just worried. Maybe the Negaverse got Raye."

"I doubt it, Venus. She's majorly strong and there's like no way Molly would let that happen."

"I dunno, Sailor Moon..." Venus began dubiously, "I mean imagine what Sailor Mars could do under a Chanela's control." She nodded as Sailor Moon winced. "We should go..."

"No!" Sailor Moon snapped firmly, "Nothing's happened. 'Sides, if Chibi-Moon's worried, she'll call us."

Venus scowled but didn't say anything. The seconds continued to creep by forming one minute and then another one. "Jeez, what's..." the Orange Scout broke off in mid-sentence and simply stared. She blinked her eyes and shook her head. 'No way!' she thought as she leaned forward and watched a figure walk down the street. 'I gotta be wrong...'

"What?" Sailor Moon asked noticing her beribboned friend's expression.

"I... nothing."

"The Negaverse?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud as she looked in the direction that Sailor Venus had been looking.

"No," Venus replied slowly while considering her petite companion. "It's just... I thought I saw Darien."

"What? Darien isn't here." 'He's in America, isn't he?'

Venus wrinkled her nose. "I know but I thought I saw Darien." She chewed on her lip. "Whoever it was seemed well... out of it a little bit or something. But I'm totally not sure it's him though."

"Out of it?" Sailor Moon remarked with a frown. Her golden-haired friend nodded but seemed reluctant. 'Maybe he's behind these Chanela...' It would not be the first time that her fiancé had been coerced by the Negaverse. 'It'd explain the Time Gate being closed too.' "Venus, where is he?" she asked. 'I better go see.'

Venus shook her head. "I'm telling you... I didn't get a good look and..."

"Where?!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"He turned the corner." She pointed down the block.

"Venus, you stay here," the meatball-headed Scout ordered. 'We still got time before Raye and Molly get back.'

"Chibi-Moon..."

"Will understand," Sailor Moon finished. She ran to the staircase and bounded off down the street. 'She wouldn't forgive me if I didn't help her daddy.'

Sailor Venus looked after her princess and felt nervous as well as guilty. 'Man, Chibi-Moon's gonna blow a gasket!' She chewed her lip. 'But this does keep Serena safe and even Reenie wants to keep her little sister safe. And I did say that I wasn't sure.' Despite her reasoning, the eight year old just couldn't bring herself to believe that her pink-haired leader would be understanding.

Sighing, she got out her communicator. Depressing the Jupiter symbol, she waited until her friend appeared, "Anything Jupiter?"

"All's quiet, Venus," Jupiter reported.

"Think we should go in?"

"No," the Green Scout replied firmly. When Venus frowned, she explained, "I wanna get back for what they did to our friends too but Chibi-Moon's right," As much as she hated to admit it. "We're a team and we have a plan."

"Yeah, yeah..." Venus said sourly and cut the connection. She waited as a minute crept by and then another one. She contacted Chibi-Moon and asked "Anything?"

"No, they're still inside," Chibi-Moon remarked. "Sailor Mercury's getting anxious too. How's Sailor Moon?"

"Safe," Venus replied and before Chibi-Moon could ask to speak to her future mother, the Sailor Scout of Love cut the connection. 'Mercury is getting anxious?' Her mind chewed on that remark for about thirty seconds. 'Maybe Raye got caught.' She depressed the Mars symbol on her communicator but nobody answered. Venus gave her fiery friend several seconds to find a place where she could answer and then put her communicator away. 'I think I better go in. This feels fishy to me.' She briefly considered calling the others but shrugged it off. 'No reason to make the others look stupid if I'm wrong. I'll take a quick look.'

Standing, she jumped down to the street before detransforming. 'Hmmm... Better go _incognito_.' She considered the problem and then the little blonde grinned. 'Brilliant!' she thought, 'That will be the perfect disguise!'

- - - - -

"**A puppy!**" Sailor Moon squealed as she noticed a stray dog nosing around an old cardboard box. "Poor thing must be lost... Maybe I should..." She stopped and gave her head a shake. "What am I saying?! I came out here to look for Darien, not play with puppies." She scanned the street. 'Nothing.' Although it was hard to keep her eyes off the tiny dog that was whimpering. 'I guess she was wrong... Did she send me away on purpose?' She sighed. 'Maybe my Venus would but this Venus wouldn't. I better hurry back or Chibi-Moon's gonna majorly worry.'

- - - - -

'Dang!' Mina Aino whined to herself, 'There's just too many people in here for me to spot Raye and Molly.' She paused to regard her reflection in mirror that was on a play makeup stand. 'You look definitely cute, even if it isn't much of a disguise.' The eight year old had tried for pigtails and meatballs like her friend Serena but didn't have the time (nor the talent) for the latter. 'Good thing I keep a couple extra hair ribbons with me.' She now had one of her trademark red ribbons tying each golden pigtail. She smiled cutely at the mirror. "You look marvelous, Mina!"

While Mina was practicing her fashion poses, little Emily Franklin came toddling into the same aisle. The three year old glanced over her shoulder long enough to make sure her big brother was still in sight. She smiled when she confirmed that he was following some fifteen feet behind her. Turning, she continued towards the silly looking girl with pigtails and ribbons like her own. The little girl thought maybe the older child was dancing. Her teddy bear, the one thing next to her family that Emily loved more than anything else, liked to dance too. 'Maybe she wants to dance with my bear,' Emily thought.

Meanwhile, Mina was pondering whether she should call Reenie when she felt eyes on her. Slowly turning, her suspicions were immediately confirmed when she saw a cute toddler looking up at her. The youngster had to be about three or four at most. She was wearing a pink party dress with white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair, a fluffy brown was done up in pigtails with white ribbons. She had a sucker in her mouth and was dragging a pinky teddy bear by the ear.

'Ah ha!' Mina thought, 'There's one of them now!' Before the toddler could react, the disguised blonde captured the bear and started twisting off its head. Of course, the little girl began to wail.

"HEY!" almost immediately came an angry shout. Mina stopped then looked up to see a boy of about ten, black hair, and stormy grey eyes marching towards her. "What are you doing?!"

"**SHE STOLE MY BEAR!**" the toddler complained and pointed at the blond-haired thief.

"Oh really?" he asked, eye narrowing.

"It's evil!" Mina shot back while deftly trying to keep the bear out of its young owner's reach. It was sort of like playing with Artemis.

"_Little girl_, give _my_ sister back _her_ bear."

"Not on your life!" Mina shot back. 'Oh no! He's possessed too! I can't do anything to this stupid thing like this.' She started backing away. 'Man, I need to transform and zap it!'

"I'm not letting you harm that toy," the boy growled, stepping closer. 'She'd never let me hear the end of it.' His little sister though decided that howling at the top of her lungs was the best course of action.

'Jeez, that kid's got a set of lungs on her like Serena!' Mina winced as the toddler hit a particularly high note. 'Mina!' the now pigtailed blonde scolded herself, 'Get out of here! Now!' Without hesitating, she opened her eyes wide and pointed behind the advancing boy and gathering crowd. "LOOK!" she exclaimed in her best-delighted voice that she could muster, "IT'S A SAILOR SCOUT!" When all eyes whipped around, Mina turned and bolted back the way she came and then dashed around the corner out of sight. 'Okay, time to transform!' Pulling out her transformation pen, she shouted, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Between one step and the next Mina Aino became Sailor Venus. 'Now,' the Orange Sailor Scout thought, 'Where do they keep the PA system...'

- - - - -

"Hello again," the saleswoman greeted as she turned the corner and encountered Molly and Raye. "Have you two managed to find anything?"

"My little sister _really_ wants a bear, ma'am, but they seem to be a hot item," Molly explained. "They get snapped up quicker than we can get to them."

"Oh dear..." The saleslady gave Raye an apologetic look. "I tell you what," she offered, "I'll go get one for you special because you're so cute." She pointed to Raye.

"Really?" Raye asked, eyes widening. "Thank you!" she giggled out as the woman nodded.

"You're most welcome. Just stay here and..." the woman began only to halt as the PA system cut in.

"**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**" boomed a high-pitched girl's voice. Molly and Raye stared at the speaker in the ceiling and then looked at each other in despair. "I'M NOT GOLDIE LOCKS, NOR DO I WANT TO GO TO THE TEDDY BEARS' PICNIC!" Venus declared, attracting the attention of the entire store, "FOR CORRUPTING SUCH AN HONORABLE TOY, **I AM SAILOR VENUS AND IN THE NAME OF THE PLANET VENUS, I WILL PUNISH YOU!**" There was a muted shout and then everyone clearly heard, "VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"

- - - - -

The saleslady did the same thing and fled with a shriek. Molly and Raye didn't have that option. "Oh crap!" Raye yelled as she dove for cover. "What's Venus doing in here?!"

"I don't know but when I get my hands on her..." Molly growled.

"Here," Raye shouted as she tossed Molly her Scout communicator, "Let the others know what's happening! I've gotta transform!"

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Molly wondered as she took the communicator. 'She was supposed to be with her.'

"Knowing Venus, she probably hogtied Sailor Moon with her ribbon," Mars remarked sarcastically as she withdrew her transformation pen. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

- - - - -

"She did what?!" Chibi-Moon shouted as she stared down at the face of Molly Baker on her communicator. Both Sailor Scouts could hear the shouts and Sailor Scout attacks in the background.

"Venus..." Molly began but abruptly the signal died.

"Molly!" Sailors Chibi-Moon and Mercury shouted. Not wasting any more time, Chibi-Moon switched over to Jupiter. "Go!" she commanded.

"Right!" Jupiter acknowledged and the link was cut.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know, Mercury," Chibi-Moon admitted grimly, "But we can't worry about that now. Let's go!" They both leapt to the ground and ran inside through the rear entrance.

- - - - -

"**MOLLY! DUCK!**" Mars shouted. The teen didn't need to be told twice and dropped to the ground just as a nine year old with a baseball bat swung at her. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars shouted, directing fiery rings to the stuffed bears the children advancing on them were holding. As the attacks slammed into the demonic bears, they turned into pink puffs of smoke and then ordinary brown and/or white teddy bears dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Sailor Mars was about to go to Molly's assistance when a golden chain of light wrapped itself about her. "HEY, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted to Venus, "LE'GO!"

"Oops!" Venus remarked and dissolved the attack before shouting, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" The golden chain flew up and wrapped itself about a support beam. With a yell that would have made Tarzan proud, the ribbon-wearing Chibi-Scout swung across to the other side of the store.

'Oh Kami...' Mars thought.

- - - - -

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Sailor Mercury shouted destroying three soccer balls, which had been thrown at them.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Chibi-Moon shouted as she flung her tiara to smash the controlling bears into pink smoke. "Have you seen Sailor Moon!?" she demanded of Mars as the Red Scout and Molly rushed past.

"No!" both shouted back and then dove as an entire shelving unit came toppling down next to them. All of a sudden, the store's sprinkler system engaged and water started spraying everywhere.

"Why?" Molly asked the pink-haired Scout through the melee.

"No one's seen her," Sailor Chibi-Moon replied with a bit of worry. 'What happened to her?' "MOON TIARA STARDUST!" she shouted as a pack of kids advanced on her form the left.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter ran down the final flight of stairs feeling both exhilarated and annoyed. She was exhilarated because she was "finally" heading into battle, a battle where she would wreak her revenge. She was annoyed by the fact that she had been positioned as to be well out of the initial assault. 'Jeez, Venus could've called me!' Jupiter whined as she skidded down the last few steps and came to a locked security door. It would have been formidable barrier to Lita Anderson but Sailor Jupiter only smiled. Backing up a little, she crossed her arms and began gathering her energy. 'Now this is how you do an attack, Molly!' she thought as she shouted, "JUPITER THUNDERCRASH ZAP!" The attack impacted the door causing it to explode sending wood splinters careening down the hallway. Smiling smugly, the ponytailed brunette walked inside.

"There's a Chibi-Scout!" a boy of about nine shouted, "Get her!"

"Oh crap!" Jupiter swore as she realized there were several dozen children in the backroom she'd just entered; all of them had that hungry look. 'I can't hurt them but...' She looked around and smiled. Bounding to her left, she smashed the protective glass over a fire hose and yanked it out of its case. 'Mercury would kill me,' Jupiter thought with a mental snicker as she shouted, "Mercury fire hose attack!" and opened up the valve for the hose.

- - - - -

Sailor Moon sighed and gave the street one last long look before turning back the way she had come. 'I didn't see him. I'll get Reenie and Amy to help me after we take care of the Chanela. I really hope Darien isn't possessed again.' She snickered as she mentally added, 'He calls ME irresponsible, HAH!'

- - - - -

"KEEP GOING!" Molly yelled as she scooped up a crying kindergartener who'd lost her teddy bear. They made a crouching run for the front door. "Don't worry, sweetie!" the teen told to the frightened little girl as the sounds of battle nearly drowned her voice out, "It'll be okay!"

"MOMMY!" the five year old shouted upon seeing her mother and without much ceremony, the redhead left her to her parental unit and plunged back into the chaos to help the others leave the store.

'I'm glad it's only fright and a few bumps and bruises...' Molly thought as she picked her way across the floor. "We need to find the Negaverse boss quickly."

"Yeah, we do!" The teenager nearly leapt out of her skin at the voice from behind her. Whipping around, she stared down at Sailor Moon who smiled cutely up at her.

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY?!**" Molly thundered at the pigtailed Scout dressed in pink.

Sailor Moon didn't respond to her teenaged friend. Instead, she ran past Molly. She soon came upon Sailor Venus who was trying, and failing, to destroy a particularly small teddy bear. The youngster holding it kept dodging and shouting names at the frustrated Sailor Scout.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon shouted when she saw an opening.

"HEY! THAT ONE WAS MINE!" Venus whined as Sailor Moon's pink hearts flew out and caused a tiny teddy bear to change in a puff of pink smoke. The Sailor Scout of Love lost her annoyed look as she heard Jupiter's attack and raced towards its direction. Sailor Moon might have as well but she'd dashed off to find her daughter.

Sailor Venus shouted in surprise and shock as the back wall that fronted the storeroom exploded. Once the majority of debris ceased raining down upon her, she peeked over the upended display she'd taken refuge behind only to stare in shock at a familiar figure emerging from the swirling cloud of dust.

"Oops," the ponytailed Scout squeaked as she saw the destruction her attack had caused.

"Oops?" Venus inquired as she stood up.

"They had me trapped in a janitor's closet," Sailor Jupiter grumbled. She glanced up but quickly turned her attention back to the floor as it started to shake. "Hey!"

"Earthquake?" Sailor Venus questioned. She gave a shout of surprise as something erupted through the floor and did a backflip to land with an earth-trembling thud. "Oh yeah," Venus breathed out as she felt adrenalin pump through her.

Her eyes glowed as she saw a massive Chanela. The creature (not a teddy bear like the others but its original rabbit form) had to be six feet tall. It still had the same cute yet forlorn expression of its smaller brethren. The creature's glowing red eyes seemed to draw her but she fought off the sensation.

"JUPITER," the Jovian Scout began but a long ear flicked out and sent her flying.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" Mercury shouted as Mars leapt up and nabbed the tumbling Sailor Jupiter. "GOT IT!" the Blue Scout cheered. The king-sized Chanela was encased in a solid block of ice. Her glee died when with a sudden loud crackling noise was followed by the block of ice exploding. It sent tiny ice shards shooting in all directions.

"THE TAIL!" Sailor Moon shouted, "THE TAIL!"

"RIGHT!" Venus shouted and bouncing to her feet rushed the Nega-enemy. 'Now for some payback!' She leapt over the croquet mallet that was swung in her direction landed atop the Chanela's head and pushed. While in the air, she twisted and directed her attack at its fluffy white tail. Jupiter was also preparing an attack.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The simultaneous attacks slammed into the Chanela and a mini-sun was briefly created on Earth.

Sailor Moon managed to squirm free of her daughter's grip and bounded over to her friends just as the light from the two attacks was fading. Her expression of concern melted into one of pure joy as she took in the sight before her. Not only were all of her friends safe but there a massive, exceptionally adorable, six-foot tall ordinary white and brown toy bunny. "C-oo-oo-l!" she breathed out. The others turned at her voice. "I want it!" They could almost see the hearts in her big blue eyes.

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**" Chibi-Moon and Mars shouted in unison.

Sailor Moon ignored them; she had eyes only for the rabbit. She started to move forward but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned slightly to see that Molly Baker was frowning down at her. "Molly, you can please help me get the bunny home!" 'Little Serena will just adore it.'

"No way! That thing tried to kill me," Jupiter growled.

"But..." Moon began.

"Jupiter's right," Venus broke in.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon whined, "You owe me!"

Before anyone else could respond, Luna and Artemis made an appearance. "Now is not the time, Sailor Moon," Luna scolded. "Mercury, any Negaverse activity?"

"Scanning..." the Blue Scout stated.

"I don't sense anything, guys," Mars interjected but qualified it, "But with my limited ability..."

"All sensors are clear," Mercury confirmed. "No Negaverse energy detected."

"See... _Now_ can I have the bunny?" Sailor Moon demanded in a pleading tone.

"NO!" Venus and Jupiter shot back.

"Ready Jupiter?" The Green Scout nodded.

"Me too!" Mars shouted and joined her fellow Chibi-Scouts.

"What are you doing?!" Sailor Moon squawked still being held back by Molly's grip. "Please don't hurt it! It's just a stuffed bunny!"

"Are you crazy?" Chibi-Moon asked.

Before her future mother could argue, three other Chibi-Scouts almost simultaneously shouted,

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The three attacks consumed the huge but harmless stuffed bunny in a flash completely obliterating it and most of the cinderblock wall behind it. When the pigtailed Sailor Scout of the Moon saw that there was nothing left of it but smoldering ash, she plunked herself down and burst into tears.

End of Chapter 15

Coming next in **Chapter 16 "Bad Memories"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	16. Chapter 16 Bad Memories

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2009 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 16 "Bad Memories"**

**M**olly Baker was momentarily taken aback from her bawling friend sitting on the floor by Sailor Jupiter's voice suddenly shouting, "MERCURY?!" The teen turned just in time to see the little blue-haired Scout dash out of the room. The Jovian Scout turned to give chase but Chibi-Moon caught her arm.

"She's fine, Jupiter," Chibi-Moon declared in a voice designed to carry over Sailor Moon's wails.

"But Chibi-Moon..." Sailor Jupiter seemed unwilling just to leave it at that when her sister had clearly been in some distress. "Why'd she take off like that?" 'Did Sis get hurt?'

"Tell you what... If she's not back in five minutes, we'll go look," Chibi-Moon promised and winced as Sailor Moon hit a particularly high note. "Geez..."

"She better make that two minutes, Chibi-Moon," Sailor Mars suggested while giving her teary-eyed princess a look of exasperation. "I bet this place will be swarming with EMS and reporters any minute, just like at school."

"That's quite enough of that, young lady," Molly scolded the Sailor Scout wailing on the floor. 'It was just a stuffed bunny for Pete's sake!' The effect was immediate. The tiny eight year old drew in a shuddering breath and let it out in a quivering whine but after that, she didn't do any more except blink her eyes to clear away the tears. The redhead glanced towards Chibi-Moon but the younger girl seemed instead preoccupied with glowering at Sailor Venus. "Get up from there," Molly commanded.

"Pick me up," Sailor Moon pleaded. The little girl held out her arms while giving her best friend the saddest look that she'd ever given anybody.

"No," Molly countered firmly, "You can just pick yourself up off the floor." Sailor Moon sniffled dangerously. "Don't even think of crying again, young lady."

The voice of Sailor Mercury broke into the scene at that moment. "Guys, we need to motor!" the blue-haired Scout shouted as she came dashing back into the room. "I can hear the sirens getting closer."

"Right. Sailor Moon, get up NOW!" The little blonde did so while looking wide-eyed at her future daughter.

"I'll go out the front. You guys take the roof," Molly suggested. The others nodded.

"Everybody meet at the corner down the block."

- - - - -

A couple minutes later, five Chibi-Scouts landed in an alleyway behind the toy store and detransformed. The building did not survive unscathed. There was a hole in the cinderblock back wall with rubble scattered in a cone below it.

Meanwhile, as Serena was hunting around in her pockets for a tissue, Raye asked with barely contained laughter, "What did you do to your hair?!"

Serena looked up in confusion. "Wha?" She quickly felt her head. Her meatballs and shoulder blade-length pigtails still seemed intact.

"Not you, Meatball Head," Raye corrected, "Her!" She waved her hand. Serena followed the gesture to discover whom she meant. She felt her jaw hang open when she saw Mina standing there with her hair in two pigtails slightly longer than Serena's. Each was tied with one of her trademark red ribbons. Their group now had three girls (including Reenie) with three different styles of pigtails.

"You like?" Mina asked, while modeling her new hairstyle.

"At least, they're better looking than before," Serena remarked which made Raye giggle. 'Cute though... Hmm... Maybe I can borrow a couple of her ribbons.'

"Hey, I didn't wear these the last time you were here!" 'I don't think I did.' It was hard to remember.

"She's got a point, Serena," Lita pointed out before continuing, "Of course, Mina could never look as cute in a ponytail as I do." Lita grinned as she gently cupped the end of her brown ponytail; Mina glowered at her. Noticing Amy hadn't spoken, she turned and asked in concern, and not for the first time, "You okay, Sis?"

Amy gritted her teeth in an attempt to control her temper. Lita had already asked her that several times in the short time since she had returned from the restroom. "Lita, I love you but if you keep asking me that... I'M GONNA GET MAD!"

"Okay, okay," the brunette soothed, "I get the picture. Come on or Molly will worry."

As the group of elementary schoolgirls exited the alley onto the sidewalk of the main street, Raye began interrogating Mina who was walking beside her. "Exactly when did you do that, Mina?" She jerked her thumb towards her friend's beribboned pigtails.

"Cute, aren't they?" Mina asked while preening, "I wore them for a commercial I did last month. The director..."

"I think Raye means," Reenie interrupted with a frown, "When did you put your hair up in pigtails TODAY and why?" Mina just smiled adorably at her pink-haired leader.

"Oh," Serena exclaimed, "Here comes Molly!" She smiled and started to wave. However, she stopped after she saw the intimidating glare on her much bigger friend's face. "Hey Molly."

"Don't 'hey Molly' me, Serena. I want to know where the hell you were!" Molly demanded.

"Me too!" Reenie agreed loudly. She then glanced around and continued softly, "But not here. We'll talk on the way."

"Right, Reenie. We'll have to go around though," the redhead advised, "The way I just came is already swarming with reporters."

"Great!" Mina said brightly, "Maybe I can get an interview. Mommy would..." She let out a squeal and felt the back of her head where Lita had smacked her.

"Lita, don't hit her," Molly admonished. The girl in question only grunted and started walking. Mina on the other hand ran by and turned toward the group walking backwards.

"What you do that for?" she demanded of the ponytailed brunette.

Ignoring the smack, Reenie berated the little blonde, "Mina, what the heck were you thinking leaving Serena all alone?! I put you with her 'cause I trusted you to protect her."

"It ain't my fault, Reenie!" Mina protested. She was more than a little annoyed when Raye, Lita, and Reenie rolled their eyes in obvious disbelief. "It ain't my..." she reiterated then seeing no change. "Jeez Louise, I'm telling you guys... Raye didn't answer! I thought the Negaverse grabbed them!"

"Then why didn't you call me?" Reenie argued. She glanced down at Serena whose hand she was tightly holding. "And what exactly did you do to Serena?" 'I know Little Sis wouldn't've...'

"Nothing!" both pigtailed blondes protested.

"Then why didn't she try to stop you?" Amy joined in. "You just had to do something, _Miss Never-Listens-to-No-One_."

"No, she didn't, Amy," Serena protested. "And Reenie, can you please loosen up? My hand's turning blue." She was more than a little annoyed when the pink-haired youngster simply shifted her grip to her wrist instead. "Look, guys, Mina told me she thought she saw Darien."

"What?!" the Anderson Twins demanded while glowering at their ribbon-wearing friend smiling innocently.

Raye however turned her gaze on Serena and asked, "And you _believed_ her?"

"Um... well... Not at first." Serena shifted uneasily and glanced first towards Molly who was looking grim and then towards Reenie who had an odd look on her face before admitting, "I haven't seen him in a long time and this universe might've been different."

"Mina..." Reenie began irritatedly but her future mother cut her off.

"It's not Mina's fault, Reenie. She said she THOUGHT she saw Darien but WASN'T sure," Serena explained. 'I was worried too.' She wasn't going to expound beyond that if she could avoid it. "I mean he _might've_ been infected by a Chanela too."

"Have you been eating the same candy Mina has?" the preteen asked her young mother. When both blondes glared at her, she sighed then added, "Well at least that's settled. Nobody's hurt and the Negaverse boss is toast."

"Yes," Serena chirped. "Which means..." She glanced towards Raye and Molly for a moment before announcing, "That tomorrow we'll leave." 'It's not fair to stay any longer.'

There was dead silence before Raye complained, "Tomorrow? Can't we stay for another week or two, Serena, just to be sure?" 'I wanna help out Little Raye some more.' Serena shook her head. "Four more days?" 'There's a big math test next week.' She shook her head again. "I think that reeks!"

"You're coming back with me, right Raye?" Serena asked her. Her bottom lip was quivering.

'For Kami's...' "Princess," Raye began seriously coming over to place a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Me and Mols are gonna stick by you; we aren't going to abandon you like SOME people." Mina stiffened... 'Damn!' Raye thought, 'I could've worded that better.'

"Speaking of abandoning," Reenie began. "Mina, what boneheaded thing made you think you could save the others all by yourself?"

"I wanted to help and I knew you wouldn't!" Her pink-haired leader bristled at that.

"Mina, I put you with Serena because I THOUGHT I could trust you!" the ten year old growled balling her fists. "Instead, I see you're just as irresponsible as ever! If Serena had gotten hurt..."

"Hey, I can look after myself!" Serena protested. "Why are you..." she trailed off as a childish whine entered her voice. She glanced nervously up at Molly and bit her lower lip. 'I can't cry or they'll just think I'm a baby.'

"Face it, Serena. You're the weakest of us," Reenie huffed out. She was in no mood to be gentle. "And if you'd gotten hurt, then Mina..."

"**SHUT UP!**" Mina shouted, "JUST SHUT UP!" She glared at the group who were staring wide-eyed at her. "**SO I'M NOT PERFECT. SO WHAT?! NEITHER ARE ANY OF YOU!!!**" She stood there breathing rapidly, fists clenched, and eyes blazing with anger. "So I screwed up! Big flipping deal! I knew..." She gulped and turning fled down the street. "I knew..."

"Man!" Reenie complained, "Well, if you get into trouble with your parents this time, Mina, I'm not bailing you out!"

- - - - -

Around 9:30 the next morning, Serena and Reenie left the Tsukino home. Luna was also along too although she chose to ride with Reenie because Serena had too much energy for her taste.

"It's like spring out here!" Serena exclaimed as she twirled and skipped around, her arms outstretched. "You'd never think it was November." She giggled. "And Darien phoned yesterday!" She was elated that Mina in the end had been mistaken. Reenie only smiled. The little pigtailed girl skipped about humming to herself as she, Reenie, and Luna strolled towards the park. "I'm glad Artemis came by yesterday and told us Mina got home okay." Reenie grunted. "Please don't be mad at her, _Big Sister_."

"Okay, _Little Sister_," the pink-haired girl grumbled. "I'll forgive her." 'And you.' "I guess she did get us home in time for Aunt Ellen to '_wake us up from our nap_'." She grinned slightly. "We barely had time to lie down and _pretend_ like we were sleeping." She was glad today was Sunday; the last few days had been quite hectic to say the least.

"Who was pretending?" Serena remarked and pouted a little, "I was so tired!"

"Sure, you were," Reenie drawled. "That's why you and Luna played tag right afterwards." The ten year old giggled as the younger girl stuck her tongue out.

"Honestly, Serena, that's not very mature," Luna pointed out from her position in Reenie's arms.

"Humph!" the eight year old girl remarked while crossing her arms. Her annoyed look vanished as she spotted to her of her friends. "Lita! Amy!" she called and started waving. She ran down the street to where the Anderson Twins were waiting.

"Hi Serena!" the pair called out and giggled as their energetic friend hugged them. "You're awfully happy," Amy remarked.

"Yep!" Serena chirped, "I'm with my best friends in the whole wide world AND Darien called all the way from America last night!"

"Oh, how was he?" Lita asked.

"Good and he misses me... I mean Little Serena and everything!" 'It felt like I was talking to my uncle though.' She grinned and then her grin got wider. "By the way, Lita, that's a pretty dress."

"Thanks, Princess," the brunette replied with a wide smile of her own. "Mommy almost didn't let me out of the house with it on."

"How come?"

"'Cause Lita can be a '_mud monster_'," Amy declared in a stage whisper. She giggled as her sister gave her a dirty look.

Serena looked down at herself and sighed. "I think Mommy must think so too. I mean for me." She had a pair of pink jeans on, a white T-shirt, and a pink sweater with a bunny head on the front. Over that, she had a winter jacket on. "Gah, I'm hot but Miss I'll-Tell-Aunt-Ellen won't let me undo it." Reenie only rolled her eyes. "I'd like to know what she'll say after I pass out from heat ex... exh... being too hot!"

"Oh please!" the black cat sighed while the Anderson Twins giggled.

As the group started walking, Serena asked, "I hope I didn't get you inta too much trouble yesterday Lita." When her tall friend gave her a puzzled look, she clarified, "Over you being rude to Molly."

"Oh! Nah," the brunette assured her little friend. "Mommy scolded me a little but..." She shrugged but then took on a huge smile. "Last night was fun! Mommy wanted us to take our bath together so we could snuggle on the couch and watch a movie before bedtime." Amy nodded. "So everything was goin' fine. We even got bubblebath but then... someone..." Here the ponytailed child shot a look toward her sister which carried more affection than annoyance. "Someone decided to start a tickle fight."

"Who won?" Reenie asked.

"Mom," Amy interjected with a sly grin.

"Huh?" the two Tsukinos asked.

"Well see... Me 'n' Lita were getting noisy so Mom came in."

"Yeah," her sister continued the tale, "And I thought we were toast. There was more water ON the floor than IN the tub!" She shook her head at the memory.

"I take it your mother wasn't pleased, Amy?" Luna remarked.

"The last time we got that rowdy," the little blue-haired girl confessed with a bit of embarrassment, "We came out of the tub and right over Mommy's knee."

"'Cause Mommy thinks we should be old enough to know better," Lita put in.

"Oh no!" Serena squeaked. The ten year old grinned. Her little sister always seemed to know how to respond during a good story.

"Last night though..." Amy continued, "Mom decided she was gonna get in on our tickling." Serena giggled as Reenie grinned; the Tsukino girls liked the ending to the story.

"Is that what REALLY happened?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah," the eight year old brunette answered, "But Mommy only won 'cause she's got longer arms and knows all of our bestest tickle spots."

By this time, the five girls (including Luna) had reached the entrance to the park. There they found Raye waiting for them. The raven-haired youngster was dressed in a set of red overalls, a black T-shirt, and a pink winter jacket. "Hi Raye!" Serena squealed while running up to hug her.

"Hi Princess," Raye squeaked and returned the hug. Next she greeted the Anderson sisters, Reenie, and Luna.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Nah, just got here a couple of minutes ago." As the group entered the park proper, the raven-haired eight year old wondered, "So how were things last night?"

"Good!" Serena replied and proceeded to tell her friend about her evening, and then Lita and Amy recounted their tale of the night before.

"So how was your evening, Raye?"

"Super awesome!" the little shrine maiden replied animatedly before switching to a more subdued tone, "This morning wasn't so hot though, Serena." 'I'll still miss this place though.'

"Why?" Serena asked in concern.

"Well last night... See Daddy took me out to a movie and I got to eat popcorn and chocolate and a big soda and..."

"Stop!" her pigtailed princess whined. "You're making me majorly hungry!" The others giggled.

"So last night was super cool, even if I did have to wear my jammies and I got to stay up late and everything."

"Lucky!" Serena declared while Amy and Lita nodded.

"So what about this morning?" Reenie asked.

Raye blushed and looked sheepish for a moment before saying, "Well, see I snuggled into Daddy's bed last night." She shot Serena a hard look but the little blonde only nodded. "And I got so comfortable and it felt so warm that..." She trailed off for a moment and then whispered, "It just happened."

"Oh," Lita said in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Raye," Serena remarked guessing what happened.

"Huh?" was the raven-haired girl's questioning response. Serena's other friends looked puzzled as well.

"Well if I had hurried up and figured out what was happening before, we could've left earlier and you wouldn't've wet the bed." The blonde's head lowered and she started poking her index fingers together.

"Honestly, Meatball Head," Raye huffed but with great affection, "You can be so..." Instead of finishing, she hugged her princess. "Leave it up to you to take the blame for something that was just an accident." She let the hug go and asked, "So where's Mina?" The others shrugged. "Well, come and play. If she shows up, she shows up."

- - - - -

Serena just had placed her foot on the bottom rung of the latter to the slide when she spotted two people she'd been hoping to see. "Mina and Molly are here!" she called out then turning, she nearly bowled over Lita who'd been standing behind her. The pigtailed eight year old ran across the ground and flung herself at the redheaded teen.

"I see you're chocked full of energy this morning, Serena," Molly cackled as she bent down to hug her little friend. Artemis, who'd been riding in Mina's arms, wriggled free and scampered over to where Luna was sitting with Reenie.

"YEP! YEP! YEP!" Serena shouting while dancing about, "And now you two are here!" She turned to Mina and gave the ribbon-wearing girl a big hug. "I thought you'd guys would never get here!"

"Mina wasn't gonna come, Serena," Molly offered, "But Artemis and I persuaded her." Meanwhile, the other Sailor Scouts had come up to greet the new arrivals.

"How'd you do that, Molly?" Amy asked while eyeing the teenager with a calculating look.

"She said if I didn't come, Serena would be sad."

"I would've been too," Serena agreed with a nod, "But now that you're here, Mina, you can come and play with us." The little girl glanced at the others while looking uncertain.

"Yeah, come on, Mina," Raye requested, "It feels majorly wrong not having you here."

The normally perky blonde shifted and then offered while bowing her head, "Everyone, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

Rolling her eyes, Serena said, "Well... If you really want to make up for that completely messed-up situation yesterday..."

"Serena!" Molly exclaimed while the pigtailed girl gave her friend a questioning look.

When Mina nodded, Serena nodded back. "Fine then, you can..." She paused for dramatic effect, then reached out, and tapped Mina on the nose while yelling, "BE IT!" And before anyone else could react, the petite youngster ran away as fast as she could.

"HEY YOU!" both Mina and Molly bellowed, "GET YOUR BUTT BACK HER!"

- - - - -

"Aaaaw!" Serena Tsukino whined about fifteen minutes later, "Molly, I wanna go play!"

"You can, young lady, when you're timeout is over," Molly remarked as she, Reenie, and Serena sat on a bench watching the others girls play tag in a grassy area.

"You can keep us company, Serena," Artemis remarked. 'Luna has to be nuts!' The black lunar cat was playing tag with the other girls; something that Artemis felt was more than a little unhealthy. 'She's gonna get crushed!'

"That's right," Reenie agreed. Like Molly, the ten year old had decided to skip the game of tag that the "_little kids_" were playing although a part of her regretted that decision. "I might tell Aunt Ellen anyway."

"Meanie," the blonde grumbled but then declared, "But I didn't do nothing!"

"Explaining to Amy exactly what 'FUBAR' means isn't nothing," the teen stated.

"But I wanna go play!" Serena pouted. "You know I'm really eig... I mean seventeen like you, Molly. Why are you being so mean?!"

"Fine, go play," Molly relented and waited until Serena started to slide off of the bench. "I'll just have to let you tell your mom where her innocent little girl learned such language even if Reenie doesn't."

"NUTS!" Serena declared. She then slid firmly back against the back of the bench and crossed her arms. 'Mommy would be so POed!' She was just starting to work herself into the mode of a good pout when the ground shook. She glanced around; the others had felt it as well. "Was that an earth..." She never finished because just then a golden plume of bright light shot into the sky.

"What was that?" Lita asked worriedly. Their game was immediately abandoned.

"I don't know," Reenie exclaimed, "But let's go find out, Chibi-Scouts." Oddly, she glanced towards Molly. "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

'Or was that Serena?' Raye wondered.

- - - - -

As the Sailor Scouts bounded their way towards the epicenter of the column of light, the ponytailed (and self-styled original) Sailor Jupiter noticed that Sailor Moon was hanging back. "What?" she questioned in a low voice after clearing a particularly wide thoroughfare. "Molly will be safe. She and the kitties went to Central Control." When her princess shook her head, she asked, "Then what?"

"Just... bad memories," Sailor Moon confessed. "It's the Starlight Tower." She felt sadness wash over her. 'This is where I lost him for the first time. I wasn't very brave back then, was I?'

Jupiter got the impression that this revelation should have meant something to her. She glanced towards Mars who was looking just about as grim. 'What's wrong?' She tried to wrack her brain but came up blank. 'We must have had a battle but I can't remember. Maybe it was the grownup us.' Their progress slowed as they began to encounter chunks of debris scattered about the area. 'What exploded?' She skidded to a halt at the edge of one roof and felt her jaw swing open.

Before her were the smoldering twisted remains of a large building. The Jovian Scout glanced towards Sailor Moon who was looking ill at ease.

Sailor Mercury engaged her VR visor. "I'm detecting spatial distortions," she commented. 'What's that?' She tapped at the keys of her minicomputer and a definition appeared. It was followed a moment later by a new warning message. "Negaenergy! It's bleeding off quickly though."

"Let's go look," Sailor Venus suggested but didn't move. Instead, she paused and glanced towards Chibi-Moon for direction.

"I-I'll stay here, guys," Sailor Moon volunteered in a tone of unease.

"What's wrong?" Venus questioned.

"I know that's the Starlight Tower, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars told her pigtailed princess feeling equally grim. "But we have to check it out. I can feel the negavibes from here. My range ain't that great here so if I can feel them from here..."

"I know, Mars." Her voice was wavering as tears started to form in her eyes. "And I'll go... if I have too."

"No," Chibi-Moon directed, "You can be in reserve."

"I'll stay with Sailor Moon," the Blue Scout offered.

"Good. Venus, you and Mars go around the back. Jupiter, come with me."

"Right!" Jupiter confirmed and bounded off after her pink-haired leader.

After Sailors Jupiter and Mars left, the ribbon-wearing Scout asked, "What's up with Sailor Moon?"

"Bad memories," Mars answered after a few seconds. "Keep your guard up, Venus," she warned the Orange Scout. "The last time we did this Zoisite and Malachite was kicking around."

"Who?"

"Two of Queen Beryl's Generals. Toughest S-O-Bs on the block," Mars explained. When Venus continued to look blank, the raven-haired girl only sighed. "You remember Rubeus?"

"Sure," Mina chirped and then offered, "He was kinda cute." She immediately blushed.

Sailor Mars nearly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk as she jerked her head around to stare at the eight year old. 'Kinda cute?!' She never figured what Catsy much less a little girl could see in him. Deciding now was not the time to request an explanation from her blond friend, she elaborated, "Well, Venus, Malachite was about a gazillion times stronger than Rubeus!"

"Did he have a spaceship too?"

"Who? Malachite?" Venus nodded. "No, Malachite had a demon goddess though."

"Oh," Venus said soberly, "That would be bad."

- - - - -

About five minutes later, Sailors Mercury and Moon were regarding Chibi-Moon's tiny image on the display of Mercury's Scout Communicator. "Nothing... Whatever happened happened but there's nothing here now."

"Venus thinks she saw something," Mars interrupted.

"Again?" Jupiter sounded annoyed.

"I believe her. There was definitely something." She was quiet for a few moments while goosebumps formed on her arms. She shuddered. "We need to get out of here. There's too many ghosts here."

"Jeez, Mars, did you have to mention '_ghosts_'?" Jupiter whined. "Sis will want to come here for sure now." Sailor Moon giggled as her blue-haired companion muttered something rude.

An explosion sounded in the distance to the northwest. "Mercury!" Chibi-Moon cried in a shocked tone.

"Hold on!" Mercury admonished as her minicomputer sounded for attention. "We have one... two... no four dimensional anomalies opening across central Tokyo."

"Where?"

She pressed some more buttons. "Tokyo Tower, Infinity Academy..." The little blue-haired Scout frowned. "One's... um... too fuzzy to figure... The last is... It's dropped off the screen!"

"Fine," Sailor Chibi-Moon acknowledged. "Mercury, I'm sending Jupiter to you. You take Sailor Moon and investigate Tokyo Tower. I'll take Venus and Mars and go to the Infinity Academy."

"But I wanted to have a look around the Starlight Tower," Mercury pouted.

"Later," Chibi-Moon remarked.

"But..."

"Mercury," Sailor Moon stated earnestly, "I don't think you want to meet up with one of Queen Beryl's Generals' ghosts."

"Oooo... a NEGA-ghost!"

"Would you quit encouraging her, Sailor Moon!" the pink-haired ten year old asked and then commanded, "Let's form up and go take care of business." She smacked her fist in her other hand.

"What about the other two?" Sailor Venus piped up.

"We'll leave 'em for later, Venus," Chibi-Moon directed. "Now, let's go before anything else happens!"

- - - - -

As Sailors Mars, Venus, and Chibi-Moon ran towards the Infinity Academy, the fiery Sailor Scout couldn't help but feel odd once again seeing Chibi-Moon dressed in what she normally considered was Sailor Moon's super form. 'Although Reenie's right. Sailor Moon does look really cute in her pink.' The thought of Sailor Moon reminded her. "Chibi-Moon, thanks for not bringing Sailor Moon along."

"Why?"

"I don't know what happened inside the dome," the little priestess explained. "But it wasn't good. Sailor Moon never talked about it, not even to Tuxedo Mask."

The pink-haired Scout was silent for a few moments before inquiring, "Venus, what did you think you saw?" When she didn't answer, the older girl prodded, "Come on, Venus, please?"

"You'll think it's silly... I thought I saw grownup versions of us."

"I'm just glad we didn't run into one of the Generals," Mars muttered. Neither of the other girls commented and so they continued their run in silence. As they approached the Infinity Academy, the trio slowed. "Crap," Mars muttered as she saw the eerily glowing red dome covering the building. "We better hang back."

"Yeah, I'll call..." Chibi-Moon began but stopped as a helicopter flew low overhead. "Is that..." She stared. "That's Uranus and Neptune!" Mars and Venus looked up and saw that indeed Sailors Uranus and Neptune were visible through the windows of the now hovering aircraft. "But they look _way_ older."

'What are they doing here?' Chibi-Moon wondered, 'And why are they grownups?'

"What are they doing?" Venus asked as the door to the chopper opened.

"I..." Sailor Mars began but then froze as a feeling of profound coldness passed over her. "Oh no... GET DOWN!" she shouted and hit the dirt. The others quickly glanced at each other and then immediately followed suit.

- - - - -

"That's Rubeus' spaceship!" Sailor Moon squeaked pointing to the sky and then let out a startled yelp as something to the southeast exploded in an earth-quivering fashion. "What was that?!"

"It was at the Infinity Academy!" Mercury shouted. "A massive temporal disturbance." She blinked and then speculated, "That ain't good."

"What ain't good?!"

"It says," Mercury stated calmly, "That a wormhole to Tau Ceti has opened." 'Wherever that is.'

"Oh this just gets better and better," Sailor Moon nearly wailed while dropping her face into her hands, "That means Pharaoh Ninety and it took Sailor Saturn to knock him off!"

"Well well well, what do we have here?!" all three young Sailor Scouts whipped around. 'Little cheap wannabe Sailor Brats,' he thought.

Jupiter took up an aggressive stance in front of her petite princess as Sailor Moon breathed out, "Rubeus!"

"Ah... So you know who I am. So much the better." He smiled evilly.

'That's not Rubeus!' Jupiter disagreed, 'Rubeus is twelve. This guy's a grownup!' It sure did look like him though with his short red hair, cold hard eyes, and the black crescent Negamoon sigil on his forehead. 'He even dresses like that bozo did before Chibi-Moon healed him.'

"I'm not gonna let you hurt Reenie!" the tiny Scout shouted at the grownup specter shaking her fist.

"Reenie? Ah... The Rabbit?" He licked his lips. "Ah, yes, the Rabbit. I'll attend to her in good time. I think I'll have some _fun_ with you little girls first." He cackled as he moved toward them.

Sailor Moon smiled thinly in return. 'He's not using his power.' Then it hit her. He had never seen Chibi-Moon or any child-size Sailor Scout. 'I'll show him to threaten my daughter!'

- - - - -

"Everybody okay?" Sailor Mars asked as she picked herself up and brushed the dust the explosion had sprayed from her hair.

"I will be when my ears stop ringing," Venus chimed in while getting up. She gave a low whistle. "Boy, that's what I call a crater."

"I'll say," Chibi-Moon seconded.

"Well if it's like ours, Chibi-Moon, we should haul butt down there pronto and look for a Daemon."

"Uranus and Neptune are already down there," Chibi-Moon indicated. "We must've been seeing things before."

"What the..." Mars remarked. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sure enough, the familiar, if smaller, figures of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune could be seen. They looked to be barely older than she was -- perhaps nine or ten. Neptune's elegant figure was gone and... "Uranus has long hair?"

"It used to be longer than that, Mars," Chibi-Moon remarked. The tomboyish Sailor Scout had cut her hair to shoulder length over summer break. "But where's Sailor Pluto?" She was about to jump down and look for her green-haired friend when her communicator sounded. "Jupiter?"

"You better get over here, Chibi-Moon," Jupiter directed.

"Something wrong?" Chibi-Moon asked in concern, "What's that yelling?"

"Moon has gone completely ballistic!" the Jovian Scout replied, "After she chased Rubeus off..."

"Rubeus?!" Mars squeaked. Chibi-Moon and Venus looked puzzled.

"Yeah, you better hustle over here."

"We're on our way!" Switching off her communicator, she told her companions, "Let's go tell Uranus and Neptune about that Daemon real quick and then we'll head to the others."

- - - - -

Sailor Mercury was glad to see Sailors Mars, Chibi-Moon, and Venus arrive. Her princess had calmed enough at least to stop shouting invectives at the long disappeared Black Moon Family spaceship. Instead, the Sailor Scout of the Moon in her pink motif uniform was pacing about the rooftop muttering under her breath and promising grievous bodily harm to anyone who threatened her daughter. To put it another way. Sailor Moon was scaring her friends.

"What happened, Little Sis?!" Chibi-Moon demanded, "Where's Rubeus?"

"He took off!" Sailor Moon replied sounding indignant then shouted at the sky, "The coward!"

"I'm glad he did," Jupiter squeaked. "He was a grownup this time!" 'And really scary.'

"You beat a GROWNUP Rubeus?" Sailor Venus asked looking impressed. She gave her friend a thumbs-up.

"Yes," Sailor Moon growled and stopped her pacing, "I'm not going to let him hurt anybody ever again!"

"Exactly how did you beat him?" Mars asked. "No offense, Sailor Moon, but Chibi-your Pink Sugar Heart Attack wouldn't do much against him."

"I didn't use that, Mars," Sailor Moon announced with sniff, "I kinda knew it'd be under-strength for him."

"So?"

"She used her Sailor Moon Kick, drove her boot right into his crouch," Sailor Mercury explained while blushing. Chibi-Moon and Venus stared at Sailor Moon in disbelief while Mars slapped her forehead.

"Yeah and when he fell to his knees with his face all scrunched up, Sailor Moon broke whipped out her pink heart wand and broke his nose!" Jupiter put in. 'I'll never be as brave as that.'

"When did you get all the cool moves?" Chibi-Moon whined which caused the others to giggle.

"Yeah and how do you know she broke his nose?" Venus wondered.

"There was lots of blood and he was doing a lot of screaming," Mercury remarked somewhat embarrassed. "Then he disappeared promising vengeance." She shrugged. "Sailor Moon's response to that was rather... unique."

"And what was that?" Chibi-Moon inquired with her hands on her hips.

"So Mercury, any more Negaenergy readings?" the pigtailed Sailor Scout asked brightly while blushing trying to change the subject.

"Sailor Moon," Chibi-Moon began but broke off as the exit from the stairwell burst open.

A boy staggered out onto the roof looking wildly around. Spotting the Chibi-Scouts, he approached them panting, "Chibi-Moon, what's my spaceship doing here?" Mars and Moon stared slack-jawed at the twelve year old, spiky-haired redhead. The boy's eyes opened wide in fear as the normally timid Sailor Moon let out a battle cry and rushed headlong toward him.

- - - - -

Fifteen minutes later, the Sailor Scouts, now in civilian form, walked down the street. Things had settled down around Tokyo for the moment. "You really shouldn't have done that," Reenie was saying to Serena, "Rubeus ain't like he was. He's like the Four Sisters now." 'Poor Rubeus... I wonder if Catsy still has a crush on him?' Not that she blamed the fourth-grader.

"I said I was sorry," Serena whined. 'How was I supposed to know?'

"Any luck finding those two other readings, Sis?" Lita asked Amy.

"No," Amy replied while shaking her head, "I just called Molly at Central Control and Luna's gonna do a scan." She put away her minicomputer and asked, "Can we go back to the Starlight Tower?"

"Why?" Raye inquired.

"I wanna look around for ghosts."

"Daddy says there ain't any such things as ghosts," Mina countered. Lita concurred. The ponytailed girl sometimes wished her sister wasn't so infatuated with ghosts. Ever since they went to the "_haunted house_" on a dare, things just hadn't been the same.

"There are so ghosts," Serena said in a serious tone.

"How do you know, Princess?" Lita asked. 'Maybe Sis is right.'

"I... don't wanna talk about it," Serena answered. The group exchanged looks. "Let's just say that not all ghosts are bad."

While Amy took on a thoughtful look, Raye tried to think of a way to change the topic and spotted a poster. "Hey!" she called and stopped to regard the poster, "They're having a Peter Pan play next week. Maybe we can go see it together." She gave Serena a hopeful look. When the little blonde shook her head, she pouted and then remarked, "You're right it might be like the last time I went."

As the group started walking, Mina asked, "What happened?"

"Well see... There's this spot where to bring Tinkerbell back to life where the audience needs to clap."

"And?" Reenie prompted.

"Nobody clapped," the priestess replied.

"You're kidding!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hey, it was a tough group of fifth-graders," the raven-haired child explained. 'I'm glad our class did "_Snow White_".'

Serena was about to comment but noticed a group of people intently watching something up ahead. She slowed as they approach the group of people standing around a display window. Edging through a gap in the crowd to the front, Serena stared at the television while the announcer said, "_... Unexpected and unexplained eruptions of dozens of sunspots and X-class solar flares have solar astronomers, climatologists, and researchers alike baffled. Many scientists, however, are openly speculating whether the unprecedented solar activity is linked with natural disasters occurring around the globe._"

As the others joined their little friend, they watched as the television broadcast display video clips from around the world. Paris looked like it'd been hit by a cluster of F5 tornadoes. A double-decker bus in London floated by Big Ben in record flooding. Twenty feet of snowfall in a twenty-four hour period had brought Moscow to a virtual standstill. A tsunami had struck the eastern seaboard of the United States. A magnitude 8.7 earthquake had struck Rio de Janeiro.

"This isn't good," Serena said to Raye. Raye nodded.

"Maybe we should check on Molly and the cats," the priestess suggested. The others agreed and worked their way out of the crowd.

"Maybe the Negaverse is causing the sunspots and the other stuff," Amy postulated when she was sure they were alone.

"Maybe..." Raye offered tentatively.

"You two seem like you've been through this before," Lita pointed out.

"We have," the raven-haired child agreed, "But it was a long time ago." She regarded Serena with concern. 'She should be stressing now but she's not... That's a bad sign.' She opened her mouth to ask her princess something but the little blonde who had been walking ahead of the group suddenly stiffened. "What?"

"Raye..." Serena said in a near whisper, "Do you see what I see?"

"What?" Raye asked, coming up to stand beside her friend. She followed Serena's pointing finger. "Oh crap..." she breathed out, "Is that..."

"Who?" Mina coming to stand on the other side of Serena followed the two girl's frozen stares to discover a little girl perhaps two or three coming down the street. She had red hair, red eyes, heart-shaped meatballs, and tiny pigtails and bore a strong resemblance to... Mina turned and grinned at Reenie. "Maybe she came to look for her mommy." Her grin grew wider as the preteen realizing what her beribboned friend was implying took on a mildly alarmed look.

"This is no time for jokes!" Raye snapped.

"This is majorly B-A-D..." Serena moaned.

"How bad?" Lita questioned coming up behind her friends to regard the tiny redheaded figure approaching them.

"Like having Christmas cancelled forever," Serena remarked.

"Wait a minute," Reenie gave her future mother a hard look, "Is that..." She stopped as the toddler came up to her and tugged on her skirt.

"Chibi," the little girl squeaked.

"What's that, shortstuff?"

"Chibi!" the little girl said again and grinned up at the older girls.

'Very, very bad,' Serena lamented, 'We're all gonna die.'

End of Chapter 16

Coming next in **Chapter 17 "The Loss of Childhood Innocence"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	17. Chapter 17 The Loss of Childhood Innoce

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2009 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 17 "The Loss of Childhood Innocence"**

**T**he statuesque woman attracted attention as she made her way down the busy street in Tokyo's Juuban District. The woman was nearly six feet in height with a dusky complexion and long black hair that had a greenish tinge to it when the light caught it right. By her dress, many thought that she was a successful businesswoman yet her eyes seemed uninterested in the commerce going on about her. Her dark eyes appeared distant as if looking beyond the mortal world.

In the far reaches of a forgotten youth, Susan Meiou would have enjoyed the attention she was receiving but now, it was irrelevant. What lay before her was her duty, a duty that weighed heavily upon her shoulders. 'But you must tread carefully,' the timeless woman told herself as she paused outside the sliding glass double doors marking the entrance to the Crown Arcade.

For anyone who knew her, Susan at that moment, as she stood outside looking inside the bustling arcade, appeared indecisive. The moment passed quickly though. She stepped forward through the automatic doors and strode gracefully through the mostly teenaged crowd. She let the mask that she wore settle more firmly upon her face as she approached the secret command center of the Sailor Scouts (or how they were known in _this_ universe) Chibi-Scouts.

Pausing while extending her magical senses, she noted inside were seven girls and two lunar cats. 'Good, Chibi-Chibi got away.' Passing effortlessly through the magical barrier protecting Central Control from the prying eyes and ears of patrons, she observed the Inner Sailor Scouts having a discussion -- a heated discussion.

"I don't see why you're in such a big hurry, Serena," Mina protested.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Serena stressed, then articulating every word, "Because it's YOUR future!"

"So?" Lita asked. The pigtailed blonde threw her hands up in the air in disgust.

"It's not that Serena doesn't wanna tell us," Reenie jumped in, coming to the aid of her little mother, "But knowing what's to come can hurt the timeline." 'And hurt Mommy and Daddy.'

"Correct, Small Lady," Susan interjected. Every head in the room whipped around to regard the new presence.

"Puu!" Reenie shouted and ran to her. Then realizing how childish that sounded. "I mean Sailor Pluto, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh please... Like she's gonna tell you, Reenie," the eight year old priestess remarked sarcastically.

While the pink-haired girl glared at Raye, Susan began, "I will attempt to answer your question." That got everyone's attention. "May I assume that you have met Chibi-Chibi?"

"Yeah," both Tsukino girls answered before Reenie finished, "But she took off."

"I told you guys," Serena lectured as if speaking to a group of preschoolers, "She went home to our house." 'She's probably waiting for us there right now.'

"So you were the forth dimensional incursion that I detected earlier," Amy commented while giving Sailor Pluto a hard look.

"Yes, might I please sit down so we can begin? We have very little time." The others glanced around but nodded. Susan nodded in return and walked to a nearby chair.

- - - - -

A few moments later, Serena Tsukino, along with the other Sailor Scouts and lunar cats, was sitting around a table inside of Central Control. She sat beside Reenie who was looking both angry and worried at the same time. Molly, who was sitting beside Raye, was looking resigned; so was the little priestess. Serena regarded the Guardian of Time with definite foreboding. 'I can't believe it. Pluto's actually going to tell us something?' the eight year old blonde worried. On the one hand, having such information would make facing the next Negaverse enemy much easier. 'But it's so not like her.'

"I know you are concerned about Galaxia preparing to wreak havoc on your universe," Susan began as she made sure everyone was paying attention, "However, at the moment, Galaxia is unimportant."

"Are you flipping nuts, Pluto?!" Raye ranted glad that Chad wasn't here to hear her make such an outburst. "She nearly wiped all of us -- the Sailor Scouts -- the whole world out the last time."

"What?" Lita asked, looking frantically between Raye and Sailor Pluto.

"As I said, we have a bigger fish to fry than Galaxia," Susan responded. Raye slumped in her chair and covered her face with her hands.

"What could be worse than Galaxia?" Luna interjected.

'Lots,' Serena thought but didn't dare utter it. She wanted to see what Sailor Pluto would say.

Reenie was apparently thinking along the same lines because she was giving her friend an anxious look. "Everybody in Crystal Tokyo is fine, right?"

"For the moment, Small Lady..."

'What's Puu trying to say?' she worried.

"So what's so danged important then? I'm missing my singing lessons for this," the normally perky blonde questioned.

Susan calmly sipped some tea before responding, "As you have no doubt realized, people and events which have already happened are reoccurring."

"No shit, Sherlock," Serena remarked. Lita, Amy, Mina, and Reenie were openly gaping at Serena. Even Raye was looking a little startled. "Look, let's cut to the chase."

"Very well, Princess. Reality as you know it is twisting and shredding." The others blinked. "You know how you saw the Starlight Tower appear, how you saw Rubeus as an adult even though he should be dead?" The girls nodded. "Well those things are intruding from not only the other universe where the Sailor Scouts exist, but also they are intruding from different times. Things... Places from this universe, like Scoutland, have suddenly appeared in the other universe."

"I'm still not gettin' this," Mina commented, her forehead wrinkled, "I mean it sounds bad but..." She shrugged helplessly.

Pluto closed her eyes for a moment and then asked, "Have you ever tugged on a thread and a little while later found there was a hole where the thread had been?"

"Oh sure," Mina piped up, "Last summer when I was helping Daddy paint our house. Mommy made me wear an old pair of jeans and there was a bumpy bit sticking out by my knee. I didn't like it so tugged the thread to fix it. Nothing happened until I squatted down later and my pant leg ripped a little."

"It ripped because the fabric was weakened," Amy speculated. "So is that what's happening now?"

"That's one of the problems, yes," Susan conceded. She regarded the ribbon-wearing blonde. "Mina, did the hole keep getting bigger?"

She considered for a few seconds and then said, "I'm not sure but I remember I went to the bathroom later. Then I was running back so I could make sure Daddy didn't mess things up. My bluejeans started to fall off but I didn't see it was 'cause I was stepping on the cuff so when I yanked them up, it really tore open." She then glanced at the others. "Mommy decided to cut the leg off and then cut the other one off the same so I had a pair of shorts." 'Until I grew out of them.'

"So Pluto, you're saying somebody's stepped on reality and gave it a good yank," Raye inferred. When the other children looked puzzled, she explained, "Well, any late night sci-fi shows you see are always talking about messin' up the future 'n' stuff."

"That is one way to describe it, Raye," the woman agreed.

"But how could someone tug on reality?" Mina asked looking puzzled.

"I did?" Serena squeaked pointing to herself as gave Pluto a hard look. "Are you saying this whole thing is my fault?" The woman nodded her head. "Okay, and we got a big gaping hole in reality now, right?" Again, the Guardian of Time nodded.

"But what about all the stuff coming over from our universe?" Molly asked with a frown. "How can we stop them?"

"That's easy, Molly," Lita offered. She took Pluto's sewing analogy a bit further. "Sometimes Mommy will patch stuff up, if it's just play clothes."

"You're suggesting, Lita, that this timeline can be patched?" Luna translated. The brunette shrugged but it made sense to her.

"Unfortunately, the situation is beyond just simply patching things up." 'I've already tried.'

"Why can't you just patch the hole up?" Mina wondered.

"Mina," Amy explained as Serena looked upset, "Think about what your mother did with your jeans. She just didn't patch them; she created something brand-new out of them. Rather cleaver of her I'd say."

"Oh," the ribbon-wearing child said in a subdued tone of voice.

The blue-haired eight year old turned her attention to Pluto and asked, "What is the most probable impact of these temporal and spatial anomalies on our reality?"

"Complete temporal-spatial collapse of both universes."

"Seriously?" Amy looked dubious, "I mean with current Bosonic Superstring Theory, the _compactification_ of dimensions..."

"AMY!" Raye and Serena bellowed causing the girl to stop babbling. The little priestess then told her, "You can argue semantics with Pluto AFTER we kick Nega-butt."

"I take it..." Serena assumed, "That that..." She nodded towards Amy. "Is also a consequence?"

"Yes," Pluto agreed.

Serena, seeing her newly genius friend looking confused, explained, "Amy, you know how lately you'll say something and not really get what you just said?" The blue-haired girl nodded. "Well, I think that's what Pluto means. When you say super smart stuff, you remind me of my Amy."

Amy's eyes glowed with excitement. "Ah, you're speaking of temporal personality overlays. Interesting phenomenon..." She tapped her chin. "Perhaps that explains what actually takes place when people testify that they were temporarily possessed by spirits." She took on a thoughtful look. "Actually, there's a theor..." She stopped talking abruptly as Lita came up behind her and covered her mouth.

"Sis, I love you but if you don't stop talking, YOU'RE gonna be a spirit." The blue-haired twin scowled, folded her arms, but didn't say anything as her brown-haired twin took her hand away.

"If this Amy is... well..." The Moon Princess glanced at her mysterious friend. "Is our Amy, uh... What's the word..."

"Regressing?" Molly offered. 'If this is worse than Galaxia, how are these little kids going to cope?'

"Yeah, that's it! What she said," Serena chirped.

"I can't tell you, Princess," Susan answered with a shake of her head.

"Can't?" Reenie challenged, "Or won't?"

"Can't." Susan closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opening them regarded her young friend. "Small Lady..." Her eyes flicked to where Serena sat. "The Moon Princess is in this timeline. My duty requires that that must take priority over any other timeline that I may be otherwise responsible for."

"But I haven't started acting all goofy," Mina piped up which earned her a glare for the Anderson Twins.

"That's because you and our Mina are exactly the same," Raye countered with a smirk. Mina wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or a criticism.

"Don't argue," Reenie broke in holding up her hand.

Amy declared after a moment, "So, what you're saying is both of our universes are screwed, right?" Pluto nodded. "So if there's no hope, why are you here?"

"If we act quickly enough, we might adjust things."

Serena gave the tall woman a sharp look. 'She doesn't mean... Is Pluto saying that everyone's going to die otherwise?' Serena frowned in dismay. Amy was apparently thinking the same thing because the blue-haired girl's expression went through several changes before settling on a grim mask.

"But why?" Reenie asked and then asked a more pressing question, "Puu-Pluto, why are you here?"

"Because I need the Princess' help, Small Lady."

"We'll all help, right?" Lita volunteered.

"I don't think it'll be that simple, Lita," her blue-haired sister suspected.

"Yes, ultimately, this decision must be made by the Moon Princess," the Scout of Time confessed. Raye unexpectedly burst into tears now grasping the magnitude of what must be done. Serena could feel her young body wanting to cry as well but she suppressed the urge; there was too much going on. Molly for her part startled to sniffle, gathered Raye up, and hugged the weeping child to her bosom.

"Am I like totally missing something?" Mina asked, observing teary-eyed Serena, Molly, and Raye.

Luna gave the four Chibi-Scouts a long look and then explained, "The Guardian of Time asking for the Moon Princess' help has never happened before. Which tells me how grave this situation must be."

Sailor Pluto allowed that statement to sink in for a few moments. "We don't have long. The fabric of reality, for both universes, is degrading and is in imminent danger."

"Why both?" the pigtailed blonde asked. She wrinkled her nose in thought. "I can see one or the other but why both?"

"It's because of your wish, Princess," Susan explained almost gently, "This universe would not have existed without it. Your wish after your battle with Queen Beryl punched a hole through space-time, a very small hole, but a hole nevertheless. Everything else branches out from that event."

"And that '_hole_' has been expanding," the blue-haired eight year old construed.

"The two universes (yours and the one you call the '_Grownup Universe_') are supposed to be parallel but there's too much divergence now for both to remain viable," Susan warned.

"You mean too many things are different?" Molly translated. "But they're eight years old here and seventeen in our universe. There would have to be differences."

"Like what? We're all Sailor Scouts, Amy and Lita are sisters, Serena is the Moon Princess and my mom in both," Reenie questioned.

"You being the Leader of the Sailor Scouts for one, Reenie. Negaverse enemies surrendering that didn't in the other universe. You not going home after Queen Nephrenia was healed," Serena answered. She didn't mention Lita's younger counterpart dying and needing a Sailor Jupiter replacement.

"So what needs to be done is to fix them and then everything will be okay, right?" Mina figured.

Susan regarded them for a long moment and then told Serena, "Princess, you must choose a universe and then seal the hole in space-time at the epicenter of the damage -- D Point."

Mina squawked in confusion, "Okay, I'm lost now."

Amy, who was facing away from her twin sister, gave the tall woman a wide-eyed look at this point. The Guardian of Time nodded. "Oh crap," the blue-haired girl muttered. "Serena," she attempted to explain, "Needs to go to D Point and use the Imperium Silver Crystal to..." The youngster paused then gulped before continuing, "The Princess needs to decide in which universe she's going to live in."

"Effectively yes, Miss Anderson," Susan agreed. "The Princess needs to decide whether she wishes to stay in this universe, or return to the Grownup Universe."

"That means the other..."

"Oh fuck," Reenie muttered. She couldn't help it. 'No wonder Raye and Molly were crying!' She glanced at her mother. 'I knew Big Sis was strong but...'

"Like what EXACTLY happened at D Point?" Lita asked. Mina and Amy nodded. None of them had any conscious memory of it.

"R-Remember I told you two..." Raye gestured towards the Anderson Twins. "That we battled Queen Beryl there, right?" They nodded. "I fibbed... The Princess... Serena really fought her _alone_..."

"Why?!" the other Sailor Scouts except Susan and Serena demanded.

The raven-haired child licked her lips before whispering out, "We... We were dead."

"D-Dead?" Reenie squeaked, eyes widening, "Like how dead?" Her mother only looked at her glumly while the color drained out of Molly's face. "Oh..."

"So I wished that we could all be happy," their princess stated simply.

"That was it, Meatball Head? Come on..." Raye wondered. 'Doesn't seem like enough.' Still, Serena had never, to her knowledge, revealed exactly what that faithful wish had been.

The little pigtailed blonde concentrated. "I remember that Queen Beryl and the Negaforce were gone and I could feel all your spirits... I didn't wanna go on alone... without Darien... without my friends..." Everyone regarded her expectantly. "And I thought I wished that we could all be happy and to grow up together."

Sailor Pluto nodded. "The Imperium Silver Crystal fulfilled your wish, Your Highness, but it apparently decided that it was easier to create an entire universe to fulfill the last part than to completely rewrite the Grownup Universe." The tall woman looked sour at that. "As it was, it reset time back a year and wiped your memories of everything since becoming Sailor Scouts in both. Only Luna and Artemis were spared." Molly opened her mouth, hesitated, and then closed it.

Lita was looking troubled. "So when we died..."

The raven-haired girl took a deep breath and said, "Jupiter was first." That seemed to startle the blue-haired girl. Serena stopped listening as Raye outlined what had happened. "Jupiter first but," here she gave a feral grin, "The Negaverse didn't realize who they had wrapped up."

'My bad dream,' Lita realized feeling herself growing cold. She was glad when her sister hugged her tightly.

Serena seemed to understand because she interrupted, "Lita, you're having those nightmares because of me." She blinked as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "You died because I was stupid and careless." She sniffled and tears began flowing freely down the little blonde's cheeks. 'But nobody's going to die this time,' she promised. 'I was stupid back and weak then but I'm not so stupid anymore. I've used the Silver Imperium Crystal lots of times.' Lita got up and came around to sit beside her princess and best friend; she gave the petite girl the largest hug she could manage.

"As long as I kept you safe, Serena, it was worth it," Lita stated firmly guessing what her grownup counterpart must have felt.

"That's in the past, Serena," Raye hissed, feeling guilty at her harsh tone, "You can't change what happened in the past." Lita gave her a hard look but the raven-haired child ignored it. 'We can't have Serena going all teary on us!' "As I was saying, Jupiter was first, she took one of the five of the Doom and Gloom Girls with her. Mercury got another before... Then Venus killed another. Then I..." Here Raye paused and started shivering.

"Sailor Mars got the last two before she..." Serena whispered into the stunned silence.

"I did?" Raye squeaked before continuing, "You never said, but I never really wanted to ask." Her princess nodded in understanding.

Molly had tears in her eyes. She'd been close to Raye since she became a Sailor Scout and to Serena for far longer. Still, none of the others had talked much of their horrific battle against Queen Beryl, even though she gleaned that Serena had the clearest memories of it.

"What about Daddy?" Reenie asked her mother. When Serena frowned at her, she prodded, "Why didn't Tuxedo Mask help you at D Point?"

"Because Darien was being controlled by the Negaforce... But he saved me from Beryl before..." Serena's tears began to flow freely anew.

"Before he died too," the pink-haired ten year old concluded. Her little mother nodded solemnly.

"If Ser... the Princess," Mina began before pausing and licking her lips, "If she chooses to live in the other universe, are we gonna... Are we gonna die?"

"That's NOT going to happen!" Serena shouted.

Luna put forth, "I think we need to discuss which universe to save, for the sake of argument, Serena."

"I'm saving both!"

"Serena..."

"Okay, we can plan but it's MY decision!" the pigtailed youngster spat out. "First, I want all the information we can get."

- - - - -

Artemis sat beside Luna, who was sitting beside Serena. The other Sailor Scouts had broken up into small groups shortly after Sailor Pluto's departure. The Guardian of Time had promised to return before they left. She warned them to make haste -- they had no more than an hour to complete their mission. To the white cat's way of thinking, it was akin to breaking wind and then running away to leave others to deal with the smell.

He got up preparing to join his charge and her group but paused. Glancing back, he saw that Luna was pressing up against Serena who was absently stroking her feline guardian. Serena appeared impatient yet determined to get all the facts. He turned back and found Amy and Molly approaching. 'Might as well stay here,' he thought and sat back down.

"Molly and I have located the coordinates of the epicenter. It's in the high arctic near the geographic North Pole," the blue-haired girl reported. "The difficulty is that how we get that far north? There's no commercial..."

"We teleport," Molly recommended.

"But if this is at the North Pole," Mina began as she joined the group, "Isn't it like majorly cold up there?"

"Let's see, Mina," the blue-haired girl remarked. She tapped a few keys on her minicomputer. "It's approximately minus forty-two degrees Celsius there with a ten kilometer per hour wind." The others just stared at her.

"Don't worry, Mina. Sailor Scouts can withstand the cold," Luna put in.

"We did before," the pigtailed youngster confirmed.

"But," Amy pointed out, glanced towards Molly and the back to Serena, "We have an extra Sailor Jupiter."

"We've teleported with Reenie before she became a Scout, Amy," her princess countered.

"Serena," the redheaded teen cautioned gently, "Neither one of us has any polar clothing. Whoever _doesn't_ transform will freeze to death." Amy concurred.

"Guess that leaves Luna and I out," Artemis observed.

"Okay then. Molly, you and Lita figure out which Sailor Jupiter is going. After we settle this and come back here, you can transform so you can go home with us."

"Serena..."

"I don't care what Sailor Pluto says. I don't buy that it's one or the other." The petite princess glared at her friends determinately.

"I think Molly should go with you," Lita suggested as she, Reenie and Raye, joined the others around the table. "You'll need her for when you go home, she's your Jupiter." 'Molly's a grownup. She'll keep Sis and Serena safe,' she admitted to herself even though she truly wished she could go.

"I actually think you should go, Lita," Raye argued.

"Why?" Lita asked as the others looked at the raven-haired girl.

"You heard Pluto. The Princess has to choose. If she chooses our universe over yours, it's selfish. I think we can be happy here. I know I'd be happy with Chad as my daddy. I know Serena would have to wait longer but..." She shrugged and then added, "Reenie will need to give up being the leader."

"Damn it. Both Raye's are going to live," Serena hissed.

"Yes, okay so you'll try, Serena," Reenie soothed, "But what about just in case? If you can't save both, which one are you going to choose?" The eight year old gave her daughter a disgruntled look. "I think you need to go back to the Grownup Universe. Your Reenie needs her big sister." The pink-haired girl gazed at her mother praying that she could convince her. 'Puu didn't really answer me about Crystal Tokyo,' the ten year old thought sadly, 'What is she hiding?'

Artemis watched the play of emotions across the pink-haired girl's face before she nodded as if coming to a decision. She reached up, unhooked her broach from her blouse, and held it out to Serena. "This is yours, Mommy. I only borrowed it, remember?" She tried to smile. "We better switch now. It'll take me awhile to get used to that pink uniform of yours... I mean my Serena's."

"Okay, daughter, I'll give it back to you when we're done, so you can give it to your Serena when we leave," Serena stated confidently. She took the offered broach containing the Silver Crystal from her daughter's outstretched hand and then handed Reenie back her pink heart-shaped broach. She frowned as Reenie grimaced. "I'm going to save both universes."

"But if you can't, Serena," her redheaded friend interjected gently, "Which one will you choose?"

"Why do I have to choose?" Serena demanded, "I keep telling you..."

"Serena..." It was Lita. "You and Reenie always say to have a backup plan. What if what Susan and Amy told us is right? We won't have time to talk." She glanced towards Molly. "And Molly needs to go with you. To protect you and Sis. I'll stay in Tokyo with... I'll protect Mommy."

"Why Lita?" her twin asked her.

The ponytailed brunette shrugged. "If Serena chooses." Seeing her princess open her mouth, she amended, "IF she HAS to choose one or the other, it won't make a big difference. But if I go and she chooses the Grownup Universe, will the grownup me might find herself at the North Pole with no clue what the heck was going on?" 'Her Amy would hate me.'

"I think Serena should choose the Grownup Universe," Mina commented. This seemed to surprise both Tsukino girls. "I like you okay but you're an imposter. You ain't MY Serena and I want my Raye-Raye back too." She looked embarrassed then winked. "Besides, you can't give Reenie proper heck if you're little."

"Gee thanks," Reenie said keeping her attention on Serena. "So what does everybody think? Which one?" She glanced at Artemis. "Artie?" The white cat shrugged. "Luna?"

"I just want Serena to make a choice... just in case," Luna remarked, "There are pros and cons to both."

"Like what?" Amy asked and then argued, "I think Serena should stay here. I mean Lita's a Chibi-Scout and so am I. I know Mina wants our Serena and Raye back but if you go to the other universe, you won't have us." Raye winced, so did Molly. They both watched Serena expecting a flood of tears but their princess only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Pluto talked of divergence. To be frank, I don't think you girls," Luna indicated the Chibi-Scouts, "Will grow up to be the same girl... young women that I'm used to."

"Why not?" Serena asked, eyes narrowing.

"Quite simply," the black lunar cat stated, "Our backgrounds... What's happened in our lives before this moment make us who we are, who we will become."

There was baffled silence into which Raye injected, "Like my mommy dying. In this universe, it happened when I... she was _really_ little." 'I doubt Little Raye evens remembers Mommy at all.' "It had the same affect but I handled it lots differently I think." Luna nodded. "Or like Amy."

"Huh?" the Anderson girls asked.

"Well, our Amy was... is a serious bookworm." The blue-haired girl made a face. "I mean she memorizes a hundred vocabulary words a day out of a dictionary. She didn't have any friends at all before she became a Sailor Scout." Here Raye grinned slightly. "And she has _no_ interest in ghosts. So even when you're seventeen, you wouldn't be the same as my Amy."

"But why is she so different?"

"She didn't know us before eighth grade," Molly commented. "Lita, when you were at school... the Lita I knew... Well... She was scary, a bully and fighter. She didn't have any friends. If Serena hadn't made it her mission to get to know you-her, our Lita would've probably bounced from one school to another until she ended up in Juvenile Hall or worse." The redhead noticed that Amy was giving her a hard look while Lita was looking thoughtful.

"So what do you think, Lita?" Serena asked her.

"I think you should stay here, Princess. I mean you wanted all of us to grow up together and we can." 'And you can be Leader. I won't quit on you either!'

Mina was staring off into space but when she came back, she offered, "Do you really want to grow up again?" The ribbon-wearing blonde sighed a little. "Think about it. Sure, you're eight but growing up again would mean you have to wait like a bazillion years to get to do what you want. I'd love to be seventeen and not have to wait."

- - - - -

Amy Anderson carefully watched Molly Baker. While the other Sailor Scouts talked, the lone teenager in the room stood at the magical barrier peering out at the life in the Crown Arcade. They were lucky. They were blissfully ignorant of the danger stalking them.

The little girl glanced at Lita who as intently listening to something Mina was saying to Raye and then she looked back at Molly. Getting up, the eight year old padded over to her and looked up at her. "Something wrong?"

"Not really, Amy," Molly said softly.

"You don't wanna stay, huh Molly?" she surmised. The teen glanced down at her and then back out at the crowd. Amy looked too and wondered what it would be like to be that old, to be in high school or even junior high for that matter. "You never really told Serena where you want to be."

"I just want to stay with her," Molly answered making sure she wasn't speaking loud enough for the others to hear. "I'd like to go back, Amy, but I wouldn't hate Serena if she chooses this place." She looked over at the little pigtailed child who held the fate of two universes in her hands and then down at the little blue-haired girl beside her. "Serena has such a big heart. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. She'll stay but I think she'll be giving up too much."

"Like what?"

"She's engaged. She was going to get married this coming summer when Darien comes back from the States," the redhead declared with a sigh. "She's given a lot up for you too." She grimaced and apologized, "Sorry, Amy. I know that sounded harsh."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked her curiously. The older girl just shook her head. "Why wouldn't Serena wanna stay? Here, we'll be best friends forever. I mean the older me sounds boring and other Lita NOT being a Sailor Scout. And Raye..."

"Amy," Molly interrupted, crouching down to look Amy in the eye, "Lita is... Serena's Lita is a Sailor Scout... HERE."

"What?" the blue-haired girl squeaked. The others looked up for a moment before continuing their discussions. "How can she be, Molly?" Amy felt more than a little muddled. Molly took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then turning her face to stare out at the crowd once again proceeded to tell Amy what she knew about Lita and her decision to remain in the Chibiverse. It didn't take very long. At first, Amy didn't believe but then certain things started to fall into place.

"You see about two years ago, Lita stayed because she knew you and Serena, this universe's Serena, needed a Sailor Jupiter more than our universe did. My Serena misses her a lot but gave Lita up because she didn't want you to hurt. My Amy's missing her too and blames Serena for letting her stay." Amy was dumbfounded and only stood blinking stupidly at Molly. "I'll follow Serena to wherever she goes but I want her to make a decision based on not only what's best for us but what's best for her."

"Hey!" Both turned to see Lita coming over. "What are you two guys talking about?"

"I think," Molly indicated standing up, "I better use the facilities before we head up north." With that, she pushed through the magical barrier and vanished into the depths of the bustling arcade.

"Sis?"

"Lita, why do you want Serena to choose our universe?" Amy asked her sister.

- - - - -

Serena was restlessly pacing back and forth. The girls had broken up into groups again. They had less than twenty minutes remaining. Raye and Mina were huddled together, both of them looking mischievous. Amy and Lita were having a low conversation that looked entirely too grim for Serena's liking. Reenie was huddled together with the two cats. Serena blinked and realized that Reenie had transformed. 'I'm so out of it I hadn't noticed,' Serena thought with a shake of her head. She gently slapped her face. 'You need to pull yourself together.' She stared at Sailor Chibi-Moon who was modeling her pink and white Sailor uniform for the others to a chorus of giggles and making faces as if unsure that she really like the color. Serena was just about to join her daughter when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Letting out a little squeak, she turned and found the Anderson Twins behind her.

"Sis and I had a talk," Lita announced, glancing at Amy, "We both think you need to choose your own universe." Serena opened her mouth but didn't say anything as both of her friends shook their heads.

"We know, Serena," Amy chimed in, "But you're our princess. We can advise you but it's going to be up to you to make a final decision."

'But...' the pigtailed blonde began to think only to cut herself off as Molly's voice drew her attention. She shook her head. "All right, let's go." Then frowned. "Where the heck did Molly go?!"

- - - - -

"That doesn't look good," Mina commented to Raye as she looked up at the sky as they walked towards the park in their civilian forms. The sky was covered by heavy rolling clouds of a malevolent purple with flashes of red lightning streaking from cloud top to cloud top as if a major typhoon were imminent.

"No," Raye agreed, "That doesn't look good."

The trip to the park was quick and as the group of Sailor Scouts came closer and closer to their destination Luna, who was riding atop Serena's shoulder, could feel the tension mounting. The others were trying to relax, trying to sound optimistic, but the black cat could hear the underlying currents. She was most concerned with her young charge. She'd heard from Raye and Darien what had taken place on Fiore's asteroid.

"Serena," she finally said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"I know you want to save both," Luna began, "And I won't tell you which universe to choose, but I will ask you not to kill yourself trying to save both. Doing that would be just as bad because I doubt either universe would survive the type of backlash your death would entail." She waited for Serena to argue, to become upset; the Princess of the Moon didn't.

"I know, Luna," Serena admitted softly, "I know. I also don't want to hide here just to get away from the problems with Amy and Mina at home."

"That's... very mature of you, Serena," Luna said gently and smiled. 'She's grown up so much since I met her.' The rest of the walk was accomplished in silence but Luna felt better. As they approached the secluded glade, Serena and Raye both stared at the figures waiting for them.

"Is that..." the pigtailed eight year old began.

"Yep," the raven-haired friend commented, "Amara and Michelle." She glanced towards her friend. "Look strange, don't they?" Serena nodded. Both Outer Sailor Scouts were perhaps nine, maybe ten. They were still imposing to the small third-graders. Amara was dressed in a tan pantsuit with a black blouse and looking mildly annoyed. Michelle, however, was in a very pretty deep green dress. She was also looking nervously past Serena.

"Ms. Baker," Amara apprehensively greeted Serena's teenage babysitter. "Hello Serena." Michelle just curtseyed.

"Amara," Serena said, trying hard not to stare, "So uh... I guess we're all here." Both Outer Sailor Scouts gave their princess a callous look before regarding Molly again warily.

"Not all," Sailor Pluto declared as she materialized before the group. Then looking toward the redhead. "Amara, Michelle, it's all right,"

Serena frowned but it vanished almost instantly. "It had better be. Molly's coming with us and if you two have a problem with that, you can damn well take it up with me!" Raye stifled a giggle at the shocked looks Michelle and Amara got by their demure princess' sudden backbone.

"I'll be coming as well, Princess," announced another voice. Everyone jerked around and stared as Sailor Saturn came striding out of the trees. She looked about twelve years old. Reenie gave a squeal of delight and sprinted towards Saturn but was stopped by Pluto who was giving the Sailor Scout of Death and Destruction a hard look.

"The Princess needs me and my young form has not progressed far enough to sustain me," Saturn commented. She turned to Serena and bowed. "Will you accept my help?"

"Yes, of course, Saturn." Reenie wiggled free of Susan's grip and sprinted over to Saturn to hug her. Saturn only smiled affectionately at her now younger friend. "All right everyone! Transform!" their princess commanded while putting Luna down. The black cat bounded over to stand beside Artemis and Lita.

"Remember, Meatball Head," Raye called out, "Use your 'super' transformation." The others giggled as the little pigtailed blonde stuck her tongue out.

Before Luna could scold her though, Serena had lifted her broach into the air shouting, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" Lita closed her eyes as the girls started shouting out their transformation phrases and the small clearing filled with magical light:

"MOON PRISM POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

Soon, only Lita was left in civilian form. A slightly shorter than her redheaded Sailor Jupiter came over and hugged her. "I'll look after Sailor Moon and your sister, Lita, I promise," Jupiter whispered to her ponytailed counterpart.

"Thanks, Jupiter," Lita chirped. Sailor Jupiter quickly rejoined the others. Then Lita, Sailor Pluto, and the two lunar cats backed up as all of the girls clasped hands.

"Good luck, Princess," Pluto said softly.

Power began to build, and Lita could see the areas around the Sailor Scouts flaring brightly. She backed up with the others as wind started to spiral around the group. She glimpsed upwards as a rumble of thunder overhead added to the sensation of impending doom. Lita cringed as a blood red bolt of lightning struck a tree no more than a hundred feet away ionizing the air around them. She glanced back to her friends and realized that they were too deep into the teleport to regard the lightning strike. All of them were floating a few inches off of the ground as debris whirled about them.

"Okay girls," Sailor Moon shouted, "Let's go!"

"**SAILOR TELEPORT!**" erupted from Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Chibi-Moon.

Lita whispered it as well holding back tears as her friends and family vanished before debris clattered to the ground. Sailor Pluto nodded and faded from sight leaving only her alone with the lunar cats. "I want Mommy!" she cried.

She turned to leave but not before whispering, "Good luck." Lita glanced back again for a moment into the empty glade before heading for home. The two lunar cats followed.

End of Chapter 17

Coming next in **Chapter 18 "Decision!"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	18. Chapter 18 Decision!

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2009 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 18 "Decision!"**

**I**t was the stabbing cold that struck Sailor Moon first as the Chibi-Scouts materialized at their destination. She opened her eyes and simply stared up at the aurora borealis dancing across the eternal dark sky. Its magnificent colors bathing the surrounding areas in an ever-shifting panorama of light, dotted with a backdrop consisting of thousands of stars.

"By the Kamis," Mars breathed. Her tone however indicated that she was not admiring the heavens. Sailor Moon dropped her gaze, and the hands she was holding, to gaze out across the windswept carpet of ice and snow stretching out to the horizon. She only had a brief moment to marvel though before fear pulsed through her eight year old body. There before her was a horrifying sight -- Queen Beryl, the woman's long flowing mane of red hair rustling in a hellish wind, her evil features showing cruel lines of pleasure. Arrayed behind her were her Generals, all four of them, dressed in their grey uniforms and looking quite alive.

It wasn't just the Sailor Scout's first Negaverse enemy opposing them though; it seemed all of their enemies had gathered here in this isolated place in the high arctic. Rubeus, Wiseman, The Witches Five, The Amazon Trio, Sailor Galaxia, and many others stood and smiled evilly.

"Where'd they all come from?!" Jupiter demanded, breaking into Sailor Moon's shock.

"Space-time is bending back on itself!" Mercury called back, furiously tapping at the keyboard of her minicomputer. She was about to say more but a feral, hate-filled howl of fury rose up from the Negaforce.

"Let's go!" Uranus shouted and dashed off with Sailor Neptune close abroad.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called but it was too late. The two preteen Outers provided the catalyst. Almost instantly, the hordes of the massed warriors of the Negaverse descended upon the group of Sailor Scouts like a flock of vultures fighting for scraps of carrion.

"I'll help them!" Sailor Saturn leapt forward, her glaive appearing in her hand.

"Quick! Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted.

"Let's do a planet attack!" Sailor Moon urged.

"We can't spare the energy," Chibi-Moon argued as she shook her head. "Okay, everyone, let's give the Princess time to do her thing!"

"Chibi-Moon..." Sailor Moon began but it was too late. Chibi-Moon and the remaining Chibi-Scouts were already dashing forwards into the fray. Attacks and counterattacks flew in all directions. Sailor Moon stood there in the maelstrom torn between doing what Chibi-Moon said, what she in her heart knew she must do, and rushing to battle with her friends. Queen Nephelenia resolved her conundrum as she batted Uranus and Neptune aside as if the little girls were flies. They were left dying in the snow.

'Get a grip!' Sailor Moon screamed at herself, 'Don't waste time. Use the Silver Crystal, fix this, and we can go home!' She opened her eyes once more and saw Sailor Mercury collapse in a cloud of rose petals launched by Zoisite. 'Mercury...'

- - - - -

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted sending her arrow hurtling towards the Negaverse General. Zoisite looked up just in time to see the flaming vengeance slam into his chest.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter shouted and was satisfied as her attack drove back the Witches Five. But her satisfaction did not last long for even with their most powerful of attacks, their prepubescent forms just did not project the same amount of power.

'I have to help Mommy,' Chibi-Moon agonized as she yet again saw her Pink Sugar Heart Attack fail to reach its target, 'I'm too weak now and the others are trying to help me.' Chibi-Moon raced back towards her mother trying to block out the despair that she felt as she leapt over the crumpled form of Sailor Mercury.

- - - - -

The pigtailed Sailor Scout of the Moon tried her best to ignore the copious shouts of attacks and cries from pain of her friends around her as she cupped her hands in front of her chest and called out with her mind. She felt the Imperium Silver Crystal respond to her desire freeing itself from the confines of her broach. The wash of power brushed away her Sailor Scout uniform and left her in her princess dress but even still, Princess Serena felt small. She had not wasted precious energy to become older. 'I'll need the power,' Serena thought. '_Find the hole,_' she directed to the glowing orb, '_Find where this reality is bleeding and fix it._' It was simple enough for it was right in front of her amidst the contrast between the magnificence of the northern lights and the ghastliness of the blood-spattered snow. '_Please! Let me save my friends! Let me..._' She paused and carefully concentrated on what she wanted the Silver Crystal to do. Her shoulder-length pigtails began floating as if they were weightless.

Princess Serena felt the flaring of power. She could feel it growing drawing from her lifeforce. As it grew, her hope grew as well. 'It's working!' she silently cheered to herself, 'I'll save all of them!' But then it stumbled, the power glittering for a moment and then draining away, leaving her gasping for breath. She looked out beyond the floating flickering jewel and saw Rubeus go down as Sailor Saturn impaled him with her glaive. Sailor Iron Mouse immediately attacked the weakened Saturn beating her back while Jadeite and PallaPalla closed in on her from either side.

"Jupi..." Serena cried but it was too late for Nephrite's attack, a massive lion leapt upon the little Jovian Scout and both were hidden by a pillar of shooting, red-tinged snow. 'No!' Serena thought, 'NO!' She gazed at the Silver Crystal again and felt profound sadness and despair rise up inside of her. 'Pluto's right. I can't save both. I have to choose.' She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. 'I have to...'

"Hand over the Silver Crystal!" thundered a voice. Princess Serena jerked around just in time to see Malachite, an adult Malachite, closing in on her with his hands glowing curved blades of energy.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" came a shout from the side. The Negaverse General turned and got a face full of stinging pink hearts. He staggered backwards as Sailor Chibi-Moon pressed her attack.

"Hurry!" Chibi-Moon shouted. She stopped her attack and looked around when Malachite teleported away. "Where'd he..." the pink-haired Sailor Scout began but didn't complete the question for the white-haired Negaverse General reappeared and with a cruel snarl drove his weapon into her belly.

"**NO!**" Serena screamed, the Imperium Silver Crystal flared and flung Malachite away. "**CHIBI-MOON!**" she cried and hurried over to the ten year old.

"Hurry," her future daughter gasped out, "Please..." She smiled. "Be strong, Mo..." The young girl coughed, wheezed, and then lay still.

"Reenie..." 'She's just a little girl.' She would have felt numb but a scream from Sailor Mars jolted her out of her grief. Things were going poorly for her friends. 'I will NOT let anyone else...' Kneeling, Princess Serena swallowed hard, closed her eyes, and pleaded, "Silver Crystal, please help me." The Crystal once again pulsed and flared as its energy started to gather about it. Her pigtails and gown wavered. 'Only one more chance...' With a final push of her mind, the eight year old Princess of the Moon whispered out, "I'm sorry."

- - - - -

In a hotel room on a sunny Thursday afternoon in Heidelberg, Germany, Sailor Mercury sat staring at her Scout communicator. After several moments of silence, she asked, "Venus?"

"Yep, Mercury, looks like they're gone," Venus' voice remarked from a park thousands of miles away in Tokyo, Japan.

"Is anybody there with you?"

"Just Artemis and a really cheesed off Chibi-Moon."

"Hey! You'd be mad too if some imposter kidnapped your body!" Chibi-Moon's voice floated through the tiny speaker.

"Why, Mercury, is something wrong?"

Mercury considered and then said slowly, "No... My computer registered a strange power surge and for a second... for a second, I thought I heard someone crying from the communicator but..." She paused and tapped a few keys. "I'm not detecting anything now." Sailor Pluto had left the area as well. She yawned. "I could just be tired. The last few days here have been pretty hectic."

"How are things going over there anyway?" Venus wondered.

"All right. I have one more test today and the final interview tomorrow and then..." She shrugged and grinned. "Venus, I'll probably be back home by the time they come back." 'I really have to talk to Serena then.' She had not left things with her pigtailed friend in the best shape. "Well, I know it's getting late over there so I'll sign off."

"Goodnight Mercury! See you when you get back," Venus called. Artemis followed suit.

"'Night!" Chibi-Moon shouted.

"Goodnight," Mercury responded and then switched her communicator off. She simply sat there for a long moment, sighed, and then reverted her transformation. 'I'd better get ready for the next entrance exam.'

- - - - -

"So..." Mina Aino began as she and Reenie Tsukino slowly walked toward the exit of the dark park in the Juuban District of Tokyo a few minutes after their friends' departure to the Chibiverse, "Are you heading back to Crystal Tokyo tomorrow?"

The preteen chewed her lip and then questioned, "You don't have any backup?"

"Hotaru said she'd help me out if I needed it, Reenie," the beribboned teen replied.

"It's been pretty quiet lately," Artemis chimed in from his position atop his charge's left shoulder.

"Mina, when do you think Serena will be back?" Reenie wondered and then hastily added, "I need to chew her out for letting that fungus make me look bad!" Deep down, she did want to see Serena again but she was also worried about the baby that was coming. Adding to her anxiety, she was starting to remember a little of what the other Reenie had done in her stead. 'I can't believe that brat got me grounded! I thought she was supposed to be _Miss Perfect_.' She mentally sighed. 'I guess that means I'll have to sneak into my room. If Aunt Ellen catches me...'

"Sorry kiddo," Mina was saying, completely unaware of Reenie's thoughts, "No clue. The _other_ Reenie said she had a problem she needed the _grown_ Serena to fix." The ribbon-wearing blonde shrugged. "I'm singing against the current where Serena's concerned." Both Artemis and Reenie stared at her. "What?"

"I think Mina means she's SWIMMING against the current," Artemis corrected. "You aren't the only one in the doghouse with our pigtailed princess."

"But I..." The emphasis being on I. "Didn't DO anything!" the pink-haired girl protested. "It was that... that... pod-person!"

"It's getting late and we both got school tomorrow." The teenager smiled thinking about Serena and Raye going to elementary school with the other Reenie. She suggested, "Why don't we hook up after school at your place, Reenie, and we can catch up?" 'Maybe she'll give up a clue about the hunk I'm married to in the future.'

"I guess it won't hurt to hang out here for a couple days until Serena gets back, Mina," Reenie decided. "After that, I'd better haul my tail back to Crystal Tokyo. Mom'll be worried."

"Well then, let's get you home," Mina declared and held out her hand.

"Hey! I ain't a little kid anymore," the girl protested. "I'm..." She broke off when the wind suddenly picked up and began to make the trees about them bend and groan. Suddenly every streetlamp within a 100 yard radius exploded, plunging much of the park into darkness. With the same abruptness, the wind stopped and silence descended upon the two girls.

"This isn't good," Artemis noted.

"Yeah," Reenie agreed, clutching her broach, "Should we transform?"

"Let's..." Mina broke off as she noticed something.

Before Mina or Reenie could move, a tiny spark of light appeared from the direction they just came. It grew brighter, pulsing and rippling with energy. The intensity and speed of the pulsing light built until it seem to reach its peak and then exploded. In the fading light were three humans and one cat.

The universe seemed momentarily to hold its breath while the air crackled with ambient energy. As if in slow motion, Sailor Moon stumbled forward from the standing position that she had arrived in and landed unceremoniously on the grass. The other two Sailor Scouts lay nearby motionless, as if dead. "Luna!" Artemis shouted and leapt from Mina's shoulder and ran towards his mate.

"Sailor Moon!" Reenie shouted and sprinted to her mother while Mina rushed to the others. As Mina checked the pulse of Jupiter, she glanced up and noted that Sailor Moon who was still and silent.

"Where am I?" Luna mumbled. "Artemis? Where's Lita?" Both Reenie and Mina's heads whipped around to stare at the black cat. "What's... Are they all right?"

"Jupiter is," the ribbon-wearing blonde remarked as she went to check on Mars, "Her skin felt really cold though." She paused. "So's Mars. What the heck happened? First, you were gone and then you came right back... Did something happen?"

"Sailor Moon!" Reenie shouted. She was concerned that she wasn't getting any response from her mother. Sailor Moon was conscious and tears were streaming down her cheeks but otherwise, she lay motionless. "Luna, what happened to her?"

Luna for her part gave Reenie a long look, looked around, and shook her head. "I don't know. I can guess but... have you seen Lita?" This was addressed to Artemis.

"Lita?" Artemis asked, completely confused, "Why would I have seen Lita?"

"Yeah, and will someone tell me what happened!" Mina repeated. "I mean this makes no sense at all." She briefly considered calling Amy to do some sort of scan but decided against it. 'She can't do anything anyway from where she is.'

"We made it to the other universe," Luna commented, gingerly walking to where Serena was now laying. "And then..."

"Yeah, why are you back so soon?" the ribbon-wearing blonde asked as the white lunar cat joined his mate. "I figured you guys would be gone for at least a few days."

"What? We were." Luna looked puzzled. "What's the date?" When the blonde told her, the feline took on a startled expression. "We've been in the other universe for over a week. I wonder..."

"Luna, why aren't they waking up?" Reenie demanded. The cat only shook her head. The group was distracted when Sailor Jupiter let out a groan. Mina immediately went to her side. The redhead moaned again and her head rolled from one side to the other until her eyes settled on her princess.

"Sailor Moon?" Jupiter whispered. Before anyone could ask anything of the Jovian Scout, Mars startled everyone.

"I want my daddy!" Sailor Mars wailed. Jupiter groaned again as she tried to sit up. Mina for her part moved to Mars and gently touched her shoulder. The raven-haired teen laid there, tears running down her cheeks. Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter with some effort shoved herself up into a sitting position. "Where... What..." the Martian Scout murmured, staring up at Mina. "Why do you always get away with stuff?"

"What's she talking about?!" the blonde asked in confusion as she glanced at Jupiter who was moving slowly towards a now sniffling Sailor Moon.

Upon reaching her princess, Sailor Jupiter asked, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Moon gingerly pushed herself up, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She sat with her feet tucked under her gently swaying as if off-balance. Her knee-length golden pigtails puddled on the ground beside her. "R-Reenie," she choked out, "I'll n-never s-see her again!"

"Good!" Reenie hissed. There was sudden silence as all heads turned to regard her. "You had no business letting her bring my body back here. I say good riddance!" Everyone was startled as Sailor Moon erupted upwards to tower over her enraged daughter.

"Pardon me?" Sailor Moon asked, as the redhead staggered to her feet.

"You heard me!" Reenie shouted, "That spore got what she deserved!"

Mina, who had helped Sailor Mars into a sitting position, gasped. Luna for her part was simply staring at the duo in shocked horror.

Profound pain and grief morphed into outrage as Sailor Moon stood. "Well, I'm sorry!" the pigtailed teen shouted, "I'm sorry that I refuse to love _only_ you!" Mars pushed herself up on one knee and made a face. Jupiter wrapped her arms around her princess.

"Serena, what happened?!" Luna asked as Artemis pressed up against her.

"That's what I'd like to know," Mina seconded.

Sailor Moon ignored her guardian cat advisor as she continued to shout. "**I'm sorry that I'm not the type of mommy you want!**"

"I didn't..." Reenie began but didn't continue.

"**I'M SORRY THAT I'M STUPID AND UGLY AND A CRYBABY AND THAT YOU CAN'T LIKE!**" the Sailor Scout of the Moon nearly shrieked, two streams of tears washing down over her cheeks.

"Wait," Mars squeaked out, shoving herself up and nearly overbalancing. "Whoa... My body feels majorly weird." Sailor Moon ignored her. 'We're grownup.' She had very mixed emotions at that revelation as she heard her princess' emotional distress.

"I'M SORRY THAT..." Sailor Moon seemed to falter searching for something more, her shoulders shaking her breathing becoming more ragged. "YOU BE THE LEADER!" she shouted. She then ripped her broach containing the Silver Crystal from her chest and flung it at her horrified daughter immediately reversing her transformation. Reenie ducked. The broach went wide, bouncing on the ground, and skittering across the pavement and into some nearby shrubs.

"Serena, I..." Reenie began but the look on her mother's face stopped her cold. The pink-haired preteen felt herself blushing; if her mother's expression was any indication, her future was not a bright one.

"Serena," Molly hissed after reversing her own transformation, "Don't..."

"Don't what?!" Serena asked, eyes blazing as she turned her icy-cold gaze upon her redheaded friend. "Don't WHAT?!"

"Don't take that tone with me, _young lady_!" Molly shouted.

"Girls!" Luna interrupted, "What happened? I was on my way to Lita's place and now I'm here." She regarded Mina and Artemis before adding, "We're right back where we started from." Raye and Molly looked blanking at the black cat. Serena was totally focused on her pain and grief so she didn't hear her guardian feline.

"The Negaforce!" Raye exclaimed. "Mina, did Amy say anything about detecting trouble in the high arctic?"

"No... You guys have totally lost me."

"She's right. What happened?" Artemis asked again, "You girls just left a few minutes ago."

"Just left?" Molly asked. Her traveling companions were staring at Artemis in too much shock to ask.

"Yeah, you just left. Amy signed off and Reenie, Artemis, and I were heading home."

This seemed to deflate Serena. The blonde bent down and carefully scooped up Luna. The black lunar cat rubbed her cheek against Serena's and asked gently, "What happened to Reenie?"

"Sh..." the recently restored teenager swallowed hard, took a deep breath and whispered out, "She died..." 'In my arms.' The Princess of the Moon turned to the raven-haired teen then realizing their state. "Raye, Molly, are you guys all right?"

'She died?' Raye closed her eyes for a moment and then said, "Maybe, with the wish you made..."

"Raye's right. She may be just fine," Molly quickly put in, squeezing Serena's arm. Serena was silent, a troubled look in her big tear-filled blue eyes.

"Listen, guys," Raye began, apparently thinking it was best to be truthful, "I wanna hunt up Daddy and Grandpa and give them both a great big hug." She smiled a little bit. Reenie and Mina gave her a strange look. "But we should get you home."

"I'll take her, Raye," Molly volunteered.

"Do any of you want to tell us what happened?" Mina interjected with her hands on her hips.

Serena regarded the lunar cat for a long moment and glanced at Reenie. "It's Scout business." She then told Molly, "I can get home on my own."

"No, you can't, Serena, and I won't stand for any arguments," the redhead growled. She gave both Reenie and Mina fierce looks and then turning to Raye asked, "Raye, see you tomorrow after school at the temple?"

"Yeah," Raye agreed. 'If I can make it to Southside tomorrow.' She sighed. Things were very confusing. "Go on, Mol, take our princess home." Nodding, Molly turned and started Serena off in the right direction. Artemis regarded Raye, exchanged looks with Mina, and then hurried to catch up with Molly and Serena.

"What was that about?" Reenie inquired. She was looking more than a little stunned.

"Yeah, Raye," Mina agreed, "What was that swipe about Scout Business? I'm a Sailor Scout."

'She probably meant CHIBI-Scout business.' Raye sighed and shook her head. "I'm too tired to explain it all tonight but..." She regarded at the pink-haired ten year old very seriously. A great sadness welled up inside of her and she felt like crying but managed not to, if only for a moment. "It sounds like Chibi-Moon got hurt, and Serena is drained. She made a majorly strong wish."

"You mean she used the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Reenie squeaked.

When the priestess nodded, the ribbon-wearing teen asked, "But what happened?"

"I can't... please not tonight, Mina." Raye shook her head. She was fighting a losing battle to keep her composure. She felt her face and suddenly found her cheeks wet with tears.

- - - - -

Reenie Tsukino, not used to seeing the normally stoic Raye Hino crying, began hunting for Serena's broach. By the time the ten year old found her mother's discarded transformation broach in the bushes, the raven-haired priestess had regained some of her composure. "I'd better go," Reenie told the two older girls.

"Want me to walk with you?" Mina offered.

Reenie opened her mouth, paused, and then answered, "No, I really put my foot in it and she seems mad at you too." She sighed and then regarded Raye. Walking over to the raven-haired teen, the younger girl wrapped her arms about Raye in a hug. 'She needs as hug as much as I do.' She was a little surprised however when Raye returned the hug. After a moment she asked, "You gonna be okay, Raye?"

"Yes, thanks, Reenie," the priestess replied and then suggested to Mina, "Don't worry about calling Amy. There's nothing she can do."

"Okay," Mina agreed then asked, "Want some company?"

"N... sure," the raven-haired girl agreed with a nod.

- - - - -

Lita Anderson shook her head as she staggered out of the elevator. One moment she had jabbed the button for her floor, the next moment she suddenly felt very heavy. She looked around and noticed that Luna and Artemis who had been inside with her a moment before had disappeared. "Luna? Artemis?" she called out, while propping herself up against the wall. The elevator seemed smaller than it should have. 'Why do I feel so heavy?' She looked down at herself and marveled at the sight that met her eyes. 'I'm a grownup?' She was confronted with quite a bit more frontage than she was used to. 'Mommy told us...' The thought of her mother pushed everything from her mind. 'I can worry about that later. I gotta get to Mommy.'

She staggered down the hall towards her apartment, not noticing that her clothing had changed along with her stature. She was a foot taller now. Her well-defined teen curves and large "_talents_" were a marked contrast from the prepubescent form she had had minutes before. No one would mistake the fifteen year old for a third-grader.

'Gosh, why do I feel so wobbly?' Lita wondered but shrugged the worry off. It was as if her whole center of balance had shifted. 'Mommy will know.' After all, her mommy was the best doctor in the world. 'But I do have to make sure she's okay.' She couldn't hear the storm that had been raging when she had run into the apartment building. 'I hope Sis and the others are okay.'

She was tempted to call her sister and tell her that she'd grown up but dismissed that immediately. 'It's not an emergency. They'll be okay and the Princess will make sure Sis is all right.' She did worry but the brown-haired girl decided that she needed to worry about the things she could take care of, like her mother. Reaching her family's apartment, she twisted the doorknob. 'Locked... Jeez...' She started digging into her pockets. 'Where are _my_ keys?' It was only then that she noticed she was wearing different clothing than she had put on earlier that day. "Where the heck are they?!" she demanded as her frustration grew. 'If I've lost my keys, Mommy'll be mad.' She'd done that once and hadn't heard the end of it... for awhile.

"Aha! There they are," she sudden exclaimed as fingers brushed against metal. Pulling the keys out, she made a face. "These aren't mine. Maybe I grabbed Mina's by mistake..." She patted herself down again and then muttered something rude when it was clear that this was the only set she had. "Well, this just sucks."

'I got to get to Mommy.' In frustration, she tried the key in the door that looked closest to what she remembered hers looking like. Of course, it didn't work. 'I guess I should knock.' That would entail explaining she'd lost her keys, something she didn't want to do, but she had run out of options. She lifted her hand to knock only to have the door open before she could. "Mommy!" Lita squealed, happy to see her mother alive and well. She flung her arms about Mary Anderson (who was now about the same size as if not smaller than she was) squeezing her in a tight hug.

To say that the woman was startled would be understating the point by a huge degree. "L-Lita?" she gasped out, trying to see if her eyes were deceiving her or not. "Lita?" she questioned again.

"Oh, sorry, Mommy," Lita giggled and released her mother not realizing her newfound strength. 'Oops, forgot I was big now... I hope Reenie doesn't take too long. I'll probably need Luna Ball big time to fix this mess. I wonder if Amy is big too?'

"Where have you been?" a flabbergasted Mary asked as she surveyed the apparition before her.

"The park," Lita remarked matter-of-factly. 'Is Amy back yet?' It was unlikely. "Mommy, are you okay?" The physician blinked and simply stared at the long-missing (and presumed dead) teenager before her. Lita for her part started shifting from foot to foot under the intense gaze of her mother. "Uh..."

'Mommy? She must've been through a terrible ordeal.' Dr. Anderson shook herself, took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Come on in, Lita," she requested with smile backing into the apartment while thinking of the things that she would need to do. 'First, let's not scare the poor thing to death.' "Amy's not here."

"Oh?" Lita asked trying to sound interested. 'So they ain't back yet. I'll cover for Sis until then.'

"She's in Germany," Mary said airily. 'I'd better notify the authorities that she's back and get her examined.'

"Germany?" 'I think Reenie needs to have Luna Ball checked,' the ponytailed brunette thought as she followed her mother into the apartment. 'And how am I going to explain my keys?' Now that she knew her mother was safe and sound, she could worry about other things, like her tender derrière.

- - - - -

Darien Shields sat in his room near the Harvard University and concentrated on the feelings he was receiving. He'd been ripped away from his studying by the intense emotions he was picking up from Serena. What was even more distressing was that it had spiked quite suddenly and while it had subsided, the feelings he was getting were not the normal happy-go-lucky background he was used to. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He glanced at the clock and made a quick calculation. Picking up the telephone, he hoped that one of the Tsukino's was home and still awake.

"Hello?" Darien's worry eased a little. It was Ellen.

"Mrs. Tsukino, it's Darien," he announced. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No," Ellen assured him and he could hear the smile in her voice, "How are things in the States?"

"Lots of hard work," Darien remarked. "I'm sorry to call on an off-day but..."

"Darien," he stopped at her tone, "You care about Serena, and you seem to have a good idea when things are wrong." The young man stiffened slightly. "She's been having a very bad week... with Amy and Mina leaving the country."

'Amy and Mina leaving?' Darien wondered, 'What's been going on?' Serena never told him anything about the girls so he was stumped. His future mother-in-law's next words completely floored him.

"And Reenie has come for a visit and hasn't... Well, I shouldn't complain to you."

'I can just imagine,' Darien thought with a grimace. He knew he was a pushover when it came to his future daughter. What he didn't understand was why Reenie insisted on twisting the knife into her mother whenever they were around each other. "I bet Serena's glad to see her."

"Yes," Ellen agreed.

"Is Serena there?"

"No she's... Hang on a second."

Darien waited. He could hear some voices but couldn't make out what was being said. There were some bumping noises and then a voice to break his heart came on the phone. "Uncle Darien?"

"Serena?"

"Yeah, it's me." His fiancée sounded off, as if completely defeated.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Darien asked. When it was met with silence, he said, "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Y-You do?" came the wavering voice.

"I do, Serena, and I want you to tell Reenie..." He was stopped when Serena suddenly broke down into a flood of tears. The young man was startled. This was not Serena's normal crying. It was not a petulant wail. This was something that came straight from her heart, straight from the very depths of her soul. It made Darien want to reach out and hug her but he couldn't.

"All gone," his seventeen year old fiancée whispered. "Everyone is all gone."

This statement made the hairs on his neck stand up. "Serena?" He offered softly, "Do you want me to come home?"

"NO!" That was shouted. After a moment, the young girl thousands of miles away continued more gently, "Don't be silly, Uncle Darien. You can't come running home every time I have something go wrong here. You're calling me all the way from the States and I'm just being a wet blanket."

Darien was worried. This wasn't his Serena. It was as if she'd suddenly had become a stranger.

End of Chapter 18

Coming next in **Chapter 19 "Cry for Our Fallen"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	19. Chapter 19 Cry for Our Fallen

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2009 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 19 "Cry for Our Fallen"**

**R**aye Hino had mixed feelings as she left her friend Mina Aino at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Cherry Hill Temple. The eight year old part of her didn't like the fact that it was well past her bedtime and quite dark. As the tall blonde walked away, the brunette also didn't relish the idea of being left all alone even if she was a big girl now.

The seventeen year old part of Raye though breathed a sigh of relief. She was physically and spiritually exhausted. She just wanted to sleep and not think. Apparently Mina had picked up on it and decided that asking any more questions would be futile. Instead, she unsuccessfully attempted to cheer up her normally fiery friend during the walk to the temple.

Nevertheless, both parts of Raye's mind were relieved once she made it to the top of the stairs without incident and was greeted by the warm soft lights of the temple's private residence in the distance. Yawning, Raye made her way towards the reassuring warmth those lights promised. 'I hope Serena's all right,' Raye worried as she quietly eased the door open and stepped inside. A few moments later, Chad appeared. Delighted, she wasted no time in running over, jumping into his arms, and happily hugging him while nearly bowling over the young acolyte in the process.

Chad's brain froze as confusion settled upon the young man. 'I thought she just wanted to be friends... Was I wrong?' Not that the young man didn't like being hugged. On the contrary, his heart was shouting at him to hug her back. Meanwhile, his mind was trying to wrap itself around the conflicting information that it had. In his confusion, Chad stood still and wide-eyed waiting to see what was going to happen next.

His lack of action forced reality onto Raye. The priestess felt her face flush as she realized she was hugging her friend Chad, not her adopted father. 'But he's my daddy!' her inner child argued. The teen glanced up and saw the confusion, not to mention some panic, showing clearly in the acolyte's eyes. 'He's not Daddy.' Somehow that thought hurt. She pulled back a little and gave Chad a reassuring smile. The teen part of her had enjoyed the comforting hug too. "Sorry Da..." She swallowed hard and began again, "Sorry, Chad, I just... It's been a rough night." Still holding him, she could feel the relief flow through him. 'Damn!' Raye worried, 'I'm going to be just as mixed up about him as I've always been!' She was saved from further mental castigation by the arrival of her grandfather.

"Grandpa!" she squealed girlishly, making the teen portion of her mind wince. The elder Hino's eyes opened wide as his granddaughter clutched him to her bosom. Then lifting him into the air, she started swinging him about.

"Raye, what on..." He broke off as both of them toppled to the floor as Raye tripped over her own feet. She giggled and looked embarrassed. "Are you all right?"

Raye opened her mouth to say she was fine, stopped, and made a face. "No," she finally answered while still sitting on the floor, "It's been a horrible time, Grandpa. I'm tired and I just want..." She stopped, feeling her throat close on a hard lump of pain. 'I want Daddy,' she thought sadly. "Sleep." She finally completed her sentence for the benefit of the two stunned men. "Sleep and my own bed and just..." She stopped again, shrugged, and pushed herself up to stand.

"Whatever it is, Raye. You can always talk to me," the old Shinto priest offered.

"I might, Grandpa," his granddaughter replied. Turning, she walked down the hallway to her bedroom and entered it. She flicked on the light and for a moment, she was disoriented -- it didn't look like her room at all. 'Yes, it does,' Raye corrected as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She felt like crying. 'I never knew teenagers could be so boring!' Her thoughts ended abruptly as something caught her attention.

The dark-eyed priestess stared in disbelief and she inched towards the corner as if approaching some potentially dangerous specter. Reaching out her hand, she touched the object, which by all rights should not have been there. 'By the Kamis,' the seventeen year old squealed gleefully to herself, 'It's MY rocking chair!' Sinking into it like being hugged by an old friend, Raye Hino finally allowed herself to cry to mourn for the loss of an entire universe and the friends and family it contained.

- - - - -

When Molly Baker arrived home, she found her sister sitting in the living room watching television. "Hi Mol," Jenny Baker remarked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hey, Sis, where's Mom?"

"Taking a bath," the fifteen year old girl supplied and then turning her attention to her big sister continued, "By the way, Daddy called earlier."

The elder redhead raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Her father lived in Osaka and ran their family's other jewelry store. Many people assumed that he was either dead or divorced from Molly's mother since he was so rarely seen in OSA*P. Molly settled beside her kid sister and considered her for a moment. Long distance relationships were hard on marriages and Jennifer, until recently, had been living mainly with their dad. Now that she was a teen as well, things had changed. She smiled slightly. 'Mom always said he wasn't strict enough.'

"What?" Jenny asked, glancing at her older sister.

"Nothin'," Molly remarked. "So, how was he?"

"Good... Daddy was sorry he'd missed you, Mol. He wanted to know if we wanted to come up during our summer break."

"That," Molly declared while wrapping one arm around Jenny, "Sounds like an outstandin' idea. I wonder if we can talk Mom into closing the store for a few days and going with us, Jen?" Molly was a little amused to see a suspicious look in her little sister's eyes. "What?"

"Molly, why are you hugging me?" Her sister never was this mushy unless it concerned Melvin. Of course, she never understood her sister's attraction to such a nerdy guy.

"Can't I hug my FAVORITE sister?"

"Like I'm your ONLY sister."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that Mom and Dad get together this summer, won't we Jenny?" The redhead laughed at the disgusted look the younger redhead gave her. 'But with Dad living in Osaka and Mom here in Tokyo, I really haven't seen a whole lot of him except on vacations and stuff. And with me making excuses to be around here in case of trouble...' She was a little disappointed when Jenny pushed her arm off of her. Molly sighed then. 'Maybe I should've stayed and hugged Serena...' The thought caused a pained expression to appear on her face.

"What's wrong, Molly?" Jenny asked seeing a heartrending look on her sister's face.

"Serena..." Molly said simply.

"Oh no, Darien didn't break up with her again, did he? They're like so totally perfect for each other." 'If only I could find a cool guy like that.'

Molly blinked and then shook her head. "He'd be insane. If Raye didn't kill him, I would." She smirked at the startled look in her sister's eyes. "She's just having a rough time lately, Jenny. For one thing, she's worried Mina will be too busy to come to her wedding next year. She already thinks Amy won't."

Jenny, concerned, asked, "Sis, do you think they won't?"

"Hard to say, but I doubt they'd miss it. Gettin' Serena to believe it though..." Molly shrugged. She mentally smiled as Jenny snuggled a little closer. "So what are you watching?"

"TV," Jenny stated simply and giggled when her big sister rolled her eyes.

- - - - -

"Lita, how are you feeling?" Dr. Mary Anderson asked her brown-haired patient.

"Sleepy, Mommy," the ponytailed teen remarked. They'd given her something and now she was feeling tired and grumpy, but mostly tired. "I wanna go home."

"I know, Lita, but you need to stay here for a little while," the physician explained, patting her hand. 'The poor girl was so agitated...' Her colleague and she had thought it best to sedate the teen.

"Amy'll miss me," Lita mumbled. It had been so confusing since her arrival home. Her mother had made her a cup of hot chocolate and then excused herself to make a phone call. The tall brunette had been puzzled at the time. Was she calling Mrs. Tsukino or Chad? Her mother just wasn't acting like she normally did. Nevertheless, the newly minted teenager hadn't given it much thought. After all, she was too worried about her sister. 'They should've been back by now, shouldn't they?' Her concern for Sailor Mercury and the other Chibi-Scouts had vanished momentarily when two officers of the Tokyo Police Department showed up at their door.

"Are you still mad I called the police, dear?" Mary asked, a hint of amusement in her tone. She gazed down at the innocent young woman lying in the hospital bed. She could not help but feel sad for the daunting struggle ahead for her "_daughter_". Traumatic amnesia resulting in regression had been the initial finding of the attending psychiatrist brought in to examine her. There were still further tests (both mental and physical) still left to complete and analyze. 'Maybe I should have warned her,' Mary mused as Lita seemed to be thinking about her question, 'But we were afraid she might run away.'

"No," Lita finally answered. She'd been upset and scared that she was going to be put in jail for some reason. 'I was being silly,' she mused and thought mistily, 'I was so scared they were gonna take me away from Mommy.' She knew her mother would never forgive anyone who tried. "You going home, Mommy? Amy will be scared if you aren't there when she gets back." As much as her sister liked ghosts and the supernatural, she was a bit of a "_scaredy cat_" at heart.

Mary opened her mouth to argue that Amy was old enough to look after herself and then stopped herself. This young lady thought both she and Amy were eight year olds. "Yes, Lita, I'll go in a little bit and let Amy know you've come back."

"Good," Lita mumbled, eyes closed now. She yawned.

"Now you listen to the other doctors and try to get some rest," her mother instructed.

"'Kay Mommy," the tall girl agreed. She yawned again and turned her head slightly on the pillow.

Dr. Anderson internally winced. 'Whatever gave her the idea that I'm her mother?' she mentally snorted. 'She even said her name is Lita _Anderson_ and that she and Amy attend _third_ grade at Southside Elementary.' Mary (not being a psychiatric specialist) could only guess at a possible reason. The tomboyish teen who loved cooking had become closer to her and Amy in the months leading up to her disappearance, almost family. 'She has no "_real_" family left...' It wasn't much of a leap for her tortured mind to create one, especially one from a simpler time. 'Amy was devastated after Lita disappeared. And the police asking questions and then giving up hope when nothing turned up.' The doctor frowned slightly.

'And that aunt of Lita's,' she had to keep herself from spitting. 'What a bitch. I wonder if she did anything...' The surgeon shook her head. Lita's aunt had practically rubbed her hands with glee when she was told her niece vanished without a trace. After Lita Kino was declared officially missing and presumed dead about a year ago, she proceeded to deplete the missing teen's trust fund with much more vigor than Mary thought appropriate.

'I wonder what Amy was hiding though?' She was convinced that her daughter knew more than she told about what really happened to Lita two years ago, if only because of her falling out with Serena soon afterwards. 'Not that I didn't like that bit,' she thought with another wince. 'Serena's a nice girl but...'

"I'll wait until you're asleep, Lita, and then, I'll go home." Lita mumbled something, wiggled, and after another minute, fell into a deep drug-induced sleep.

"Thanks for staying with her, Dr. Anderson," came a voice from behind her. Mary turned and saw one of her colleagues.

"She's important to my daughter," she declared. "I'll be going home now. Please advise me immediately if her condition changes." Again, Mary was reminded of their arrival and then the detective's questions. Questions about Lita Kino's whereabouts the last two years, who had taken her, what had they done to her, and how she had escaped her captors. These and other questions for which they got no satisfactory answers. 'There's a long road ahead for her,' Mary thought.

- - - - -

Reenie Tsukino grumbled as she crawled from her bed that Friday morning. She glanced towards her window and was mildly disgusted to see the sun was shining. Padding over to the bedroom door, she opened it, paused, and glanced at the closed door of her mother's bedroom. The youngster very briefly considered looking in on Serena but almost as quickly dismissed the notion. 'I'd better hold off until Mom calms down,' Reenie decided.

The pink-haired girl remembered what had happened earlier that morning as she made her way towards the bathroom. She was returning from answering a call of nature around four when she had foolishly thought of looking in on her mother. Instead of a sleeping Serena, she found a very wide-awake and still quite upset Serena. While the ensuing clash of wills had been almost silent, only ending when Serena marched from the room leaving a totally dejected and lonely ten year old behind. Reenie didn't want to be rejected again.

Ten minutes later, Reenie was washed, dressed in her school uniform, and headed downstairs for breakfast. She wasn't looking forward to going to school but there wasn't any way that she could legitimately avoid it. 'And I don't dare use Luna Ba...' She frowned as she turned the corner and headed for the kitchen. 'Wherever the heck it is. I can't believe that little snot lost MY Luna Ball!' She immediately felt guilty about the mean name she'd given her counterpart. Guilt turned into puzzlement as she came to the breakfast table. "What?" she asked Sammy who was staring into the living room.

Not getting any response, the ten year old turned and blinked hard. 'Mom's up? And totally with it?!' Seventeen year old Serena Tsukino was sitting in front of the television, hugging a stuffed bunny, and humming to herself. Reenie shifted to see what her mother was watching and was nonplussed to see it was a "_little kid's_" show.

"Serena?" Reenie asked, moving towards her. The pigtailed blonde turned her head and for an instant, Reenie had the fleeting hope that her mother had calmed enough to let her apologize. A moment later, the brilliant smile Serena had on her face vanished in an instant and the teen turned back to stare at the television. "Good morning. You were up late. How'd you sleep?" Dead silence greeted her query. She glanced over her shoulder. Sammy was watching both girls warily and her Aunt Ellen had entered the room. 'Well... Mommy likes hugs,' Reenie knew. Taking the bull by the horns, she moved closer and hugged her mother. She was disappointed not to get one in return.

Instead of hugging her daughter, Serena said sarcastically, "See Mom? Even space aliens will hug me."

"Serena," Ellen chided in a mildly exasperated tone.

"Like why, Mommy?" Serena questioned, standing up, thus breaking Reenie's hug. "The Pink Fungus here can trace her ancestors back to the Moon."

"Come on, Serena, I gave you a hug. Please don't start a fight."

"Not enough," Serena countered as she walked over to the table. Reenie followed.

"Good morning, Reenie," Ellen Tsukino greeted her from the doorway into the kitchen, "Would you like some juice?"

"Good morning, Aunt Ellen. Yes please," Reenie replied. Then she turned to her future mother and said cheerfully, "So how was Darien?" She mentally cringed when the pigtailed teen gave her a cold hard look.

"She's really mean, ain't she Mr. Floppy?" Serena asked the stuffed rabbit in her arms.

"Serena..." Ellen warned as she placed a glass of juice in front of Reenie. "Honestly, Serena, are you going to pout like this when you're married?"

"No," her daughter answered. After hunching down and giving Reenie a dirty look as if her mother scolding her was Reenie's fault, she nibbled at her toast.

'Well, this ain't going well,' Reenie concluded as she watched her mother covertly. The teen was ignoring her completely. Instead, she talked to Sammy and more unusual, her rabbit. 'She must be really ticked at me...' She grimaced slightly. 'I wish Mommy would yell.' At least, that she could deal with. Reenie gave a guilty start as Serena got up, glanced at her, and then walked around and gave Sammy a hug. The thirteen year old made a weird face and attempted to fend his sister off.

"I guess I should go," Serena announced as she darted in to hug her mother.

"Serena," her mother wondered gently, "Where are you going?"

"School, Mommy. It's Friday..." She frowned a little remembering the destruction at Southside. "Or did they close the school?"

"No, it's open," Ellen answered, "But I think you should stay home."

"What?" Serena and Sammy squawked. Reenie very carefully did not open her mouth.

'Jeez, I'm the one that doesn't want to go to school and Serena gets to stay home and sulk!' At this point, Serena manifested one of her parental powers and turned to glare at Reenie as if she'd heard the young girl's thoughts. 'Scary...' the pink-haired girl thought weakly. She slumped in her chair as her grandmother pulled Serena's attention away.

"You barely slept at all, Serena," her mother pointed out. "Missing one day won't hurt you and I bet Molly will be glad to pick up any homework you have."

"I'm fine, Mom," Serena stated airily, "I don't feel tired and why miss classes? You're always after me to set a good example so..." She started down the hall. The woman gave Sammy and Reenie a look that clearly instructed, "Stay," before following her daughter.

"What did you do, Reenie?" Sammy asked his cousin in a hushed whisper.

"Why do you think I did anything?" Reenie asked defensively. She was a little annoyed when the gangly teen only rolled his eyes. She opened her mouth to retort something scathing when Serena suddenly shouted.

"FINE!" the blonde shouted and then the sound of her feet stomping up to the second floor could be heard. A moment later, Sammy and Reenie heard Serena's bedroom door slamming shut.

'Great. This,' Reenie thought sarcastically, 'Just keeps getting better and better.' She was tempted to head straight back to Crystal Tokyo then. 'But why give Mommy all that time to stew?'

- - - - -

While Reenie Tsukino was finishing her breakfast, Raye still dressed in her pajamas was answering the phone. "Cherry Hill Temple, Raye Hino speaking."

"Raye, it's me Darien," a familiar male voice remarked, "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Raye remarked, suppressing a giggle. 'I don't have as much energy as I did yesterday though,' she thought with a smirk. "I'm getting ready for school." Although she still hadn't found her Southside Elementary school uniform.

"I'm glad I didn't wake you up. I called Serena yesterday," Darien Shields began.

"Oh," Raye replied, her happiness draining away from her momentarily. She shook her head and then smiled gently at Chad who was regarding her from the doorway into the living room. "Da-Chad, would you make me some tea please?"

"Sure Raye," the young man chirped and vanished.

Darien chuckled. "How... did she sound, Darien?"

"Terrible... She cried a lot and..." He paused. "Called me _Uncle_ Darien." The raven-haired girl winced. "Raye, can you please give me a quick rundown what's going on?"

"Well, Amy's quitting the Scouts, Mina's bugging out of the country sometime, and the Sailor Scouts did battle and blew up a whole universe." She tried to keep her tone light, if only for the benefit of her grandfather and Chad who might overhear.

The young man on the other end of the line sucked in his breath and after a strained silence blew it out. "This other universe wouldn't happen to be the one where the Chibi-Scouts are?"

"Were," Raye corrected, blinking hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Do you think Serena will be okay?"

"I think so, Darien," the shrine maiden remarked after a moment, "On the other hand, Reenie's in town and is in need of a serious attitude adjustment." 'She's so bossy!'

"And Serena can't do that?" Darien sounded skeptical.

"She's more likely to crate her up and send her to Pluto," Raye speculated. A sudden thought occurred to her. 'Oh, I know where my uniform is!' She grinned. "Listen, Darien, I gotta go and eat breakfast and get dressed for school."

"Sure, Raye, I just wanted to see if I could get some answers because I wasn't getting much last night."

"Well, as long as you love her."

"With every fiber of my being," Darien immediately confirmed.

- - - - -

Later that morning, Reenie Tsukino was trying to guess where her classroom was when someone called out, "Hey Ree-Ree, why so glum?" She turned and saw her friend Melissa approaching her.

"Missy!" she exclaimed, delight swelling up in her. She bounded over hugged her friend whom she hadn't seen in two years.

"Boy, you must really be down," Melissa guessed. "You didn't go bonkers when I called you Ree-Ree. So why the long face?"

The ten year old sighed a little and admitted, "I really put my foot in it last night, Missy, and Serena's seriously ticked at me and Aunt Ellen is taking her side. I tried to apologize to Serena this morning but she won't even talk to me."

"Gosh, Reenie, what did you do this time?" the lavender-haired girl asked, eyes widening. Reenie only shook her head. "That bad, girlfriend?"

"Let's just say that I shoved my entire leg in my mouth." Reenie grimaced.

"Well, how's the poster coming?" Melissa asked trying to change the subject.

"Poster?" the pink-haired fifth-grader asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know the poster you promised Rachel that you were going to give to the Student Council on Monday." When her friend continued to look blank, Melissa expanded, "You know, ice skating? Winter Carnival?"

"Oh! _That_ poster," Reenie exclaimed. 'Man, what did SHE get me into?' Not that Reenie didn't like drawing but it was rather difficult to draw something that she couldn't even remember being asked. 'Maybe she got a start on it. I bet she's not as good as I am.' She frowned and wondered how she was going to ask who Rachel was without looking stupid.

"We better get to class, Ree-Ree," Melissa remarked and then got a wicked grin on her face, "Unless... of course, you're waiting for someone." Reenie was more than a little alarmed to see her friend cast a knowing glance over towards a cluster of boys their age.

"Mis-sy...!" the pink-haired ten year old hissed.

- - - - -

Mina managed to catch Molly before classes began that morning, although by the way she greeted her fellow Sailor Scout, the ribbon-wearing blonde wasn't sure of her reception. "How's Serena?"

"Well, if she's still like she was last night, horrible," the redhead told her while rummaging through her locker for a textbook. "I'm sure if she got worse, Luna would've told us." She glanced up and noting Mina's expression only shook her head. "Mina, this isn't the time or the place to talk 'bout what went on." She frowned. "And I haven't seen Serena this morning either... which might be for the best."

"Yeah, I hope Artemis stayed with Luna 'cause he didn't come home last night."

"Well, if he did," Molly remarked with a knowing grin, "I doubt he got much sleep." She was mildly surprised to see Mina blush at the implication.

End of Chapter 19

Coming next in **Chapter 20 "Divisions"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	20. Chapter 20 Divisions

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2009 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 20 "Divisions"**

Artemis yawned, stretched, and blinked in the mid-morning sunlight. 'I shouldn't be grinning,' he knew as he watched his soulmate Luna stretching in the same pool of sunlight that he was. 'But I just can't help it.' "Maybe," he began mischievously, "Diana will show up sooner than we think."

"Perhaps," Luna conceded, although she looked like she wouldn't object. After a moment, the black cat continued, "I can't remember how long a pregnancy us Moon Cats have so..."

"You can't?"

"I guess I'm getting old, Artemis," she admitted.

"No, you're not," he countered with a soft smile. "I'm older than you and I certainly don't feel old." His grin got bigger as Luna smiled at him. "But I'm sure once Amy gets back..."

"That's not going to be a happy time," Luna pointed out with a sigh.

"Sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to... uh... spoil the mood," Artemis said seriously. "But can you please fill me in on what happened in the other universe?" After getting Serena home last night, Luna had not been in the mood to discuss serious topics but rather something far more enjoyable. 'Not that I'm complaining,' he thought. 'But Serena was in such a state last time I saw her.'

"Can we find something to eat first, Artemis? I'm starving... Then let's take a walk outside and I'll fill you in. After that, I want to go to Central Command and run some scans to make sure that things are okay."

The white lunar cat agreed and they both got up and left the elder Tsukino's bedroom. He was a little surprised when Luna paused in the hallway. "What?"

"Serena..." was all the black cat remarked softly and padded towards her charge's room. Artemis followed his mate into Serena's bedroom and saw the pigtailed teen curled up on her bed, hugging a stuffed rabbit from her collection, and petulantly staring at the opposite wall.

"Serena?" the black cat asked after hopping up onto the bed, "Why aren't you at school?"

"Mommy won't let me go," Serena pouted.

"Why not?" Artemis asked after exchanging a glance with Luna.

"'Cause she thinks I'm too tired and won't do good. She's always saying to set a good example for Ree..." Here, the blonde trailed off.

"I think your mother's right, Serena. You need to stay home." That earned Luna a glare.

"She saw you come in last night, Serena," Artemis put in, "Any mother worth her salt would be worried after that. And I bet she thinks you could use some rest."

"I s'ppose..." Serena didn't sound happy.

Luna regarded the white cat and then said, "You should try and sleep. We'll meet Mina over at Cherry Hill Temple after school to let her know what happened."

"She doesn't need to know. Mina don't want to be a Sailor Scout no more." Both lunar cats opened their mouths to protest but halted as their princess pushed herself up. "Luna, how do we recall transformation wands?"

"What?" Luna snapped sharply.

"Look, I know Amy doesn't wanna be a Scout and I think Mina's getting that way too. When... before Reenie... When Al and Ann were here, I lost my magic 'cause I didn't wanna fight. We can't lose the Mercury and Venus' powers. Not with what's coming in the future so I wanna take back the wands."

"I don't think..." her guardian cat began but was cut off.

"Can I or can't I?"

"You can, Serena. You are the Moon Princess," Artemis answered after a long moment of strained silence, "But right now, you aren't..."

"Aren't what?" she snapped.

"Serena, please give it a day or two," he suggested gently. "You've had a very bad jolt and punishing Mina and Amy isn't going to change anything." Serena jumped from the bed before stomping from the room, angry and unhappy. "I suppose that could've gone better."

"We have the rest of the day ahead of us," Luna remarked before hurrying to follow her charge.

- - - - -

Mid-afternoon sunlight filtered into the comfortable looking hospital office of Dr. Sandra Baxton, PhD in Psychiatry and Psychology. At the moment, however, her current visitor was anything but comfortable.

She perused the chart of her young patient: _Name __**Lita Kino**__ (AKA Lita Anderson), age 17, missing for over 2 years, and presumed dead a victim of foul play. She suddenly appeared at the door of the apartment of Dr. Mary Anderson yesterday. Her parents are both deceased, killed in a plane crash when she was age 12. Her only living relative is an estranged aunt who lives in another prefecture. At the time of her disappearance, Miss Kino lived in her own apartment (as an emancipated minor) in Juuban District while attending 9th grade at Crossroads Junior High School. She had a history of delinquent behavior before transferring to that school for which she received counseling. No further incidents occurred after that. Physically, Lita Kino is a healthy adolescent girl. There are no signs of injury or recent physical abuse found._

The doctor looked at the preliminary notes on her patient's mental state from the attending psychologist: _Miss Kino, likely due to trauma that occurred during her prolonged abduction, has lost all memory of those events. Moreover, she believes herself to be 8 years old (supported by her speech and mannerisms). That Dr. Anderson is her mother. That she is the twin sister of Dr. Anderson's 17 year old daughter Amy Anderson. That she attends 3rd grade at Southside Elementary School with her sister and other friends. (A list of the friends she mentioned is attached.) And finally, that until yesterday by some magic, she was 8 years old in body as well. Recommend that Miss Kino be placed on a 96-hour hold for pending evaluation._

"I," Lita Anderson interrupted in her calmest voice. "Want," she stated it slowly, deliberately, so the apparently brilliant people who claimed to be doctors could understand. "To go **H-O-M-E**." For added effect, she gave the current "_doctor_" talking to her the type of look that she normally reserved for Mina when the little ribbon-wearing blonde was becoming particularly obnoxious.

'Poor girl. She has no home.' "Lita," Dr. Baxton explained in a patient voice, "It's going to be at least three days until we can make sure you're all right." For effect, she added, "You wouldn't want Dr. Anderson to get mad at me, would you?"

The tall teen shook her head. 'This lady is worse than Ol' 'Baloney'.' The ponytailed brunette crossed her arms and frowned.

"Now then," the woman continued, "Can you tell me who your friends are?"

"Well mostly, there's Mina and Raye, Serena, Reenie... and my sister Amy of course."

"And how old are they?"

With exasperation, Lita rolled her eyes, slouched down on the comfortable couch she was sitting on in the doctor's office, and grabbing a pillow hugged it. 'Stupid questions,' she thought, 'But if they ain't gonna let me out for three days... And Mommy made me promise to be good.' She made a face as her stomach rumbled. 'That hospital food's horrible though. I can cook WAY better than that. Maybe I can get Mommy to...'

"Lita?"

"Fine, fine," the ponytailed brunette huffed. "They're all the same age as me... except for Reenie. She's ten."

"And how old is that, Lita?"

"I'm eight 'n' a half. Mina's nine though." She paused and then added, "'Though she acts like a kindergarten baby sometimes." 'What's wrong with this lady? Well, I guess I don't look it right now. Mina would sure be surprised.'

"I see... You and Mina don't get along?" the psychiatrist asked her, brushing a strand of straw-colored hair behind her ear. Her light brown eyes regarding her young patient evenly.

"She's okay, doc, but she gets away with too much." A raised eyebrow invited her to elaborate. Normally Lita wouldn't think of berating her friends to strangers; her mother wouldn't approve. 'On the other hand...' the teenage-looking girl thought, 'This can't hurt.' "Well, like when her parents grounded her, she snuck out... left them a note saying she had '_better things to do_.' Mommy would've spanked me good if I did that."

"And that bothers you?"

Lita shrugged. "Like I said, she gets away with everything." She lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling still hugging the pillow.

"And what about Serena?" Dr. Baxton looked over at the chart on her desk. "Or Raye?"

"Well, doc, Raye's daddy ain't as strict as Mommy is but then, Raye ain't as _bouncy_ as Mina is either." Raye didn't seem any worse for it although she was a bit clingy when it came to Chad.

"And Serena?" the doctor prodded.

"Mrs. Tsukino is pretty strict... but Serena's worse."

"Worse? How so?"

"She hates fibbers," Lita explained, although she was starting to wonder if she was saying too much. "And if you listen to Reenie, Serena's like her mommy." She giggled.

"Serena is eight and Reenie is ten, right?" The tall teen lying on the couch nodded. The doctor wrote something down on the pad that she was holding. "And what do you think of Reenie, Lita?"

Lita shrugged. "Mina with brakes I guess, doc. She's nice I suppose, just a little snobby." 'I can't tell her she's our leader.' "I guess it's 'cause she's 'older'."

"Any other friends?"

"Well, Mina knows Carrie... We play with her a lot... And then there's Luna and Artemis." The brunette remarked and then amended, "Cats. Those are two kitty cats." The doctor paused to write something.

"And they like you?" the psychiatrist wondered.

"I'm not a dog," Lita retorted and then blushed a little. Dr. Baxton laughed. "Artemis is Mina's kitty and Luna lives with Serena."

"Besides Amy," the doctor said after a pause, "Who would you say your best friend is? Or do you have one?"

"Serena," Lita answered promptly.

"So I guess she's not as bossy as Reenie then?"

"Serena? Bossy?" The teenager couldn't help but give the woman an incredulous look.

"I don't know her, Lita," Sandra reminded the younger girl.

"Oh, yeah... That's too bad." Lita remarked, "Serena's... like a warm hug. Everyone likes her and thinks she's super cute too."

Sandra blinked. '_A warm hug_?' she thought, 'Huh...' There was definitely something there but she couldn't put her finger on it. 'And why do I get the feeling that there's something more between Reenie and Serena?' After a comfortable pause, she asked, "Lita, do you have any nightmares?"

'Well... that's a sensible question,' Lita admitted. 'But I wish I knew where Amy was and the others... They must've won by now. I bet Amy dusted a bunch of those Negaverse baddies. I hope they're all okay.' It was weird. Except for her mother, no one she knew had visited her here. 'Aren't they worried about me?'

- - - - -

Raye Hino stared down at the World History test paper before her. 'I should know this stuff!' she whined to herself. 'I shouldn't have...' She mentally shook herself and started hunting for an easier question. 'High school is majorly hard. My brain feels like molasses.' She chewed her lip and glanced at the clock on the wall above the blackboard. 'Half an hour until school's done.' She wasn't sure if she was going to make it. 'I bet I'm not having as much trouble as Serena is.'

That particular revelation was of no comfort to the eleventh-grader. She had expected some trouble today. 'I can't believe I was halfway to Southside before I realized what was happening!' She grinned to herself as she gazed at the test before her. 'It's a good thing I ran into Carrie or I would've likely walked all the way there and then been late... At least, I don't have to explain being in the wrong color uniform.' She had had no choice that morning but to wear one of the _uncute_ grey Catholic high school uniforms that she found hanging in her closet.

The raven-haired teen had asked, in an off-handed manner, where Mina was. The eight year old gave the teen a puzzled look. After guessing that she was a friend of Mina's, Carrie remarked that she was likely at her own school. 'I must have totally confused the poor kid!' Raye was not, however, going to tell Mina about the incident. 'I hope Carrie doesn't? I bet Carrie is having all kinds of fun in PE right now.'

She made a disgusted noise and tried to push everything but the test before her out of her head. 'I can't concentrate with a darn!'

"Fifteen minutes!" the teacher announced.

'Crud,' Raye thought and deciding it was a bad job all around started checking the check boxes in a random way. 'This entire day is a wash.' While her schoolmates generally held her in high esteem, Raye had found that day particularly trying. 'I hope it's better by Monday... Gosh, I wonder how Serena's doing? And Molly... but Molly wasn't too bad.'

- - - - -

Reenie Tsukino had just turned the street corner near the Tsukino home when she spotted a familiar redheaded teen walking down the street ahead of her. "Molly!" Said redhead turned and allowed the girl to catch up to her. "Hi, how was school?"

"Okay I guess, Reenie. I got Serena's homework. I was gonna see if she wanted to come to Raye's with me." She glanced at the fifth-grader. "So, how was she doing this morning?"

"She wasn't in the best mood, Molly," Reenie admitted. "You'll likely have to drag her to Raye's if she's still like she was this morning." She sighed a little. 'I'm glad I was in the same class as Missy or I would've been stuck!' She grimaced a little. She remembered a few of the kids that she had gone to school with when she last visited the past but most were strangers. 'I hope the other Reenie got a start on that poster she promised or I won't be able to do anything else this weekend.' Some girl named Wendy had asked her about her progress.

"Trouble?" Molly inquired.

"Not really, just thinking about school and stuff." Reenie shrugged. As the pair turned into the Tsukino front yard, the front door opened. "Hi Aunt Ellen!" Reenie greeted upon seeing her future grandmother.

"Hello Reenie, Molly. Reenie, you have good timing. Your father is on the phone."

The girl stopped dead in her tracks and simply stared at her aunt. "M-My d-daddy?!" she asked, trying very hard not to seem as surprised as she felt. 'Does she know about Darien?'

"Yes. Now hurry. It's long distance."

'I just bet it is,' Reenie seconded silently and ran ahead of Molly and into the house. She shucked her shoes off and cautiously took the telephone receiver from her aunt. "Daddy?"

"Hello, Small Lady," the voice began and Reenie's heart jumped. It was her father!

"Daddy! Where are you?! Is something wrong?"

"I'm at home," King Endymion's voice remarked, "It's amazing what Sailor Pluto will do to prevent time travel."

"Oh?" Reenie commented. She felt more than a little nervous now.

"Yes," Endymion declared in a very dry tone, "I've had a very interesting conversation with your grandmother." Reenie's stomach dropped to somewhere around her knees. "I am not impressed, Small Lady. Do I need to come there and speak with you about your behavior?"

"No sir," his pink-haired daughter answered, although she was trying hard to suppress the giggle at the image of Endymion in full regalia arriving on the Tsukino's doorstep. "I'll be good!"

"I hope so, because if I have to come there..." he trailed off in a very parental way which made Reenie blush. "Susan says you need to stay there for a little bit, but not too long. It's a very critical point in time."

'No kidding,' Reenie thought as her mind wandered to Serena's broach, which she still had. "I know... How's Mommy?"

"Reenie." Her father's voice softened and she could hear his smile. "I know you're dying to ask me about the baby. I can't tell you."

"Please?" Reenie asked in a wheedling tone.

"Sweetie, I'd love to but if Serena of the past found out somehow..." He paused to see if the pink-haired girl would say anything and when she didn't, he continued, "Your mother misses you a lot and is a little sad."

"Why?" his daughter inquired.

"She knows that the next little bit will be rough for you both," Endymion explained. "Just remember that your mother loves you with all of her heart."

"Not all of it, Daddy," Reenie countered although she was smiling. "Mommy needs a place for you and everybody else."

"Yes, now I better say good-bye before Susan's frown becomes permanent."

"Good-bye, Daddy," Reenie said softly, "Love you."

"I love you too, and Reenie Serenity... I mean it. BE GOOD!"

"Promise," Reenie answered and with that hung up the phone.

- - - - -

Mina Aino eased the door open to the Sailor Scouts normal meeting room in the Cherry Hill Temple and peeked inside. She nearly jumped as Raye called out happily, "Hey Mina!" Feeling less apprehensive, the blonde stepped inside and closed the door.

"Hiya Raye," she greeted her friend. She was a little startled when the normally reserved teen bounded to her feet and bounced over to give her a large hug. 'Whoa!' Mina wondered, 'What the...' She blinked hard and then grinned as Raye gave a sheepish giggle.

"Sorry," Raye remarked, stepping back. 'She's exactly the same as the other Mina.' The shrine maiden had changed out of her uniform; she was now dressed in a pair of pink overalls with a red T-shirt beneath. "I've been saving that up all day and I couldn't really do it to Chad." 'Not again anyway.'

"No prob', girlfriend," Mina remarked as she followed the priestess back over to the low table. "How was school? Or did you even go?" When Raye gave her a puzzled look, she elaborated, "Serena never showed today. Molly went over to check on her and see if she could drag her over here."

"Luc-ky..." The other girl sounded almost wistful. "My day was a complete wash." She sighed and shook her head. "I should've known it was gonna be a bad day from the start."

"Why?" Mina asked.

The raven-haired teen seemed reluctant for a moment and then shrugged dismissively. "I spent quite a while looking for my uniform." Raye regarded Mina for a moment and then expanded, "The one like Reenie's that I wore when I was in the OTHER universe."

Mina snickered. "What clued you in?"

"Grandpa '_found_' it for me." She giggled. "I had actually asked Chad to." She smiled sheepishly as Mina gave a whoop of laughter. "Yeah, Mina, that's about it."

"So if that was the start, what else happened?" the ribbon-wearing teen prompted.

The priestess chewed on her lip and then replied, "I felt like I was in the wrong school all day." 'I'd better not mention Carrie.' "I almost walked to Southside."

"Hmmm..." 'I bet Carrie would've helped her.' Mina snickered imagining little Carrie mentoring Raye. She glanced at the table and was a little surprised to see Raye had comic books spread out rather than schoolwork. "You know Amy wouldn't approve."

"Amy ain't here," Raye retorted. "And I doubt I'll get anything useful done today. I still have little kid residue clinging to me." She laughed when her friend made a face. "Serena likely has it worse." Mina was about to say something when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Hotaru Tomoe entered. The fourteen year old was still in what Mina took to be her school uniform, which consisted of a dark green skirt, a green blazer jacket, white blouse, and yellow tie. The younger girl noticed both girl's stunned expressions and announced, "The Princess wanted me to come... if that's okay."

"Sure, Hotaru, the more the merrier," Raye declared. She stopped herself from jumping up and hugging the new arrival. "Serena ain't here yet." She regarded her for a long moment. 'The four year old Hotaru was way cuter.' "I was just a little surprised by the uniform."

"Yeah, Hotaru," Mina piped up, "I can't place it."

Hotaru, who'd come to the table, looked down and made a face. "I wish it was different. It doesn't go with my hair." She shrugged, sat, and added, "As for the uniform, Dad's doing consulting stuff for the government now."

"Ah, that explains it." Mina looked confused. Raye explained, "There's a special school for government VIPs and stuff. It's more a matter of WHO you know rather than WHAT you know when it comes to getting in." She gave the raven-haired girl an apologetic smile. "Not that you aren't smart, Hotaru."

"Please explain that to my English teacher then, Raye." The other girls laughed at the tone.

"I nearly went to that school. Would have too if my father had had his way but Grandpa put his foot down and insisted he followed Mom's wishes." The brunette smiled. "Maybe I should call Mol and ask her how long..." Just then, she stopped because there was noise outside her door. A moment later, Reenie, and the two lunar cats arrived.

"Hi!" Hotaru, Raye, and Mina called out.

Reenie stopped dead in her tracks and after a second, her eyes widened ad she gave a squeal of delight. "HO-TA-RU!" she cried as she rushed forward nearly tackling her friend. "I didn't know you were gonna be here!" She hugged Hotaru ferociously.

"Yeah, Serena phoned me at lunch," Hotaru informed them simply while returning the hug of her friend. "Jeez, Reenie, calm down. You're acting like we haven't seen each other in years. I saw you a couple days ago, remember?"

"That was the OTHER me," Reenie commented. "It's been like forever, Hotaru." She let her friend go and settled herself to her left. She regarded the teen critically. "You look a lot better, and nature's certainly visited you." She giggled as her friend blushed.

"Yeah, it helps not changing ages," Hotaru remarked.

'Boy, Hotaru's growing up.' She grinned to herself thinking of the adult Hotaru (and others) in Crystal Tokyo. 'Unlike me.' Reenie looked down at her childish body. "I'll just have to wait 'til I catch up." That didn't cause her much grief. Unlike other kids, she had firsthand knowledge of the form that awaited her in a few short years.

Hotaru glanced down at herself as well. "And my boyfriend isn't complaining." That garnered laughs from the other girls.

"Luc-ky," the pink-haired ten year old moaned facetiously and in such a similar tone to Raye's that Mina snorted in laughter. "What?"

"Nothing," the ribbon-wearing blonde replied then looked towards the door as Serena and Molly entered, or rather Molly came in practically dragging Serena by the hand. "How are you, Serena?" Mina asked.

Serena disentangled herself from her friend, flicked imaginary dust from her clothes, and glanced around. "Fine," Serena hissed in a tone that set alarm bells ringing in Raye's head.

"Serena, did something happen?"

"Nope, I just came to a decision is all," she announced.

"I think," Luna began as she hopped up onto the table and turned to face her charge, "That you should wait a few days." Serena frowned. "At least, wait until Amy gets back."

"For what?" Mina wondered.

Ignoring her guardian, their pigtailed princess sat down and stated simply, "I want your transformation wand." She held out her hand toward her fellow blonde.

"Huh?" the ribbon-wearing teen asked. Hotaru and Reenie exchanged puzzled looks. Raye was looking worried. 'Is she joking?' It didn't appear so.

"Serena, please..."

"Mina," she demanded more firmly, overriding the objections Luna had begun to make, "I want your transformation wand and your Scout Communicator."

"But why?" Mina asked.

"Well, since you're quitting the Sailor Scouts, I need to find a replacement, and I'd rather do it while the magic is viable since I don't think I can kick-start a dead wand."

Mina simply stared at her blond-haired princess dumbfounded, so did the others for a long moment. "You're kicking me off?!" she finally screeched, eyes widening.

"You don't want to be around us, so hand them over. Maybe I can replace you with Carrie..." Serena looked towards Molly. "Maybe we could ask Jenny to join to replace Amy." 'Little Serena had the bestest Scouts. If only...' She kept herself from crying; she had work to do.

"Wait!" Mina demanded, "Wait just a flipping minute!" She put her hands on the table and glared at her ostensive leader. "I know me and Amy haven't really gotten along with you recently, Serena, but that's no reason to kick us out!" 'I thought she be in a good mood after helping out the other Reenie.'

"I'm not kicking you out, Miss Aino," Serena replied calmly, holding out her hand expectantly.

"It sure looks like it to me, Meatball Head," Raye interjected.

"Me too," Mina seconded. "So if you're not 'kicking us out', oh Princess of mine, then what the hell ARE you doing?"

"I'm protecting the magic," Serena remarked peevishly, "And you obviously don't want to hang with us no more, so I'm letting you completely off the hook. You can run around England or wherever you like as long as you like and not have to worry about any of us. Amy can stay in Germany forever for all I care."

"SERENA!" Luna, Raye, and Molly voiced in shock.

"What?!!" Mina's voice squeaked, her face had flushed red with anger and she was trying very hard to glare Serena into a puddle of goo.

"Calm down!" Artemis snapped.

"You knew about this?!" Mina demanded.

"Yes, but we..." Artemis began, glancing at Luna, "We were hoping that Serena would forget about it."

"Well obviously she didn't, furball," she hissed to her guardian cat.

"Serena, I really don't think this is the time to make big changes," Raye put in. Part of her hoped Reenie as leader would set Serena straight.

"It's perfect, Raye," Serena countered. "Mina and Amy both wanna quit."

"**I DO NOT WANT TO QUIT!**" Mina bellowed, leaping to her feet and glaring at her putative friend, "**YOU'VE DONE SOME TRULY STUPID...**"

"**LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!**" Reenie commanded. Mina stared at the pink-haired girl; Serena just looked nonplussed.

"ENOUGH!" Luna commanded. All eyes turned to the feline and she stood there, tail thrashing about. "Serena, I understand your concern, but frankly it's not fair to either Mina or Amy. Stripping away a Sailor Scout's powers is not something to be done lightly." The pigtailed blonde started to open her mouth but Luna overrode her. "LISTEN!" She glared at Serena until the teenager nodded. She then turned to Mina, "Please, Mina, sit down." Mina seemed unwilling to but then sat and folded her arms over her chest. "Hotaru, do you know where Amara and Michelle are?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, if the Moon Princess is actually going to strip two Sailor Scouts of their powers, then I insist that we follow the formal procedure set forth by Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium, which means not only do we need ALL of the Sailor Scouts who are currently active present but also those who might lose their power. The defendants must be allowed to present a case before their peers for NOT losing their power." Raye, Molly, and Artemis nodded.

"I don't see what the big deal is, guys. Mina and Amy already..." Serena began.

"I DON'T WANT TO QUIT!!" Mina shouted, "**GET THAT THROUGH YOUR CEMENT-FILLED MEATBALL BRAIN!**"

"FINE!" Serena shouted and getting up walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Serena?" Raye demanded.

"Home!" Serena retorted. "Or do I need Luna's permission for that too?" Serena opened the door, walked out and much to everyone's surprise didn't slam it, but closed it softly.

"For Kami's sake, what's got her pigtails in such a snit?" Mina snarled.

"Raye, why don't you fill them in on what happened while I go drag our petulant princess back," Molly suggested.

Reenie looked like she was going to protest and then seemed to swallow it. "No, I'll go get Mom."

"I don't know," Molly remarked. She didn't like the way Serena was treating Reenie.

The ten year old shook her head, "She won't think I'm ganging up on her. I need to apologize anyway. Maybe if I do that, she'll calm down some." Before anyone could offer further objections, Reenie hopped up and left all the time thinking, 'Man this is really going to suck, but Daddy was pretty clear.'

- - - - -

Serena strode across the temple's courtyard towards the stairs to the street telling herself that it was the cold wind that was making her eyes water. 'I need to be strong!' she told herself, 'I'll get through this.' She could hear someone calling her name but she ignored it. 'Why did I come back? I could have chosen to...'

"SERENA!" The voice cut through her thoughts. Turning, she stared with disapproval as her daughter, without jacket or shoes, ran towards her. "Wait!"

"Go back inside before you catch cold, Reenie," Serena scolded matronly. 'My big sis would never let me...'

"No!" Reenie hissed.

"Go," Serena annunciated slowly and firmly, "Back... IN!" She pointed back to the temple proper

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "Not until I ask you something first, Serena." When the blonde frowned at her, Reenie continued, "Are you, or aren't you, the Leader of the Sailor Scouts?"

"I am," Serena growled. 'Honestly!'

"Then, '_Leader_'," Reenie questioned, "Where's your transformation broach? What if the Negaverse attacked right now?"

Serena blinked, glanced down at her chest, and patted it. Then she opened her jacket and stared at the empty spot where it should have been pinned. 'My broach! Where's my broach?!' She regarded her daughter who was giving her a sad look. 'Oh no! I lost it! She'll kill...' "I had it last night..." she began embarrassingly.

"And you threw it away," Reenie finished. She reached behind her and brought out Serena's transformation broach. She didn't immediately return it to her mother though. Instead, she asked, "Why should Mina wanna be a Sailor Scout if you don't?"

'But I do want to be a Sailor Scout. I HAVE to be a Sailor Scout.' She reached out to take her broach but the younger girl took a step backwards. "That's mine!"

"So you want to be a Sailor Scout? To lead the Sailor Scouts? To be our princess?"

"Of course, I do!" The meatball-headed blonde wasn't sure what her daughter was driving at.

""Good. Then, Miss Moon, please come back in and let's finish _our_ Scout meeting," Reenie requested. She held the transformation broach out to her mother who hesitated and then took it.

After a moment, Serena attached the broach to its regular spot on her blouse and then took the girl's offered arm. "Now, we'll go in, Miss Chibi-Moon." Reenie didn't protest this; she was starting to shiver.

Once inside the private quarter's warmth, after Serena had hung her jacket up and removed her shoes, she gave the preteen a critical look. "Are your socks wet?"

"Yeah, a little... They'll dry."

"Hand 'em over," Serena demanded, holding out a hand, "I'll put them by the heater to dry quicker." Reenie appeared as if she was going to balk but after a moment, she only shrugged. She set about pulling her socks off and then handed them to Serena who took the socks, shaking her head as she did so. "Honestly, Reenie, what were you thinking going out like that?"

"It was majorly unfair of you to be mad at Mina when you're really mad at me, Mom." Reenie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know I said some really stupid things last night. And it hurt you a lot." She glanced at the ground while scuffing a foot.

"Reenie," Serena began gently, putting a hand under her chin, "I... I want to talk about last night with you. Just not here... not with the others waiting." She smiled. "By the way, Serena or Big Sis is fine, if it's okay with you."

"Right, Big Sis," Reenie agreed and winked. "But I'm gonna be on my bestest behavior from now on!"

"I'm not THAT mad at you," Serena chided, giving her daughter a weak smile.

"Yeah but DADDY is," the pink-haired girl countered. "What do you think that phone call was about?" Serena looked startled. "He pretty much told me to straighten out my wings, polish my halo, and be good, or he'd come and discuss my behavior." The first part was said in an uneasy tone. "Can you picture it?" Apparently, Serena could, given the look on her face as the pair made their way back to the meeting room.

- - - - -

Raye turned towards the door as it opened and was glad to see that both Serena and Reenie had returned -- alive. Her eyes narrowed however when Serena laid out a pair of socks by the heater. 'What the...?' she wondered and felt a little relieved when Serena sat down and Reenie settled herself in Serena's lap before wrapping her mother's arms about her. 'Huh! Well that's a good sign!' She glanced at Molly who was looking relieved as well.

""Now that we're all here," Luna began, "I think we owe Mina, Hotaru, and Reenie an explanation. I'll start with why we decided to go to the other universe for Reenie and Hotaru's benefit." She inclined her head in both girls' directions. "And so..." The first part of the tale went rapidly with Molly and Raye occasionally adding their own bits in. Serena remained silent, except to agree if asked a direct question. Mina tossed in her own information so by the time the girls had left the park all of them had a well-rounded picture.

"I can't believe how much like a little kid I acted like when I showed up," the priestess remarked. "Normally it would have taken a few days to sink in but this time, it was fast." She grinned at her blond-haired friend. "I thought Serena was immune."

"She wasn't," Molly remarked dryly, which drew a raspberry from Serena. Reenie giggled.

"So what was wrong?"

"At first, nothing," Serena spoke up. "You... or the other Mina, Amy, and Lita weren't exactly happy to see us."

"No kidding," Raye commented. "Mina called us imposters. But once we convinced the Chibi-Scouts that we just wanted to help..." She shrugged.

"What did I think, guys?" Hotaru asked. "I mean the other me, or maybe it was me."

"You're making my brain hurt," Reenie admitted in mock pain, "How can it be you?"

"You and Amy can get together some time to hammer that out," Luna put in with a grimace, "As for what you thought, we didn't see a lot of you, Hotaru. In the Chibiverse, you're only four."

"And super cute," Raye added with a giggle. Hotaru blushed.

""Until an _older_ Sailor Saturn showed up for the final battle," the black cat mentioned.

"Older? How long did you guys stay there anyway?" Mina asked. "It was like you were only gone a few minutes."

"Around a week?" Molly asked her raven-haired friend.

"Closer to two," Raye offered. "Anyway, we couldn't really figure out what was wrong."

"Then the Chanela showed up."

"The who?" Mina wondered.

"Cute furry creatures from the Negaverse."

"Then what?" Mina, Hotaru, Reenie, and Artemis asked.

"The Boss Chanela. You guys healed it..." Serena said with a sigh, "And then you blew it up!" She pouted.

"Serena, it was an evil six foot mind-controlling rabbit!" Molly protested with some exasperation, "Honestly!" 'Mrs. Tsukino would've never let her keep that thing.'

"Hold it!" Hotaru pleaded, "Run that by me again? An evil six foot mind-controlling..." Molly took up the story, pausing uncertainly when she reached the battle at Southside Elementary. She glanced at Serena who was looking down at the top of Reenie's head.

"What?" Reenie prompted Molly.

"Well," Molly began uneasily, "We found something interesting out. The others waited expectantly. "There can only be one Sailor Jupiter at a time."

"Huh?" Artemis asked.

So the redhead explained, "And when I transformed there, I changed into a kid too."

"I bet you were cute, Molly," Mina giggled trying to imagine the redhead as a child too.

"Well... It's a good thing that Lita couldn't transform, being possessed like she was. Her attacks would've been deadly."

"I know all about that," Serena remarked, not lifting her head. When no one spoke, she lifted it and glanced around. Raye was looking pensive. Molly was looking neutral but the others were staring at her with worry. "See, well, Molly can verify this but Sailor Venus put in an appearance."

"And?" Mina asked, though she sounded like she really didn't want to know.

"And, she went after Chibi-Moon but got me instead."

"WHAT?!" Mina, Hotaru, and Reenie shouted.

""Keep it down!" Raye directed. She hurried on to explain the aftermath of the school battle. "You were possessed too but you made up for it, Mina," she said, "Sorry, I meant the _other_ Mina did."

"After sneaking out of being grounded," Molly commented. This revelation unfortunately required more explanations.

"I hate to say this, guys," Mina put in, "But my counterpart sounds like a major brat." She shook her head. 'You'd think she'd learned something from when I went there before.' "There would be no way on Earth I'd ever do something like that. My 'rents would make a supernova look tame!"

"Yeah... Speaking of grounding," Reenie piped up, "What exactly did the other me do to get grounded?" She was more than a little annoyed when she was told. "How rude!"

"It was understandable, Reenie," Molly countered. "Anyway, so then some really funky things started to happen." They spent some time detailing the strange events leading up to their faithful Sailor Teleport to D-Point.

"You went there?" Mina asked. She was looking rather pale. Serena nodded. "And what happened?" It took even longer to explain because the battle had been very hectic and Serena was very reluctant to speak about it anymore than the original battle there against Queen Beryl. "My God," Mina breathed, "No wonder you were stressed out last night."

"I was thinking, Serena," Raye interjected. "Now we'll need Amy to confirm this but I think the other universe is okay."

"It can't be, Raye." The pigtailed blonde was nearly in tears. "I wished..."

"Serena," Molly interrupted gently, "I think what Raye means is, if the other universe was destroyed... with our counterpart's dead bodies, wouldn't that mean we couldn't've come back? And what about Lita? She should've come back with us then, right?"

"That's a good point, Molly," Luna chimed in before her charge could protest. "Consider, Serena, the Silver Imperium Crystal does what your heart wants. You can command it but it knows your true desires."

"But I made..." the pigtailed teen began, a slight hope starting to show in her eyes. She desperately wanted to believe her friends.

"I know, Serena, but there's always hope," the Purple Scout agreed gently. "You refused to let the other Outer Sailor Scouts kill me because you believed I was good. You gave up the Holy Grail. You need to hold onto hope. Besides, I kinda like to think there's a four year old me running around causing Dad heartaches."

"I'm sure..." Serena began frowning as if trying to remember something.

"Wait for Amy. She can help sort things out."

"If she'll even talk to me."

"Serena," Mina implored, "Amy needs you as much as I do. She's hurting, just give her some time." 'She'll be dying for news about Lita.'

"And you?"

"I'm still pissed at you, girlfriend," Mina remarked. "Honestly, thinking I really wanted to quit... But I can understand." She winked. "We need to talk but I'm not going to do it until Luna says you're riding an even horse." She glared at Artemis. "As for you..."

"I wonder..." Artemis remarked to no one in particular, "What Amy's doing right now?"

- - - - -

That evening just after supper in Heidelberg, Germany, Amy Anderson entered the large hotel lobby. She'd been out playing tourist for the past few hours before preparing to head home to Tokyo. Her entrance exams and interviews were finished. As she approached the front desk, one of the clerks handed her a message slip. Glancing at it, she was surprised to see that it was from her mother and she was asking her to return the call, no matter what the time was.

'I wonder what's going on?' the blue-haired teen pondered as she made her way to the elevators. She glanced at her watch and then did some mental calculations. At first, she considered waiting until morning but then frowning at the note, she reassessed her decision. 'Mom wouldn't say "_anytime_" unless it was urgent.' The problem was she couldn't glean what would be so urgent. 'Unless Dad...' She chopped that thought off. If anything were wrong with her father, her mother would be the last person to tell her. Shaking her head, the seventeen year old got out of the elevator on her flop and made her way down the hall and into her room.

A few minutes later, she was sitting in a chair looking out the window at the historic snow-covered city while she listened to the telephone ringing in Japan. On the fourth ring, it was answered. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Amy!" Her mother sounded too awake for that time of night.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Well, something but in a good way."

Amy blinked. "What? I got your message and it sounded important."

"I have some news, and I thought it'd be best to tell you as soon as possible." The teen sat still and waited; her mother sounded strange. "Amy... Lita's back."

The Sailor Scout of Mercury sat there uncomprehendingly for nearly fifteen seconds before she requested clarification, "Mom, please say that again."

"Lita is back."

"As in Lita Kino, tall, brown hair, usually wears a ponytail..." She couldn't grasp of such an improbable thing. 'Lita can't be back. It has to be a mistake!'

"Yes, Amy," her mother confirmed noting the sarcasm. "I recognized her."

"It just can't be, Mom!" Amy denied rising out of her chair. "She's..." 'Was that the anomaly that I picked up just before I signed off from Mina?' Her mind boggled even as she reached for her minicomputer.

"Sit down, Amy," her mother suggested. As if her mother was right there in the room, she didn't continue until Amy was settled on the edge of her chair. "I heard this rattling at the door about ten last night and I looked out the peephole and there was this girl." Amy could picture in her mind's eye, her mother wondering who was at the door that late at night during a small pause. "I thought she looked familiar so I opened it and standing there was Lita Kino as big as day."

'Sis...' Amy shook her head, a trickle of fear starting at the back of her mind. "Was she..." She swallowed the question. "How'd she look?" she wondered analytically.

"Physically, she appeared healthy, which was a little surprising considering... At least, wherever she was, she was fed regularly." There was some amusement in her mother's voice. "While I was still trying to gather my wits together, she flings her arms around me and hugs me as if a wind would blow her away."

'No ghost then,' the blue-haired Scout's mind thought, 'But if she's back, then the others...' Elation began to build. Amy felt tears coming into her eyes and her throat constrict. "Di..." She swallowed. "Mom, what did she say?"

"She... Amy, right now, she has traumatic amnesia. Lita believes she's eight years old." There was a long pause before Mary added, "And for some reason, she thinks that I'm her mother."

'Oh no!' the blue-haired girl thought but it was mixed in with thoughts of her other friends; of Serena, Raye, and Luna trapped forever in another universe. She took an unsteady breath. 'Try to think like a doctor,' Amy told herself sternly. "So, what happened next?"

"I invited her inside and after settling her down a little, I informed the police. They were as surprised as I was that she turned up alive after all this time."

"I assume she didn't take to the police showing up very well?" Amy asked. Still, as she listened to her mother's response, she felt a pang of guilt shoot through her after she realized that a part of her considered exchanging Serena for Lita was a decent trade. 'But Lita would miss Serena.'

"Yes, she became quite agitated. The poor girl must've been through a horrendous ordeal. They called her an ambulance but she wouldn't go unless 'her mommy' went with her."

'Sounds like my sis.' "So you got her to the hospital and they ran all sorts of tests."

"Yes indeed, and Lita was quite unhappy about it. A frightened child's mind coupled with an adolescent's strength... She only behaved because I asked her to." Amy couldn't help but giggle. "Amy... Lita thinks you're eight too and her twin sister. That some sort of magic made her a grownup. It's amazing the fantasies that the human mind can weave to avoid traumatic memories."

"That... I see." She shook her head. "I'll try to catch an earlier flight home, Mom."

"Don't bother. There's nothing you can do, Amy. We had to sedate her. Right now, it's in the hands of the psychiatric department."

"Still... She's probably wondering where I am. I'd better..." Amy offered.

"I told her."

The blue-haired Sailor Scout winced. Mother and daughter talked for a few more minutes before ending the call. Amy sat in her hotel room pondering what Lita's sudden return to this universe could mean. After a few minutes, she pulled out her Scout communicator from her subspace pocket. For a moment, her finger hovered over the Venus symbol and then Amy Anderson resolutely put the device away.

'Even if Serena and the others are trapped,' Amy construed, 'Why ruin her day? There's nothing I can do about it from here, or Mina and Artemis there. We can't make plans like this without being face to face.' She considered her options. 'I need to check on Lita first. That way I'll know what resources I'll have in case the Negaverse shows up. Could we count on Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru?'

Sailors Uranus and Neptune tended to be aloof. Their cooperation was by no means a certainty. She wasn't even sure if they were currently in Japan. Their schedules took them abroad frequently. Conversely, she knew Sailor Saturn was around but the fourteen year old was loyal to the Moon Princess and if the Princess had gone missing, she might take it into her head that Mercury and Venus had something to do with it. 'Did I?' Amy Anderson wondered as she started hunting for the reservation number of the airline. The Sailor Scout of Mercury didn't have any good answer.

End of Chapter 20

Concluding next in **Chapter 21 "Reconciliations"**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	21. Chapter 21 Reconciliations

**Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III**  
_Crossroads to the Future_  
By "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl and Doug "_Candle Light Author_" Helm

Those characters that are original and the story "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III Crossroads to the Future_" are copyrighted ©2007-2009 ShoujoFiction dot com by Will Wolfshohl and Douglas Helm.

This story and our other stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction . com domain. **Comments are encouraged!**

**Chapter 21 "Reconciliations"**

**A**fter her bath that Friday evening, Reenie Tsukino dressed in her pajamas and left the bathroom. She made her way upstairs to return her bath things to her room. Once done, Reenie stepped across the hall and into her future mother's bedroom. She had wanted to talk with Serena as soon as they had gotten home but her aunt had had other plans for them.

Now was her chance. She went to her mother's door and knocked. "Come in!" came the voice of the meatball-headed blonde. She opened the door and peered inside. "Hey pumpkin," Serena greeted her. The teen was sitting at a low table apparently doing the homework that Molly had left earlier.

"Can I come in?" Reenie asked. When her "_cousin_" nodded, the child came into the room closing the door behind her. She padded across the carpet and glanced down at the papers in front of her mother. "Is it hard, Serena?"

"Yes and it _majorly_ shouldn't be, Reenie," Serena replied with a sigh. She had made significant strides in her school studies during the past two years due to her friends' active encouragement. "I have like zero concentration, and stuff I know I should know doesn't seem to be sticking. Part of me keeps saying to go play with my stuffed bunnies instead. I hope it's gone by Monday."

"Why?" Although part of her understood very well wanting to play.

"I have a Home Ec test then," the blonde remarked. "Speaking of Monday, how's that poster coming?"

The girl squirmed looking distinctly uncomfortable for a moment. "Pretty good. I need to go to the craft store tomorrow though... if Aunt Ellen lets me. Reenie..." she admitted cautiously, "Got a good start on it."

"Good, maybe I'll go with you," Serena remarked, nodding her head. She began to stretch only to pause. "You finished your bath?" she observed before glancing at the clock on her nightstand.

"Yeah!" Reenie chirped and lifted her foot to show Serena as she observed, "I even put dry socks on. See Mommy." She giggled as the teen gently swatted her foot.

"Brat!" Serena retorted lightheartedly.

Grinning, Reenie sat down and commented, "Well, I got lots of experience being one."

"Pardon?" the seventeen year old asked, an eyebrow cocked inquiringly.

"I had lots of practice being a brat." Remembering her first two trips to the past. "How'd you put up with me?"

"You weren't a brat, Reenie," her cousin disagreed. "At least that I remember."

"Oh come on, Serena," Reenie argued. "How about when I first came here? Or during the entire time we were fighting the Daemons?" 'I can't believe I kept saying Daddy was _my_ boyfriend!'

Serena only blinked and then shook her head. "I dunno... Mom didn't seem to have any problems with you and I pushed your buttons as much as you did mine." She smiled then in fond memory. "Poor Darien didn't know what to do when we started in on each other. He couldn't win no matter what he did." She sighed a little. "And I bet I majorly confused him last night."

"Why?" Reenie questioned.

"I kept calling him '_Uncle Darien_'," she admitted with a blush and a giggle.

The pink-haired ten year old snickered. "Yeah, well at least I had some company." She smiled as Serena stuck her tongue out. The two girls then sat quietly with Serena returning to her homework while Reenie watched. 'Wow! It looks majorly hard.' She was about to ask Serena what kind of stuff they do for a high school Home Economics test when Serena began speaking.

"Reenie," she began, looking at her daughter's happy expression, "I'm really sorry for what I did last night. I know I wasn't myself but that's no reason I should've gone off on you." 'I acted like a spoiled brat. Big Sis would've been so disappointed. She wanted me to be the bestest big sister in the world to my Reenie. And here I...' Tears started to form at that thought.

"Serena!" Reenie interrupted her thoughts, "It wasn't your fault. I heard something bad had happened and instead of thinking about it, I just threw a tantrum." She paused. "And I'm sorry about that. It wasn't very mature of me."

Serena snorted. "You might hate me for saying this, but you're only ten. I don't have that excuse." 'Thanks Reenie.'

"I don't hate you," Reenie said softly. "And I know how old I am." She gave her future mother a serious look. "I wanna grow-up someday but I know what happens when I try to rush things." She shook her head thinking about her transgressions as Black Lady and almost losing Pegasus when she switched ages with Serena. "I know you love me, and I love you." She smiled then. "And I look up to you, Serena, not as my future mom or the Leader of the Scouts but just... like a big sister. I never had one until you..." 'I have to try to be as good a big sister for the new baby.' Her smile grew when her mother shifted around and hugged her tightly. She returned it. "It's kinda confusing sometimes but Mommy... Neo-Queen Serenity can't be my big sister. She needs to be my mom. And you can't be my mom, Serena, but you WILL be. I know it's weird but..."

"Makes your head hurt, doesn't it?" Serena remarked, loosening the hug but not letting it go. When the younger girl nodded, she added, "You know I learned a really interesting lesson when the other Reenie was here."

"What?" the preteen wondered. 'That she's better than me?'

"That as much as I love her, she isn't my daughter. She could be my big sis but she's not you..." She paused, clearly remembering something, before continuing, "I must've given her quite a shock that first night."

"Why?" Reenie asked curiously. ''Though I guess it'd be weird if I met a Serena littler than me.'

"Oh... See at first, I didn't know it was the other you and she started being..."

"A brat?" the pink-haired girl offered.

"Yeah sorta, but different," the pigtailed blonde agreed and then blushed, "Which really should've clued me in. She was used to an eight year old me. Anyway, I told her I wasn't gonna put up with the same crap. I was your mom and like it or not, I was going to be it and if she wanted to make a big deal out of it, that I'd spank her little derrière."

"And then she's rude to Molly..." Reenie asked in a disbelieving tone while thinking, 'Molly's nice.' Serena nodded. The youngster was silent for several seconds and then shook her head while saying, "I guess she didn't take you seriously, huh Serena?"

The teen quirked an eyebrow. "And you would have?"

"Se-re-na," Reenie whined in a plaintive tone.

Serena regarded her daughter tenderly. After a moment, she said, "I'll let you in on a secret, Reenie."

"What?"

"I much prefer you, even when you're being overly bouncy." She grinned and tightened her grip momentarily. "Brattiness or not." Reenie giggled. "Can we say we both made mistakes last night and forgive each other?"

"I'd like that, Big Sis," Reenie replied and snuggled closer to her mother. Seconds passed and then she asked, "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"What?"

"Is my derrière really '_little_'?" Serena giggled, which turned into a laugh as her future daughter tickled her.

"Oh, you know this means war!"

"Yeah, yeah," the preteen remarked and reached her for the older girl's ribs.

Later, as Ellen Tsukino was headed off to bed, she paused outside of her niece's room and found it empty. Frowning a little, she eased her daughter's door open and found both girls cuddled together on Serena's bed fast asleep. She smiled a little, got a blanket out of Reenie's room, and spread it over the pair. Kissing each gently, she turned the light off and closed the door behind her. It looked like things were getting back to normal.

- - - - -

Amy Anderson glanced at her watch that early Saturday morning and the shook her head as she tried to find a comfortable position in the international departures area of the Frankfurt International Airport. 'Watching the clock won't make time go faster,' she knew. The young woman had already spent an hour on the train from Heidelberg. 'I wish I could have booked an earlier flight.' There were none available that would have made any significant difference in her arrival time. She made a face and looked once again at her ticket. She had a full day of flying ahead of her. First to Paris before the long flight home to Tokyo. 'Damn! I won't be home until 10:55 AM Sunday.'

She sighed and rubbed her neck while closing her eyes. 'Maybe I'll be able to sleep on one of the flights.' She was tempted to call Mina but once again firmly pushed that resolution aside. 'There's nothing she can do. And I don't even know if Lita has a communicator... I miss her so much. Serena shouldn't have encouraged Lita to stay...' She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. 'Damn it! It was LITA'S decision... Serena could've... I won't go there. Sis wouldn't be happy with me for pushing Serena away though.' Not to mention, seriously considering resigning from the Sailor Scouts. She sighed a little.

The blue-haired teen opened her eyes and for a moment watched as a mother tried to sort out her three offspring, each of whom claimed the other had done something to them. 'If Lita and I had grown up like _real_ sisters, I bet we would have done that?' She tried to picture it. The image of them both as carefree young children brought a smile to her face. 'I wonder how Lita's taking the hospital?'

Lita, before her last trip to the other universe and decision to stay, had regarded hospitals, and doctors in general, with disdain as something to be avoided. Of course, Lita had treated Dr. Mary Anderson with the upmost respect and genuine liking. This was especially true after she found out that the physician had adopted her younger counterpart. 'I hope she's all right and doesn't give the doctors too much trouble.' She grinned. 'But if she's eight... Maybe Mom's gotten her to behave some.'

- - - - -

Raye Hino raised her face toward the midmorning sun that Saturday morning. The sky was marbled with white puffy clouds and the sun was strong and warm. She was out inspecting the Cherry Hill Temple grounds to see if anything needed to be taken care of.

"Raye!" The raven-haired teen lowered her face, opened her eyes, and smiled as she saw her friend Molly Baker and her younger sister Jenny topping the temple steps.

"Hey!" she called, waving at them. When the pair got closer, she asked, "What are you two up to?"

"We're going out shopping, Raye," Jenny replied. "We thought you might wanna tag along."

Raye considered and then nodded. "Sure, Jen, I need to change my clothes first but it won't take long." She turned towards the private quarters. "Come on inside."

"You talk to Serena this morning?" Molly asked as the Baker girls fell into step beside the priestess.

"No, Mol, not since we got back. Have you?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah, we'll have to swing by there before we go home. Rumor has it that she and Reenie are baking cookies."

"Uh..." Raye began and then shook her head, "I'd eat Reenie's, not sure I want Serena's."

"Why?" Jenny wondered.

"They looked great," the brunette explained, remembering the last time she tried her pigtailed friend's baking. "On the other hand, they tasted horrible. Even Serena wouldn't eat them." The younger girl whistled. Raye nodded. "Exactly. Reenie's was the opposite." She glanced at Molly and asked, "What inspired them baking anyway?"

"I haven't got a clue, Raye, but Serena did sound better today. That talk with Mina must've helped."

'Well, that's something,' Raye thought. Spotting Chad, she gave an evil grin. "You know, Jenny, Chad's available."

"Raye!" Molly squawked. Her sister was too young to be thinking about that sort of thing. Jenny started to laugh.

- - - - -

It was Sunday afternoon, and rather than being sunny, as the local TV weatherman had predicted, it was cloudy and cold. Moreover, the weather was apparently contemplating what it should do to the inhabitants of Tokyo. It would begin to snow and just as quickly stop.

In her bedroom, a ribbon-wearing eighteen year old blonde ignored most of this preferring to concentrate on the knitting before her. She looked up from her knitting as her bedroom door swung open, seemed to pause, and then swung shut. "Fuzzy?" A moment later, Artemis appeared on her bed and padded his way across the bedspread. "Just get back?"

"A couple of minutes ago," the white cat replied and then added in a very serious tone, "By the way, Mina, would you please tell your mother to stop buying that horrible tasting cat food?"

"You _are_ a cat," Mina pointed out. "You realize that, don't you Artemis?"

"Well, of course, I do," Artemis argued, sitting down and frowning, "But you're mom used to buy that really nice stuff and then she switched brands. Couldn't you tell her to go back?"

"Just don't eat it," his charge suggested with a shrug. "She'll figure it out. You aren't a kitten anymore."

"Mina," the white lunar cat pleaded in a pained voice, "I tried that. She says that either I eat it or I'll go hungry." He gave her a pleading look. "Can't you ask her? For me? Please?"

Mina sighed and shook her head. "Listen, why don't you explain it to her yourself, Artemis?" When her guardian stared at her incredulously, she continued, "You can blame it on tainted cat food when Luna demands to know if you've lost your mind." She grinned as her friend snickered. "Speaking of your fiancée, how's it going over at Serena's?"

"Luna's back to normal," he replied. "She's relieved but it was fun for awhile too..." The lunar cat got a silly grin on his face. "Serena is slowly returning to what Luna calls 'a proper teenager'... According to Luna though, she's still in a funk although not as bad as Friday."

"Think it would be safe to talk with her, Artemis?" Mina wondered. "I'm not so ticked at her now, 'though I still say you could've given me a heads-up."

"I'm sorry about that, Mina," he again offered. "It's just... Well, we were hoping Serena would forget about it."

Mina nodded. "It's a good thing Amy wasn't there..." Her genius friend might not have forgiven Serena so quickly. She frowned. "I wish I hadn't promised NOT to call her."

"Oh?" The feline had his own frown.

The blonde shifted position and nodded. "I understand. I mean Amy couldn't DO anything from Germany or an airplane anyway. She still has stuff to do, important stuff, and with Serena in such a tizzy..." She turned her glance to the floor in consideration. "I hate to see Amy to get blindsided like I did but calling her wouldn't do much except stress her out more."

"Mina," Artemis began and waited until she was looking directly at him. "I'm truly sorry." His tone was very serious. "I would have told you... It's just... well... things just got ahead of me."

"I know, fuzzy," his charge replied and leaned over to scratch his ear. "Serena apologizing helped. I know we need to have a sit down and hammer it all out but at least, she knows I don't wanna quit forever. I just want to take a few months off before the _Great Darkness_ ruins everything." The white cat nodded.

"When will Amy be back?"

She frowned a moment. "As far as I know, she's still due in anytime. Amy's mom's picking her up at the airport. She'll probably be too tired to call me until tomorrow. I know I had serious jetlag after flying in from London."

The pair was silent for a minute or so and then Artemis wondered, "Mina, what do you think about Serena's concern about losing the magic?"

The beribboned teen took in a deep breath and blew it out again. "As immature as Serena was acting, I guess I sorta see her point. If Amy's REALLY quitting, the Sailor Scouts would need a replacement for her, but I don't know who could do the job." She grabbed her chin in thought. "Mercury's a specialized role. She's got some offensive but it's more defense and intelligence work."

"Yes, any suggestions?"

"Melvin?" Mina quipped. Artemis blinked and then started to chuckle.

"Sailor Googly-Glasses?" Chuckles turned into outright laughter.

She joined him as the image of the geeky teen in Sailor Mercury's Scout uniform appeared in her mind. "Oh I needed that!" 'That's better than when Serena told me about "_Tuxedo Melvin_".'

"Me too," the white cat seconded, a smile placing across his face, "And who's that for, Mina?"

Mina smiled. "I'm not sure yet, Artemis. Maybe Raye." She lifted the knitting up and regarded it critically. "I suppose I should decide for sure before I make it any bigger."

"What about Serena?" Artemis suggested. When his charge frowned, he continued, "You could put a bunny on it."

"That's a thought..." the teenager commented looking thoughtful. 'I've never put an animal on a sweater before...'

- - - - -

Dr. Sandra Baxton regarded the two people (one of whom she knew) entering her office that Monday morning. Her colleague Dr. Mary Anderson appeared fresh and alert. Her companion though, an adolescent woman, was presumably her daughter Amy. The teen looked fatigued and anxious. "Hello, Mary and..." Dr. Baxton greeted them.

"How's Lita?" the young woman blurted out.

"She's fine. Please sit down."

"Sandra, I don't believe you've met my daughter before. This is Amy," Mary Anderson added by way of introduction. Dr. Baxton noted that Amy blushed a little. "Amy, this is Dr. Sandra Baxton, our top psychiatrist."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Baxton," the blue-haired girl apologized and bowed, "It's just... I never... I haven't seen Lita in so long."

"That's quite all right, Miss Anderson," Sandra assured her, shaking hands before reseating herself. "I've heard so much about you from your mother... and Lita that I feel like I know you, Amy. May I call you Amy?" Amy nodded. "I understand that you are interested in following in your mother's footsteps, and was in Germany to pursue that goal?"

"Yes, I've wanted to be a doctor ever since I was a little girl." Amy scrubbed at her face. "Pursuing my studies at Heidelberg Medical School should be an interesting challenge."

"They have quite an impressive repertoire. Was it a long flight?"

"Very..." The teenager gave a crooked grin. "A very long trip, Dr. Baxton. I didn't get much sleep during it."

"I'm sorry. Did you just get in, Amy?"

"Yesterday afternoon..." Amy smiled a little. "I wanted to come right over but..." She shrugged. "After I got home, I didn't think I'd sleep but I did."

Dr. Baxton nodded. "Before I let you see Lita, I wanted to talk with you for a few moments. First, has your mother told you about Lita's current mental state?"

"Generally, she's exhibiting symptoms of traumatic regression." The woman across the desk from Amy nodded. "I understand that she also believes that my mother is her mother and we're eight year old twin sisters."

"In a nutshell, yes," the psychiatrist agreed. "She also believes that her current physical appearance is thanks to some sort of magical age progression. She has no memories at all of her abduction, her whereabouts, or anything else before her arrival at your apartment last Thursday." She paused and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Furthermore, Lita believes she is a Sailor Scout... Or a '_Chibi-Scout'_ as she calls them fighting something called '_The Negaverse_'."

"Oh..." Amy commented, frowning slightly, "She told you that, doctor?"

"Yes." Sandra regarded Lita's case file in front of her and then asked, "Amy, was Lita ever involved with role-playing games or fantasy novels? Did she dabble in the occult?"

"No, doctor, Lita wasn't into role-playing games, or the occult. I don't even think she owned a video game. She wasn't much of a reader either. Lita was more interested in cooking, floral arrangement, and occasionally ice-skating. She was helped by the Sailor Scouts though on several occasions."

"So she believed in the existence of the Sailor Scouts even before her disappearance?" Dr. Baxton asked with her pen poised over paper.

"As do I. You would too if you'd met them, doctor," Amy replied sounding almost irritated. "As for magic... Magic is simply a form of science that we haven't currently learned to understand."

Dr. Baxton blinked and then glanced at Mary who was studiously looking neutral. "Possibly, but I thought the Sailor Scouts are believed to be young women of junior high or high school age."

"Yes, they are, doctor, but what does that have to do with Lita?"

"Lita believes they are all eight 'like her' other than their leader. As I explained, Miss Anderson, we just want to see what she was like before she vanished to help determine the best course for treatment," Sandra lectured calmly. "These types of events change people in dramatic ways, but it's helpful to know what perceptions and beliefs were there albeit hidden BEFORE the trauma took place, which may now have been brought to the surface."

Amy sat quietly digesting that and then she blew out a breath. "Yes, I understand, Dr. Baxton. I'm sorry... It's... been rough a few days and Lita coming back so suddenly..." She shrugged helplessly.

"I quite agree," her mother interjected.

"I understand completely. Amy, I need to know, can you go along with Lita? Will you be able to keep from challenging her belief that she's eight years old?" Amy nodded after several seconds, which relieved the therapist. Apparently, the younger Anderson had given the question some thought rather than emotionally agreeing.

"Dr. Baxton," the teen asked tentatively, "What will happen to Lita? Where will she live? I mean..." 'Sorry Sis.' "She can't live on her own like she did."

Sandra considered the young woman and then answered, "Normally, Miss Anderson, I wouldn't disclose such details, but I feel under the circumstances... A judge has ruled that, as you suspected, Lita is incapable of looking after herself. She was declared a ward of the State. Her aunt..."

"Her aunt?" Amy interrupted. "I didn't know Lita had an aunt."

"Yes, though they are estranged," Dr. Baxton commented after checking her notes. "Lita's aunt does not wish to become her conservator so, Child Social Services will work to find a place we can best accommodate Miss Kino's needs after she is discharged."

Amy sat pondering that information, her mind whirling. 'I can't see Lita in some foster home until she's twenty; that's over two years away. She'd hate it. I'd hate it!' Unlike most countries, the Age of Majority in Japan, at least for the moment, was twenty. 'I know the Diet is talking about dropping the Age of Majority to eighteen...' That was a two-edged sword -- it limited her actions as well. 'Probably better legally that Lita's a minor.' The blue-haired teen started rubbing her forehead and made herself stop. 'I'll need to do some research before I...' She made herself push that thought away. "Doctor, may I see Lita now?"

"We'll go see Miss Kino in a few minutes, but I wanted to get your observations about her friendships before she was abducted. For example, Amy, how did Lita get along with her friends, like Mina and Raye?"

"Lita and Mina didn't have much in common, doctor," Amy answered, "Except hunting for boys. Lita and Raye hung out more, usually to go shopping, working out, and doing normal teen stuff." She considered. "Lita and I were becoming closer friends. We just sort of clicked, I suppose. She doesn't have any family left and I hated to see her all alone."

"And what about Serena?" Dr. Baxton watched as something flickered over the teen's face but it slipped away before she could identify it.

"Serena? Lita would do anything for her, but Serena would do the same for Lita or any of her friends."

"Lita described Serena as being 'like a warm hug,'" Sandra remarked, looking at her notes.

Amy smiled. "She is, doctor. I don't think I could've described her better myself. Serena's weakness is her strength too. She has the ability to feel empathy for anyone. When they first met, Lita wasn't interested in having any friends. She was a delinquent and everybody was scared to be near her including me. Serena set out to be her friend and no matter what Lita did, Serena kept with it. She could tell Lita wanted to have friends. Serena helped me as well."

'This girl I have to meet.' "And yet Lita thinks of you as her sister, Amy, not Serena," the doctor pointed out.

Amy shrugged. "Serena... isn't really able to be a sisterly figure." 'I wish she could be.' "To Lita, or me either for that matter. It's hard to describe. Serena is just... Serena. You'd have to meet her to understand."

Dr. Baxton glanced at Mary who commented, "Academically... Serena doesn't come close to my Amy..." The teen gave her mother a hard look. "Although she has improved." That admission sounded almost grudging. "Nevertheless, if there was a being made up of pure love, it'd be Serena Tsukino."

'You have no idea,' Amy thought sadly.

"Hmmm... interesting." Dr. Baxton made a few more notes. "Well... let's go see Lita, but remember not to push her on how old she thinks she is."

- - - - -

Lita, grudgingly, had to admit that it wasn't so bad in the hospital. She didn't care for the food much and wished she could go out and play but the rest of it wasn't too bad. She missed her friends and school though even though Mommy visited her often. 'But it'll be better when I'm outta here... With everybody checking up on me every five seconds, I can't even use my communicator!' Reenie was quite stringent on when and where their Scout communicators could be used.

The ponytailed teen was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine they'd given her that had recipes in it. She was looking forward to telling her mother and sister how her reading skills had improved. The accompanying articles weren't total gibberish. In fact, she hoped to try out a couple of the recipes on her family. 'Maybe Mommy will let me cook for my birthday.' Just then, the door to her room opened. Looking up, she smiled to see Dr. Baxton in the doorway. "Hey, what's up, doc?" She mentally snickered at the reference to an old cartoon rabbit.

"Good morning, Lita," Dr. Baxton greeted. "Somebody's here to see you. Would that be all right?"

"Sure!" Lita chirped, "Who is it?" By way of answer, Dr. Baxton stepped inside the room to reveal a young woman behind her. Lita stared for a moment. 'Who is that? Wait a second, isn't that...' And then with a great shout of joy, she tossed the magazine aside. "**AMY!**" she shouted. She leapt from the bed and rushed headlong towards the door. "Boy, am I glad to see you, Sis!" She flung her arms about Amy and gave her sister a bone-crushing hug.

"L-Lita..." Amy gasped as pain shot through her body from the tall girl's strength.

"Oops!" the brunette remarked, giggling slightly as she let her smaller sister go, "Sorry Sis. Forgot about that." 'I'm still not used to being so big.'

"It's okay, Lita." She gave Lita a hug trying very hard not to cry. "I'm glad to see you too."

"No kidding, Amy. When did you get big? I mean where the heck have you been?" She regarded the two doctors. "Did everything go okay up there?"

"I was in Germany, Lita," she answered not understanding the other question. "I thought Mom told you that."

"Yeah, she did... but I thought maybe Luna Ball..." Lita began but was stopped by Amy giving her a hard look. "So you were really in Germany?" Was it near D Point? She had heard of Germany but had no clue where it was other than really far away.

"Yes, I was," Amy answered. "Where did you think I was?"

Lita considered and then supplied, "D Point." She was a little puzzled by her sister's reaction. Dr. Baxton made a note. "Sis, you okay?"

"Yes, I just had a very long flight," the blue-haired teen explained apparently trying to change the subject, "Everything went fine in Germany, Lita. I had to do lots of tests though... didn't get to play the tourist much."

"Play the tourist?" the brunette asked, obviously puzzled. 'What game is that?'

"Yes, look around. You know see the sights?"

"Oh, gotcha, Sis," Lita said with a grin, all the time thinking, 'A-ha! I bet she's speaking in code!' The grownup Serena had displayed quite an aptitude for doing such things during her short visit. "But why didn't I see you before now?"

"I've been traveling since early Saturday, Sis. I didn't get back into Tokyo until yesterday."

"Today's Monday?" She looked to Mary for confirmation who nodded. "Wow..." Lita whistled trying to pick apart this information. "So... Where are the others?" 'Why didn't they just teleport?'

"They're likely in school," Amy guessed. "But I wanted to come and see you instead." She smiled as the ponytailed teen gave her a delighted look.

"I bet I wouldn't fit into my desk like this." She looked down at the pubescent body still foreign to her eight year old mind. 'I'd rather be there than here though.' Lita looked up at her sister and frowned. She sat down on her bed. "So, I guess the magic got you too, huh Sis? Do you know if the others are big too?" She knew what little Serena would look like grownup.

Amy seemed puzzled for a moment and then answered, "Oh, they're seventeen too, Lita."

"Even Reenie?"

"No, I don't think so, Lita," Amy stated carefully.

"Now that would be cool! Reenie being the littlest. She's always so bossy!"

"She's just... energetic," the blue-haired teen countered.

"Yeah well... I'd like to be normal again." Lita grimaced. "I was nearly home when I just... grew up!" She looked down at her bosom. As it was, she knew she was bigger than her mother and her sister. "Frankly, Sis, if this is what I can expect, I'd rather be little." She glanced up at Mary. "That way me and Mommy could cuddle again."

"That's always fun, Lita," Amy agreed, thinking back to her own time when she was a child as well as when she visited the Chibiverse. "And bake cookies."

"Yeah, and that stuff is horrible." She pointed toward a half-eaten tray of food on a small table. "No wonder people are sick here. I could make _way_ better! And I'm just a kid!" Lita considered. "Serena could make better!"

"Oh dear," Amy said with a chuckle, "I didn't think it was THAT bad."

"Well, not worse than Mina's." Lita made a face but then frowned.

"Lita?" Mary asked gently, "Is something wrong?"

"No Mommy... I just... can't remember something."

"Don't try too hard, Lita," the psychiatrist offered, "It'll come to you in time."

"Yeah I guess, doc," Lita agreed with a shrug. She then turned to Amy again. "So how'd you get to Germany? And how's come none of the others went?"

'Well darn it,' Amy thought, 'How am I going to answer that?'

- - - - -

It was just after one o'clock and Amy Anderson was dozing on her bed. She hadn't intended on sleeping but the combination of leftover jetlag and seeing Lita again had drained her. In fact, her mother had practically ordered her to bed. The teen, not needing much prompting, complied and fell onto her bed and was soon asleep. She therefore didn't hear her bedroom window opening. The blue-haired girl shivered as cold air came into her room and turned to her side frowning as the window closed firmly.

"Amy." The voice was soft and familiar. "Amy?"

"Mom?" the teen mumbled.

"No, Amy, it's me Artemis."

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find the white lunar cat before her. "Artemis?"

"Sorry to wake you up, Amy," he explained, sounding very apologetic, "How was your trip?"

"S'kay," Amy answered blearily and yawned. "Is Mina here?" she asked, pushing herself up and looking around.

"No, Mina's still in school," the cat replied. "I wanted to drop by and see if you were home and give you a message."

'Mina likely wants to hook up at the Crown Arcade after school.' That'd give her a couple more hours to sleep, and maybe take a long hot bath. She cupped her chin. 'Maybe we should invite Reenie too... I suppose we could discuss options on how to get Serena back. But with Molly gone...'

"Amy?" Artemis sounded concerned.

The blue-haired teen shook her head. "Sorry, I'm still half-asleep." She smothered a yawn with her hand. "I have some news."

"Oh?" Artemis asked. "Anything Luna should hear too?"

"Artemis," Amy said slowly, "You know... Luna might not be coming back." An unpleasant thought occurred to her. 'Since Molly is Sailor Jupiter now, can Lita even transform?' She had to make a conscious effort to shift her mind away from that interesting puzzle. 'Now is not the time!'

"What?" he sounded confused, "I'm not following." When she gave him a blank look, he frowned. "Amy, you just said Luna wouldn't be coming back. Where from?"

"I meant from the other universe. Luna and the others may not be able to return. You must prepare yourself for that possibility."

"But..." the white cat began only to stop as Amy shook her head.

"Artemis, Lita's back. Lita came back from the Chibiverse."

"Lita?" Amy nodded. "When? How... How old is she?"

"Last Thursday night, she showed up here." Amy swept her arm to indicate the apartment. "She's seventeen as far as I can tell. I couldn't get a scan on her because they're keeping her under close observation but..." She tamped down her excitement and continued, "If Lita isn't there to power the Time Key..." Her mind offered up the question, 'But could Molly? She probably can't transform there.' She grimaced. 'No, now isn't the time!' "I'm sor..."

"Amy," the white cat cut across her, "You don't have all the facts."

"I do so!" The blue-haired teen argued. "Artemis, I'm sorry but with Lita not there, I don't see any..."

"**AMY!**" Artemis shouted, "**LISTEN!**" She simply sat there blinking at him. She couldn't remember a time when he had argued with her. "Amy, Serena and the others are back. They came back Thursday too."

"What?" the blue-haired teen squeaked in a near whisper, her eyes widening as she tried to assimilate the new information. "But they couldn't have."

"I'm telling you," Artemis argued, "If you don't believe me, come to Central Command with me. Luna's there right now scanning D-Point."

"Why on earth is she scanning D-Point?" she asked in alarm. 'My God! Is the Negaverse back?!'

"Come to Central Command and Luna can explain," he suggested. "Then we can meet up with Mina and go to the temple for the meeting this afternoon."

"So, the girls don't know about Lita?" Amy asked.

"No, now do you want me to go get Luna or..." He broke off as she got up from the bed, pulled on a jacket, and headed for the door. "I guess you're coming with me then."

- - - - -

Reenie and Melissa left Southside Elementary School that afternoon. "That was a pretty cool poster, Reenie," Melissa declared to her friend as they crossed the tarmac, "Rachel and Wendy looked impressed."

"It wasn't bad, Missy," Reenie demurred. "I didn't have as much time to work on it as I'd liked though."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "It was fine! Probably THE best _El Presidente_ ever saw! I may even go to that thing."

"It wasn't THAT good," Reenie grumbled but she was clearly pleased. Her grin turned into a smile as her best friend let out a snort of laughter. "Well, okay maybe it was pretty good."

"So, wanna come to my house?" When her pink-haired friend hesitated, she added, "Well, if you don't wanna..."

"No, it's not that!" her fellow fifth-grader protested.

"Still grounded, huh?" Melissa asked. 'I know the feeling...'

"No," her friend countered, "I just... See Amy came back from Germany yesterday and I was gonna go see her with Serena today."

Melissa smiled. "Well, that's okay then..." She paused, her eyes gleaming as an idea came to her. "Hey listen, Reenie, I got a plan!"

"What?"

"Simple really. What about a sleepover tomorrow night? You go home and ask your aunt if it's okay and I'll go home and ask my 'rents. We can call after supper and compare notes."

"Cool!" Reenie replied. "It's a deal, Missy!" She gave Melissa a quick hug. "I bet Aunt Ellen will let me."

"Good. I'm glad to see the pod-person's gone," the lavender-haired ten year old drawled, "Who do I have to thank?"

"Huh?"

"You're back to being normal, Ree-Ree, for you I mean. I thought for a while you weren't the same Reenie I used to know." She giggled as Reenie scowled at her. "So who do I have to thank for curing you?"

"Nobody. Me and Serena just talked is all."

"Ah, details, girlfriend, I need details. I worked on you steady with no luck and Serena pulls it off just like that? I wanna know how."

"Mis-sy," the fifth-grader said in an embarrassed tone, "We just had a good talk is all."

"Ah... I see," her friend said slyly.

Reenie's face abruptly took on a disconcerted look; Missy was obviously assuming that something more had happened. "What?"

"Just Serena and my dad have the same attitude," Melissa offered in a conspiratorial tone.

"Eh?"

"Both of 'em think we aren't too old to spank," Melissa supplied. She grinned as Reenie's face went pink. "See I was right..." She only shook her head when her friend started to mouth a denial. "Come on, Ree-Ree, you're the only one I'd ever tell something like that too."

"I am?" Reenie asked abruptly, for the moment looking completely surprised.

"Sure, we're best friends forever so I know you can keep private stuff private." She gave her pink-haired friend a second or two before saying, "So, spill."

'Aw jeez, now what do I do?' Reenie wondered as Melissa looked at her expectantly, 'Either I totally embarrass Missy and tell her she's got it wrong or I fib.' Neither option was appealing.

- - - - -

Raye Hino handed Serena a cup of tea and glanced at the other girls around the table. Molly was reading a textbook, history by the look of it. Serena was humming softly while perusing a teen magazine. The glossy cover and almost every page was an eye-watering shade of pink. 'How can Serena even read that stuff?'

"What's the matter, Raye-Raye?" Serena asked using little Mina's nickname for her Raye as she glanced up to see the expression on her friend's face.

Raye was about to answer in kind but was interrupted when Reenie giggled. "Yes, _Miss_ Tsukino?" she asked with deadly sweetness.

"Serena reminds me of Missy," the younger girl explained. "Missy calls me '_Ree-Ree_' sometimes." She gave Hotaru an annoyed look as the black-haired Sailor Scout started to snicker.

"Don't mind her, Raye," Serena said airily, "She's just excited 'cause she and Melissa might have a sleepover tomorrow."

"Gosh, we haven't done that in ages, have we?" the priestess remarked.

"Kinda old for it," the redhead put in. Serena suddenly got a wicked gleam in her eye but before she could say anything, the door opened. All the girls turned to see who was coming in. "Hey Artemis, Luna!"

"Hello girls," Artemis greeted.

"We have some serious business to discuss, girls," Luna put in by way of greeting. "Mina and Amy are right behind us." The three oldest girls in the room exchanged worried glances. "Amy has some news." Her tone suggested that she wasn't sure how she felt about said news.

'But at least Amy came,' Serena worried, 'I wonder if Mina told her what I did?' She mentally shook her head. 'Don't be silly. Mina wouldn't do that... no matter how ticked off she is with you... I think.'

Mina arrived at that moment followed by a haggard looking Amy. Raye, Molly, and Serena all got up to greet their returning friend. "Hey Amy! How was Germany?" Serena offered.

Amy looked around the gathered group. Molly was there with Raye, both looking serious. Serena was looking concerned but Amy could tell that her blond princess wasn't angry, nervous, but not angry. 'That's something.' She turned her attention to the younger girls. Reenie was beside Hotaru.

"Ames?" Raye prompted. "Luna said you had news."

Amy nodded, "I didn't think you'd be here... to tell I mean."

Serena frowned, "Well Amy if you're still tired we can call the meeting off." The blonde knew that her friend could get awfully short-fused if she was running on little sleep.

"Yeah, if you're tired..." Molly began but stopped as Amy shook her head.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Serena asked with genuine concern. The others suddenly grew concerned as well. 'Did she flunk her tests?' That seemed very unlikely.

"It's about Lita." Amy closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then after a moment announced into the worried silence, "Lita came back from the Chibiverse. She showed up at my apartment Thursday night. She's in the hospital being checked out." She waited two heartbeats and then whispered, "My sister's back."

The End

Authors' Afterwords: ("_Tuxedo_" Will)

Back in 1995 when I came up with the idea for the original _Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts_, I never thought I'd be here in 2009 finishing the third story of the **ACS Trilogy**. My friend Doug has made that possible along with many other stories, which we have co-authored together in the intervening years. It took us over a year to write the promised _Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts III_. I originally guessed we'd be done in 6 months but it turned out we had much to explore once we came up with the initial kernel. ^_-

After _ACS II_, we received many comments about Lita and her decision to remain in the Chibiverse as a then six year old child. Some wanted her back. Well, she's back although perhaps not in the way that you expected. ;) There is more to explore with our ponytailed teen. Lita's journey (or the others) is not over by a long shot nor are all of the Sailor Scouts on the best of terms. What happened to the Chibiverse? Was Neo-Queen Serenity's baby a boy or a girl? No, it won't be Misako (for those who've read our _Tales of Younger Senshi Series_). None of this belonged in ACS III though. Doug and I do plan to write a follow-on story eventually to address these and other issues left unresolved. It likely will not be as all encompassing as ACS III is though. Nevertheless, we could not allow ACS III to be done haphazardly either. We hope we didn't disappoint you and that you enjoyed reading the ACS series.

As always, thank you for reading this story especially those who took time to comment. Please go to Shoujo Fiction to see all of our stories. Our international collaboration will continue!

_Will Wolfshohl_  
February 2009

As Will said, I too hope you have enjoyed reading this story. ACS III was a story with hidden depth and the story revealed some issues that we want to follow up on.

It's hard to believe that Will and I have been writing for so long and we have lots more stories to tell too. He's a great friend and a wonderful person to write stories with. It's difficult to come up with a sequel to such a popular story but ACS II accomplished it by continuing the _Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts_ saga. Still, Will and I knew that we'd like to do a third story but coming up with a believable sequel to ACS II was tougher for various reasons. ACS III was the final result of our discussions. We did find however that we had too much good material and so, to ensure the integrity of ACS III, we decided to end the story as you have seen it and write a follow-on as Will has described.

Thank you for reading.

_Doug Helm_  
February 2009

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


End file.
